


融心

by bessie107



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 157,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessie107/pseuds/bessie107
Summary: Thawing Heart (by EhMattissimo on ffnet)的中文翻译
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. 第一章 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen: Thawing Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543493) by EhMattissimo. 



那是她第一次感觉到冷。

暴风雪肆虐，一如这十多年来她心中的那场。她要为自己的不负责任付出代价。多棒的惩罚啊，对于即将到来的宿命，她早已心甘情愿。

“艾莎，你逃不掉的！”

可是她本无此意。她才没有“逃”，她仅仅是想让阿伦戴尔免受这魔鬼带来的厄运。是她为了自己的私欲而将她称作家的地方变成了凛冬，夏日的繁荣早已不再。是时候彻底割除连结她和这个地方唯一存在的纽带了。

“只管照顾好我妹妹！”

她别无所求。这是她最后一个自私的愿望。她的妹妹，那个无论发生了什么都投以她同样目光的人。她的妹妹，那个比所有人都爱她的人。她的妹妹，那个用阳光般灿烂的微笑照亮艾莎最黑暗的时刻的人。只要她妹妹安全，艾莎便义无反顾。如果她的流放能保证她妹妹过上幸福的生活，她愿意消失在地球的另一端。

“你妹妹？”

暴风雪的呼啸中传来汉斯的声音。回想和他的初次见面，谁能想到他会以这样的方式和艾莎对峙呢？艾莎依然对这个家伙没有好感，也许是出于毫无依据的嫉妒，可她妹妹似乎很投入，而他是艾莎在当下这个绝望时刻唯一能嘱托的人。但他接下来的回答霎时间凝固了艾莎体内的血液，身体机能也随之丧失了。

“她从山里回来时十分虚弱，冷得像块冰。她说你冻住了她的心。”

艾莎差点晕倒。她膝盖发软，溢出眼眶的泪水瞬间冻成了冰柱。她愤怒地将它们刮掉，哭声中满是挫败感。

“不，不……”

她妹妹……！她唯一的妹妹正在因为自己受苦吗？她还能救赎自己吗？冰冻的心？可这就意味着……！

“我试着救她，但是已经太晚了。”

不。

“她的皮肤变成了冰。”

不，不。

“她的头发也白了。”

不，不。不！

“你妹妹已经死了——是你杀了她。”

_那是她第一次感觉到冷。_

艾莎感觉一座冰川滑过自己的灵魂并将其碾压成齑粉，她膝盖不听使唤地跪倒在地，伴随着一阵剧痛，彻底投降缴械。冰雪女王内心爆发出一股震撼人心的力量，仿佛时间在这一刻停止了。暴风雪霎时停止了，艾莎打了个冷颤，呼吸急促，指甲几乎要将胸膛挠破。

她杀了……安娜？

无数景象过电影一般闪过艾莎的脑海：她妹妹傻里傻气的姿态和难以捉摸的行为因为无所顾忌更引人注意。她的笑容，她的声音，她的笑声，她那令人忍俊不禁的模仿秀和玩笑。她迷人的雀斑和颇像胡萝卜头的脑袋。她睡着时微张的嘴。她流口水的傻样。她每天早起时鸟窝一样的头发。她的胃口。她毫不刻意的魅力。还有她求着……能继续和艾莎在一起的样子。年复一年又一年地恳求着。

“不……”

艾莎抽泣着，身体和情感的双重紧绷让她不由自主地抽搐了起来。她躲开妹妹这么久了啊，可是加冕日这天，她本以为也许……没准……会有办法……

可现在一切都不可能了。结束了。唯一促她向前的原因和力量的来源已经……

艾莎听到背后传来的脚步声，可她已经不在乎了。她动不了，刺骨的寒冷控制了她。她和王国的其他国民一样瑟瑟发抖。她失败了。她的父母一定会因她羞愧，他们竭力想要阻止的事情不但发生了，甚至愈演愈烈。

她听到长剑出鞘时金属摩擦的声音，但仿佛是从遥远的地方传来的一样。艾莎的世界一片惨白。她是她自己现实中的大反派。绝望麻木了她的感知。一切都不重要了。她动不了。她也不想动。这正是应该发生的结局。

“艾莎？！不！”

碎片落地的声音震撼了艾莎，她转过身看到汉斯的剑已经裂为上千碎片，过了几秒才注意到面前已经化为冰雕的安娜。难道安娜活着回来就是为了变成这塑冰雕吗？这致命一击彻底麻木了艾莎的意识，她只能呆呆地盯着她妹妹坚毅中流露着恐惧的脸，就此定格的表情仿佛昭示了一种崭新的生命秩序。

艾莎猛地从床上坐起，大口喘着气并裹紧了毯子。她的呼吸冰冷，室内温度很低，窗户角落里能隐约看到正在形成的冰花。艾莎集中注意力及时阻止了冰霜的发展，这个动作就和普通人醒来后打哈欠伸懒腰那样自然。

她很安全，安娜也很安全。自从艾莎冰封了自己的王国后，阿伦戴尔正在经历又一个平安的夏天。一切都很好。每当噩梦来袭，艾莎都会一遍遍提醒自己这些事实，但噩梦的频率还是太过寻常了。

艾莎迫使自己的呼吸慢下来，直到她听不到为止。她抬起一只手揉了揉白金色的头发，眨了眨眼。她多想像个正常人一样啊。她也应该回到正常生活了，那个可怕的日子已经过去了太久。这之间发生了多少美好的事情啊，而安娜都安全地陪在她身边。安娜的生日，仲夏夜游行，冰雪大竞赛，瓦科莱塔大使参观冰宫，埃尔多拉永恒夏日之行，安娜提议实施的全民休息日，韦斯特兰和阿伦戴尔之间新建立的盟友关系。艾莎想让自己快乐，她想让自己满足。可是尽管有这么多美好的回忆，尽管安娜和艾莎无数次向对方保证自己的不离不弃，尽管艾莎心里知道一切看上去都很好，她还是频繁地做噩梦。她曾经的罪行依然沉重，仿佛一切就发生在昨日。多数时候她都会在冰冷的房间里醒来，除非安娜和她偶尔放纵一下一起过夜。不过艾莎觉得这样做不利于安娜的健康，不值得总冒这个风险。

住在艾莎精美五斗柜上一个大盆子里的迷你雪人们仿佛感觉到了她的焦虑，纷纷动了起来。他们轻快地在房间里跳跃着，相互碰撞并发出含糊不清但所有人都会觉得可爱至极的声音。艾莎邀请几个小家伙坐进她的掌心，剩下的大部队则在她身边打滚或是关切地蹭着她的身体。大多数迷人雪人都搬去了冰宫和棉花糖作伴，但剩下的这些更希望留在艾莎身边。知道他们不怕冷，她也就放心让他们留在这里了。

“我会没事的，小家伙们。”艾莎平静地说道，安抚着自己的神经。安娜蓝宝石般闪着幽光的形象在间或的恐惧中挥散不去，但艾莎强行将它移出脑海，毕竟她知道从今天开始有更重要的事情等着她去应对了。没错，看上去她已经将这些事情拖了太久，久到连盖伊最近都主动支持并且雇了一个异常出色的人来推动阿伦戴尔走进一个全新的时代。而艾莎甚至不确定自己终有一天能全心全意接受这样一个时代。

*砰。砰。*

“多好的时机，是不是？”艾莎本想冲迷你雪人们笑笑，但发出的声音更像是咳嗽。

“艾莎女王？你的女仆们和奥莉娜已经准备好协助您穿衣了。第一场面谈定在中午，所以我们只剩三个小时了。您……醒了吧？”一个低沉却有力的声音飘进房间。

艾莎感到痛苦沿着血管溢满了全身，虽然房内无人，她依然点了点头，将手中的迷你雪人们轻轻放下，这才从乱成一团的被子下抽出她纤细的双腿。

“我醒了。”

“哦，太好了。如果可以的话，请您快一些。甚至安娜公主都已经起来了，如果这可以作为衡量您……疲劳程度的标尺的话。”

艾莎拍了拍脸，几片雪花随着这触碰缓缓落下。她必须得听这位忠实助理的建议了。毕竟他一直都在为王国的未来和艾莎的利益着想。盖伊和哈维尔都对他很有信心，所以目前来说艾莎也完全信任他的动机。综合来看，他看上去是个好人，而这就足够了。无论如何，今天将会是非常艰难的一天，因为今天拉开了艾莎人生新篇章的帷幕。

她现在要主动寻求一位合格的国王来联合执政……为了阿伦戴尔。


	2. 第二章 君王的悔恨

“你可以进来了。”艾莎坚定地说道，她生来铿锵有力的声音轻而易举地透过了硬橡木门，上面的精雕细琢的花纹图案显然是顶尖的工艺。话音刚落，四位女仆应声而入，她短暂瞥见了门外她助理的茂密胡须。他面露微笑，似乎在鼓励女王迎接今天的日程。

门重新关上了，艾莎抬起两条胳膊，漫不经心地问候了前来服侍自己的女仆们。她们手忙脚乱地打点着她的睡裙，裙摆沙沙作响。这些女仆中的每一个人都很出色，尽管艾莎认识凯瑟琳（因为她的鹰钩鼻和瘦高的体型），克斯坦（相比之下较为矮胖），以及劳拉（这个小团体的带头人，除非奥莉娜在场），但四人中剩下的那个她毫无印象。这个女孩子很年轻，看上去甚至还没有十六岁。

“她叫小格尔达，是您熟识的那个格尔达的亲戚。”劳拉介绍道，对于艾莎表情里的微小变化她总是明察秋毫。“她最近才被升职。这孩子手很稳，眼色也不差，我现在亲自培养她，女王陛下。”

格尔达微微颔首，但艾莎已经看到的部分足以让她意识到这是个可爱的小女生，尽管名字不尽人意，却有着精致小巧的五官和深邃饱满的眼睛。格尔达显然紧张过度了，虽然和她有血缘关系的那位格尔达已经服侍艾莎一家好几十载。艾莎深知自己的过去不那么光彩，作为阿伦戴尔的女王，她当年由于自私而导致的一系列后果仍然经常受到公众的强烈谴责。正因为如此，女王觉得有必要特别慎重对待这样的初次会面。

“很高兴认识你，格尔达。希望我们今后相处愉快。”

对方点了点头，回应友好而得体，但艾莎知道自己的尝试最多维持住了中立的状态。

艾莎感觉到睡袍滑落在地，她闭上眼睛的同时保持着优美的姿态。这种有重大事情的日子总会让她焦虑异常。她不喜欢被别人看到自己赤身裸体的样子，她厌恶别人在自己最脆弱的时候打量她的肉体。一般来说她更喜欢自己上手，虽然大多数时候她可以这样，但是当阿伦戴尔的未来命悬一线，艾莎几乎没有什么话语权。说实话，这种时候说了算的是她的议会，无论他们虚伪的花言巧语中真意如何。

迷你雪人们跳来跳去的声音给了她些许安慰，但格尔达突然倒吸一口气，艾莎立刻垂下手，难堪地想要遮住自己的身体。

“格尔达！我警告过你！”劳拉嘶声说道，另外两位稍年长的女仆也发出了啧啧的声音。

“可，可是……这儿有朵雪花！”格尔达小声嘀咕。

艾莎感到自己的双颊在燃烧。她的皮肤本来就因为魔力而比正常人要苍白。自从她发现积极的想法可以作为抑制剂来压制自己的情绪，她已经能够很好地控制自己的冰雪魔法了。可是每天早晨仍然是她的噩梦，她醒来时依然会有和那些更黑暗日子里相似的感受。正因为如此，有时候她醒来后身上会出现几片零星的雪花。而现在，一个特别精美的小装饰坐进了她的肚脐，那冰做的珠宝仿佛是某个人的耳坠。

艾莎抖了抖手腕，这个小装饰便消失了。尽管它很美，她却厌恶它代表的东西。它始终提醒着女仆们，尽管艾莎目前的大多数时候能够控制自己的魔力，那种恐惧永远也不会消失。也许她会再次失控，冰封整个阿伦戴尔，夺去无数老人和病患的生命。

“可是它好美啊。”格尔达喃喃道。

“闭嘴，小丫头。”劳拉厉声说道，“我很抱歉，女王陛下，我们提醒过她……”

“我没有生气。”艾莎撒了个谎。她确实比之前的情绪更差了，但不是因为女仆们猜测的原因。“任何人都可能被吓到。”

“您真是太仁慈了。”劳拉以此结束了这场对话。

艾莎看到镜中的自己，方才想起她为何总是在这种时候闭上眼睛。她能从自己的目光中看到自己的弱点。这是她最深的弱点，和她一样，这也是她的议会最为厌恶的地方。

恐惧。怀疑。担忧。未知。惊恐。迟疑。

不仅如此，艾莎厌恶她的身体。从审美的角度来看，她知道自己没资格抱怨。她被众人仰慕的肉体对她自己来说一文不值。她高挑纤瘦，拥有完美的曲线。安娜总是毫无保留地夸赞艾莎的体型，而只有这时她才能真正欣赏这笔财富。除此之外，大多数情况下她并不在意自己形象如何。她厌恶自己苍白的肌肤，光是看一眼都会觉得冷。这所有的一切都在提醒她过去的失败经历。

随着一层层衣物遮住了她不想面对的部分，艾莎感觉好多了。缠绕着她的负能量在每天起床和入睡前总是能达到最高峰。一天当中各式各样的杂事能让她分心，她风暴肆虐的灵魂也得以平静片刻……至少她能假装忽略它们的存在。还有安娜，她的妹妹总是能抚慰她内心的焦躁。

“如果您不觉得我冒犯您，女王陛下，”克斯坦有点高傲地开口，“我有幸看到了您那几个求爱者，可真太嫉妒您了。他们看上去都是一流的绅士。莱纳德爵士真的下功夫了！”

“真实的，克斯坦！你太无礼了。”凯瑟琳逗趣地拍了拍自己的同事和朋友。反正她们在等待劳拉完成艾莎的发型和妆容，自然要珍惜这难得的闲暇。

“是吗？”艾莎努力表现出很感兴趣的样子，因为这些面谈确实非常重要。可是一想到自己要挑一个男人结婚的根本原因是预防她独自执政理论上会导致的国家动荡，她完全无法从心底对这件事感到激动。议会大臣们已经跟她说得很明白了：一个有心理问题以及能冰封整片大陆魔力的女人做一国之君，对贸易和外交的影响实在令人担忧。

最恶心的地方是什么呢？她根本无法反驳议会的逻辑。在这件不可避免的事情上她已经拖了太久。埃尔多拉的玛丽索女王喜结连理后，她王国的经济价值大幅升高，艾莎早已知道下次议会会议日程表上会有哪些内容了。

所以她才同意和几个男人见面——他们是由新上任的私人助理莱纳德亲自挑选出来的。他的智慧远在艾莎之上，而她对他也充满了敬佩，哪怕他那茂密的白胡须和强硬而阴沉的表情让其他所有人都敬而远之。他锃亮的秃顶总能戳中安娜的笑点，而她也许是唯一一个不觉得拿这个久经沙场的退休士兵逗趣有什么问题的人。甚至克里斯多夫这样因为职业和自身经历向来处事不惊的人，莱纳德在场时也会收敛几分。盖伊和哈维尔挑选他的过程中艾莎也是帮了忙的，所以这是最近让她颇为骄傲的决定之一。

“当然了。如果哪个让您不满意，可别忘了介绍给我。”克斯坦和凯瑟琳一起咯咯笑了起来。

“我担心他们对你来说太年轻了，亲爱的克斯坦。最好现在就抛开你的幻想吧。”劳拉毫不留情地指出。

“哦，拜托，我还没有日落西山呢！”

“你是从山上滚下来的时候摔晕了吧？那座山早就不存在了，亲爱的。”

艾莎不禁扬起嘴角，劳拉和格尔达退后一步审视着女王的镜像时，这个表情依然驻留在她的脸上。

“完美！您真是一位美丽的女人，艾莎女王。那些男人会为了追求你大打出手的。”劳拉满意地叹息道。“做得不错，格尔达，你的工作非常出色。”

“确实不错。”看到格尔达的身影出现在镜中的自己身旁，艾莎肯定道。在妆容上，艾莎有一点是绝不肯妥协的，无论有多少议会大臣如是提议——她绝不会改回到加冕礼之前那个盘得紧紧的发型。那晚她彻底失控了，虽然她在那个不幸的时刻找到了解脱和自由，与此同时她也将自己的王国推上了绝路。那个可怕的发型代表了她作为一个人，一个女孩，一个魔力拥有者所受到的种种限制。艾莎坚持要一个形式上更开放的造型，现在她头上的这堆乱麻将会被梳成一个完美的长辫并温柔地搭在她的右肩上。这一般是艾莎自己的任务，但在这些关键场合，她只好把这些工作交给自己的女仆们。

艾莎最后看了一眼自己的镜像，这才注意到自己身上是平时鲜有机会穿的皇家礼服。她立刻想起来今天日程表上各种高强度且专属于女王的义务。光是想想它们已经让她精疲力尽。

“好吧，那……”艾莎做了个深呼吸，准备迎接繁忙的一天。

“我有件事想对您讲，女王陛下。”劳拉突然喊道，她的思绪被打断了。

“哦，什么事？”

“格尔达被任命为您的私人女仆，负责您每天的日常生活。之后我们可能需要雇佣更多的人，我的职责也会增加，不如现在就开始着手准备。当然，如果您对该决定不满意，我们可以和议会商量。”

艾莎扬了扬眉毛。未经过她本人同意便擅自决定，这种事不是第一次了。正如劳拉所说，她有权拒绝所有以她名义执行的命令，但是如果在缺乏合理理由的情况下这么做，后果可是不堪设想。

艾莎满意地看了看格尔达。还好，这个决定一点没有惹恼她。格尔达和艾莎年龄更为接近，也许和她交流起来会更容易。更何况，这是艾莎消除自己名下某些坏印象的好机会。她可以利用这次换人的机会巩固自己的地位。莱纳德会为她骄傲的。

“我不介意，谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎职业地笑了笑，对面的女孩子拼命点着头。

“这是我的荣幸，女王陛下！”

艾莎走过城堡里宏伟的礼堂，她注意到身边的每个人都很紧张。其他女仆们，侍卫们，各式各样的大臣们，他们无头苍蝇一样到处乱走，努力表现出忙碌的样子，暗地里却在观察女王的衣着和举止。

“他们都很期待王国即将到来的变化，女王陛下。”莱纳德低沉沙哑的声音令人害怕，“他们知道现在是决定阿伦戴尔未来走向的关键时刻。您的时代就要来了。”

他怎么做到的？她的心思就这么容易被读懂吗？

“因为我总是和您在一起。除此之外，大概就是我的天份了。”

“你太吓人了。”

莱纳德挑了挑八字胡，挤出一个灿烂的笑容。

“我们的计划已经落后了，但还不算太晚。我们现在去用早餐，接着餐后休整，然后再去接见他们。前来拜访的追求者刚好十个。从今天这十个人里，我希望您尽可能地把范围缩小到五个。对于这五个人，我们将会举办一场舞会，您可以通过他们在舞会中的表现做出最终的决定。如果您觉得需要更多时间考虑您的选择，我们完全可以考虑第三种淘汰流程，如果走到这一步，为此举办相应的活动也不是难事。”

“我明白。”艾莎感觉胃里在翻滚。这种选择方式实在……太机械化了。她也不是对爱情完全没有兴趣，但目前光是看着安娜和克里斯多夫打情骂俏就绰绰有余。尽管不得不承认自己有点嫉妒妹妹对这个人的考量，她很高兴看到如此满足的安娜。这就是她想要的一切了，目前她也只配得到这些。前段时间艾莎生活里出现了一个秘密仰慕者，整件事搞得她十分紧张。作为女王，没几个人敢如此莽撞地接近她，万幸这次只是因为一个名叫弗里德蒙德的小孩子误会了自己懵懂的情感。

他们拐过一间大厅，莱纳德的声音变低了。

“起这么晚……这不像您啊。您不舒服吗，女王陛下？”

艾莎摇摇头，将声音降低到同样的分贝。她不想让格尔达或劳拉听到。还好，经过严格的培训，女仆们在女王讨论皇家问题时早已习惯站在四米之外。

“我昨晚没睡好。”

“因为今天这些面谈吗？”

“……基本是。”

莱纳德摸了摸自己的胡子，显然在思考。

“又是噩梦？我接受这份工作时有人告知过我。考虑到那件事已经过去了这么久，这些噩梦发生的频率确实有点……令人担忧。”

“我可能就是因为今天会见到未来的丈夫所以有点紧张吧。”艾莎喉咙一紧，自己身体对这个想法的生理排斥让她震惊。“所以，我觉得这是触发那些不怎么愉快的回忆的主要原因吧。”

“女王陛下……”莱纳德的声音中添了几分温存。“您不能再这样折磨自己了。未来在前方而不是身后。您现在的所作所为才是最重要的。”

“我……我知道。”艾莎想让自己听上去自信一些，可是她知道身边这个人不会买账的。

莱纳德四下看了看，随后凑近女王。

“我可以取消这些面谈。”

“什么？”

“如果您实在做不到或者不愿意，我会取消它们。”

“可是议会那边……”

“如果他们想谈的话大可来找我。”

艾莎无比感激莱纳德的体贴，但议会更怕她的助理而不是她本人这件事令她厌恶。莱纳德刚才那句话更是将这个血淋淋的事实展现在她面前。她心一横，轻轻眯起眼。

“不用。我会做一个合格的君王。近来我做了太多不务正业的事情，我也该知足了。将这么多来自贵族家庭和邻国的人打发走是极不成熟且可悲的行为。我不会逃避的。”

听到回答的那一刻，艾莎就知道莱纳德肯定在微笑。

“非常好，女王陛下。那我们就去享用早餐吧，餐桌上可是有佳人陪伴哦。”

“有佳人陪伴……？”

莱纳德走上前握住他和艾莎面前那扇巨大的双面门的把手，以令人侧目的威严和力量将它推开。艾莎仿佛听到劳拉感激地叹了口气，但是眼前的景象让她根本无暇顾及身边的东西——那个能轻而易举将她内心的所有负能量一扫而空的女孩。取而代之的乐观能量是那样明亮璀璨，震惊中的艾莎不得不眯起了眼。她的妹妹，阿伦戴尔的安娜公主。

温暖立刻包围了她。

从昨晚开始就笼罩着她的那层冰纱立刻开始消融。

艾莎和她的太阳重聚了。


	3. 第三章 安神的回忆

“艾莎早上好！”这是间相对私密的餐厅。安娜从长桌边的座位里挤出，几乎是跳着来到了她姐姐面前。她周身散发着无与伦比的能量，仿佛从周围最大限度地汲取能源是她的特异功能。

艾莎简直不记得生活中没有安娜的日子。回想安娜刚出生时，那小手紧握着她食指时的感觉是她最为珍贵的记忆之一。对于艾莎来说，安娜一直都在身边。安娜是她最好的朋友，她的妹妹，她最信任的密友。艾莎从没有在第二个人身上感受到她和安娜之间这般亲密的关系，而今早，光是看见安娜本人就让她感到了天降甘霖般的舒心。

安娜彰显着生命之美。她的快乐，激情，勇气，以及忠诚都是艾莎无比仰慕的品格。论体型长相，安娜比艾莎略低，稍显敦实，鼻翼和肩周点缀着相对明显的雀斑。她的肤色更温暖，和艾莎同色的蓝眼睛里却多了一份愿意为任何人敞开胸怀的温柔。安娜的头发是美极了的淡赭色……虽然右边多了那一缕白金。

每当艾莎看到这缕脱了色的头发，她都觉得心被狠狠地抽了一下。她在自己最爱的人身上留下的这个标记无时无刻不在提醒她过去的软弱给众人——包括安娜——带来了何等的痛苦。回想起安娜绝望地求她回阿伦戴尔，艾莎甚至无法掩饰自己的心痛，她多么希望这段致郁的经历能像其他东西一样被彻底冰封啊。

无论如何，安娜的出现缓解了艾莎的焦虑，她灿烂地笑了。多亏了她妹妹，她终于能够毫无保留地将自己的快乐写在脸上。就连莱纳德和女仆们也深知安娜对她姐姐的积极影响，所以大家都很担心这个活泼可人的小姑娘和克里斯多夫远走高飞的那天……可是他们的担心和艾莎比起来简直不值一提——光是这个想法就让她脊背发凉。

“早上好，安娜，看来你已经开动了嘛。”

“呃……难道不该表扬我吗，我可是等了至少十分钟呢！你什么时候开始睡懒觉了？还有啊，最重要的是，你这副……我一点儿也不满意。”安娜指了指她姐姐，冲着艾莎全身上下连连摆手。

“我看上去很奇怪吗？”艾莎下意识地瞟了瞟自己。

“没错。不，正相反！”安娜叹了口气，摇着头。“太美了！你看上去太美了！莱纳德！你这是要扔她去喂狼吗？那帮家伙只需要看艾莎一眼肯定就会爱得死去活来了！这样他们还怎么注意到她其他的闪光点！不行。不。行。这些面谈我也要出席！”

艾莎捂着嘴咯咯笑出了声。

“别担心，安娜，我没问题的。莱纳德会在场，而且那个时候你站在我身边可不行。”

“为什么不行？”安娜不满地撅起了嘴，艾莎的情绪也随着这个小表情高涨了起来。

“因为，”女王得意地笑了，“要找丈夫的人又不是你，是我啊。要是那些更有魅力的人爱上了我妹妹怎么办？”

“哈！这你根本不用担心。有你在，他们才不会注意到我。”

“噢，安娜，你明明知道根本不是这样。”

“哼，我才不会担心这事儿呢。再说我已经心有所属了。”

艾莎眨眨眼，努力把自己那点占有欲压回心底。每当克里斯多夫的名字如此轻率地被提起，这种感觉都会涌上心头。她倒是挺喜欢克里斯多夫，尽管这让整个情形更加棘手了。她不想失去安娜，但是关于克里斯多夫要为了工作搬去更北的地方的传言早就飞进了她的耳朵。这些传言都认为安娜会跟他一起去，而艾莎光是想到这一点就感到无尽的煎熬。克里斯多夫一直对安娜友善且尊重，这让艾莎更加不知所措了。他曾经教姐妹俩驾驶雪橇，像真正的凿冰人一样切开冰块，最近还带她们去露营。他是个不错的人，他不是汉斯，他是安娜的现任男朋友。

“你确实……”艾莎放弃了，她成功地再次说服了自己。

“我还真是个伪君子呢，是不是？”

“什么？”

安娜转过身靠在桌前，她那精美飘逸的连衣裙似乎想努力赶上主人跳跃的动作。

“我讨厌看见你和别人在一起。简直能逼疯我。这一切都发生太快了，莱纳德，你赶紧把所有东西都取消掉！”

莱纳德和女仆们都笑出了声，就连小安娜两岁的格尔达也捂着嘴难忍笑意。他们早已习惯了安娜这些没有效力的假命令。作为艾莎之后的王位继承人，在阿伦戴尔境内安娜确实保有一些特权。毕竟她是个公主，如果有什么天杀的事情发生在艾莎身上，安娜很有可能会登上王位。

“哈哈，这么看来，这件事上你确实有那么一点点伪君子哦。如果你哪天不想要克里斯多夫了，我才会考虑你这些要求。”艾莎也不知道自己为什么要这么说。她未经细想就做出了让步，虽然她深知这是恐惧和嫉妒联合导致的结果。她怀念那些只有她和安娜的日子，情至深时甚至大脑无法运作。那些日子……被夺去的太多太久了。

“唔……”安娜双手插在胸前，那表情显然在努力思考。

艾莎竟然感觉自己内心一紧，费了点劲才以一个深呼吸将这个奇怪的感觉赶走。她真的会这么嫉妒另一个人吗？毕竟，也许无论以何种方式失去安娜都是她的致命弱点吧。

“我不知道诶，艾莎，这要求有点高。”

“我当然在开玩笑啦。”艾莎逼自己如此回应。

“显然嘛！哈哈。”安娜的笑声清澈而明净，感染着在场的每一个人。

“呃，我不想插嘴，但是女王陛下，您必须得赶紧用餐了。如我之前所说，我们本来时间就很紧。”莱纳德咳了一声，听到身后的女仆们还在因为姐妹俩的滑稽互动嗤嗤笑着。

“是的，你说的没错。你说呢，安娜？”

“莱纳德说一，我哪儿敢做二？”安娜突然停下了脚步冲到莱纳德面前，她努力踮起脚尖。“天呐，莱纳德，我都可以在你额头上照镜子了！哇，你真的为了这些面谈不遗余力啊，是不是？”

“那是当然，”早就学会了应付安娜的莱纳德不慌不忙地接话，“假如艾莎的美貌，魅力，以及优雅难入这些求爱者的法眼，那么我这顶光洁无痕的脑袋一定会保证我们王国永远富饶的。”

艾莎和妹妹一齐哈哈大笑，房内的其他人也都忍俊不禁。莱纳德的回答简直完美，在他平日的冷漠和生硬的举止的衬托下，这句话更加令人捧腹了。

艾莎终于就座，早已开始攻克自己那份早餐的安娜坐在她正对面。几分钟后，皇家厨房的一名女佣将艾莎的早餐放在了她面前，可是这味道却让艾莎胃中不愉快地一阵翻滚。艾莎捂住嘴，她真的不想成为那个饭桌上扫大家兴的人，但是此时此刻她丧失了一切食欲。

“艾莎？”安娜边切着松饼边问道。

“我没事，就是……有点紧张。”艾莎不得不说实话。所幸莱纳德和女仆们为了给姐妹俩一点私人空间，决定在另一张餐桌上用餐，理论上艾莎现在可以彻底放松了，但这显然对她的食欲没有太大帮助。

“呃，你当然会紧张了。我肯定不会选择这种方式。我知道他们说什么情况紧急，什么哪个王国自从那次鬼天气后没事就找我们茬，但是结婚？拉个男人进来就能解决一切问题吗？我可说不准。”

“话是没错……”

“但你还是会去做的吧，是不是？”安娜做了个鬼脸。“哪怕自从你成功控制你的魔力之后我们一直相安无事？”

“我必须这么做。为了我们的国民，为了孩子和老人，为了辛勤劳作的普通人，为了……你。”艾莎拨着盘子里的食物，将各式各样的马铃薯饼和大厨级别的煮蛋推到一边。

“你已经为我做的够多了，艾莎。你只管考虑自己，让我来考虑我，好不好？”

“哈，说起来简单，可是我没法就这么不考虑你啊，安娜。你是我妹妹，我非常在乎你。”

“好吧，其实我也是，显然啦，但是……你现在得集中精力让艾莎快乐，哪怕就这一次，好不好？安娜不用你操心啦！你回到我身边了，你执政后我们经历的所有快乐都是我永远不会忘记的回忆。我想看到你笑，真真切切地笑。

那种心痛的感觉又回来了。安娜的话那样真实清晰，她总是能直截了当地说出心中所想。没有猜疑，没有欺骗，没有藏在花言巧语下的越轨。安娜依然是艾莎汲取力量的灯塔，无论她是否知道。作为女王，艾莎知道自己不能一辈子都把她妹妹作为依靠，但是此时此刻，她不得不这样做。

“现在你必须得吃点东西。如果你空着肚子去那些面谈，肯定会晕倒，那些油嘴滑舌的家伙就会被吓个半死，然后可怜的莱纳德就得把你扛出来，还得想办法帮你收拾那个丢人到家的烂摊子。这么一来整件事就彻底砸了，我们都不想看到这个结果，是不是？”

“当然不。”艾莎扬起嘴角，手中的叉子无力地扎进一片培根里。

“你要我拿你怎么办，唔？究竟谁是姐姐啊？”安娜站起身绕到另一边，在艾莎右边坐下，她拉近椅子，不费吹灰之力便一把抢过女王的餐具。莱纳德，劳拉，以及格尔达根本无法假装没听到这句对白。

“你，你干什……”艾莎脸红了，对于这个问题的答案她心知肚明。

“当然是喂你了，你这个巨婴。现在，赶紧张嘴，啊——”安娜小心地叉起一些炒蛋和煎马铃薯送到她姐姐嘴前，另一只手还不忘放在下面以防食物掉落。

艾莎咬着嘴唇，她深吸一口气，随即慢慢吐出，只得极不情愿地照做了。她发誓听到了女仆们咯咯的笑声和自己助理竭力忍住的大笑，可是当下她无从分辨。

“怎么样？”安娜挑逗地收回手中的叉子。

艾莎闭上眼，装出一副生气的样子。

“啊……”她终于尝到了来自食物的奖赏。令她惊讶的是，这些东西比她意料之中好吃得多，食欲也随着口腔内的生理反应回归了。

“下一口是我的。”安娜给自己喂了一口，双唇将刚刚还在艾莎嘴里的银色餐具紧紧包住。女王感到自己的脉搏加快了，她多想念和妹妹如此亲近的时光。作为一国之君，大多数时候艾莎的生活里是不存在这些小打小闹的，像这样和安娜一起的私密时刻更是少之又少。

“好啦，又到你了。”安娜露出一个大大的微笑。这次艾莎甚至没有犹豫。

“说起来，雪宝去哪了？”艾莎边吃边问道，目光停留在大嚼特嚼的妹妹身上。和安娜一起吃东西总是更有滋味。现在的安娜其实和小婴儿时期相比并无两样，还真有点可爱呢。她就是长大了，声音更响了，还有啊，更……让人快乐了。永远都带给别人快乐，不是吗。

“雪宝现在总是和斯文还有克里斯多夫一起玩。他喜欢待在室外，你知道的，但他确实想祝你好运来着。克里斯多夫今天要去深山里干什么天杀的工作，所以啊，雪宝就跟着他野去了。”

“这挺好呀，克里斯多夫一定很开心能有个人陪他说话。”

“他不仅跟斯文说话，还替他说话呢，这还不够吗！哈哈，他们仨估计现在正斗嘴皮子呢，啧啧。”

“很有可能，雪宝在场时不会有片刻安静。”

“市民们爱死他了，他真是可爱……简简单单的可爱。”

“确实简单，但这绝对是他的魅力之一。”

安娜停下了手中吃了一半的水果，放下叉子直视着她姐姐的眼睛。气氛瞬间严肃了起来，艾莎立刻意识到接下来的话需要认真听了。

“你创造了他，艾莎，用你的魔力。”

“……是。”

“你创造了一个能感受到喜怒哀乐拥有好奇心的活物。他给身边的人带去欢乐，他力所能及地帮助人们，他是个了不起的小雪人，而因为你的天赋他才会来到这个世界。”

艾莎颤了一下。“天赋？不，是诅咒。”她理解并感激安娜想表达的意思，可是无论她的魔力帮了这个王国多少次，哪怕她再为自己正名，给自己的魔力戴上那样的光环是她绝对做不到的。是的，她救过一只小麋鹿，她阻止过一只横冲直撞的母鹿，她还将一个王国从久旱中解脱出来呢。她的心猛地缩了一下，感到自己的血液渐渐变冷。她竟然又试着把自己放到这个不可一世的位置上了。

“我的‘天赋’差点要了你的命……”

“你的魔力并不邪恶，我们早就发现这一点了。你能创造美妙的事物，现在你绝大多数时间都能很好地控制它，你真的很了不起……！”

“我没有，而且我也做不到。”艾莎嘶声吼道。

即便是安娜，也知道此时自己应该闭嘴了。对于她姐姐那点心思她再清楚不过，比任何人都清楚——毕竟她们一起长大。说起用错误的方式对待艾莎的魔力而导致的悲惨后果，她可是有第一手的经验。

“你依然是我最敬佩的人，艾莎，这一点永远不会变。”安娜悄声说道，谁也不能抹杀她声音中的那份信任。

“安娜……”艾莎感觉自己快哽咽了。她眨了眨眼，注视着她妹妹写满了善良和关切的脸庞。她想给她一个拥抱。她想被安娜抱紧，哪怕就一下下。她想把她妹妹溢满周身的温暖藏一份在身上，永久保存。

“艾莎女王？”她听到莱纳德拉开椅子的声音。“是时候了。”

* * *

“好，现在是作战计划制定时间！你不能连自己想要什么都不知道就冲进去，告诉我，你理想中的丈夫是什么样的？准备好了吗？开始！”安娜和艾莎并排，几英尺后紧跟着莱纳德，更后面的地方是劳拉和格尔达。

“呃，我希望他是个善良的人。”

“唔，这其实有道理，还有呢？”

艾莎惊讶地发现自己几乎没想过这个问题。一切都极不真实，难道她指望这么拖下去面谈就会取消了吗？她想要什么样的丈夫？丈夫？丈……夫？她就要这么挑出一个共度余生的人吗？那种恶心的感觉又回来了，但是艾莎竭力将它压了下去，眼前安娜一分为三的影子终于又合在了一起。

“好吧，我希望他是个有激情的人，大概吧。我自己没什么热情，要是有个能帮我发掘出这些东西的人也挺好的。”

“唔，这个不错，还有呢还有呢？”

“一个乐天派。”艾莎接着说道，似乎找到了自己的节奏。“勇敢，外向，惹人注目却善解人意，勇往直前而不失温柔，懂得宽恕但恪守原则，乐于倾听并足够健谈。尊重我的需求，理解我的私人空间。噢，他必须喜欢巧克力！”

“哇，这要求太高了吧，姐姐！啧啧啧。”安娜打趣地推了她一下。

艾莎停下了脚步，这些想法在脑海里逐渐成形，她险些跌倒。

“是啊，看上去确实不太可能，是不是？”

“我觉得吧，其中的某几个要求你可能得稍微放宽一点。但是呢，你可是条大鱼，所以那个人必须特别出众！这就是我最后的要求！”安娜摆手的样子充满了保护欲，艾莎不禁轻笑出声。

“我可不这么觉得，但是谢谢你。”艾莎皱眉想了想，看了安娜最后一眼，一波喜悦随着血液涌遍了周身。“也许呢……只要他能逗我笑，我就很满足了。”

“这就对了，但是别要求太低了！反正他最后得过我这一关！”

“那是当然。”艾莎回推了妹妹一下，尽管力度更轻柔，甚至有点尴尬。

“我们到了。”莱纳德说道。他在门前驻足，对侍卫小声说了点什么。侍卫听闻后走向城堡众多接待室中较小的一个，并消失在了门后。

“好吧，好吧，别紧张，艾莎。说真的，你没问题的。深呼吸，你没问题的！吼！哈！吼！”

“老天，安娜，我觉得我现在的状态比你好多了。”

安娜怒气冲冲地扇了扇自己的脸。

“做最终决定的一定得是你，听到没？真的，无论如何，我都在这儿，听到没？”

艾莎根本无法解释，为什么如此平淡无奇的话语只要从安娜嘴里说出来就能使自己如释重负。

“当然了，安娜，谢谢你。”

劳拉和格尔达又嗤笑起来。这时门开了，方才和莱纳德交谈的侍卫走了出来。

“他们准备好了，女王陛下。”

艾莎闭上了眼睛，多等了一秒才缓缓睁开。她轻碰安娜的肩，和亲爱的妹妹额头相抵。

“谢谢你。”她低声重复着这句话，声音几乎要哽咽。她不想放手却身不由己。片刻之后，仅有的两个身影大步穿过壁垒走向阿伦戴尔触手可及的未来，那正是莱纳德和他的女王。


	4. 第四章 十位求婚者

大门在艾莎身后关上的一瞬间，她感到一阵穿堂风拂过颈后，不由自主地打了个冷颤。她再次和安娜分开了。如此美妙的一小时，却如此迅速地流逝掉。现在只有莱纳德和女王在场了——她和求婚者们独处的机会是他奋力争取到的。议会大臣们想把这些面谈办成博人眼球的表演，但他们添乱的本事毕竟有限。

“您还能应付接下来的日程吗，女王陛下？”莱纳德止步看了看角落里站岗的侍卫。正是他将艾莎和求婚者们分离开来。

“我可以，看见安娜确实有帮助。”

“当然了，她是个了不起的妹妹。”

“是啊。”

看到女王眼神中流露的决绝，莱纳德露齿而笑。

“您已经准备好了。”他低声说道，随即绕过拐角超前走去。艾莎停在原地，这样的流程她了然于心。

“尊敬的阁下以及王子们，感谢您们的耐心等待。”莱纳德的男中音回荡在这个阿伦戴尔城堡里最小的会客厅里。“我知道阁下中的许多人舟车劳顿才来到这里，您们能到场支持我国的福祉，我们深表感激，我希望各位能从客房安排中感受到阿伦戴尔的诚意。”

艾莎隐约听到人群里的议论声，而这也是她的极限了。她感觉到自己的神经逐渐紧绷，血液在血管中狂奔，猛烈地冲击着她的太阳穴。

“藏起来，不察觉……”艾莎曾经发誓再也不重复当年的信条，但它本能地涌上心头。当她极度脆弱的时候它总是会不由自主地出现在脑海里。区区三分钟内，她已经第十一次希望安娜此时能陪在她身边。

“各位自我介绍时所有人都会在场，随后每位会有和艾莎女王单独面谈的机会，同时我们会提供点心和饮品。女王会将范围缩小至半，最终的决定我们将在傍晚通过信件告知阁下们。如此流程看似轻率，但我们的邀请信中已经详细阐述了这次选拔的程序。不知各位是否还有其他问题？”

人群开始窃窃私语，态度从肯定到不耐烦应有尽有。莱纳德完全没有被影响到。

“那么，我们不会继续耽误各位的时间了。我想各位一定对我国女王的传说有所耳闻，可是我有预感，阁下们中的绝大多数今天会收获一份愉快的惊喜。”

艾莎的脸红得更厉害了。她的助理实在不必把大家的期望升得如此之高啊，这下麻烦大了。

“现在有请阿伦戴尔的女王，艾莎女王！”

艾莎咽下口水，转身从拐角另一边走出，步伐中流露着她与生俱来并在人生历练中日臻完美的优雅。她走过会议厅中心时保持着无可指摘的姿态，透过高大的落地窗的日光笼罩着她，那原本就风情万种的身材此时此刻更是彰显着最惊艳的荣光。

所有人都不约而同地站了起来，有些人一脸沉醉，更有甚者眼里露出克制的欲望。艾莎并没有移开视线。她是这儿的女王，在未来的丈夫和臣民面前她没有丝毫示弱的余地。为了阿伦戴尔和她自己的救赎，她一定会征服这次考验。无论内心那个真实的她多么坐立不安，除了安娜和莱纳德，谁能看出她的不自在呢？当她戴上君王的面具，也许就连莱纳德都无法像平时那样一眼读出她内心所想。

每位求婚者都带着一两个侍从，这些忠诚的仆人年龄和性别分布很广。王子和贵族们本身也千姿百态，这大大超乎艾莎的预料。在她的设想中，汉斯的形象挥之不去，这自然加剧了她对这整件事的厌恶。可现在她看到眼前真实的人，终于舒了口气。她重新掌控了自己的情绪，过去的枷锁也不那么沉重了。

“早安，我尊敬的阁下和王子们。我是艾莎女王，今天见到在场诸位，是我的荣幸。多日以来，我无比期待着此次会面，而如今终于亲眼看见各位，我更加确信各位都是优秀的候选人。”

求婚者里年龄较长的几位不禁莞尔。

“我很荣幸可以被正式介绍给各位。如果各位已经准备好，那么就请从我的左边开始吧。”

艾莎感觉到落在自己身上的目光，通常这一点也不会影响到她。她受不了的是那种色迷迷的眼神。好几个人正盯着她看，毫无半点尊重地解构并觊觎她的身体。他们眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她，大概已经习惯了自己的要求随时随地都可以被满足的生活。现在呢，很不幸，他们自己甚至都不确定想不想占有面前的这个人，而且他们的想法基本无关紧要。欲望越是被抛弃，越是拼命滋生蔓延。

一个看上去还很年轻的男孩子走上前，他是所有人里最低的一个，但外表整体上并不惹人讨厌。尽管头发略乱，脸型偏小，他的气质却很不错，而他的侍从看上去和他差不多年纪，估计不会超过十八岁。

“呃……早安，艾莎女王。我是爱德华·蒙顿贝利，来自同-同名的王国。我是三个王子里最小的，呃，我……很荣幸能代表我的家族来到这里。”

男孩并拢脚跟，深深鞠了一躬，便退后站回到自己的侍从身边，后者拍了拍他的肩。周围响起礼貌的掌声。

“谢谢你，爱德华王子。”艾莎鼓励道，希望用真诚的微笑抚慰这可怜孩子的神经。“到你了，先生。”她示意下一位，该环节得以按程序进行下去。

亚历山大·肯斯沃思，来自考罗索斯。强壮粗犷，声音洪亮而快活，脸上胡须茂密。虽略显老态却充满活力。

卢锡安·列文斯顿，来自韦斯顿。高大颀长，声音温和，油腻的黑发让他看上去有点渗人，咧嘴笑的样子多了一分戏谑。尽管和韦斯顿之间的关系未得到改善，艾莎目前还是没法和他们彻底不相往来。

亚瑟·潘鲁西，来自坎多利安。一头金发，气质阴柔。谈吐和善不紧不慢。一双敏锐的绿眼睛专注地看着艾莎。毫无争议是十人中最英俊的一位。在艾沙的印象中，这个国家经常出现在那些历史上查无考证的神秘传说里。

达韵·玛辛赛尔，来自查索。眼神坚毅，下颚强健。沉默寡言但看起来认真可靠。黑发不修边幅却很得体。阿伦戴尔和这个国家关系紧密，考莉萨女王为巩固这层关系而做出的努力令艾莎感到万分荣幸。

莱昂·斯旺奈茨里克，来自埃尔多拉。深赭色的头发造型优雅，敏锐的灰眼睛下挂着不怀好意的微笑。迷人却不傲慢。玛丽索女王在艾莎心中地位很高，这个选择引起了她的好奇心。

托本·纳里泰赞，来自纳里亚。冷峻且克制，布满皱纹的脸饱经风霜。一顶形状古怪的大礼帽遮住了他剃光了的头顶。他皮肤黝黑，显然常年生活在灿烂的阳光下。

麦克斯韦·托鲁，来自向日葵城。他是十人中最年长的一位，笑称长兄定能比自己长寿，所以这辈子与王位无缘。没什么城府，却让人异常心安。

布拉克·坎提布里，来自斯努博。看上去枯燥且漠不关心。面相疲惫，行动异常缓慢，长刘海总是甩落在脸侧。艾莎记得很久以前父母层接待过该国的一对男爵夫妇，但父母去世后两国的关系最多只能算不温不火。

索雷·米克劳，来自瓦科莱塔。活跃且乐观。除了艾莎之外还一一问候了其他所有候选人。优雅的发型明显缺乏打理。举止真诚可靠。阿伦戴尔目前和该国是贸易伙伴，他们的蕾丝织物无人能及。

艾莎第一个反应是她根本难以想象自己和这些人中的任何一个结婚。也许可以和大多数成为朋友，可她本以为这一刻至少会产生某种浪漫火花，就像安娜第一次见到汉斯时那样，然而什么也没有发生。艾莎的心沉了下去，她尽全力才没有将这些情绪表现出来。什么也没有吗？完全没有？哪怕一点点兴趣也没有？

她是有什么问题吗？

不对，安娜说过自己初遇克里斯多夫时也没有爱上他。她确实觉得他长相不错，但仍坚持爱情是在和他熟识之后才发生的。这么看来，艾莎也不是完全脱了轨。莱昂的长相就挺吸引她嘛。麦克斯韦的沉着举止减缓了艾莎的焦虑，这不是挺好？索雷显然是个有意思的人。亚瑟挺迷人，达韵看上去会是个称职的护卫。

她必须保持乐观。接下来的面谈会帮助她做出决定，她只能这么安慰自己。她得耐心一些，不能被自己的情绪左右。为了阿伦戴尔和安娜，她必须这么做。

想到她妹妹让艾莎得以喘息片刻，下一秒她便重新步入了女王的角色。

“感谢各位引人入胜的自我介绍，阁下们带来的信息量如此之大，想必在场诸位多少会感到难以应对。然而这让我更加盼望着和阁下们进行更深一步的交谈。阿伦戴尔有幸和诸国中的多数成为邦交国，我也曾很荣幸地与各位的国王或女王见面。我和乐意继续接下来的面谈。”

莱纳德肯定早已和某个侍卫使了眼色，就在这时会客厅的大门突然打开，一列女仆和管家端着陈列了饮品和主菜的银盘走了进来。在场的爵士和王子以及他们的侍从都面露喜色。艾莎几乎不忍心把他们之中的一位请离这里了。

“您有什么想法吗？”莱纳德俯身凑近女王问道。

“我还在酝酿。”

“非常好。”

莱纳德拍了拍手，他平日里严肃庄严的脸上露出了难得一见的灿烂微笑。

“如果各位不介意，我们进行面谈的顺序和刚才阁下们自我介绍时相同。爱德华王子？您准备好了吗？”

爱德华一只手里已经抓了一个牛角包，但还是热烈地点了点头。艾莎努力朝这个小伙子挤出一个微笑，但她已经感觉到了疲倦。她担心这些面谈不仅会让她看到求婚者们不为人知的一面，更会暴露她自己的弱点。除了克里斯多夫以及宫殿或政坛中的男士们，艾莎从来没有和普通男性有过职业范围之外的互动。这对她来说是全新的领域，而艾莎得很努力才能保持住自己那端庄自信的光环。

艾莎和爱德华走进会客厅附带的一个更为隐蔽的隔间，外面的声音完全听不到了，只留下艾莎，爱德华，莱纳德，以及陪同爱德华的那个年轻侍从。莱纳德和侍从双双退后，和房间内摆放桌椅和饮品的地方拉开距离。艾莎首先就座了，长裙优雅地撒落下来。

“能，能来到这里和您见面是我至高无上地荣耀，艾莎女王。您的美貌远远超出我的想象。”

尽管面前的小伙子紧张到不行，他却能够如此直白地在第一时间用毫不遮掩的恭维突袭艾莎。她觉得自己脸上的温度开始上升，还好她的魔力在一定程度上压制住了这个反应。

“谢谢你。”

“呃……”

艾莎想起莱纳德之前的嘱咐。对于这群努力想要吸引她注意的人，这些面谈是她获取相关信息的好机会。他们中的每一个都因为这样或那样的原因前来博取她的青睐，而艾莎要做的就是挑出她觉得最合适并且对王国最有利的那一个。莱纳德帮艾莎设计了一些常规的问题，如果她发觉自己词穷大可从中求助。安娜和雪宝也为这个问题集贡献了自己的智慧。话虽这么说，一共有十个面谈呢……

艾莎几乎要出声叹息了。

“你提到了你的哥哥们，你们很要好吗？”

“呃……倒也没有。我们是截然不同的人。”

“这样啊。”

“他们不太看得起我。”

“这太不幸了。”

“是啊，”他顿了顿，“没错。”

艾莎瞟了一眼房间侧面伫立的老爷钟。迟钝如她，也意识到他们之间完全没有一丁点化学反应。爱德华是个可爱的男孩子，但是太青涩，大概从小娇生惯养。他此行的原因很可能是为了向哥哥们证明自己，而还有什么比娶到臭名昭著的冰雪女王并登上王位更能实现这个目标呢？

“你的人生目标是什么？”艾莎不得不求助于莱纳德的问题集了。

“被我的家族认可，做一个不负蒙顿贝利名号的人！”

艾莎知道面谈在这一刻已经结束了。他太紧张，明显有自卑情结，心理年龄明显要小于真实年龄。艾莎自己问题已经够多了，和这样的人结婚只会让它们更糟。

艾莎揉着太阳穴，略施魔力给自己降了降温。

“还有九个，女王陛下。您没问题的。”莱纳德窃笑着前去开门，准备邀请下一个人进来。

亚历山大:

“你对生活的追求是什么？”

“我追求征服。倘若你我联合，我们定能发掘新的领土，极大地扩张我们的国境！我其他妻子都一致同意让您做我的首任，多幸运！不是吗？”

“哦……你实行……一夫多妻制吗？”

“当然了。我说了我追求征服，不是吗？这不是显而易见？她们都是和您一样美丽的女人，会敞开胸怀欢迎您的。”

“呃……”

“漫漫长夜确实会很冷清，但是手边有这样一个温暖的大家庭，还能要求什么呢？”

“我……”

“而且那些亲密的时刻啊，有了第三、第四，甚至第五个女伴才更令人享受！哪怕我已经精疲力尽，这些美丽的女人还可以相互取悦对方，但这并不代表我撑不了几个回合。”

“我不太确定我听懂了您的意思。”

“哈哈，大多数人都不懂。我太粗鲁了，换个话题吧，您说呢？”

卢锡安：

“你目前最珍视的东西是什么？”

“稳定。但是要想实现稳定，必须要靠强大的力量。无论何种形式的力量都是稳定的基础。我的王国饱受磨难，我相信您的魔力能造福我的国民。”

“你的国民遭受了苦难吗？上次见面之后我没听到任何消息。”

“一种瘟疫，十分不幸。我国气候温暖且潮湿。您的魔力定能控制住逐年恶化的气候。”

“我明白了……”

“考虑到阿伦戴尔过去的不幸经历，如此情形下您的所作所为也深深吸引着我。”

“……”

“韦斯顿和阿伦戴尔之间的关系将重新建立，您和我将携手带着我们的王国步入繁荣。”

“……也许吧。但是你对我本人的看法是怎么样的呢？”

“您本人？”

“作为一个人。”

“噢，呃……”

达韵：

“你最引以为豪的特长是什么？”

“我很强壮，战斗中无人能及。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的，我习惯用长矛，但任何武器到了我手里都会产生超乎想象的杀伤力。”

“你的训练一定很严格。”

“……是的。无论如何，训练让我觉得充实。”

“我能想象。”

“您的魔力……您也通过训练来控制它吗？”

“是的。”

“唔，了不起。”

“谢谢你……”

“别为自己感到羞愧。”

“抱歉？”

“我曾经在练习决斗的时候刺伤了我最好的朋友。他再也不是从前的他了。这……和您的经历无法相提并论，但我理解您的挣扎。”

“……谢谢你，达韵阁下。”

“您有一双战士的眼睛。考莉萨女王对您和安娜公主的前次来访赞不绝口，我从未想过自己足够荣幸能被选中，但我绝不后悔……尽管紧张限制了我的表现。”

“你现在很紧张吗？”

“这么说吧，此时此刻我宁可和一只老虎搏斗。”

“哈哈。”

托本：

“你对阿伦戴尔的看法如何？”

“毫无章法。”

“呃……哪些方面呢？”

“缺乏领袖。”

“你这么认为？”

“是的。”

“那……你有何对策？”

“树立领袖。”

“如何树立呢？”

“权威……以及恐惧。您的魔力可以植入恐惧。”

“抱歉，我想我们到此为止吧。”

麦克斯韦：

“家庭对你来说意味着什么？”

“一切。家庭将我们和野兽区分开来。我愿为我的家庭献出生命。”

“你的家庭很大吗？”

“您在暗示我很老吗，女王陛下？哈哈哈哈哈，我开玩笑，开玩笑。我有五个兄弟姐妹，他们都早已成家，膝下一到六个孩子不等。我爱他们每一个人。我的家庭是我每天起床的动力。”

“有人告诉我，您曾经结过婚。”

“……是的。是这样。那是很久之前的事情了。”

“很抱歉我提起了这件事。”

“请不要抱歉，都是上古的事情了，哈哈……”

“呃，为什么现在想结婚呢？”

“因为家庭对我意味着一切，而且也是时候抛下过去的忧愁，重新发现身边有佳人陪伴的快乐了。之前来贵国拜访时，您注视您妹妹的眼神我看在眼里，那时我就知道您是值得我抛下自尊来追求的女人。您爱她胜过言语可以形容。”

“我……是的。”

“家人。我们都把他们放在首位。那对我来说意味着一切。”

“……非常好，麦克斯韦王子。”

布拉克：

“是什么帮助你度过每一天的呢？”

“……我的仆人。”

“呃，还有呢？”

“我的父母……”

“哦。呃……你觉得五年后的自己会是什么样的呢？”

“……唔，很难讲。”

“你为什么会来求婚？”

“他们让我来的。*啊——欠——*”

“真抱歉妨碍你休息了。”

“没关系。”

亚瑟：

“用三个字描述自己。”

“责任，荣誉，勇气。”

“哦？真有意思。”

“您呢，艾莎女王？”

“我？”

“您会用哪三个词描述自己呢？”

“这……有点难度。如果我必须选三个的话，也许是这样：奉献，关爱，以及……不堪重负。”

“不堪重负？啊，我理解您。我非常理解您……”

“你也会有这种感觉吗？”

“当然，女王陛下。任何身在王位上的人都会有。但我已经学会将这种感觉看成一种挑战，对我来说，任何挑战只会让我变得比之前更强大。”

“确实……”

“您有冰雪的魔力，对吗？”

“是的。”

“那没有什么东西能挡住您。我曾经借助非传统的方式平定我的王国。作为国王，我很快学到了一点，没有某些……外来的帮助，我永远不会意识到我肩上的责任有多大。”

“王子们有时也需要贵人相助。”

“确实如此，艾莎女王。”

“……请多讲一些你的事迹吧，亚瑟王。”

索雷：

“倘若我们结婚，你作为国王会做的第一件事是什么？”

“哈，简单！我会带您去度蜜月。”

“真的吗？去哪儿？”

“您想去哪儿都可以。”

“那我的王国谁来管理呢？”

“莱纳德和玛丽可以接管。她看着漫不经心，但对于管理事务可是非常在行。我就是个很好的例证。”

“我可不确定……”

“您不用确定，只管凭感觉走。”

“我怀疑自己不能如此轻率。”

“您想等年老之后抱着遗憾追悔人生吗？我可不想。做您当下心中所想，然后再面对问题。听上去怎么样？”

“可是我有我的职责。”

“我也有，当然了，但是一切都会迎刃而解。”

“怎么就迎刃而解了呢？”

“遇到问题再对付它们就是了呀，简单。”

“你看待世界的方式真是无忧无虑呢。”

“没错。您见过比我更快乐的人吗？”

还剩下最后一个面谈时，艾莎感觉自己已经精疲力尽。每场对话都持续了十到三十分钟不等，而艾莎觉得自己真正投入进去的谈话屈指可数。索雷一步一跳地离开后，艾莎把脸埋在手中，毫无克制地深深叹了口气。

“妙趣横生的一群人，如果我能这么说的话。”莱纳德在一边偷笑，就连他也面露疲色。

“我已经……没有力气了……”

“打起精神，艾莎女王。假装您有您妹妹那样无止尽的激情，一定能撑过最后这个面谈。”

听到安娜的名字多少给了艾莎点心理上的支持，光是想到她，女王便觉得一股能量涌入自己体内。安娜会坚持下去，她会毫不犹豫地接受这个挑战。莱纳德太知道该说什么话了，太会摆弄人了。

“好吧，让最后一位进来吧。”

莱昂悠闲地走进房间，他逡巡四周，眼中闪烁着好奇的光。他脸上仍挂着不怀好意的微笑，后面紧跟着他的侍从（和他的王子一样能说会道，年纪略长，热情稍欠，一身黑衣）。莱昂朝着艾莎深深鞠了一躬，单膝跪下，朝女王伸出一只手。

“陛下？”他抬目微笑，艾莎仿佛一直都知道自己要做什么那样将一只手落入他的掌心，随后他轻吻了她的手背。面前的人对于自己在这个世界上以及皇家社会中的地位如此自信，甚至有点滑稽了。玛丽索女王确实派了位人物来，这是毋庸置疑的。

“唔，就像冰淇淋。”他接下去说道，并在艾莎对面就座。她知道自己无法控制蔓延上脸颊的红晕，但这更多的是因为难堪，而非对调情的回应。“这么说，传言都是真的。您拥有控制冰雪的魔力，我想？”

“……是的。”

“太了不起了。被诅咒过，还是生来就有？”

“我生来就有。”

“安娜公主呢？”

“现在不是谈论她的时候。”艾莎简短地答道。她感到自己的心愤怒地张大，不得不竭力克制住想要皱眉的欲望。

“您说的没错，我很抱歉。您才是重点，但我就是太好奇了，您知道吗？”

“应该说，你才是重点。” 艾莎回应道。

“唔，这我可不确定。”莱昂放松地靠在椅子上，跷起了二郎腿。“我想趁此机会多了解您，艾莎女王。您美丽动人，显而易见，也许比我见过的任何女孩子都要美，但是如果您有个臭脾气，再美也无济于事。我的女王认为您万里挑一，但是我相信眼见为实。”

尽管谈吐几乎可以算作粗鲁，莱昂却是第一个想要深入了解艾莎本人而非女王的人。听到她确认自己的魔力，他也没有半点畏缩。除此之外，反应类似的仅有亚瑟，达韵，以及索雷三人。真是耐人寻味。

“我想，你很快就会意识到你女王的看法并无差错。”

“唔，我喜欢您的真诚。”

“您的男子气概也令我眼前一亮。”

“哈哈，无论怎么说，这是个好开始。毕竟大多数人都会觉得我缺乏教养。我也不太理解这是为什么。也许我应该学会闭嘴，唔，您觉得呢？”

“我在这个问题上有了见解后一定告知你。”

“哦，行，说定了。”莱昂耸耸肩。“那我先开始吧，您最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“什么？”

“我没说清楚吗？您最喜欢的颜色。您知道的，因为光折射进我们眼睛或是其他什么玩意儿导致的结果。颜色！红色，绿色，粉色……唔，橙色。橙色比较有趣。”

莱纳德咳了一声，似乎在忍笑。

“蓝，蓝色。”艾莎最终小声说道。

“啧啧，我输了和自己打的赌！我还以为肯定是紫色呢。”

“紫色？”

“是啊，就像您的眼影。”

房间内突然沉默了，艾莎和莱纳德都惊得说不出话。莱昂可能是除索雷外最轻浮的一位，但是这一句话就显出了他敏锐的观察力。艾莎的妆非常淡，她甚至想不出面前这个人什么时候有机会注意到如此微小的细节。

“哦……”艾莎挤出一个回答。

“但蓝色也足够接近了。好啦，现在轮您问我问题了，好不好？游戏中公平至上。”

在莱昂的左右夹击下，艾莎有点慌乱。他这是傲慢还真诚？她得知道。

“说说你最喜欢的一段回忆。”

“我们走到这一步了吗？行，让我想想。”莱昂搓了搓手，舌尖抵着口腔的右侧。“我想大概是我第一次见到格里莫的时候。他看上去像个坏家伙，但正是他帮我找回了自己。打个招呼呀，格里莫！”

“日安，艾莎女王。”

“日安。”艾莎点点头。

“没有他的话我肯定一团糟。他就像我的哥哥一样。我的亲哥哥被杀害了，您知道吗？做个贵族可真不是个清闲的事儿。至少肯定没有大多数人想象中那么好玩。但我想呢……这您肯定知道的。”

“我是知道。”艾莎挤出一个痛苦地微笑。

这么看来，莱昂明白自己的弱点，并且也接受周围人的弱点。

“哎呀，这太扫兴了。您准备好回答下一个问题了吗？您认为您最不堪一击的性格特点是什么？我是自以为是，如果您想知道。但我觉得您肯定感受到了。玛丽索女王派我来时还有点不放心，但是她觉得比起其他人，我至少能逗您开心。”

艾莎觉得自己已经跟不上节奏了。她本来已经快要瘫倒，可现在彻底回到了高度集中的状态，在没有任何预期的情况下进入了一段引人入胜的对话。

“我……不觉得你特别自以为是。”

“只是有一点自以为是，是不是？”莱昂挑逗地用拇指和食指挤出一条细缝。

“哈哈，也许有那么一点点。”

“那您现在至少知道，我对您完全没有设防。哈哈。”

“确实。”

“到您回答了，女王陛下？”

艾莎做了个深呼吸，努力平复自己的神经，也不知道自己为什么要把真相对这个她完全不了解的陌生人全盘托出。这太不明智了，但她想要和至少一位求婚者分享自己真实的情感，这就是这一切的意义啊，不是吗？”

“我总是活在遗憾中。我犯过许多错误，而且过后无法释怀。”

“啊，冰封您整个王国那次。”

“举个例子……”

停了一拍。

“可是您一直在努力克服这些弱点，显然的。我注意到了。只要有脑子的人都会注意到。”

“我可不这么肯定。”

“嗨，谁在乎呢。您大老远地来到我国看望我们的女王，就因为您以为她在遭受您曾经经历过的痛苦。夏天的魔力，是不是？直到现在她还对您那次拜访滔滔不绝，说她有多感激您的关心。只要您心里知道自己在努力，这就够了。打一场有意义的战役什么的，我说错了吗？等等，”莱昂转向格里莫，“我这样算自以为是吗，格里？”

“有一点点，主人，但我想您没事的。”

“唔，行吧。”

尽管又想起了自己艰难的过去，艾莎发觉自己不禁莞尔。继续谈了二十多分钟后，艾莎让莱昂离开了，她对这个人的信任在如此短的时间内急速增长。她靠在椅背上，终于彻底放松下来。

“莱昂·斯旺奈茨里克王子，”莱纳德小声嘀咕，“有意思的小伙子。”

“我同意。”

“我不会催您现在就给我答案，女王陛下，但是请着手考虑您想要留下的五位求婚者。现在您只需再出去和接待他们一小时左右，然后就可以回去休息了。我想您一定很疲惫。”

艾萨点了点头，深知自己此刻的职责。她现在得出去接待所有十位求婚者，真正的考验终于来了，可她发现自己的思绪还停留在莱昂身上。她觉得他足够有魅力，但除了对他外表的欣赏之外，她感觉不到任何爱情上的吸引。实际上，无论某些求婚者如何变着法儿和她调情，她都不觉得自己想要回应。说实话，她甚至不确定自己会不会。她得去问问安娜。

安娜……

原来如此。所以她如此被莱昂吸引。他很爱……说话。他也很有活力。他的头发甚至也是赭色，虽然比安娜的要深得多。他的真诚有时候甚至有些滑稽。他大概是最接近一个男版安娜的存在了。一切都解开了。在所有十个人中，艾莎最感兴趣的是莱昂，而这仅仅是因为他令她想起安娜。她甚至对这个人有了一丝丝期待，也许一切都不是白费功夫，可是艾莎总不能因为一个人让她想起她妹妹就和他结婚啊。

“天哪……”艾莎叹了口气，双手滑进了头发。

她什么地方绝对不正常。十个男人，每一个人在她看来都算是英气逼人，但是她一点感觉也没有。一点也没有。这正常吗？这是爱吗？她是不是少了点什么东西？阿伦戴尔需要一位国王，但是艾莎能因此和一个她不爱的人结婚吗？

她需要安娜。艾莎需要立刻和她妹妹谈谈。


	5. 第五章 停滞的判决

艾莎叹着气在书桌前坐下，她已经脱掉了礼袍，只剩下一层轻薄的内衣。她终于回到了自己的房间里，这因为和一群陌生人交际而变得加倍难熬的一天终于结束了。她终于能够享受自己珍贵的独处时间了——几乎算是独处吧。

格尔达仍留在女王的房间里，她跑来跑去，一边收拾女王换下的衣服，一边努力想要将艾莎不在时送来的众多礼物整理整齐。这个第一次和女王独处的小姑娘大概有点手足无措，所以房间里的气氛安静得甚至有点沉重。艾莎早已累到没有力气问候自己的女仆了，她漫无目的地在桌上弹着羽毛笔，对着面前莱纳德为她总结的求婚者名单揉起了额头。

她得在睡前将这份名单缩小到五人。这总不会太难吧，至少这一步她能做到。然后，她得选择其中的一位步入婚礼的殿堂。简单，一切问题都将解决。此举将会让邻国满意，让人民安心，皇室的未来也会后继有人。艾莎也会拥有一个正常而不是由她造出的家庭，他们会幸福地白头偕老。

艾莎感觉胸腔从未如此之紧，她裹紧了身上那层薄衫，告诫自己不要失控。几个迷你雪人跳到了书桌上，尽管看到它们给了她些许安慰，但这整件事在她的思绪里变得愈加荒唐了。结婚能解决一切吗？如此老套愚蠢的方案最多只能暂时缓解局势。她不需要一个国王站在身边，没有任何法律规定她必须和一个男人联合执政。阿伦戴尔没有国王也能持续发展，更何况还有其他可以巩固皇室地位的办法可以考虑。艾莎不是非得走这条路吧，是不是？

可是她也不是完全排斥为自己找个伴的想法，毕竟安娜随时都可能和克里斯多夫远走高飞。莱纳德和艾莎其他的仆人都很棒，比如奥莉娜，盖伊，以及哈维尔，但和她真正心意相通的人只有她妹妹一个。如果她要离开一段时间，艾莎真的不知道自己要怎么办。她知道自己不能永远把安娜作为依靠，但她也深知自己的心理状态还很脆弱，如果站在历史的角度来看，她上次失去理智而自我沉沦的惨剧实在不能算作多久远的事。

“前来求婚的人看起来都是很完美的绅士，女王陛下。索雷阁下感觉会是个不错的人，是不是？”

“是的……”艾莎有点走神。除了莱昂和达韵，他的名字也已经被圈了出来。艾莎其实还在等安娜回来。她已经第一时间嘱咐下属将安娜请来她的房间，而莱纳德也保证这不会太久。安娜可以帮她决定，安娜可以帮她完成任何事。

“呃……您有兴趣看看求婚者们送给您的礼物吗？这儿有美极了的花束，几个珠宝盒，几套漂亮的礼裙，还有这个大家伙……我感觉这是件家具。它被幕布盖住了所以很难讲，不过幕布也挺美的，哈。”

“我……做出决定前暂时不会看这些礼物。”

“哦，是的。有道理，抱歉打搅您了。”

“你没有打搅到我。”艾莎突然想起来自己要培养和这个女孩子的关系。她转过头对上格尔达的眼睛。她头发有点乱，却恰好突显了她小巧的脸型。这是个很可爱的女孩子，艾莎感到一抹笑意爬上嘴角。“我一直希望和在我身边工作的人保持开放的关系，你肯定也看到了劳拉、克斯坦，以及凯瑟琳和我相处的方式，这也是我对你的期望。专业但不见外。”

这是在王宫里的生存之道。艾莎和自己的几个顾问提出这个想法时受到了不少反对，但通常最终的决定权在她，而她也成功地说服了他们中的大多数。在那之前，艾莎总觉得自己快要喘不过气。而现在她已经体验过了真正自由的滋味，无论要做出何等牺牲，她也绝不会允许自己被放回到那个高不可攀的座台上。安娜从一开始就全心全意地支持她，这也是艾莎下定决心改变整座王宫气氛的原因。

总的来说，这些改变卓有成效。确实有些人会表现得过度亲近，但这并不常见，而且只要稍加提醒就能让对方意识到自己的不得体。艾莎明白这是个难以把握的平衡点，所以通常都会原谅他们。最终这些努力还是值得的。她感到自己又能呼吸了，哪怕只是比之前顺畅了一丁点。

回想起这个改变了大家对女王态度的举措，艾莎不禁开始思考为什么她在国王的问题上没有和议会对抗到底。这个方案是在安娜十九岁生日后不久被提上议程的，艾莎直到现在还清楚地记得自己在他们的火炮下不堪一击的状态。想到那些给她造成精神创伤的回忆，她不禁打了个冷颤。

她一个人不行。

她无法被信任。

她是个女巫。

她情绪不稳定。

上次的悲剧还会发生……

他们列出的每一条理由都像尖刀一样扎进她的心。会后她的精神状态是如此之差，以至于需要哈维尔的帮助才安全回到房间。安娜听闻了姐姐的遭遇后暴跳如雷，可是艾莎劝住了她，坚持是她自己内心的猜疑将自己逼到了墙角，而议会大臣们只是在执行他们的工作罢了。最终艾莎还是决定接受他们关于婚姻的提议。

婚姻。她真的明白这个词的含义吗？她父母结了婚，成千上万的人耗尽一生只为寻找那个唯一，为什么艾莎没有这些想法呢？她怎么就不在乎呢？她一直觉得和安娜共度余生就很满意了，她不需要其他任何人。而在那场由秘密仰慕者弗里德蒙德导致的闹剧中，想到自己真的可能被人追求，艾莎甚至感到恐慌。后来安娜认真问她有没有盼望着某个特别的人出现在自己生活里，艾莎的回答简单却发自内心：“我已经有了一个特别的人呀：我妹妹！”

安娜，她是艾莎需要的全部。亲情之爱就够了，她真的没办法……再如此信任另一个人了。

“艾莎女王？”

“嗯？哦，抱歉，我在想事情。”

“您确实有很多事情需要烦心，我理解的。”

“是啊……”

“可是，这么多优秀的人来争取您的青睐，真是令人激动呢，不是吗？”

“这倒也算一种看待问题的方式吧。”

艾莎再次叹了口气，她瞟了瞟格尔达，不禁哑然失笑。她竟然觉得面前这个女孩子比她早些时候接触的所有男人都要迷人（也许除了亚瑟王吧）。大概她一开始就对这些候选人抱有成见，毕竟只要想想和他们在一起就让她……

三下轻快的敲门声后，安娜冲进了房间。她气喘吁吁，将散落在眼前的乱发拨开。

“我，我已经尽快赶回来了。”她喘着气，“我知道面谈差不多晚餐时候结束，但是克里斯多夫刚回来，雪宝又……雪宝一直说个不停。要是平常我才不介意，一点也不！可是……拜托！这家伙真能说！实在抱歉！”

和往常一样，妹妹的出现让艾莎如释重负。她是那样令人愉悦，那样完美。如此温暖的爱意和毫无保留的接纳，这儿才是艾莎的归宿。

“谢谢你做的一切，格尔达。我目前不需要其他东西了。”艾莎对女仆说道，小姑娘看到女王突然高涨的情绪不禁露齿而笑。

“好的，这是我的荣幸，女王陛下。安娜公主。”格尔达行了个屈膝礼便朝门口走去。

“再见，格尔达！谢谢你！”安娜夸张地挥手致意，这个上任不久的女仆出门的时候脸上明显挂着两朵红晕。

她刚走出去，安娜的全部注意力一下子回到了她姐姐身上。她大睁的双眼和激动的表情毫未掩饰自己的好奇心。

“细节！细节细节细节！哦老天，我一整天都在想你！我明白为什么我不能在场，真的，我明白，但是拜托！天哪，我感觉我在那边快要急死了！告诉我！一个字也别放过，听到没？！”

艾莎捂嘴偷笑，她走到床边坐下，把莱纳德的总结递给妹妹。

“莱纳德帮我总结了十位求婚者的名字和特点，你看看，一下子大概很难消化。”

“唔，我不喜欢这个家伙。”安娜指着托本的名字说道，艾莎哈哈大笑。

“哦？为什么呢？”

“第六感。我说对了吗？我说对了吧，是不是？”

安娜才到不久，艾莎已经笑得肚子疼了。

“你说的没错，大家对他没什么好感。他坚持佩戴一个头饰，说那是整套服饰里必不可少一部分，如果他摘掉才是对女王的不敬。总之这惹火了莱纳德，从那一刻起他就没有好脸色了。”

“你也不怎么喜欢他吧，对不对？”

“对，我对他印象不是太好。”

“行，我知道了，那就把他的名字划掉吧。”安娜假装用手指划去托本的名字，指尖的力度透过放在艾莎腿上的羊皮纸传到了她的皮肤上，她感到自己鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

“这个看上去不可一世的家伙呢？听起来像个人物！达韵·玛-辛-赛尔？什么鬼？我不喜欢他。”

“他其实还不错，说实话。非常友善，非常高尚。你知道吗，他是查索人。”

“噢，树懒国！”

“哈哈，也是玛丽索女王的国家，还有塔西和泰金，记得吗？”

“我记得我记得，但是树懒多可爱啊！”

艾莎不禁笑了，安娜在身边的时候她总是会笑。

“不管怎么说，你不能光凭名字判断一个人啊。”艾莎轻碰妹妹的肩膀。

“嘿！第一个人我还说对了呢！”

“没错……”艾莎若有所思地用羽毛笔弹着她的下巴。“那你觉得这一个呢？”她指着索雷的全名。

“他是来搞笑的吧？这种人肯定不会认真对待你的。”

艾莎一时说不出话，过了片刻才能以正常声音回答她。

“这，这样。其实呢……你说的还挺准。”

“哈哈！这个游戏我太在行了！三局两胜了，是不是？好了，游戏到此为止，告诉我你最喜欢哪一个。你感觉到火花了吗？你的心有没有漏跳一拍？你现在是不是正在想他？哦老天，我姐姐怎么突然就在我眼前长大了！我，我还没有准备好！好吧，艾莎，有些关于男孩子的事情我得跟你谈谈，这听上去可能有点奇怪，但是是时候告诉你了！”

艾莎不得不捂住嘴，她的双颊笑得生疼。

“够了，安娜，我脸都要笑酸了！”

“那不是挺好，我进来的时候你可是满脸忧愁。”

艾莎愣住了，妹妹突然严肃的语气总能让她当场定住。哪怕安娜在场时她的情绪能迅速好转，她也能一眼被安娜看穿。面对着世界上唯一一个对她了如指掌的人，她实在无法将自己残存的怨恨、羞愧，以及自我猜疑隐藏起来。

“我没有……忧愁。我就是在思考。”

“噢噢噢，行吧，是我走眼了。”安娜的表演天分此时得到了充分的体现。她得意地歪了歪脑袋，凑近艾莎的脸。“唔，艾莎？你在我面前就是一本打开的书，你藏不住东西的。我以为你早就知道呢。”

“我知道啊，我知道……”

“那我们都知道，这整件事应该马上被取消。这简直毫无必要，如果你不想给自己找个丈夫，那说明你根本不需要。”

“这道理我当然明白。”

“那为什么不取消呢？我们现在不是过得挺好吗?”

“因为它合情合理啊。想想这样的婚姻能带来多少好处吧。也许这婚确实不是非结不可，但我的顾问们一致认为阿伦戴尔未来会从中受益，我也赞同这一点。我希望我们的国家繁荣昌盛，安娜，可是因为我的自私，现在我们几乎每个层面上都露出了不堪一击的弱点。许多国家不知道要如何应对我这个冰雪女王，人们也好奇我为什么一直独身，很多人都认为我是个情感上不健全的人……也许我就是这样呢。而且我们需要有人来继承王位……”

“呃，不，不不不不！闭嘴！现在就闭嘴！”安娜眉头紧皱，声音越来越气馁，“你不能为了别人放弃你的人生！我不会让你这么做的，听见没？如果你不爱他，你就不许和他结婚，更别提和他造继承人了！到此为止。不要再说了！啪啪啪！你跟我说过同样的话，记得吗？现在我把这句话原样奉还：‘你不能和一个你刚认识的人结婚！’”

“安娜……”

“你对他们有哪怕是一点好感吗？你有没有看到其中的某个后会想：‘啊，他挺可爱的，我想和他约会’？”

“有几个人确实让我很感兴趣，但要说爱情方面的想法，我还真的没有。可是我也没有很担心，你和克里斯多夫一开始不也是这样的吗，是不是？”

听到这句话，安娜停住了。她看上去冷静了许多，那布满雀斑的可爱脸颊上的红晕渐渐淡了下去。

“好吧，这话不假。”她叹了口气，一只手揉着太阳穴，显然在整理自己的思绪。“那我们换个方式：你最喜欢的是哪一个?”

艾莎早就知道这个问题的答案，但她刻意犹豫了片刻。仿佛想说服自己，她说出了那个给她留下最深印象的名字。

“莱昂。来自埃尔多拉的莱昂·斯旺奈茨里克。”

“唔，我还挺喜欢这个名字。玛丽索女王也不可能派一个疯子过来。可是他什么地方让你心动了？他哪一点吸引了你？”

艾莎心虚地咬着下唇，她知道对安娜撒谎没有意义，可是又担心真实原因会让她妹妹觉得奇怪。艾莎深吸一口气，用尽可能轻佻的语气给出了她的答案。

“因为他，呃，他让我想起了你。我事后才意识到。”

艾莎还以为这次对话会就此陷入尴尬，但是这句话带给她的反应是预料之外的。她感到自己周身发热，起伏的情绪让她无法定下心来使用魔法为自己降温。也许她没有理由觉得不自在，但内心深处的某个东西告诉她，这句话对于她的意义绝不仅于此，尽管这一刻她还无法理解。她灵魂深处的某个东西苏醒了，在艾莎的认知里掀起了地动山摇的变化。

“啊哈！哈哈哈哈哈！”安娜哈哈大笑，表情变幻莫测。她好不容易停了下来拍了拍艾莎的肩膀，脸上还挂着似笑非笑的表情。“我觉着这其实有道理，是不是？打我记事起我们就在一起了，而我们一直都很亲密，直到……呃，你知道的。我们那时肯定有种特殊的连结！现在也还有！天哪，我无时无刻不在想你，克里斯多夫有时候都看不下去了，因为我总是不停地嚷嚷我姐姐有多么了不起。哈哈！”

艾莎也笑了，虽然心里莫名其妙涌起了某种嫉妒的感觉，她还是努力无视掉了。一个迷你雪人此时挤到了两姐妹中间。

“我……也是这么想的。因为这个原因喜欢一个人不算太糟糕吧？你不仅是我妹妹，也是我最好的朋友。你身上有我真正珍视的东西，如果我未来丈夫也拥有同样的品质，对我来说就是胜利了，是不是？”

“天呢……说实话我有点不好意思了。我是说，听到你这么直白地说出来。我总觉得我就是个天天在你后面抓着你衣摆的小跟班，你知道吧？”安娜挠了挠后脑勺，窘迫的样子在她姐姐的眼里更加亲切了。

“说什么傻话呢，你很久以前就赢得了我的尊敬，安娜。”艾莎终于可以放松了。最奇怪的一段对话已经结束，那种陌生的感觉也消失了。也许是艾莎的神经又放大了她紧张的思绪吧。“你还记得那次我让你代理执政吗？你正式实行了全民休息日，之后那一周里阿伦戴尔展示了前所未有的高效率。”

“好吧，呃……”

“我永远为有这样的妹妹而骄傲，而这只是其中一个很小的例子。你这么善良，这么得民心，我几乎都有点羡慕你了。”

“什么？怎么可能？！”

“我说的都是真话。”

“呃，那好吧。”安娜闪亮的眼睛里掠过一丝飘渺，可是她很快恢复了正常。她整个姿态都变了，似乎彻底抛弃了这个之前对她来说完全陌生的概念。“你还没吃晚饭吧，是不是？”

“噢！呃，没有。”

“好极了，因为我们有个约会。姐妹约会，就我们俩。因为这些破事，我们已经好几周没这么干过了。”

“可是我八点前要把最终决定交给莱纳德，我们时间够吗？”

“当然，当然，我们边吃边说，行不行？农贸市场旁边新开了一家可爱的小餐厅，我一直说要去试试来着。你准备好来一场迷你冒险了吗？”

艾莎犹豫了，城里目前挤满了陌生人，她不知道自己此时随意离开王宫是否明智。虽然她的侍卫们都加强了防备，莱纳德估计也不会反对，但艾莎仍不确定这样的行为是否理智。

“如果你担心，我们可以去问议会。”安娜凑近小声说道。

一语中的。是时候从她妹妹的人生信条中撕下一页，尝试一下随心所欲的生活方式了。至于后果可以明天再面对。更何况她能拥有更多和安娜相处的时间，这难道不是她抛开一切阻碍让它们随风而去的最大动力吗？


	6. 第六章 灵光乍现

艾莎走出王宫的正门来到城里的广场上，深吸了一口新鲜的空气。她上一次感到如此放松已经是很久以前的事了。筛选来自各地的求婚者以及计划各种大型活动的细节远比艾莎预计中耗时，事无巨细，莱纳德又对细节要求十分苛刻，所以近来几周她几乎没有得到片刻的喘息机会。

正值日落时分，为夕阳染过的天空呈现出辉煌的渐变色，紫红橙相交辉映。广场上的人不少，有的在为生计奔波，有的只是出来享受夏日傍晚的悠闲时光。艾莎乐于看到阿伦戴尔人民忙碌于柴米油盐的样子，知道出自她手的那个史无前例的凛冬并没有影响王国的日常秩序和持续繁荣，她内心多少感觉到了一丝慰藉。

这个广场承载着女王极不愉快的回忆——可以说是五味杂陈。

从一方面看，正是在这里，艾莎在自己的加冕日上彻底对自己的魔力失去了控制。这是个至今还会随时在她脑海中生动呈现的噩梦。喷泉狰狞地变成了嶙峋而充满敌意的冰雕，抱着孩子的少妇质问艾莎的情绪是否稳定，当然还有最可怕的——安娜困惑、悲哀，以及恐惧的目光。

可是另一方面，也正是在这里，艾莎成功地计划并为安娜庆祝了生日。那是多美好的一天，虽然艾莎感冒了（从而导致了大批量迷人雪人的诞生，它们中很大一部分已经去了冰宫和棉花糖先生作伴），但在克里斯多夫，斯文，甚至雪宝的帮助下，他们在其中投入的心思令安娜开心不已。而想起安娜灿烂的笑脸，那个遥远悲剧引发的痛苦回忆自然被遗忘了。

“哦不，这家伙又出神了。”安娜的声音瞬间打乱了艾莎的思绪。她的小妹妹正笑得合不拢嘴，显然是目睹了她站在通向王宫的台阶底部踌躇的窘样。

“抱，抱歉。我最近总是出神，是不是？”

“最近？艾莎，我不想吓着你，可是你一直有没事儿便会陷入沉思的习惯。我是说，这不怪你，但是偶尔把你心里的想法说出来也不是什么坏事呀。我知道我说过你在我面前就是一本打开的书，可是这不代表我完全明白你这一刻在想什么。”

“……你说的没错。”艾莎暗地里下了决心，“我会努力做到的，安娜。”

“这才是个好姑娘。”安娜挽住艾莎的胳膊，姐妹俩肩并肩朝小城的中心走去。她们很容易被认出，无论她们去到哪里，沿路的市民都会向两人致以略带敬畏的热情问候。馅饼师傅蒂尔达，洗衣伙计林达，安娜的好朋友莉兹、谢娅，以及西格莉，客栈老板弗利茨，船长克劳斯，每个人都毫不迟疑地朝阿伦戴尔的皇家姐妹俩打了招呼，友善地欢迎她们的到来。

“看见了吗？他们喜欢你。”安娜借着回礼的间隙小声对艾莎嘀咕道。

“他们怕我。”艾莎显然注意到了市民们笑容中的犹豫和勉强。

“你在说谁啊？不要对自己这么苛刻好不好？你不能让心里那点顾虑影响每天的生活，听到吗？”

艾莎感到脖子在烧，哪怕现在批评她的是安娜，一股无名火还是窜上了心头。可是安娜也许说的没错，艾莎越想越觉得今天她妹妹可能动机不纯。无论如何，这是个值得考虑的建议。也许真的只是她想太多？

“呼，我还以为又要挨骂了。”安娜半开玩笑地抹了一把额头。

“你算是……恰好躲过了。”艾莎轻撞了妹妹一下，她喜欢这样亲近的私密时光。尽管女王和公主去到哪里都不得不应付阿伦戴尔民众的问候，两人还是无比珍惜这片刻的惬意。此时没有围着艾莎操心她发型的女仆，没有前来询问指示是否明确的侍卫，甚至没有时不时来索取签名的莱纳德——艾莎发誓一定在自己还有时间的时候多创造一些这样能和安娜独处的机会。

“天哪，你刚才的表情都快把我搞抑郁了，艾莎。”

“……抱歉。”

“没关系，就是你得注意点，她可是很八卦的哦。”安娜指了指她身后韦斯特兰新落成的大使馆。

“哦？我们来这儿做什么？”

“当然是来找玛丽了！”

玛丽和安娜曾经一同经历了一场不小的冒险，卷入其中的奇特事件包括劫船和逃生的野兽。阿伦戴尔和韦斯特兰的关系倒是因为这起事件更紧密了，安娜也和韦斯特兰的玛丽公主成为了好朋友，现在作为她国的大使留在了阿伦戴尔。艾莎明白她们俩为何会如此意气相投，尽管她自己也很喜欢玛丽，但她们没有特别合得来。现在想想，艾莎突然觉得格尔达在长相上和这位风风火火的公主颇有几分相似，虽然性格上两人可谓天差地别。

“所以……我们为什么要来找玛丽公主？”艾莎竭力抑制住内心的不耐烦。

“你马上就知道了。”

安娜迅速敲了敲门，她的每个动作都可爱到令人分心。

“嘿，玛丽！你全世界最喜欢的人来看你了！”

古老的大楼里传来沉重的脚步声，这里曾经是一位名叫阿德云的先生的住宅。玛丽冲出了大门，她顶着一头茂密棕发的脑袋探了出来，眼里闪着兴奋的光。

“哈，快进来！”她一把抓住安娜的手腕，“还有您，艾莎女王！”

尽管在任何场合都不习惯被人指挥，艾莎还是耸了耸肩，并不介意偶尔换一下环境。整个会客厅弥漫着刚煮好的越橘茶的香气，艾莎小心地就座，双手轻巧地放在膝上。

“请用茶，小姐们。”玛丽将茶端到两人面前，显然早就知道她们会前来拜访。

“谢谢！”安娜露齿而笑。

“麻烦你了。”艾莎点头致谢。

“好啦，”玛丽也坐下了，整座楼里的温馨气氛令人舒心。“我知道你们时间不多，姐妹约会什么的，但我希望尽可能帮帮你们。”

艾莎完全不确定她要怎么帮，但还是决定接受这个提议。她喝了口茶，等着玛丽开口。

“你跟她讲讲，玛丽！你都是怎么应付这些事儿的？”

“我只能说，”玛丽翻了个白眼，“你不用逼着自己做任何事，明白吗？我爸爸成天安排我和男人相亲，我都数不清有多少个了。毕竟我是下一任女王什么的，我完全明白你的处境。”

艾莎有点悲哀地笑笑。她很感激安娜的用心，但喉咙中某种奇怪的刺痛感让她无法把玛丽的话当真。

“我明白，玛丽，我也不想冒犯你，但你父亲仍然在位，而且你们都没有威胁到贵国的安全。我们的处境不可同日而语。”

玛丽瞥了一眼安娜，她正有点气馁地咬着下唇。

“我当然明白我不一定非得现在就找一位丈夫结婚，但我曾发誓要守护这个王国，如果要保持她的繁荣和稳定，结婚是迟早的事。我作为女王回到阿伦戴尔，而我不愿将女王的职责视为儿戏。我无法只沉浸于享受当下的惬意，而必须尽可能地放眼长远，对王国的未来精打细算。”艾莎感到腹部一阵绞痛，但仍接着说道，“当然，也许我有能力独自执政，但没有外来协助我无法为王国留下继承人，既然如此，我希望这种‘协助’不会让我感到羞愧。”

“我觉得……她说的有道理。”玛丽妥协了。安娜不满地撅起了嘴。

“随便你！反正……别委屈自己！我们就是想告诉你这一点，是不是，玛丽？”

“当然！”

艾莎略微歪头，不禁莞尔。

“我不会的，至少我会努力……”

三人一时都没有说话，艾莎以为这个话题到此为止了。可是玛丽突然开了口，她的问题让女王差点把嘴里的茶一口喷出来。

“你爱着这十个候选人以外的什么人吗，艾莎女王？”

“什，什么？”

“我就是觉得，我认识你这么久，你好像从来没有对任何人表示过哪怕一点点的好感啊。所以我不得不怀疑你是不是心有所属了。是不是对谁暗中有意思？”

“哦老天，难道是克里斯多夫？因为我们在一起所以你没办法追求他？”安娜捂住了嘴。

“当然不是，老天，怎么可能。”艾莎咳嗽着说，赶忙拍了拍她的咽喉。“我就是……没有兴趣而已。”她说的都是真话，“弗里德蒙德那件事后我说过的，安娜，有你在我身边我就很满足了。”

安娜眨了眨眼，咯咯笑着将几束头发拨到耳后。

“确实，你们俩比我见过的所有兄弟姐妹都要亲密。”玛丽也笑了，夸张地叹了口气。“姐妹之间无法结婚真是太遗憾了，哈哈！”

“是吧？哈哈！”安娜笑得还要大声。

这个荒谬至极的笑话足以让任何人笑得死去活来了。确实，这个毫无可能性的想法简直算是荒唐中的荒唐，艾莎有足够的理由跟她们一起捧腹大笑。可是她没有，而她甚至不知道为什么。

* * *

和玛丽告别后，安娜一边拉着艾莎，一边滔滔不绝地说着玛丽是个多有趣的人，以及她们还是好朋友这件事让她多么开心。她还说想在不久后再去拜访一次韦斯特兰，随后又和迎面走来的一群小朋友打了个招呼，可就在这时她突然安静了。

艾莎眨眨眼，她感觉到安娜的目光几乎要将自己射穿。姐妹俩已经来到了阿伦戴尔一条目前没什么人的小路上，傍晚的天空下，四周十分昏暗。不知为何，艾莎感到自己的脉搏加快了。

“抱歉，我刚才在想……那些候选人的事。”

“呃，我还在努力让自己不要想他们呢。至少我可以出席舞会。你看着，我会狠狠地拷问他们每一个人的！”

“哈哈，我相信你。实际上我还挺期待你这么做呢。”

“这就对了，我可是个野兽！嗷——”安娜伸出两只胳膊，对着天空做出撕咬的动作，她模仿野兽的样子实在有点可爱。

“哈哈哈！你，你快停下！”艾莎哈哈大笑，不得不靠在旁边的建筑物上才不至于跌倒在地。安娜也笑了，靠在了艾莎身旁的墙上。

笑声消退了，她们享受着这片刻的宁静。艾莎注视着夜空，微笑不禁浮上她的嘴角。天边那一抹红像极了安娜的发色，女王的呼吸不经意间漏了一拍。

“好美……”艾莎感叹道。

“是啊。”安娜附和着，肩膀靠上身边的姐姐。两人更加明显地感觉到了彼此的存在。

“我觉得啊，两个王室成员跑来这种没什么人的地方瞎晃有点怪异吧，你觉得呢？”艾莎突然不自在起来。她离安娜如此之近，过度的喜悦几乎冲昏了她的头脑。

“怪又怎么样？这还挺让我想起小时候的。咱们俩没事儿就来城里探险，老爸快气疯了。”

“噢，我差点忘了。”

“嗨，忘了也不奇怪。那之后不久，家里的情况就变得棘手了。”

“是啊……”艾莎不愿承认，但看到安娜愿意将自己严肃多虑的一面展示给她，她脊背不禁有些发凉。安娜的声音变得更轻也更若有所思，艾莎多希望只有她才能看到这样的安娜啊。不知道克里斯多夫是否也经常有这样的运气?

“算了，我们也没法改变过去。最重要的是现在你回到我身边了，而且堆雪人对你来说再容易不过了。嗨，现在你要是想，造出一个活蹦乱跳的雪人部队都不是什么难事。”

艾莎强迫自己把这句话当作一个笑话，她知道安娜只是不想在姐妹俩难得的相聚时间里过度触碰这个敏感的话题。

“你那会儿天天盼着赶快长大，是不是？”

安娜张开嘴想说点什么，但随即紧紧地闭上了它。一抹红晕爬上她的脸颊。

“我没有办法，因为我太想你了。每天和你一起玩是我最开心的时光，每一天，我早晨醒来一想到今天可以和姐姐在一起都会激动半天。你那时是我的整个世界，你知道吗？”安娜哽咽了，表情也忧郁起来。“然后……你就消失了。我特别想和你在一起，但是……”

艾莎感觉自己的心跳到了嗓子眼。她抓过妹妹的手并转过身面对着她，双手将对方那只紧握在掌心。

“可我现在就在你身边，不是吗？”

“是啊，目前还在……”

“你这是什么意思？”

“结婚这件事简直疯了。你一结婚，我们再也不能这么做了。”

“做什么？”

“就，就在一起！我不想每次找你时就得担心某个国王需要你和他一起接见什么人，或者其他……破事！就是那些破事！所有破事！这儿来一个，那儿又来一个！到处都是各种各样的事！他，他会想要吻你，抱你，还有，还有，还有和你生……你，你懂的吧?”

仿佛一阵阴风透过了她的身体，艾莎瞬间感觉自己失去了耐心。她皱起眉头，眼神严峻起来。

“那我们不就更相像了吗，你为什么把它描述得如此糟糕？”

“因为……！”安娜挥舞着胳膊，万千情愫闪过她那小巧的脸上的每一个角落。“我，我不知道！我知道我现在是个超级伪君子，但我就想说……如果你不爱那个人就不能和他结婚，听见没？！我才不会让你这么做！我就是不！你必须得爱他！真的爱他！不许装！”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，妹妹的这种反应让她又爱又恨。某个她还不知道已经存在的伤疤被这番话揭开了，伤口溃烂时不断加剧的痛苦，她仅仅尝到了冰山一角。

“所以你爱克里斯多夫吗？”

“啥？你，你为什么突然这么问？”安娜摇摇头，额头莫名其妙地塌了下去。“我很喜欢他，我们还没用爱这个词，但这段关系也没多久啊。我们还在这段感情的初级阶段。”

“我明白。”艾莎感到腹部一阵疼痛。那种奇怪的嫉妒感又回来了，可是和之前又不太一样。这次不止是出于作为姐姐的保护欲了。艾莎竭力抑制住这股几乎要将她吞噬的痛苦。发生了什么？为什么和这个和安娜独处的美妙傍晚变成了一场对峙？为什么玛丽那句荒谬的评论在她脑海中挥之不去？

“所以我才这么反对这个选丈夫的事！到目前为止我一直在努力扮演一个听话乖巧的妹妹，可是……可是这件事越是发展，我就越生气！这些事你本来就得慢慢来！爱复杂到甚至有点可笑！天呐，就连我都没搞清这个字的意义！我是说，这是一种感觉，但它也包含了好多好多其他的东西。天哪……”

不知为何，艾莎突然笑了。她拍了拍妹妹的肩，双手紧抓着她的两侧。她是如此真诚，如此纯净，如此善良，她切身为她姐姐的人生感到痛苦。一个人怎么会如此真切地在乎另一个人呢？太惊心炫目了。

“我谢谢你的关心，安娜。”艾莎戴上了女王的面具，这有利于控制她纷杂的情绪。“我会认真考虑你和玛丽的建议的，但是现在我必须做出下一步选择了。既然筛选已经开始，这个时候武断地取消整个安排也不是明智的做法。我绝对不会为了选择而选择，好不好？我会等你同意，我也会等到我自己觉得这段婚姻合适的时候再做最终决定。我向你保证。”

安娜抿紧了嘴唇，随后缓缓地点了点头。艾莎方才装出的镇定自若在安娜的目光下荡然无存。

“说定了，你保证了，记住了吗？”

“记住了。”

“拉钩约定。”

“安娜……”

“拉钩才有效！要么拉钩，要么我就把你摁在墙上直到你妥协！”

艾莎打了个冷颤，奇怪的是她竟然在考虑要不要故意拒绝。

“我服了你，来拉钩吧。”

姐妹俩勾起了小拇指，一股凉意传过两人之间。

“哎呀，我有点太激动了，对不起啊艾莎。”

“不用道歉，我真的很感激你的关心。”

安娜不好意思地笑了，她耸了耸肩，半开玩笑地撞了一下艾莎。

“我们别浪费时间啦！在别人发现我们之前，我们最好赶紧去吃晚饭吧。我还奇怪呢，竟然没人发现我们吗？太神奇了，特别我还跟个疯子一样大叫大嚷来着。”

“你不是疯子，安娜，你只是……太热情了。”

“你的外交水平真的炉火纯青了，是不是？”

“还行吧。”艾莎承认道，再次挽住安娜的胳膊。因为最近她很少在城里露面，所以她预料到接下来会有更多的问候要应付。

可是这一次艾莎却异乎寻常地开心。两人刚一走出小路就被一大群孩子包围了，她敞开双臂欢迎了他们。安娜跪下来和几个小孩子逗趣，他们是她读书会上的常客。艾莎也照着妹妹的样子做了起来——她需要努力模仿的东西对于安娜来说毫不费力，为人带去温暖和愉悦是她的天赋。

* * *

“哟嗬，欢迎！欢迎！”一个圆脸红胡须的大块头先是随和地招呼着安娜和艾莎，看到她们走近后立刻僵住了。皇家姐妹的突然出现仿佛让整个餐厅都定了格。

“哈喽，大家好！”安娜朝所有人挥了挥手，拉着艾莎走了进去。

屋内传来关于女王和皇室的窃窃私语，艾莎朝各位市民点头致意，试图打破笼罩着餐厅的紧张与敬畏。在经历了一轮又一轮的问候，关于求婚者的疑问，以及令她们受宠若惊的接待之后——这让艾莎很是惊讶，毕竟她也不算那种隐居深宫的君主——她和安娜终于得以就座，那个看上去凶巴巴的奥肯似乎是这家店的老板，他亲自走过来为姐妹俩服务。

“夏日大促销！点一份套餐，冰镇冷饮半价噢。”

艾莎心里对他表示了肯定，尽管陈述有点滑稽，口音也略重，但整体介绍相当出色。

“你们家的夏日大促销真是远近闻名。”安娜哈哈大笑。

“所以生意好呀！”他举起手用笔敲着舌头，“你们考虑好后告诉我？好极了！”话声刚落他便走开了。

“他永远都是这个样子，是不是？总是有这些新发明，各种促销，还有他的创业动力。”奥肯在场的大多数时间里艾莎都不知道要如何接话。

“是吧？其实他还挺鼓舞人的，是不是？”她打趣地眨眨眼，“我还是在他的小店里碰到克里斯多夫的呢，真是太疯狂了。”

“啊，有意思。”艾莎的目光回到了菜单上，下巴紧绷。

“唔，点什么呢。”安娜眯着眼，“绝对不能在饿得要死时来饭店！得了，不管了，我总得吃饱肚子吧！这个冰镇冷饮看起来很好吃诶。”

“我可以把任何饮料做成冰镇冷饮。”艾莎得意地回应。

“没错，但是味道肯定不一样。”

“是吗？你确定吗？”

“当然了，来打赌吗？”

“我可不想因为我妹妹的愚蠢而占便宜。”

“哦？你今天十分嚣张嘛，艾莎！这个赌我打定了！”

“……随便你。”艾莎不禁偷笑。

* * *

“难以置信。”艾莎惊呼道。她刚刚尝了一口安娜由餐厅制作的冰沙冷饮，悻悻放下了勺子。“完全不一样诶，为什么呢？”

“谁知道。” 安娜坏笑着哼道。“克里斯多夫给他们送冰来着，没准那些冰更干净？太奇怪了，是不是？也许他们在厨房里加了其他东西。”

“好吧，我输了……”艾莎让步了。

“那是。所以我的奖品呢？我们打赌前应该先想好的，哎呀。”

艾莎和安娜的晚餐非常愉快。虽然很多新来的顾客上前与姐妹俩寒暄让她们有点分神，但艾莎还是很珍惜这段共处的时间。她可以毫不拘束地盯着妹妹，将她动作神态的每一个小细节都刻进记忆。对于艾莎来说，安娜的迷人毋庸置疑，虽然她知道自己一点也不客观，毕竟她从一开始就对妹妹赞誉有加了。她爱她的嘴唇，眼睛，雀斑，头发，甚至她的耳朵。安娜的一切都能让艾莎的脉搏变成脱缰的野马，所以她以为爱情应该是类似的感觉。她错了，和安娜一同度过的这个下午和傍晚里她所感受到的东西，她无法在任何一个求婚者身上感受到——哪怕只有一丁点。

为什么呢？

“不然这样吧，你只要保证我们再来一次这样的约会行不行？这种机会太少啦！简直是我生活里的一个大问题。”

“那这基本等于我赢了嘛。”艾莎偷笑。

“天哪，我——怎么突然这么热？你很有情话高手的潜质嘛，姐姐！哈哈！”安娜真的脸红了，而此情此景正中艾莎的下怀。看到餐桌对面那个平常大大咧咧的女孩子如此害羞，她感到无比满足。

“反，反正，我觉得咱们还是先办正事。把名单拿出来吧，快，快快！”安娜冲艾莎摆着手。而艾莎愣了一秒才反应过来，从包里翻出了那张写满了求婚者名字的羊皮纸。

“是啊，没错……”想到缩小求婚者范围这个任务，艾莎现在比之前更沮丧了。没有一个人能让她像在安娜身边时一样快乐。公平地讲，她确实更了解安娜，所以艾莎觉得自己没有理由仅凭这一条标准来评判这些正派的人。

“所以呢，这个想成为安娜的莱昂目前领跑，是不是？你还说这个叫达韵的家伙也不错。”

“是的，我想这两个人都会进入下一轮。”

“好吧，让我看一下亲爱的老莱纳德说了些什么。啦，啦，啦，有钱，有地，我才不在乎这些呢！啊，这儿还有些关于他们长相和性格的总结，天呢，莱纳德怕不是个疯子。”

“可不是呢，他对待任何事情都事无巨细。”

“这真不是人干的吧，他得一分钟写二十个词才行。噢，这个家伙是是什么情况来着？他看上去挺有趣，可是我觉得他太不正经，管他的。”安娜指着索雷的名字说道，艾莎不禁轻笑。

“他和你其实还挺配的，我觉得，但是呢，我确实对他有点兴趣。他的人生观……十分特别。相比来说甚至有种让人耳目一新的感觉。”

安娜点点头，眼睛盯着面前的羊皮纸。她紧紧地抓着它，仿佛害怕一松手它就会从手里飞走一样。

“好吧，他听上去还不错，我也觉得你应该留下他。”

“我本来不是很确定，但现在我同意你的看法。有了他的舞会至少会更有意思。”

“哈哈，我也是这么想的！”

艾莎等着安娜继续说下去，但传入耳中的只有来自餐厅后厨以及老板不停地敦促新来的顾客们不要打扰女王的声音。他看得出，女王和她妹妹正在讨论重要的事情。

“亚瑟……给我印象很深。我刚见到他就注意到了他不同寻常的淡定和耐心。”

“你怎么能看他一眼就知道他有耐心？这没道理啊。”

“当然能看出来了。”艾莎回击道，显然她正缺乏自己刚刚夸赞的这个品行。“在最开始的自我介绍时，他的站姿令人钦佩，姿态保持得极其到位，目光直视前方。他看着我时眼里有种关切，却又很克制。而且可以这么说，他是这些求婚者里最有国王风范的一个。”

安娜眯起了眼。

“这儿说他长相有点”阴柔”。大概强势硬汉莱纳德不怎么喜欢漂亮的男孩子。你不介意和一个有点女孩子气的人约会吧？”

艾莎几乎是立刻就有了答案，但她还是思考了片刻，想确认一下自己的本能反应。自从她今天早些时候对格尔达进行了那番不怎么确定的评价后，这些疑惑就已经在她脑海里成型了。

“我不介意，实际上，我甚至偏爱这样的类型。”

“噢！你看，我们应该多聊点男孩子。我完全不知道你喜欢什么样的，可见我有多无知了。哈哈！”

艾莎几乎畏缩了一下。她们从来没有讨论过这个话题，是因为她几乎没有讨论它的兴趣。即便是现在，艾莎也是在强逼着自己对这个荒唐的选拔流程提起兴趣。当然，她明白现在选中的人都相当不错，可和他们结婚的这个想法仍像一块千斤重的巨石一般束缚着她的情绪。

“好啦，现在只需要再选一个了。我猜要么是麦克斯韦，要么是亚历山大，鉴于莱纳德基本把其他人都划掉了。了不起的家伙。”

艾莎把羊皮纸拉到自己面前，读起了她最信任的手下留下的笔记。他当然有顾虑，特别是关于亚历山大，可是到底无法将某一个彻底淘汰。

“等一等，呃，我没认错字吧？这儿是说……妻妾同房？”安娜脸涨得通红，她天马行空的想象力显然又发挥了作用，她赭色的头发几乎要冒气了。

“是的。这是我唯一的顾忌，说实话。除此之外，他是个正直的人。”

“我在书里看到过……我可没有专门找来这些东西看，你知道吧？不可能！但是呢，我看到过，你知道的……这种情况下，女人是会被要求……做……！”

艾莎彻底被这个令她妹妹欲言又止的东西吸引了。她屏气凝神地等待着，心跳似乎也停了下来。她本能地想要知道让安娜如此犹豫不决的东西是什么。那一刻，艾莎多想紧紧抱住妹妹，这个诚实起来会害羞而平日却咋咋呼呼的人实在令人神魂颠倒。

“我，我说不出口！这太怪异了！还有，还有……！”

艾莎不由自主地身体前倾，好奇使她睁大了双眼，她某种藏在潜意识最深处的东西此刻也开始蠢蠢欲动。就在安娜看上去终于要吐出这个绑住了她舌头的词之时，餐厅的门突然一把被推开，雪宝和克里斯多夫那极易辨识的声音回荡在这座小楼的四面墙内。

整个房间突然之间降了十度。


	7. 第七章 王之觉醒

艾莎立刻意识到了房间内的变化。每个人都本能地抱紧了双臂，纷纷议论起为何会有寒流袭来。她不得不马上采取措施，企图压制住某种令她内心突然一紧的愤怒。

她对妹妹的爱曾经救了整个阿伦戴尔。于是艾莎将全部注意力集中在这份爱上，希望能缓解当下的局势。

可是没有用。实际上，艾莎感觉自己在渐渐失控。她越是回忆自己和安娜之间的关系，心里的愤怒和沮丧就越强烈，而看见克里斯多夫的脸更是火上浇油。

冷静，冷静，冷静，冷静。

他注视着她，抱着她，亲吻她，甚至还爱她！

藏起来，藏起来，藏起来，藏起来。

为什么她这么愤怒？为什么这次她会如此妒火中烧？这一切都令她心痛，无以复加的心痛。为什么这种感觉还不停止？以前总是会停的！可是这次……这次！

“艾莎！”安娜的声音将艾莎拉回了现实，笼罩着房间的冷气也消失了。艾莎的情绪终于回归了正常，她把自己拉上了岸。这是她思想上的囚笼，她绝不能再让自己陷入其中无法自拔了。

“怎么了？”

“你又跑到梦幻国去啦。” 安娜哈哈大笑，克里斯多夫也跟着笑了起来，一只手还搭在她的肩膀上。艾莎不想盯着他们看——她不想为了一个再自然不过的亲昵动作和自己过不去，可是她不由自主。她的目光在两人间逡巡，胸腔里的紧迫感更剧烈了。

“我倒是可以理解。选拔还顺利吗？我可一点也不羡慕现在的你。”克里斯多夫接过话茬。

“梦幻国里有好吃的吗？”雪宝甜甜地问道。艾莎不断加重的焦虑几乎要因为这句话而缓解了。几乎。

“我把范围缩小了一些，多亏了安娜的帮助。”艾莎强迫自己吐出几个字，口腔仿佛灌了铅一般沉重。

“是吗？那太好了，有没有哪个人已经赢得了你的心？”

“梦幻国到底离我们多远呀？”雪宝小声问安娜。

“好几个人符合条件，但现在一切还为时过早。希望之后的舞会能让我的选择过程容易一些。”

“棒极了！安娜从这事儿一提出来的时候就开始焦虑了，所以我很高兴看到一切都如期进行。”

“嘘——！”安娜转过身做了一个噤声的动作。“她不需要知道这么多！”

“是吗？抱歉。”

“一个皮球怎么帮你决定该和谁结婚呢？那不是用来玩的吗？噢！你们要玩‘扔土豆’的游戏对不对？”雪宝蹦跳着来到了艾莎身边，又黑又圆的眼睛里藏满了真切的好奇。这个神奇的小家伙总能帮助艾莎平复情绪，她知道自己随时都可能失控，不得不加倍感激他的存在。（译者注：ball可同时表示舞会和皮球，雪宝显然只知道后一种意思。）

“不是的，雪宝。”艾莎笑了，虽然心痛的感觉并未消失。“这个词在这里是指一种以跳舞为主要活动的社交场合。”

“噢噢噢，听上去很有意思！”

“我也觉得。”

外面传来一阵响亮的哼声，其他客人都投来了疑惑的目光。克里斯多夫吓了一跳，随即不好意思起来。

“我马上就来，斯文！耐心点儿！”他随即换成了替斯文说话时的那种滑稽声音。“可是我一个人很孤独！”

“傻斯文，看来雪宝叔叔得去陪你，是不是？再见啦，朋友们。一两分钟后见，当然也可能是三四分钟，谁知道会发生什么呢！”

雪宝边淌着水边穿过餐厅，他脑袋上的冬日小云让他得以保持凉爽并活蹦乱跳。他朝餐厅老板挥手告别，那个大块头也热情地回礼。

“呃，安娜，我不想催你，但你要是想赶上看极光，我们现在就得出发了。”

“噢！噢对了！我彻底忘了！我要去要去!”

“现在是……什么情况？” 艾莎问道，她感到胸口痛得更厉害了。

“我在附近的山里找了个看极光的好地方，只有晴朗的夜晚才能看到。我家里人说那一片很久以来都被强大的魔法笼罩，他们觉得自己的祖先和这有关，但谁知道呢。反正啊，我就想着带安娜去看看。”

停了一拍。

“你要一起来吗，艾莎？”克里斯多夫友好地问道。这听上去多少像是在可怜她，而她的本能反应也是立刻拒绝。艾莎正要这么做的时候安娜却开口了，她上身激动地前倾，似乎已经坐不住了。

“这主意真是太棒了！你一定一定得来！”

艾莎想答应她，她真的想。可是她怎么能去打扰安娜和克里斯多夫的约会呢？他是个心地善良的人，出于礼貌才邀请了她。如果她真的跟着去了该多尴尬，就像个插足的第三者。

可是为什么呢？

这也不是她第一次和妹妹以及克里斯多夫一起出行了。什么东西变了呢？这没有道理啊。她此刻感到的痛苦令她困惑，她需要一个人静静。就这样吧，除非她能和安娜独处，否则她不会也不想去打扰妹妹和别人的浪漫时光的。

“你还好吗，艾莎？”安娜显然觉察到了姐姐微妙的表情变化。

“我没事。”艾莎挤出一句回答，再这么下去，她在情绪火山即将爆发时还能表现得云淡风轻的本领可要炉火纯青了。“我也想和你们一起去，但是莱纳德可能不会赞成，我个人也不想逃避我当下的职责。我得回去呈交我的选择，接下来的流程才能顺利进行。”

“噢。”安娜脸上的笑容凝固了，眼神也逐渐变得失望起来。

艾莎感觉腹部被狠狠击中了。是因为自己之前冷落安娜太久，所以现在让她失望才难上加难吗？所以她才会这么痛苦吗？艾莎盯着克里斯多夫的脸，他会不会因为她回绝了邀请而如释重负？她观察了好久，努力想要证明自己的拒绝合情合理。

可是他完全没有。

这是个诚实到家的人，他是真的不介意艾莎和他们一起来。艾莎心里的不安似乎站不住脚了，可为什么这个发现让这种不安更严重了呢？她感到眼睛在烧，更加意识到自己必须得赶紧离开了。这种感觉她太熟悉了，从孩童时代到青春期，再到青年时期，眼泪对她来说可谓家常便饭。当安娜敲着门求她出来一起玩的时候，艾莎只能蜷在卧室门边无声地哭泣。

“抱歉啊，谢谢你们的邀请，但我实在抽不开身。眼下要忙的事情太多了。”艾莎站起身，将账单上的金额以及丰厚的小费放在桌上。她再次转向妹妹的时候表情稍稍温柔起来。“别忘了回来告诉我极光怎么样。我得回王宫去了，躲着不见那些求婚者可不是一个合格主人的做法。”

“……好吧，艾莎。呃，明天见？”

“一定。”女王点了点头，她知道自己的一言一行都在被市民们看在眼里。这让她喘不过气，但她在学着适应。“照顾好她，克里斯多夫。”

“放心。”他笑笑。

艾莎理解安娜为什么喜欢他。他自信而不傲慢，强势却很温柔，虽然不太敏感但足够体贴。艾莎不觉得他多有魅力，但他是个善良的人，这多少应该让她放宽心了。可是她为什么无法平息灵魂里肆虐的风暴呢？为什么她的魔力总是在她沮丧至极的时候特别容易脱缰呢？她太情绪化了——这一直是她的老问题。这永远都会是她的老问题。

“晚安。”

“再见，艾莎。”

“祝你好运。”

艾莎捂着胸口走出了餐厅。她想赶紧跑回去，但是不想招来更多注意。雪宝和斯文看到突然出现的女王都很惊喜。雪宝跳了起来，斯文则激动地哼了一声。

“你要去梦幻国了吗？能带我去吗？”雪宝仍然揪着这件事不放。要不是他有本事把任何滑稽可笑的话都以一种天真无邪的方式表达出来，这听上去多少会惹人生厌。每当艾莎想到自己创造了这样一个神奇的生物，都会感到茫然不解。

“现在不去，抱歉呀。”

“噢，那好吧。可是！你来看极光吗？克里斯多夫的爸妈都会来！”

斯文喘着气，热情地凑到艾莎身边。如此天真的示爱几乎要让她心软了，可内心不断膨胀的痛苦在她体内冲撞，她缓缓退后，一边摇着头，尽全力装出一副特别遗憾的样子。

“抱歉，今晚不行。”

“我知道了，你得回去做女王，是不是？”雪宝倒是很理解，而斯文却夸张地低下了头。

“是的，谢谢你的理解。真对不起，斯文。”

“我就是个很体谅人的家伙呀，是不是？”

艾莎与这对奇特的同伴道了别，对于有足够勇气上前和孤身一人的女王交谈的市民们，她也一一回应。没有安娜在身边，和艾莎打招呼的人明显变少了。她很感激这一点，但与此同时这也让她有点不自在，她目前无暇应付的焦虑也随之再次浮上水面。

她路过几条更偏的小巷子时不禁感到有点开心，脑海里回放着不到一小时前和妹妹那段亲密到有点令她震惊的对话。没错，她们差点因此吵起来，但艾莎依然珍视姐妹之间发生争执的机会。每一天，在其他所有人面前她都得戴上女王的面具，可是在安娜面前就毫无必要，艾莎热爱这样的自由。

那些求婚者里有哪个人能让她体验到她同安娜在一起时的感觉吗？哪怕一点点？看上去不太可能，而艾莎甚至不想给他们这个机会。她为什么这么不情愿呢？为什么一点兴趣也没有？无论是艾莎读过的书还是女仆之间的爱情八卦，都将爱情视作女人成就的金字塔尖。她喜爱冒险故事，却总是质疑女性主角的缺失。为数不多的几个故事里出现过女性战士，可她们实在太过稀少，令艾莎十分沮丧。比起更合安娜口味的那些在沙漠里等待救援的公主，艾莎总是会在女战士身上找到更多的共鸣。

能够从这些魅力十足的求婚者里挑一位结婚是她的幸运。除了安娜，艾莎生活中的其他女性都对她羡慕不已。毕竟他们每个人都家底殷厚，英姿勃勃，各有各的迷人之处。艾莎的终身大事一直是公众关注的焦点，而她也毫不怀疑自己终将体会到爱情火花迸出心头的感觉。某一天……就会顺其自然地发生了吧。

可是她什么感觉也没有。这让她有点担心了。

女王在很多方面已经算是个异类了。她绝不能让任何人知道自己从未对任何男人产生过爱情上的渴望。虽然话说回来，她也没有主动追求过谁，可这种感觉不应该自然而然地产生吗? 她现在总得多少有些心动吧？她的担心难道有错吗？

艾莎走进了王宫，她沉浸于纷扰的思绪，甚至差点忘了问候门前的侍卫。意料之中，莱纳德正站在入口等她——就算他派个小队来提醒艾莎宫中有事要办，她也不会惊讶。可是眼前的景象着实惊到了她。她的助理正和莱昂的私人侍从格里莫饶有兴趣地聊着天。

“啊，艾莎女王。我正准备去找您并提醒您今晚之前需要做出选择，看来没有这个必要啦。所以我才碰到了去他主人客房路上的格里莫，他可是有很多关于莱昂阁下的故事呢。”

“好啦好啦，莱纳德，你保证不说的。”格里莫叹了口气，声音比平常略微沙哑。他是个很有意思的人，但看起来有点阴沉，乌黑的卷发将将掠过前面的尖下巴。他身上的王室气质和他主人相当，而他甚至还要高些。艾莎走近后才第一次注意到他锐利的灰眼睛，这本该看上去很美的颜色却让人背后发凉。

“我能想象。”艾莎怀疑自己的语气没什么说服力。

格里莫抬了抬下巴，短暂地俯视了艾莎一眼后才深鞠一躬。

“我的主人自从面谈之后就一直坐立不安。您应该看出来啦，他完全被您迷倒了。玛丽索女王派他来的本意是为了捉弄他。他太自以为是啦，根本没有想过自己真的会拜倒在阿伦戴尔女王的石榴裙下。”

“谢谢你，格里莫，但你这样做对其他人可不公平。”艾莎平静地回应。

“原谅我，女王陛下。您说的当然没错。”

艾莎余光瞥到莱纳德的微笑。他显然在为她骄傲。这算是个小小的胜利吧。

“不知我是否可以问您一件事，莱昂阁下送给您的礼物您过目了吗？据说那可是件难得的古董。”

“还没有。我正准备回房间休息，估计那时就会看见了。我不想让这些物质的东西影响我的决定。”

“明智的做法。”格里莫缓慢地点了点头。

“那么，”莱纳德拍了拍手，“很高兴碰到你，格里莫。希望我们之后还有机会交流意见。”

“希望如此。晚安，我的朋友。祝您睡个好觉，艾莎女王。”

“你也是。请向莱昂阁下转达我的问候。”

“他一定欣喜若狂。”格里莫的声音愈发沙哑低沉了。他若有所思地离开了，艾莎也转过身，知道莱纳德会跟上自己。太阳几乎全落了，城堡周围的灯笼也已经点亮。尽管隔着地毯，她还是清楚地听到自己鞋底撞击下面硬石板的清脆响声。

“您已经做出选择了吧？”

艾莎将那页纸递给她的助理。她的头疼还没有消失，好在很快就能回到她的房间了。她尽量让自己不要走得太快。

“哈，好极了。我也赞成您的选择。”这个平常不苟言笑的人此刻也破例了。“您和妹妹在一起的时光还愉快吗，女王陛下？我明白最近您没有太多时间见她，日程确实太紧了。”

莱纳德能问出这个问题，艾莎已经很感激了。当他刚成为她的助理时，这位战场上叱咤风云的硬汉碰到人际关系的问题完全不知所措。艾莎也开门见山地找他谈过，告诉他这个领域里他大有提升空间。自从那次谈话之后，他明显开始主动关心别人的情绪。然而这一刻，艾莎多希望他对此不闻不问啊。她的伤疤又被揭开了。

“还行，挺好的。”

“……我明白了。”莱纳德应该是真的理解她此刻的心情，因为他没有继续追问了。他察言观色的本领可谓一流，虽然并非每次都能给出一个得体的回应，尤其当问题的主体是情感的时候。

艾莎和她的助理拐过最后一个弯并走过她最为熟悉的走廊后，看到已经在门外等待的格尔达，艾莎如释重负地叹了口气。

“我会根据您的选择安排好接下来的一切事情，女王陛下。您今天辛苦了，谢谢您。”

“我应该谢谢你，莱纳德。我真的很感激你在这件事上的尽心尽力。”

听到感谢的莱纳德只是挥了挥手。可随后他扫视四周，微微倾身。

“您……还是决定继续这项任务吗，女王陛下？”

“是的。”艾莎立刻说道，她突然想起了安娜和克里斯多夫。

莱纳德扬了扬眉毛，但立刻恢复了之前的状态。他并拢鞋跟，深鞠一躬。

“照顾好女王，格尔达。她今晚值得最好的待遇。”

“没，没问题！”格尔达吞吞吐吐地说道。

莱纳德最后意味深长地看了艾莎一眼，便转身离开了。他在大厅尽头停下，和一个侍卫耳语了几句。

艾莎等着格尔达为她打开门。她听到这扇为她抵御外部世界的壁垒关上的声音，知道自己终于可以彻底放松全身的每一块肌肉了。她将手包扔到一边，准备打发格尔达走。可是她的女仆已经忙活了起来，一点点解开艾莎满是装饰的礼裙上各式各样的系带和披肩。这个小姑娘的手柔软而讨人喜爱，它们拂过艾莎身体时她不禁微颤，而这种感觉和之前劳拉或任何其他女仆在场时迥然不同。

“真对不起，女王陛下，我不是故意碰到您的。”格尔达急忙道歉。艾莎现在身上只剩下一件长度至膝的白色薄衬裙。脱去了身上的枷锁，艾莎终于笑了。看到她而兴奋不已的迷你雪人们给了她莫大的安慰。

“我完全不介意。”没有意识到格尔达就在自己旁边的艾莎转过头，恰好碰上对方的鼻尖。两人都惊住了，猛地拉开了距离。艾莎感到她的心脏在以每分钟一英里的速度疯狂撞击着胸腔，血液也如脱缰野马般在血管内奔腾。这反应是如此强烈，以至于女王过了片刻才意识到它代表着什么。

“对不起！我真抱歉！我不应该……”

艾莎举起一只手，她呼吸急促，试图让自己平静下来。她眨了眨朦胧的双眼，映入眼中的是格尔达娇小的身体以及被制服衬托出的优美曲线。她感到自己的目光被吸引了，而今天的每一场面谈，哪怕全场下来也没有一个人对她产生这样的吸引力。某种蛰伏的东西苏醒了，而艾莎本能地意识到这就是她在那些求婚者身上求之而不得的感觉——肉体诱惑。

随之而来的，是恐惧。

“你先下去吧……”艾莎喘息着，她的迷人雪人们也不知道是不是该就此离开。

“什么？”格尔达的声音比之前更尖了。

“我没有生气。”艾莎得让她安心，“我就是……太累了。明天见。”

“……好的，女王陛下。”随着真相渐渐浮出水面，格尔达离开前行的屈膝礼更是帮了艾莎的倒忙。当门终于在她身后关上，艾莎趔趄着扑过去确认它已经锁好，然后仰天倒在了床上。摇曳的烛光在天花板上投下迷离的暗影，她目不转睛地盯着它们，心跳依然没有平复。

“别觉察，别觉察，别觉察，别觉察！”艾莎一遍遍小声重复着这句话，她的迷你雪人们依偎在她身边，想为焦躁的女王提供些许抚慰。“我不想有这种感觉！我不能有这种感觉！为什么？为什么？为什么？”艾莎的眼睛像是有火在烧，泪水还未溢出眼眶就已经变成了冰柱，她不得不忍着疼痛使劲将它们刮掉，任由碎冰刮磨她白皙的皮肤。“这不可能。我……！”

艾莎从床上坐起。她将迷你雪人们捧在掌心，竭力忘掉身体产生的生理反应。小不点雪人们可没那么好骗，它们迟疑地盯着她，而她只得轻轻将它们放回碗中。躲开了它们后，她抓着头发呻吟起来，紧闭的双唇将这有声的痛苦锁在口内。格尔达早些时候整理的整整齐齐的礼物堆在一边，艾莎漫无目的地翻着它们。

这真的是同一天内发生的事吗？时间可真是会捉弄人。

鲜花，珠宝，糖果，妆饰，香皂，礼裙，还有一把精美至极的长剑。除了这个作为装饰的兵器之外，实在没有什么让人眼前一亮的东西，艾莎本想以此将自己的注意力从刚刚发现的真相上转移开来，这个希望也落空了。最后，她的目光落在了格尔达之前很感兴趣的那件最大的礼物上。拽开盖着它的那块瑰丽幕布，展现在眼前的物件让她不禁惊叹，那大概是她所见过最惊艳的全身镜了。

“好特别……”艾莎的好奇心被勾起来了，而此刻的她对任何能让自己分心的东西都欣然欢迎。她注视着镜中的自己，里面的女子衣衫不整，而且明显睡眠不足。艾莎揉了揉眼睛，朝镜中的那个世界走近，坚定地对上对面那困惑的目光。

“你没有这种偏好。”她告诉自己。“阿伦戴尔的女王绝不能有那方面的倾向。有女巫的魔力已经够糟的了，她不能再变成一个交际和爱情方面的怪胎！这就是个巧合而已，我才没有对……我自己的身体感兴趣呢！”

艾莎等待着对面的回答，虽然她知道那取决于她自己。她用力地眨眨眼，让自己的身体冷却下来。当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，房内只剩一根蜡烛还在燃烧。她无心地朝镜子的方向瞥了一眼，却震惊地发现镜中的自己被一个长得和她一模一样的双胞胎取代，而那个幽灵正扒下她身上的裙带，露出了雪白的肩膀。


	8. 第八章 可怖的真相

_“我喜欢他！他多帅啊！”_

_“是吗？”_

_“没错！以后我要嫁给他这样的人！”_

_“你想得太远了吧，他又不是真的，这就是本故事书而已。”_

_“那有什么关系！你不觉得爸爸就很像他吗？或者那个跟爸爸妈妈一起来的男孩子，没准有一天也会变成他那样！哼，我一定会嫁给一位王子！”_

_“那我一定帮你找到他。”_

_“真的吗？”_

_“当然了！”_

_“太好了！我的姐姐全世界最棒！”_

_“这我可说不准……”_

_“噢对了，你呢？”_

_“我？”_

_“你也得找个王子呀！故事里的公主最后都和王子结婚了不是吗？和我一起找个王子！”_

_“没关系，只要你开心我就很高兴啦。”_

_“那可不行！这多不公平啊，我一定会为你找一位王子回来，艾莎！拉钩保证！”_

_“安娜……”_

_“你看看，这个怎么样？挺帅的吧！”_

_“呃……”_

_“或者这个呢？”_

_“我……呃……”_

_“那……这个呢！”_

* * *

“不！”艾莎转身背对着镜子，自己也被突然出口的惊呼吓了一跳。那肯定是她的幻觉，是镜像在昏暗灯光下玩弄她理智的诡计。不可能有其他解释了，她也不想有第二种解释。艾莎抱紧了双臂，浑身颤抖，可她并没有感觉到冷。

女王听到迷你雪人们闹出的小动静，虽然它们只是在自己的碗里扭动，似乎不敢跨出自己的安全区域。艾莎知道此刻的自己思绪纷杂混乱，但这也无法解释她方才在镜中看到的景象。她甚至不认识自己了，她不认识那个一脸邪恶冷笑的女人。不，那笑容并非充满敌意，而是别有意味——某种更糟的意味。

艾莎想证实这个噩梦是否真实，但她又不想知道结果。她微挪脚步，脚底狠狠地压着地毯，为即将揭晓的答案做好准备。这是她必须得做的，不然今晚怎么睡得着呢？也许她已经睡着了吧。

实际上，比起之前的困惑，艾莎反倒觉得镜中可能出现的真相更合情合理。她眯起眼，再次转过身面对着镜中的自己。一切如常，她只能看见自己一个人。她在自己镜像的脸上看到了恐惧、焦虑、担忧，以及厌恶，而这很合理不是吗？这些表情和她此刻脑海中的思绪完全吻合。她没有看到那张恶意满满且挂着傲慢而充满诱惑的冷笑的脸。

可是镜中的艾莎身后有什么东西在骚动。某种东西逐渐在她的床上现形，而艾莎感觉到一双冰冷渗人的手将她死死定在原地，强迫她注视着它的出现。她牙齿咯咯作响，皮肤火辣辣在烧，太阳穴剧痛不已，狂跳的心脏几乎让她失去知觉。镜像模糊了，当她再次睁大湿漉漉的双眼时，格尔达出现在了镜中的床上。她女仆身上挂着即将彻底脱下的制服，肌肤微露，一丝不挂的大腿伸展着，裙子也被高高掖起。她缓缓爬下床靠上艾莎的后背，裸露的肩膀和可观的乳沟更加风情万种。她的脸藏在阴影里，比平时略长的头发盖住了眼睛。

“不，不……”艾莎喃喃地呻吟。她注视着镜中的女仆滑下床朝自己靠近，双唇不住地颤抖。此刻的她不堪一击，无望打破这个魔咒的恐惧让她完全丧失了行动能力。她感觉到另一双手抱住了她的腰，身体的温度也随之蹿升。而镜中格尔达那小妖精一般的脸此时低了下去，她吻着艾莎的后颈，而镜前的艾莎也感到一股奇特的暖流涌遍全身，每一寸皮肤都布满了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我不是……”艾莎喘着气。她那轻薄白睡裙的肩带又一次从右肩滑落。

“你就是。”一个声音传入耳内。那并非来自格尔达，它甚至不像是人发出的。

黑暗在片刻之后包围了房间，艾莎什么也不记得了。

* * *

“——莎女王？艾莎女王？您醒了吗?”

艾莎发出一声沉重的叹息，感觉自己的脑袋比平常重了三倍。她从床上坐起，整了整乱糟糟的睡裙，头疼依然没有消退。

“我，我醒了……”艾莎也不知道自己如何说出这句话的，她的声音和其他所有东西一样昏昏沉沉。本能地回应了对方后，她才意识到门外这位前来确保女王顺利迎接又一天繁忙日程的人正是格尔达。

艾莎立刻清楚地回忆起了昨晚的种种，她的心跳到了嗓子眼，胃里也翻江倒海。她竟然对自己的女仆抱有如此幻想，这让她打心眼里希望来叫自己起床的是除了格尔达之外的任何人。艾莎紧抿双唇，大气也不敢出。她用手指随便理了理头发，目光搜寻着整个房间，想找一件外套之类的衣物盖住自己。

可是为什么呢？她为什么这么介意？之前的女仆来帮她梳洗时也没有特别影响到她呀。事实上，格尔达今天很可能会帮艾莎洗澡，毕竟她要和所有剩下的求婚者进行第二次面谈，并正式邀请他们参加即将举行的舞会。

艾莎当然知道原因。尽管她真心希望昨晚的每一缕记忆都是个梦，格尔达作为一个女人对她产生的这种难以解释的吸引力却激起了她此时此刻依然蠢蠢欲动的好奇心。艾莎现在仍能感觉到那蝴蝶般落在后颈的吻，那一小块皮肤甚至还有灼烧的触感。当她意识到自己的身体被诱人的同性触碰所支配，涌上心头的却是夹杂着恐惧的期待，这让她不禁双颊绯红。她跌跌撞撞地在房间里走动着，迷你雪人们看到如此反常的女王都低声咕哝起来，它们也很累了。

“莱纳德已经开始担心您了，他刚才把所有会谈推迟了一小时，可是他实在不愿为我们的客人们带来更多不便。”

艾莎知道现在急着找衣服穿也无济于事。比起时尚，她更在意是否合身好看，所以她一般都会安心地做女仆手里的布偶，任由她们在自己身上尝试各式各样的搭配，而她甚至不知道这些衣装一直在她的衣柜里静静等待。

而今天执行这个任务的是格尔达，这也是艾莎最为恐惧的。她深信其他随便哪个女仆都会是更好的选择，可她们肯定和莱纳德一样忙得抽不开身，毕竟被拒绝的求婚者们留下的客房需要人手打理。

“我可以进来吗，女王陛下？”小姑娘的声音又尖又细。她的语气里明显充满了顾虑，显然是想起了前一晚两人尴尬的对话。

艾莎挺直了腰杆，装出一副成竹在胸的样子。她瞥了一眼镜子，发现它已经被盖上了幕布。噩梦到底是什么时候开始的呢？如果那真的是个噩梦的话。艾莎艰难地吞了口唾沫。她别无选择，只得先将这些本能的感觉推至脑后，事后再应付她那渐渐成形的真相。

事后？什么事后？等到她和某个男性求婚者成婚之后吗？

不，她必须要百分之百确定这一点。在艾莎因为一时困惑而冲动行事之前，她得确保自己没有被脑海中纷杂的思绪欺骗。可是怎么确定呢？

“进来吧。”艾莎回应道。话音刚落，格尔达便走了进来，她的制服似乎看起来比平时更紧致，她娇小的曲线在艾沙眼里也比平日更加明显了。说实话，女王对于格尔达本人并无兴趣，但她激发了某种原始的欲望，而艾莎越是允许自己的目光在她身上停驻，内心那种令人不适的眩晕感就越强烈。

“您今早感觉还好吗，女王陛下？”格尔达伶俐地问道，微微鞠躬后便走进了艾莎的私人空间。

“我很好。浴室准备好了吗？”

“是的，我来之前刚刚准备好。”

“那我不能再浪费时间了，真抱歉我睡过了……第二次了。”

“您要想的事情太多啦，而且我觉得没有人会因此不高兴。”

“……谢谢你。”

* * *

艾莎的白色睡裙滑落到了地上，而她从未在看到自己的裸体时感到如此不自在。诚然，每次女仆们为了某些特殊场合帮她打理妆容的时候，她多少都会有点窘迫，但从未感到如此暴露。格尔达卷起袖子开始洗手，艾莎只能祈祷她的内心所想不会流露在外。

女王的御用浴室当然拥有最精致的装潢和最舒适的空间。艾莎并不喜欢这种为了单单一人大动干戈的做事方法，但话说回来，她也没有下令建造这个虚荣的场所。这样的事情无时无刻不在提醒着与她的地位相匹配的沉重负担，而这让她当下内心的挣扎更加难以忍受了。

格尔达悄声惊叹，却本能地捂住了嘴，意识到自己发出了声音的小姑娘有点惊慌失措。艾莎却暗自偷笑，她为平复内心挣扎而想出的计划已经初具雏形，实施起来应该不是什么难事。

艾莎小心地跨进浴缸，不禁深叹一口气。水温刚合适，而这份温存恰到好处地浸入她冰冷的肌肤。沐浴液均匀地分布在整个浴缸内，她戳了戳泡沫，蓦地回想起她和安娜小时候在这里一起洗澡的往事，情绪大幅好转了。

说到安娜……

“我妹妹在哪儿，格尔达？”艾莎突然问道。她的女仆正在按摩她的胳膊，沐浴露中的紫罗兰香扑鼻而来。

“自从昨晚我们就没有听到过她的消息了，可能还和克里斯多夫在一起吧？”

艾莎不由自主绷紧了下颚。

“是啊，很可能就和他在一起。”

这么说，安娜在克里斯多夫那里过夜了？这也挺好，他们的约会一定很愉快。艾莎庆幸自己没有加入他们，这是最好的结果。看来她和克里斯多夫终将结婚，棒极了。他们将会发生关系，没准已经发生好多次了呢——甚至就在昨晚。没准安娜已经怀孕了。

“艾莎女王？”格尔达打了个冷颤，一股冷风包围了整个房间。

听到格尔达声音的那一刻，艾莎突然意识到了一件事。她知道自己不能再在安娜的未来上纠缠不休了，那个从未离她如此之远的未来。诚然，她们仍是姐妹，而如果克里斯多夫愿意，她甚至可以邀请他来王宫里居住。可问题的关键在于，安娜的新婚丈夫一定会成为她生命里最重要的人，艾莎只得退居其次。克里斯多夫也不太可能愿意搬到一座城堡里生活。不，他会把安娜带走……

“抱歉。”艾莎放下内心的沮丧，劝自己暂时平静下来。她手头还有要事等待，而她已经没有时间可以浪费了。对于安娜，她除了像个成年人一样接受自己的小妹妹不可能永远和她在一起这个事实之外还能做什么呢？人生如此啊。人生何处不残酷？但艾莎能拼一把的，是她被同是女性的格尔达所吸引这件事在她心中植下的不断膨胀的焦虑。

“您压力太大了，没关系。”格尔达善解人意地说道，她的成熟以及活泼纯净的职业操守让人尤为耳目一新。小女仆绕到了艾莎后面，将沐浴露在背后揉开，并确保女王处于水面以下的腰部和臀部都得到精心的照顾。尽管身材娇小，她的手却很有力道，干起活来也很麻利，毕竟她知道莱纳德和求婚者们正在等待。

可是……

“我的女仆们之前都会进来加入我，这样能保证清洗的彻底。”艾莎尽可能面无表情地说道。“接下来这几天我需要保持最佳状态，如果你也能照做，我感激不尽。”

鉴于艾莎通常不愿意让别人帮她做事，这似乎不符合她一贯的性格。但如果一切都按照女王的愿望进行，格尔达的反应可以解答她一直萦绕在她脑海中的问题。退一步讲这也不算撒谎，虽然上一次这种事发生要追溯到很多年前了。

“我，我不觉得这是个好主意，女王陛下。”

“为什么呢？”

“我只是觉得自己不配罢了。和您在同样的水里沐浴？这太抬举我了。”

“我要求你这么做，格尔达。”艾莎稳了稳语气，“但你可以拒绝。”她不想强人所难，这对她的女仆也不公平。在她眼里，女王应该是一个可以被信任的人。

格尔达停下了擦洗的手。她将双手从水里伸出，在一条毛巾上擦干。

“格尔达？”

“我……如果您允许，我会尽到您私人女仆的职责，尽全力服侍您。”

艾莎深吸一口气，目光直勾勾地盯着前方。她听到格尔达脱去衣服的声音，它们从她的女仆身上滑落，而布料之间摩擦的沙沙声就足以加快女王的脉搏。她甚至还没有亲眼看到这一切，可是艾莎知道这正是某种欲望的前奏。而她从未想过，自己内心竟然能够产生这种肉欲的渴望。

“我，我进来了，艾莎女王。”

“进来吧。”艾莎满脸通红，仍打定主意不看她的女仆。这个动作传达的意义让她恐惧。

“噢——啊！”格尔达突然发出一声尖叫，艾莎还未反应过来便感觉到对方的身体压在了她身上，水也溅得到处都是。电光石火间，那柔软的皮肤紧贴着她，但两人立刻挣扎着拉开了距离。艾莎大口地喘息着。

艾莎的心此刻狂奔不止，她越来越敏锐地感知到自己的呼吸声，身体内某些她不知道可以如此敏感的部位此刻也有暖流涌过。女仆薄荷味的气息在周围弥漫，她眨了眨深棕色的眼睛，脸上满是真实却说不出口的羞愧。

“我，我真抱歉！我又让您失望了，艾莎女王。我到底怎么回事？”

艾莎突然觉得自己做了件错事，可又不想放弃自己的本意。

“你没必要道歉，格尔达。地板太滑了，这本来就可能发生。”

“可，可是！我为什么总是在最重要的时刻笨手笨脚呢？”

“这只是洗个澡而已，格尔达，我没事。如果你不介意的话，现在就继续吧。”艾莎转过身，不再面对她的女仆。虽然她只是瞥了一眼，格尔达柔美的形体、胸部的弧线，以及赤裸的肩胛骨发出的致命诱惑足以让女王头晕目眩。她不想让格尔达看到自己发烫的双颊，所以女仆重新开始干活时她很是感激。没有因为自己的无能而被就地开除，她大概心里也谢天谢地吧。她的触碰比之前更令人愉快了，艾莎感到皮肤一阵奇异的刺痛，这似乎更加佐证了那个她不敢向任何人承认的感觉——包括她自己。

“谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎喃喃道，她的声音听起来好生奇怪。说话也许能让她分心呢。

“不不不，别谢谢我。这两天我除了一直搞砸就是搞砸。”

“劳拉选你是有原因的。”艾莎咬紧牙关，格尔达的身体不可避免地碰触着她，一次次震撼着女王的官能。“你如此善良，体贴，而且……下手非常利落。”

“女王陛下实在太慷慨了。”

艾莎眼珠微翻，呼吸也变得急促，她对满足体内不断攀升的欲望的渴求威胁着她的理智。她抹去了额头上的汗珠。格尔达正准备最后一次擦洗女王的腹部，她努力将手伸过去，前胸贴着艾莎的后背，而她逐渐滑近艾莎所有紧张情绪的起源地的手令女王备受折磨。格尔达的按摩手法出神入化，她毫无痕迹地将轻柔的触碰和擦洗的工序合二为一，效果已臻完美。艾莎发现自己渐渐沉溺于她的触碰，几分钟内鸡皮疙瘩就遍布全身……也许已经一小时了？

“啊-啊……”艾莎终于发出一声呻吟。她双唇微张，从中吐出的音节里满是纯粹的放纵。

两人都没有动，也没有出声，可艾莎随后假装咳嗽了一声，她知道这个实验必须停止了，否则她的本能会摧毁所有的理智。

这太过火了。

艾莎感觉到自己在逐渐失去理智，这让她毛骨悚然。她的魔力在指尖荡漾，她也知道自己得收手了，可是这感觉是多么的美好！

“这……这就够了。”艾莎站起身跨出浴缸，迅速用一条奶白色的浴巾裹住周身。

“可，可是您的头发还没洗！”

“我放洗漱用品的地方有一种粉末可以用。反正现在也没时间收拾湿漉漉的头发了。”

“确实……”

格尔达也从浴缸里出来了，而艾莎趁她用毛巾裹住自己之前又偷瞟了一眼她赤裸的身体。艾莎体内的刺痛感瞬间回来了，那时她便明白，这次实验已经为她提供了所有问题的答案。不用再怀疑了，她不能再把它当作噩梦的副产品了，她更无法说服自己那只是某种稍纵即逝的爱慕。所有拼图都落入了原位，最终形成了一个艾莎不知道要如何面对的图景。

最糟的地方是什么呢？她无法和任何人分享这个真相。作为女王，很不幸，她的性取向不仅将重新塑造她的王国，更决定了他们和邻国之间的关系。

艾莎喉咙一阵发紧，她感到自己无法正常呼吸了。真相被证实了，而女王的目光里闪烁着恐惧和厌恶。

_我喜欢同性。_

就这样，女王再次孤身一人了。


	9. 第九章 女王的妹妹

“格尔达……”艾莎唤着女仆的名字，她正信步通过一条走廊——王宫里这样的走廊不计其数。现在一点时间也不能浪费了，她必须要去接见剩下的五位求婚者。莱纳德估计很恼火，所幸这次他似乎比平时要宽容许多。在她私人女仆帮助下梳妆完毕并打扮整齐的艾莎已经做好了准备。多亏了格尔达的巧手，除了艾莎平常偏好的那个打理麻烦的发型，扎一个松散的马尾也不在话下。

“嗯？”格尔达立刻朝女王走近了一些，虽然仍和她保持着一英尺的距离。并肩而行毕竟有失体统。

“真抱歉刚才我让你为难了，我不应该命令你进到浴缸里。劳拉也许不介意这么做，但我不该因此就对你抱有同样的期待。”

这是真的。既然艾莎源于无知的疯狂业已消退，她也意识到了自己之前的行为多么鲁莽而不合理。无论当时情形如何，她都不该自导自演那出戏。现在头脑清醒的艾莎当然可以反思过去，但她深知那时的自己有多绝望，即便她能穿越到过去，借着当下的愧疚对彼时的她警告三分，肯定也会无济于事的。毕竟她和安娜都是那种一旦固执起来就很难回头的人。

“噢……”格尔达放低了声音，艾莎疑惑地扬起眉毛。“我，我真的不介意。实际上，我觉得……很荣幸，我之前说过的。我的女王如此美丽，而我只是个普通人。我当然很紧张，但那只是因为我太不自信了。”

艾莎感到一丝释然，可仍不愿完全为自己的行为开脱。尽管她不得不承认自己被格尔达吸引诱惑，但对这个小姑娘的感觉也就到此为止了。格尔达不是艾莎会爱上的那种人。如果艾莎只是想随便找找乐子，她可能还能做个备选。但作为女王，无论手中实权几何，这种做法都实在难称明智。

“我明白了，但我还是想向你道歉。谢谢你的体谅。”

“没，没关系。这是我的荣幸。”格尔达的声音里有笑意。艾莎感觉到一股令她着迷的好奇感涌上心头。她终于理解了自己身上某个长久以来一直神秘未知的部分，随之而来的兴奋让她一时间感到无比自由，可是女王要面对的现实可谓凶多吉少。

_“很不幸，我只喜欢同性。给各位造成诸多不便，我向各位道歉。现在麻烦诸位保持愉快的心情，我祝诸位前程似锦。”_

艾莎摇摇头，不禁闭眼片刻。她还不如就此宣告退位，将王位交给安娜。

“您不舒服吗，女王陛下？”格尔达善解人意地问道，她察言观色的本领并不逊色。

“噢，没有，我很好。我只是……要去见剩下的候选人了，我有点紧张。千万别告诉任何人哦！”艾莎转过身冲她眨眨眼，格尔达的脸立刻因为这看似无伤大雅的调情动作红了起来。而这一切艾莎都看在眼里。

“我不会的！”

“哈哈，我知道你不会。”

两人一时间都安静下来，轻柔的脚步声不时向这座庞大的建筑物中来回巡逻的侍卫们预示着她们的到来。

“您一定没问题的，就和以前一样。您是如此的优雅高贵，简直完美。”

“我远远达不到完美。”艾莎面部肌肉明显抽搐了一下，“没有人是完美的。”

这似乎让格尔达闭嘴了，但艾莎毫不介意。她最不想看到的就是自己成为阿伦戴尔传说中某个可望而不可即的神明。她想像安娜一样。她想像妹妹一样温暖可亲。尽管寒冷是她的命脉，她依然渴望太阳。

艾莎在脑海中筛选着剩下的求婚者们，她知道自己至少得先按部就班地将这些安排好的会谈一一解决，哪怕只是走个形式。在那之后，她得有个计划。艾莎暂且自己的新发现搁置在一边，集中精力应付眼前不得不做的事。这样一来就简单多了。她整理着这二十四小时以来她获得的所有信息，惊恐地发现其中的一件急需自己的处理。她心头掠过一片阴影，那双强有力的双手似乎又扼住了她的咽喉，她一动不动地定在了走廊里。垂直于走廊另一端的扩展部分通向另一个会客室，它的内部陈设甚至比之前那个还要细致。

“女王陛下？”格尔达有点孩子气的声音仿佛从远方传来。艾莎感到耳边有人低语。

她怎么会忘了呢？她怎么会疏忽这个存有潜在危险的小细节呢？难道噩梦和疑问让她变得如此毫无防备吗？

“那面镜子……”艾莎低声说道。

“什么？”

现在不是说这个的时候。她没有必要为一个没有生命的东西心烦意乱。现在最明智的选择是集中精力做好眼前的事，之后有的是时间处理那面奇怪的镜子。显然某种黑魔法从中作梗，很可能是求婚者里的某一个故意把这个危险的物件送过来的。至于是谁送的有何企图，之后可以慢慢调查。艾莎希望这个人已经在初次筛选中被淘汰了。

太多了，女王思绪里的烦心事太多了。她准备好将自己最好的一面呈现给五个极力想受到她青睐的男人了吗？她正在逐渐走进危险的水域，自告奋勇加入这个危险的游戏。她明明可以全部取消这些会谈的，她有这个权力。但是艾莎迟疑了，她新发觉的性取向让她不确定自己接下来想往哪个方向迈步了。她要再次生活在一条谎言中吗？

“……没什么。我自言自语罢了。”

走廊缩小了，沉重的压迫感在艾莎的脑海中回响。她的世界又开始收缩，而她每走一步都能听见脑袋里那个激烈的撞击声。儿时关于恐惧和焦虑的记忆又回来了，父母的声音抚慰着她的灵魂，却使她加倍痛苦。

她要如何向任何人解释自己？任何人！她为什么会有这种感觉？为什么她的生活不能简单一点？为什么她不能爱上某一个来求婚的人，然后一了百了？

“艾莎！”

艾莎感觉自己的心脏真的颤抖了一下。她正走近一扇门——莱纳德很可能正在另一边不耐烦地等待她的到来，而待她转过身，扑面而来的是她熟悉的安心和温暖。她感觉正在坠落的自己一下子被救出了深渊。

来者正是安娜。安娜朝她跑来，而她跑动的样子如此鲁莽狂放，大厅里所有的人，从侍卫到女仆，全被她吸引了。

“安娜……”艾莎几乎要哭出来。她本该早已习惯了的，可是直到现在，妹妹的出现还是会让她瞬间为之倾倒。艾莎灿烂地笑了，她所有的恐惧、疑虑，以及不安瞬间烟消云散。

安娜纵身一跃，以一种夸张的姿态落在了距她姐姐几英尺远的地方。她喘着粗气，双手撑着膝盖，头发乱作一团，身上穿着一件仅有极简花纹装点的日常连衣裙，辫子也已经走了型。尽管她竭尽全力想控制自己的呼吸，仍有间断的喘气声传来。

“我真……真抱歉！我，我睡过了！我完全睡过了！我是说，我知道那……那……天哪，我得多锻炼了，怎么能跑一下就累成这样！”

“你刚才和克里斯多夫在一起吗？”艾莎问道。显然这是她首先要知道的答案。

“对啊，我们昨晚露营了来着。我真希望你和我们一起去了！那真是太美了，艾莎，他和他的团队明天就要出发开始一个大探险，所以特地赶在那之前带我看极光。”

艾莎暗自庆幸自己没有一起去。这听上去是个很浪漫的夜晚，她如果去了的话肯定被落单。还是栽在一面被诅咒的镜子手里并探寻自己格格不入的性取向比较适合她。

“他要去很久吗？”艾莎又问道，仿佛有一束并没有什么意义的光照进了她的自我厌恶。

“是的，他本来想我陪他一起去，但我说不行！我姐姐这周需要我！我是说，你……你就要选一位丈夫了不是吗？”

安娜的语气表明她依然不赞成这种冲动的婚姻。艾莎本来还能多少听进一点妹妹对这件事的担忧，可此时也被妒忌蒙住了心。她有克里斯多夫。她有别人，所以艾莎必将孤单一人，只是时间问题罢了。

“是的，我现在正要去见剩下的五位。但我还没有决定是否要在一周之后选一位出来。”

“噢……”

安娜瞟了格尔达一眼。小女仆一言不发，她受过的培训明确告诉她，皇室成员谈话时自己只是他们的背景。

“好吧，但这次我要和你一起去。”安娜抚平头发并整了整裙子。

“安娜？”

“你没听错。别跟我扯什么如果而且但是之类的，我不会再让你独自一人面对这些事了，听见没？现在形势严峻起来了！你觉得我会坐视随便哪里冒出来的男人对我姐姐下手？哦老天，那你可就想错了！”安娜咄咄逼人地卷起了袖子。

格尔达笑出了声，艾莎也不由自主地感受到一丝纯粹的释然。

“好吧，就是……你得有个公主样。”

“切，这简单。”安娜摆摆手，可艾莎却朝她靠近，碰了碰她的肩膀。

“谢谢你，安娜。”

安娜转过脸面对着艾莎，两人的鼻子几乎要碰在一起。如此之近的距离几乎让艾莎下意识地后退一步，但她强迫自己定在原地，任凭生理反应自由发生。她想要将安娜的光亮留在身边，永远珍藏在心里。她想紧抱住妹妹再也不放手。艾莎的目光掠过安娜的嘴唇，不知为何，那份微微饱满的柔软竟让她神魂颠倒。

“艾莎？”

艾莎吓得立刻退了一步，她捂住自己的嘴，拼命眨着眼。

_那是……什么鬼？_

艾莎等到心跳恢复正常才敢开口回应。这个过程比她想象中要慢得多。慢得太多了。

“抱，抱歉。”艾莎傻傻地道歉。

“啊？为什么要道歉？你就是被这些破事搞昏了头嘛，没什么大不了的！但是你别慌，现在有你的小妹妹在一旁为你打气，一切都会没问题的，我说的对吗？”

艾莎缓缓地点着头，看了格尔达一眼后便转向那条门厅。

“你说的没错，那我们进去吧……一起进去。”

“让我来教训他们！”

无论刚才发生了什么，艾莎知道自己没有多余的脑细胞来细细思考了。她体内的欲望正在觉醒，不顾一切地想要了解自己对于伴侣的期待究竟几何。如果连她妹妹都不能幸免成为这种渴望的受害者，那看来关于女王未来婚姻计划的判决必须要尽快裁夺了。

* * *

艾莎走近会客厅的时候，厅内在等待她到来时响起的议论声渐渐低了下去，只剩回声萦绕在四墙之内。

“有请艾莎女王，以及安娜公主！”一名显然受过训练的侍卫并拢脚后跟打了个立正，长矛铿锵有力地撞击着地板。

艾莎和妹妹拐过一个弯，看到剩下的五位求婚者，她不禁有点吃惊。所有人都精神抖擞，个性鲜明。

索雷拍了拍他侍从的肩膀，那是一位年长却气宇不凡的女性。现在没有那么多宾客，艾莎感到自己的官能得到了释放，她觉察到这位女性看上去十分精干。很少有人会选择一位女侍从，这也让艾莎对索雷的择偶观起了好奇心。达韵深鞠一躬，几乎要单膝跪地，但看到其他人都没有行如此夸张的礼后及时制止了自己。他的侍从是一位脸几乎被茂密的白胡须遮掩的长者。亚瑟立刻成为了全场的焦点，他略显阴柔的外表现在更容易让艾莎分心了。令人惊讶的是，他的侍从也是一个女孩子，虽然她的气质更像是一位贵族而非战士，和之前那位兼任侍卫和参谋的女性并无二致。她棕色的卷发和锐利的蓝眼睛散发着摄人心魄的魅力。她的目光异常警觉，似乎每时每刻都在打量周围的环境。莱昂和格里莫似乎在热切地交谈，两人极不情愿地从对话中抬起头来，莱昂随即坏笑着朝艾莎使起了眼色。最后，艾莎名单上剩下的一位是麦克斯韦。她几乎选了亚历山大，这也许是因为她潜意识里偏离正道的感情从中作祟，但麦克斯韦如此和善明理，就像一位阅历饱满的祖父，艾莎无法为了一个玩世不恭的花花公子而放弃一个如此正派的人。看到麦克斯韦有些沧桑的脸上挂着的诚挚微笑，艾莎既有点开心，同时又无比厌恶自己。她不想伤害这样一个人。她不想伤害这五位中任何一个。麦克斯韦的侍从是一位表情严肃身材苗条的年轻人。他站在主人身后点了点头，似乎对该结果非常满意。

“感谢诸位在这个有些繁琐的过程中保持耐心。”艾莎一开口，女王的权威清晰地传达了出来。她并没有看到安娜在自己举止突然变换时身体的微微颤抖。

“这是我们的荣幸，艾莎女王。”达韵骄傲地答道。

“确实，我感到无比幸运。”亚瑟赞同道。

看到其他人也想加入，艾莎举起手阻止了他们。

“你们五位被留下来，是因为我择夫的时候在你们身上看到了值得继续被发掘的品质。请各位理解，我不会强迫自己在评判结束后戴上婚戒，对我来说，阿伦戴尔的未来远比一门冲动的婚姻重要。”

艾莎觉得自己最好现在就做好铺垫，以防事情发展到不可收拾的地步。事实上，她几乎确信事情会像她刚刚表述的那样发展下去，所以还是提前让大家做好心理准备。她估计这个突然的声明会让莱纳德觉得莫名其妙，但她知道他无论如何都会站在自己身后给予支持。当然，安娜的在场也给了她很大的勇气。

“哦？”麦克斯韦饶有兴趣地低声问道。

“舞会将在一周后举行。我会邀请一些市民来参加，这样大家都有机会共享一段愉快的时光。感谢各位今天前来会见，如果各位还有问题，我现在可以回答。”

礼节性的沉默笼罩着整个会客厅，所有候选人面面相觑，终于亚瑟举起手，除了这条胳膊之外，他的姿势丝毫未变。

“亚瑟王？”莱纳德肩负起了协调的角色。

这位有些阴柔的人清了清嗓子，明亮的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着艾莎。

“从现在到舞会开始前这段时间里，我们是否有机会和您接触呢？”

“噢天哪！”安娜在一边偷笑。她如此守规矩，可真让她姐姐刮目相看了。虽然她的内心所想都写在脸上，目前为止她没吐出一句令人难以接受的话儿，这已经是个奇迹了。

“每位候选人会有单独一天时间和女王私下会面，至于具体安排还请各位自行斟酌。各位的安排请亲自呈交给我，我会根据各位对女王的要求决定是否接受该安排。会面的顺序将由转轮盘决定。”莱纳德的解释清晰易懂。

“哇！现在真的像场比赛了。”索雷哈哈大笑。

“当真吗……”莱昂叹了口气。

“当然，各位王子爵士阁下，考虑到各位的舒适，如果愿意，你们的侍从可以一同出席。”艾莎继续说道，声音铿锵有力。“我本人自然会有一小队侍卫跟随，根据情况，我的妹妹也可能会在场。”

艾莎听到莱纳德哼了一声，而看到各位求婚者们消化这一信息的样子，她竟然十分满足。

“你的妹妹……艾莎女王？”达韵瞟向安娜。她脸上挂着得意的笑容，兴奋地连连点头，一边冲艾莎使着眼色，虽然并没有得到回应。

“是的。”

“我能问一下原因吗，女王陛下？”麦克斯韦饶有兴趣地笑了。

“原因很简单。”艾莎耸耸肩，“她是我的另一半。她对于我未来丈夫的意见的重量仅次于我自己的。还有其他问题吗？”

* * *

“女王陛下，我理解接下来这些会面几乎可以算作一场模拟约会，我也明白，在如此场合下和这些候选人独处这么长时间，您一定有很多顾忌。但是您不觉得安娜公主出现在这些本该非常私密的会谈现场是对这些求婚者的侮辱吗？”

艾莎信心十足地向前走着，赶在首个邀请有机会找到她之前回到房间里休息。其实早在莱纳德严肃地说出这番话之前，她已经明白并仔细考虑了话中所指的顾虑。

“这十分合理嘛，莱尼！我是说，这本来就不是多私密的场合呀，对不对？周围会有侍卫，有侍从，拜托，没准还有市民窜进来呢。这根本就是个不正式的联谊会嘛。不说别的，你不觉得我在场的话大家会更放得开嘛？”（译者注：莱尼【Lenny】是莱纳德【Leonard】的昵称）

“安娜公主……”莱纳德低声警告，虽然他听起来并没有特别生气。

“我已经决定了。”艾莎不为所动。“我一个人实在放不开。没有安娜的帮助，我无法和候选人们正常沟通。”

艾莎听到跟在莱纳德身边的格尔达倒吸了一口凉气。这位年长的助理也难以置信，他四下望了望，随后快步赶上女王的步伐。

“这种话不应该出自您之口，女王陛下。”

艾莎差点一步踩空，可她赞同他的顾虑。他说的没错，她不应该如此鲁莽地暴露自己的弱点。可是话说回来，带着安娜出席这些会面本身就是一种大胆的宣示。她暴露的是弱点还是优势？艾莎不确定了。

皇家姐妹逐渐接近艾莎卧室的时候，一小队侍卫凑近莱纳德，他们担忧的神情没有逃过阿伦戴尔女王的眼睛。她的助理认真听他们说完，随后却装作没事一样将他们打发走了。他们朝着来时的路退了回去，可是动作明显有些不对劲。

“莱纳德？”艾莎走到门口后问道。

“小事一桩，女王陛下。他们只是不确定在某些特定情况下要如何接待我们的客人。”

艾莎能看出莱纳德在刻意隐瞒一些东西，不过她信任他，所以没有继续追问。她自己的麻烦事已经够多了。如果她的助理觉得有必要，一定会告诉她的。

“说到这个，您确定您要让安娜公主参加之后的会面吗？”

安娜做了个夸张的鬼脸表示不满，可还是把回答这个问题的机会留给了姐姐。

“我说的是‘她也可能’会在场。就像安娜刚指出的，这些会面本来就不算私密场合。让一位能冰封整个王国的女王和邻国最抢手的单身汉独处也太危险了。”

莱纳德也不禁莞尔。

“此话不假……”

这场对话似乎就此划上了句号。艾莎很骄傲她坚持了自己的决定。说实话，她的心脏仍在怦怦跳动，可是有史以来第一次，她明目张胆地驾着自己的未来驶向心之所属的彼岸了，无论这前进的一步有多微不足道。

“呃，您还需要我做什么吗，女王陛下？”格尔达问道。

看到这个小姑娘，艾莎惊了一下，她暂时搁置的烦心事一下子全部涌上心头。她原本决绝睿智的表情动摇了，本能地想把脸藏起来，不得不用力眨眼才抑制住这种冲动。

“不需要了，谢谢你。莱纳德，在你交给我第一位求婚者的来信之前，我准备休息一下，这样可以吗？”

“当然。如果您还记得我们初次开会计划这些程序时的讨论，第一场约会将在两点钟开始。您有差不多两小时可以休息。”

艾莎缓慢地点点头，抓住了门把手。

“非常好，谢谢各位，辛苦了。”

莱纳德和格尔达都离开了，艾莎如释重负地舒了口气。

“哎呀，越来越严酷了，是不是？”安娜气冲冲地开口，漫无目的地用手为姐姐扇着风。

“是啊。”艾莎有点忧伤地笑了。“别觉得你必须得陪我一起去，安娜。如果克里斯多夫明天就要走了，我想你肯定想多陪陪他。我告诉大家你也可能在场，主要是想让他们为自己的行为负责。”

“什么意思？这些不是那些侍卫的事吗？”

“是没错，但如果在场的是我妹妹，另一位皇室成员，效果会不一样吧。我想着……”

“你想着？”

“唔，也许这真的没什么道理。我还以为我都想清楚了呢。”

安娜猛吸一口气，哈哈大笑着拍了拍姐姐的肩膀。这样的艾莎，这个有点马虎窘迫的“艾莎女王”只有安娜才能看到，而她多爱这样的她。

“没关系啦，我今晚去见他一面不就得了。这边求婚者的事儿才更重要吧，不是吗？”

“这倒是……”

“好啦，快来，我们一起午睡吧！”

“什么？”

* * *

艾莎身上再次只剩一件睡裙，她坐在床边注视着妹妹对着她的那堆礼物大呼小叫。她妹妹此时也只穿着睡衣，轻薄的裙子衬托出她略为娇小的身躯，艾莎感到难以集中注意力。这正常吗？虽然艾莎现在知道自己喜欢女性，可是被自己的妹妹如此吸引还算正常吗？

_她真的很迷人……_

不，不对。艾莎一直都很欣赏安娜，她这是把欣赏当成了欲望。她神志还没有特别清楚，这个房间本身就令她困惑。正是在这里，她了解了自己身上扭曲的一面。

“这些家伙真是不遗余力啊，是不是？”安娜拣起那把长剑，她挣扎着想要一只手举起它的样子无比可爱。

_她知道克里斯多夫有多幸运吗？_

“我希望能把它们都还回去……”艾莎叹了口气，偷瞟了一眼那面被盖着的镜子。

“你不能还吗？”安娜试着挥了一下手中的剑，可她甚至没法将它举过肩。

“还回去也太没礼貌了，我想。”

“唔，这倒是。”

一声脆响，长剑被放下了。

“谁都送的什么啊？”

“莱纳德和我都觉得作出最终决定前还是不知道为好，被这些‘东西’影响了判断就不好了。”

“啊，你们真是什么都想到了，是不是？”

“也没有啦……”

_为什么我的胸口这么痛？_

安娜在艾莎旁边的床沿上坐下。艾莎咬着下唇，她多想告诉妹妹自己最近的发现，可是又害怕看到她的反应。如果一件事可能再次将她和安娜生生隔开，那么无论这种可能性有多小，艾莎也不会碰这个运气的。她需要转移一下注意力。她想将自己的思绪从这些有失体统的想法上移开。

“跟我说说你昨晚看到了什么吧。”艾莎的语气更像是命令而不是询问。

“噢，艾莎，那真是不可思议，真的。你真该听听雪宝的长篇大论。我爱他，但是他实在太能说了！哈哈，斯文也被迷得神魂颠倒，克里斯多夫感觉魂都被吸走了。他的家人也在，所以整个就像一场大聚会一样。”安娜停下了，她若有所思地看了看四周。“我……真的希望你也和我在一起。”

_我永远想和你在一起。_

“我也是……”艾莎叹了口气。

安娜向后靠在了姐姐身上，两人肩膀相碰了一秒，可她几乎是立刻跳了起来，转到艾莎的大床前，激动地乱指一通。

“你猜怎么着？我们下一次约会就是它了！我完全不介意再欣赏一次极光秀！虽然和大家一起看很有意思，但我更喜欢和姐姐一起安静地分享。等我问问克里斯多夫，好不好？让我搞清楚下次极光什么时候出现。”

_为什么我无法对那些求婚者中的某一个产生这种感觉呢？那该让一切变得多简单啊……_

艾莎点了点头，感觉天旋地转。她的思绪此刻却咄咄逼人，拼命顶撞着她的前额，想要一涌而出。

“嘿！哇，我竟然没有看到后面这个东西！好大啊！”

_像安娜这样的人。那就太完美了。可是……没有人能像她那样，甚至另一个女人也不行。_

“哈，噢老天，是面镜子？这东西也太精致了吧，你觉得他们这个框架做了多久？啧啧，我看上去有点没精神，大概还没从昨晚缓过来！哈哈哈！”

_停下。_

_停下。_

_拜托停下……_

“唔，不好意思，镜子先生，可是您让我看起来像是胖了好几磅。这可不行。我是说，没错，我确实比平常多偷吃了不少零食，可是那都是物有所值的！”

_你伤到我了……_

_我无法呼吸了……_

_我无法看清了……_

_我无法……_

“艾莎！过来看呀，我觉得我长高了。这家伙是个全身镜什么的，我们站一起看看……”

艾莎从后面将妹妹紧抱在怀里。尽管姐妹之间拥抱不是什么怪事，可现在就连安娜都能感觉到，抱着自己的两条胳臂正竭力想要抓住某个她们都无法完全理解的东西。

虽然固执地闭紧了双眼，艾莎还是挤开一条缝看向镜子。而镜子里的图景再一次映射出一副真实的假象。艾莎的手指在安娜身体上游走，两只手的行进方向完全相反，而她妹妹的薄睡裙随着这些动作时而伸展时而皱起。安娜也许发出了一声可以听到的叹息，而艾莎感觉到自己一只手下有一个小丘状的东西，而另一只手周围的温度则不断飙升。

什么是真相？什么是谎言？镜中的景象是哪一个？

_我无法控制自己。_


	10. 第十章 睡意来袭

其实早在艾莎意识到自己手上的动作之前，她已经发现自己的状态不太对头了。在某种看不见的力量的驱使下，安娜的魅力彻底激发了艾莎的思绪和欲望，她大脑一片空白，只想将妹妹紧紧拥入怀中。

可这似乎还不够。

艾莎的双手仿佛有了自由意志，而镜子里也呈现出一副女王不敢相信的图景。她此时此刻的所知所感完全超出了她对触碰这个概念的认知。她头脑发昏，双眼圆睁，思绪每一秒都进行着激烈的变化。

安娜的胸本来也没有很圆挺，毕竟她天生身材苗条。在体型上，艾莎也只不过略微比她丰满一些，所以她究竟为何如此执念于她妹妹的身体呢？那和她自己的也没什么太大区别啊。可是艾莎却无法控制自己。她的脉搏加快了，安娜那柔软可塑的乳房紧贴着她的掌心，而这让女王彻底丧失了理智。不仅如此，她的欲望得寸进尺，另一只手向下游走，来到了她妹妹的腿间，她异常敏感的肌肤在逐渐升高的温度下隐隐刺痛。艾莎颤抖着深呼吸，镜子里妹妹泛红的双颊更是为这一系列不可捉摸的反应火上浇油。安娜白睡裙上的褶皱挑逗着艾莎，她妹妹右肩的裙带终于滑下，而她的目光却没有就此停驻。

_我究竟在做什么……？_

“艾，艾莎？”安娜半是嗔笑地开口，显然她觉得眼前的镜像是个玩笑。不然它还能是什么呢？还可能有什么其他解释呢？除了这个显而易见的答案，艾莎想不出其他。

“……你长大了。”艾莎喃喃说道。这含糊不清的话刚出口，她脑袋里某个东西便痛苦地咔嚓了一下。她极不情愿地放开了安娜，跌跌撞撞地来到镜子前将它重新盖好。镜像里有多少是真的？这面镜子看来并不能完美地映射出现实，所以姐妹俩之间到底发生了什么呢？艾莎又受了多少影响？

“哈哈，你注意到啦？不骗你，我其实还挺骄傲的。”安娜整理着裙子，她的胸随着呼吸一起一伏。“但你刚才真的吓到我了！我们已经好久没玩过胳肢大战之类的游戏了，可是我敢说我的战斗力不逊当年！没错！但是你不准使用魔力！那就太不公平了！”

镜子一被罩上，艾莎就感到一股如释重负的感觉涌遍了全身。这件事起了决定性作用，她必须赶紧让人把这个东西移走。不知为何，女王的言行都被它扭曲了。显然这东西被施过魔法，而且是能直接攻击心智的危险魔法。可奇怪的是，安娜似乎完全不受影响，这让艾莎不得不怀疑这件被下咒的礼物里藏了什么精密的细节。所幸安娜完全没把艾莎的奇怪表现当回事，也许正是因为艾莎深知自己内心的欲望，她才会觉得自己的触碰有失体统。无论是哪种可能性，镜子都是罪魁祸首，正是它放任女王本来就难以抑制的癖好在不合常理的无底洞里越堕越深。

“你说的没错，那确实很不公平。”

艾莎从壁炉旁走到窗边，一路上都感觉到妹妹的目光跟随着自己。她身体前倾，俯身注视着碗里的迷你雪人们，被戳的几个小家伙发出可爱的咕噜声，享受着这片刻的宁谧。

“所以啊，”安娜开口了，她坐在床边百无聊赖地踢着腿，“你准备告诉我发生了什么事吗，还是我得慢慢猜？”

艾莎丝毫不感到惊讶，安娜显然看出来了。她妹妹显然知道某些东西正让阿伦戴尔的女王费心劳神。艾莎痛恨对自己唯一无条件信任的人说谎，尽管她知道，如果有人在这种情况下还会做她最坚实的后盾，那一定非安娜莫属，可某些说不出的原因让她犹豫了。

“我就是烦心事太多了，安娜。你也看到我这周以来需要应付的那些人了，这可不是件容易的事。”

“噢！说起这个，你还真没法抱怨剩下的求婚者了是不是？我是说，那个叫达韵的家伙十分梦中情人了，就连麦克斯韦也显出了他老男人的魅力。莱昂就是让你想起了我的那个？我倒是没这个感觉。亚瑟有点女孩子气但看上去是个好人，至于索雷确实有点不靠谱，你知道我意思吧，但他还是很可爱。”

“你对男人的品味真是持续让我目瞪口呆，安娜。”艾莎深叹一口气，讶于自己此刻心中突然涌起的悲哀。

“是吧？我是个大奇葩，我知道。”

“彼此彼此……”艾莎小声咕哝道。也许迷人雪人们听见了这句话，安娜是不可能的。

安娜沮丧地哼了一声，她向后扑倒在床上的动作幅度有点夸张。

“所以就是因为这个吗？这些求婚者搞得你精神不振？”

“拜托，我没有‘精神不振’。”艾莎觉得她的自控能力回来了，便走到安娜旁边坐下，舒适的大床在突然增加的重量下略微下沉。“我只是……除了阿伦戴尔理论上能获得的稳定，我不知道我想要什么。”

“如果你要为了作秀而结婚，那这婚不结也罢。我之前就这么说的，现在我要继续说下去，直到我脸色发青。肯定有别的方式能让大家明白，你本来就是个非常称职的女王什么的。阿伦戴尔基本都接受你了，其他国家也没有把你拒之门外嘛，是不是？看看埃尔多拉！或者查索！或者瓦科莱塔！他们都爱死你了！”

“是，你说的没错。所以我才特别强调我不一定会挑一个人出来。”

“我知道！你那会儿可太酷了，我觉得我都有点被迷倒了呢。”安娜开怀大笑，那声音宛如炎热夏日里吹来的清风。艾莎感到后背拂过一阵凉意，这挥之不去的震颤让她意乱神迷。“你在要摆出女王范的时候总是能震慑全场，你知道吗？真的很了不起。”

“那真的不算什么。”

“你开玩笑吧？你那么优雅，还说得那么好！我肯定全程嗯嗯啊啊的，舌头估计都能长长三英尺。”

脑补了这个场面的艾莎不禁哈哈大笑，差点呛到自己。安娜也跟着姐姐笑了起来，随即拍了拍自己身边的空位。

“快过来躺着，我要在你背上画画。”

艾莎的第一反应是犹豫，可是安娜不断落在床上的手掌力度越来越大，要想拒绝谈何容易。女王爬到安娜身边躺下，后背完全暴露在妹妹面前，某种全新的紧张气氛让她周身僵硬。

安娜将艾莎的头发拨到一边，露出了姐姐雪白的肩膀。她轻吐一口气，手指游走着，似乎在按摩，似乎又在轻抚。

“我都感觉到你的鸡皮疙瘩了。”安娜咯咯笑了。

艾莎知道自己全身都在刺痛，她甚至觉得自己此刻就像一只浑身长满了刺的豪猪。安娜的触碰让她高度敏感，那被镜子激发的欲望本已被压制下去，现在再一次被点燃了。可是这错得太离谱，艾莎最终得出结论，正是她的无知让内心的好奇和想要探索自身兴趣的需求无法被驯服。如果这欲望诱惑着她对安娜下手，那这个问题必须马上得到处理。艾莎需要一个释放口，不然她很可能会毁掉这段自己最为珍视的感情。可是这感觉真是无与伦比。安娜和她预料中一样温柔，善意从她的指尖流入了艾莎的灵魂。此时此刻艾莎所感受到的东西让她欲罢不能。

“你还记得我们小时候也经常这么玩吗？”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，她不敢呼吸太大声，害怕某个令人难堪的声音再次不受控制地溜出她的喉咙，就像和格尔达在一起时那样。除了她竭力加在自己身上的枷锁，她已经无法思考任何事。色欲对青涩之人何其残酷，它将他们变成了根本无法驾驭的野马。

“我记得。”艾莎挣扎着回答，“美好的回忆。每次我挠你后背时你都会睡着，所以后来你总是先挠我。”

“哈哈，我知道。如果我太长时间静坐不动，你知道我肯定会睡死过去的。可是那感觉真棒！我带着有色眼镜呢，我知道，但是全世界没有人的触碰能比上你！”

艾莎脖子一僵，扭曲的下颚几乎是立刻吐出了一个甚至有点残忍的问题。

“比克里斯多夫的还好吗？”

安娜在后背上瞎画的手突然停住了，可是她很快恢复了手中的动作，嘿嘿笑着将这个问题打发过去了。面对尴尬场面，她一向如此。

“感觉不一样，这是肯定的。”

房间里的温度骤降，艾莎竭尽全力才阻止自己魔力突如其来的肆虐。她知道的啊。她知道克里斯多夫和安娜在一起。她知道他们拉过手，知道他们拥抱，知道他们接吻。可是为什么呢？为什么这一刻会心痛到不能自己？诚然，艾莎本来就不想和别人分享安娜，但这种嫉妒根本是另一回事了。她从未感到如此令人心碎的愤怒。

“艾莎，”安娜的声音低了下去，艾莎知道这是妹妹难得一现的严肃时刻。“你不喜欢克里斯多夫吗？”

“……说实话吗？” 艾莎缴械了，她讨厌伤害安娜。“我只是不怎么喜欢失去你的感觉，安娜。”

“可是我就在这儿啊。”安娜挪近了，她的鼻息拂过艾莎的后颈。她打了个冷颤，身上的鸡皮疙瘩增了三倍。

“从情感上说，你离我已经比之前都要远了。我知道我这么想很自私，别以为我没意识到这点。但是我不由自主。你是我妹妹，我最好的朋友，全世界我心中最重要的人。我之前已经说过很多遍，所以我不会再重复了。我就是……有点害怕。”

安娜停下了手里的动作，可是随即从背后抱住了她姐姐，她的前身紧贴着艾莎的后背，鼻尖蹭着她的后颈。如此亲密的肢体接触对艾莎来说太难以承受了。就像和格尔达那时一样，艾莎的脉搏比之前跳得更快了，可是这次比她女仆在场时要剧烈十倍。到底怎么回事？

“这可不公平啊，艾莎……”年幼的一方轻呼，“你知道我最在乎你的感觉了。但是我能怎么办呢？克里斯多夫是个多么棒的人，而我也很喜欢他。他心善、温柔、体贴、勤奋，而且纯真。我保证我哪儿也不去，不会的。我一定会为我们的约会挤时间出来，好不好？我，我是说……我还能怎么办呢？”

多合理的问题。艾莎在指望什么呢？难道寄希望于安娜和克里斯多夫分手，这样她就能永远是艾莎一个人的了？这样对她公平吗？当然不了，这根本不是合乎情理的做法。安娜的疑问十分耐人寻味，而艾莎不知道答案是什么。或者说，她没有一个看上去不会荒唐得无可救药、在镜子的负面影响下和女王几近疯狂的渴望中稍微有那么一丁点道理的答案。

“没有了。你说得对，你没有什么可以做的了，是我需要学会当个成年人。”艾莎不想让自己的声音听起来像是在发火，可是她的无知令她无比沮丧。她迅速翻过身，并催促安娜做同样的调整。“到你了。”女王命令道，安娜听从她转过身，但不忘朝姐姐投去一个犹疑的眼神。

“我不想惹你不开心……”安娜继续说道，听上去她似乎嘟起了嘴。

“别担心我。”艾莎觉得自己听上去挺有说服力的。“我就是有点情绪化。”

“我知道啊，但是……你这么在乎我，我还真有点高兴呢。这可真有点奇怪呢，是不是？”

“也不是吧。” 艾莎安慰道，她朝安娜的脖颈轻吹一口气，令对方在这不留情面的攻势下瑟瑟发抖。

“冷死了！”

“哈哈，但是哪个知道自己被爱着的人会不高兴呢？这本来就是种非常美好的感觉。”

“是啊……”安娜打了个哈欠。

“我现在感觉到你的鸡皮疙瘩了。”艾莎笑出了声。

“不然呢？你手上使了点冷冻魔法吧，是不是？”

“也许吧？”

“这感觉太棒了……”安娜又打了个冷颤。

艾莎开心地笑了，她的目光掠过妹妹相对颜色较深的皮肤和肩膀周围略为显眼的雀斑。她舔了舔嘴唇，知道自己的身体正在某种被压抑太久而急需解决的欲望下极速升温。艾莎继续着手上的动作，她的指甲和指尖划过妹妹的后背和胳臂，而安娜的呼吸声也愈来愈重，还没等艾莎接话便已经进入了梦乡，一呼一吸之间相隔甚久。

艾莎也翻过身仰面躺着，困惑不解地盯着天花板。

她的心怦怦直跳，血液也在加速流动。今天她被刺激得太过火了。先是早晨的格尔达，现在又是她妹妹，这还不算镜子在她身上玩的小把戏。无论罪魁祸首是谁，艾莎知道她必须得做点什么，否则她不但会丢掉自己的从容，更会丧失自己的理智。她不能冒这个险，毕竟下一周还有五个需要她集中全部注意力应对的约会呢。

她的腹部搅作一团，但更下面的某个地方，那个她之前几乎没特别注意过的地方，一种挑衅般的震颤仿佛要喷薄而出，唆使着她前来应战。艾莎瞟了一眼背对着自己并已经熟睡的安娜，她碧蓝的眼睛摄入了妹妹在裙子褶皱下一览无余的曲线。安娜的胯和那美妙的腰完美相接，而这自然凸显了她娇小却迷人得可笑的臀。白睡裙将将盖过她妹妹的大腿中部，而她方才在床上乱动时将它稍微撩高了一些，露出了她纤细的双腿。它们交叉在一起，周围的小块肌肉在这样的挤压下更诱人了。

艾莎深吸几口气，一只手不自觉地游走到了她自己的腿间，睡裙下摆被折了进去，摩擦着她轻薄的内裤。她的整个身体在这即刻产生的愉悦下震颤着，房间的空气也随着她的生理反应而冷了下来。

艾莎畏缩了，如此轻微的触碰竟然可以产生如此迥异如此奇特的感觉，这让她一时不知所措。可她的手立刻回到了腿上，一点点朝上移动，探寻着那些在她的特意刺激下令她周身颤抖的丝丝快感。她渐渐熟悉了这感觉，随即开始朝更深的地方推进，目光却在身边安娜的轮廓上游离。

_我在做什么？_

艾莎感到手心出现了一丝带着温存的湿润感，可是她发现自己完全不在乎可能出现的一片狼藉。她已经收不住了，腹部的灼烧感令她如痴如醉。她的整个下半身缓缓摇摆着，似乎在欢迎她探索自己这与生俱来的性欲所拥有的全部潜能。艾莎加剧了手下的爱抚，她的脸越来越烧，沉重的喘息声也越来越难以抑制。

在这个自我发现的过程中，无数图景过电影般闪过女王的脑海，她丰富的想象力绘出了一幅幅真实如白昼的画面。格尔达娇小却诱人的身体缓缓滑入艾莎的浴盆，骑跨在她的腰间。她的双臂搂着艾莎的脖子，这个平日羞涩说话吞吐的小姑娘此时看向她的女王的眼神却充满了饥渴，小巧的乳房心甘情愿地紧贴着艾莎的胸部。

_不……_

索雷那位强势黝黑的同伴将艾莎推到墙上，她高举过头顶的双手被死死摁住，而对方的鼻尖正一遍遍扫过她颤抖的脖颈。她以一种奇异的体贴抚慰着艾莎的每一寸肉体，直到一只手紧紧握住女王的腿心，迫使这位君王紧绷的双唇发出一声近乎绝望的呻吟。

_我不是这样的……_

亚瑟的侍从被艾莎丢在床上，她高傲地冲女王冷笑着。她的四肢被冰做的镣铐紧紧禁锢，这样艾莎便可以对这具调皮紧身裙下的诱人肉体随心所欲。

_可是这感觉太棒了……_

艾莎的手来到了更低的地方。她咬紧牙关，双眼紧闭，双颊的颜色早已蔓延到了全脸。

“啊-啊……”女王呻吟着捂住了自己的嘴。她颈部的肌肉紧绷如铁，腹部的痉挛感不断加剧。

最后一幅图景渐渐具象，艾莎的身体也终于即将拥抱那已经拖了太久的解脱。泪水盈满了她紧闭的眼眶。她无法阻止这些飞速移动的图像满足她的欲望。她败给了自己的意志，现在几乎任何东西都能将她推向悬崖。

_可是……_

女王亲吻着另一个人的肩胛骨，舌尖试探地滑过那个女孩的脖颈。即便这只是幻想，她也能尝到对方皮肤上的味道。野花，甜美的自然，夏日。而怀中女孩的颤抖鼓舞了女王，她轻抚她的大腿并将它们拨开，好将自己此刻感受到的狂喜传递给对方。

_这是……_

传来一声有点克制的呻吟，听上去有点迟疑，但是里面的渴望毋庸置疑。艾莎笑了，她的唇找到了对方，两人的双唇轻轻扫过彼此，折磨着她们对爱的渴望。艾莎从来没有吻过任何人，但她知道这就是她想要的一切。这就是她一直以来迷失的感觉。这就是爱应该有的感觉。纯洁，信任，真诚。

_你是谁……？_

艾莎努力想看清对方的脸，她的胯在手的力度下前后摇摆着，压迫感几乎要接近极限。

_谁……？_

对方的脸渐渐成型，艾莎喉咙一紧，而她的手还在不断将自己推向应许之地的狂欢。看到安娜顺从的脸不仅让她突然停下了手里的动作，也将她一把推下了悬崖。她的下体拱起，无数震颤如蒙太奇般一遍遍回荡在她的骨盆和股沟里。

“哦-哦！”艾莎狠咬着自己的食指，这粗暴的动作立刻见了红。可这是值得的。艾莎全身都随着这剧烈的痉挛感颤动着，而她也全身心地接受了这萦绕在她女性性征周围的快感。终于，她松开了手，粗重地喘着气，甚至不敢看一眼身边的安娜，虽然整个过程中她妹妹连动也没有动。

_我……安娜……为什么？_

艾莎盯着天花板看了好久，但随即迅速下了床，她拒绝相信，她得让自己动起来。她刚才做了什么？不。这不是她要问的问题。艾莎完全知道这个问题的答案。直到这次之前，她从来没有这方面的欲望，想象某个男性的爱完全提不起女王体内的肉欲。可是今天她发现了这个谜语的答案。今天艾莎了解了自己身上又一个让她无所适从的特质。

可是，这只会带来更多问题。

艾莎换掉了自己的内裤，选了一条更小巧颜色更深的穿上。她不得不好奇，安娜出现在自己的幻想中，是她那无法抑制的欲望为了和她之前的尝试以及色欲相抗衡而不顾一切的结果吗？这正常吗？艾莎当然知道这不正常。皇室有时会为了保证血统纯正而允许乱伦关系，可如果这种理论上罪恶的关系发生在同性之间，那又是另一回事了。

所以她的问题应该是：艾莎被她妹妹吸引了吗？如果不牵扯到社会丑闻，艾莎会允许自己勾引她的小妹妹进入那些不可说的禁忌吗？艾莎敢就此宣称她对安娜的爱是超出了家人之间情愫的那种爱吗？

“不！”艾莎大声尖叫，她抱紧了自己，突然剧烈地喘起了气。她的牙齿在打颤，眼泪也凝结在原地，这样的极度不适总是伴随着失控出现。

_藏起来。别觉察。藏起来。别觉察。藏起来。别觉察。_

_我不能有这种感觉！_

“艾莎……？”

安娜还带着睡意的声音惊动了她姐姐。艾莎缓缓转过身，对上她疲倦的睡容。

“我，我就是起来喝点水。”艾莎喃喃道，顺手抓起放在小桌上的水杯。

“我又睡着了，是不是？我整个睡死过去了。”

“没关系，你也就睡了半小时左右……”

“你睡了吗？”

“一点点。”

安娜伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠将被子拉出来，这样她好钻下去。

“好吧，那我们还有一小时，所以你赶紧给我过来钻到被窝里，小姐！我们马上有一场很重要的约会要应付，你知道吧？”

艾莎还是喝了点水，发现自己确实需要这些水分以恢复平静。她的手抖得厉害，心痛苦地怦怦跳动，似乎随时可能晕倒。安娜的语气多么正常！安娜根本不知道什么样的变态想法刚刚将艾莎逼进了墙角。艾莎得演好这场戏，她不能走漏一点风声。她觉得自己要疯了，一切都怪那面镜子，怪她突然崩塌的自制力，怪她的自我厌恶。

没错，过了这段时间她会感觉不一样的。她的身体仍然处于高度兴奋的状态。她明白的，她永远不可能爱上安娜。多傻的想法啊。多荒唐，多可怕！安娜是她珍视的妹妹，这种爱是截然不同的。这面镜子必须得处理掉了，它扭曲了一切！一切！

艾莎回到了床上，立刻感到安娜的胳臂搂住了自己。

“睡个好觉！”她尖声叫道，几乎立刻就不省人事了。似乎刚才的一切都是一个梦。

艾莎羡慕妹妹，她肯定是没法享受任何形式的休息了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 镜子：我真的是阿伦戴尔第一接锅侠。


	11. 第十一章 暗黑魔镜

“来现现你的肌肉！让我看看你有多大能耐！”

“哦？您大概不知道您这个要求意味着什么，小公主。”

“是不是？嘿，艾莎，我看老达韵是怕他在你心里的形象变成一个拿不出手的胆小鬼呢，连肌肉不都愿意秀给我们看。”

“那样太不雅观了，而且我也不想表现得过于自大。”

“嗨，见自大的鬼。看我的！看到没？看到没？”安娜绷紧了她的二头肌，总算鼓起了一块肉眼可见的最袖珍的肌肉。整个场景十分滑稽，而这显然是她的本意，站在远处并目睹了这一切的达韵侍从和一小队侍卫都忍俊不禁。

达韵被选作头一个约会对象。至于和女王的行程，他提议两人前往阿伦戴尔的最高点，那是他来的路上留意到的一座位于城堡右边远角处的塔楼。艾莎身边自然跟着至少三位以上的侍卫，莱纳德说得不错，一个小冒失就可能令艾莎失足丧命。

不管怎样，这次出行总体来看还是非常惬意的。达韵是位完美的绅士，尽管社交举止略显窘迫，这位力大无比的壮汉牵着艾莎一阶阶盘旋而上，来到了塔楼的露台，整个过程中魅力尽显。他的手巨大粗糙，完全不像安娜的小手。两人登上顶楼后，安娜戏谑地轻推姐姐，似乎在对这一位截至目前的表现表示肯定。

既然最初的正式问候已经完成，安娜很快便开始戏弄达韵了。早在她和艾莎出发前她就明确表示，一个男人的耐心当然值得考验。而达韵目前为止的表现确实不错，虽然笑容有些迟疑说话有点吞吐，但从来没有失掉自己的风度，也没有把安娜打发到一边。

艾莎内心对他表示了肯定，他是个令人着迷的候选人。她竭力寻觅着他身上迷人的特质。他长长的黑发扎在脑后的样子，以及锐利深邃的眼睛都很让人心动，但是除了这些，艾莎满脑子都是女性身体特有的曲线和温存。拥抱这样一个磐石般的人得多费劲啊？大概和拥抱某个建筑物差不多吧。

“那我可不客气了，公主陛下。请看，这是我每周从不间断的艰苦训练换来的果实！”达韵举起一条胳膊，他的二头肌仿佛被注进了空气一样迅速鼓起，如怪兽般庞大，而附近的三头肌更突显了这一点。他的手下们纷纷鼓起掌来，甚至艾莎的侍卫们也惊喜地欢呼起来。

“老天！”安娜搞怪地惊呼，“不赖嘛，老兄。”她走近这位壮汉并搭上他的肩，而那竭力踮起脚跟才够到这个高度的样子让整个场面更滑稽了。“咱们俩应该找时间一起举重！”

“哈哈，确实应该。”达韵笑着拍了拍安娜，随后目光落到了艾莎身上，似乎意识到她并没有特别加入刚才这段互动。“那么阿伦戴尔的女王有什么要展示的呢？”

艾莎摇了摇手指，脸上挂着自信的笑容。

“你可能会被吓到呢，达韵阁下。”艾莎努力让自己加入这场对话。她真的想努力试试。安娜总是能掳走身边所有人的心，而相比之下，艾莎只能装出一副感兴趣的样子。

“真的吗？试试看。”达韵双手插在胸前，两只胳膊中暗藏的力量令人震颤。艾莎瞟向安娜，而对方则朝她点了点头，似乎她对接下来要发生的事情胸有成竹。

艾莎鼓起勇气，她绷紧了下颚，举起一只胳膊，学着安娜的样子好让自己看起来更有趣一些。艾莎的手下发出一阵礼节性的掌声。然而女王很快地抖了一下她的二头肌，上面立刻出现了一个雪球。她指了指身下的影子，大家这才意识到她早已经远远将达韵甩在了后面，掌声瞬间变成了欢呼。达韵的手下则朝对方挑衅地喊叫着。

“我输了。”达韵礼貌地鞠躬，他流连在艾莎脸上的眼睛里闪烁着星光。

* * *

和其他所有候选人一样，如果他们欣然接受，阿伦戴尔城堡便会为艾莎和她当下的约会对象举办一次晚宴。达韵似乎非常享受这个夜晚，他的餐桌礼仪比艾莎预期中要优雅得多。而他可观的体型和震慑人心的外表依然是艾莎关注的地方之一。至少他会是一位有能力保护国民的国王，而这实在是很有吸引力的一点。

“这是艾莎最喜欢的一道菜，说起来！”安娜灿烂地笑着，此时餐桌前仅剩下皇家姐妹和达韵三人。

“哦？腌鲱鱼？这我可没料到。”

“安娜可是讨厌它呢。”艾莎淡淡地笑着说。

“那又怎么样，我还没有讨厌一两个东西的权力了？”

“等你变成熟之后就会喜欢它了，我肯定。”

“嘿！我已经很成熟了！”

“如果真的是这样，那你就不需要特意强调了。”

“哦老天，达韵，我真抱歉。你还是重新考虑求婚的事吧。你看，我姐姐可能已经疯了，毕竟上了年纪什么的。好惨啊……”

“闭嘴吧你。”艾莎不仅偷笑。

达韵小心翼翼地放下手中的餐具，他热切的小眼睛里闪烁着笑意。

“你们关系非常好。”他的语气里有种难以言之的好奇。

“呃，是啊。就是这样了，毕竟总共只有……我们俩了。”安娜迟疑了一下，而艾莎的心则狠狠揪起，妹妹在全世界面前拼命藏起来的痛苦闪现了一下，但很快转瞬即逝。

“唔，我知道你们的情况，我真的非常遗憾。”达韵颔首表示敬意。“但是那段困难时期你们拥有彼此，这还是很幸运的。”

艾莎闭上了眼睛，她预感到无可避免的痛苦和悔恨即将袭来，竭力抑制住体内蠢蠢欲动的魔力。它们当然还是来了，向以往一样给予她一记重击。她将这些情感压了下去，推向灵魂深处，尽全力将它们牢牢锁住。如果面前这个人知道艾莎在听到国王与王后的死讯后是如何应对的，也许他真的会因为要和这样一位懦夫共同执政而彻底丧失兴趣呢。

“哈哈，可是都过去啦！我们现在没事了！”安娜恢复了正常，一只温暖的手落在了艾莎的肩上，女王不禁舒了一口气。她多想碰碰妹妹以示回应，但此时她并不信任自己，只得故作无事发生那样朝妹妹的方向投去一个淡淡的微笑。

“是的，我们很亲近。”她至少可以承认这一点。

“别说我们啦！我知道艾莎有个想问得不得了但是不好意思问出口的问题，所以这个任务就落到了我的肩上。你准备好了吗，肌肉男先生？”

达韵扬起一条眉毛，他直起肩膀，缓缓地点了点头。

“我会尽力给出让您们满意的答案。”

“好。”安娜咯咯笑了。“听好了。”她夸张地做了个深呼吸，那只令艾莎的心怦怦直跳的手还停留在她的肩上。“你对树懒的看法是什么？它们基本算是贵国的吉祥物了，但是达韵阁下对它们的印象是什么呢？”

达韵看向艾莎，似乎不确定是否应该给出一个正经的答案。

“是的。”艾莎总算恢复到了可以顺着安娜的戏演下去的地步。“我们很乐意听一听你对这种动物的看法。”

气氛僵了一下，但达韵随即哈哈大笑，举起双手表示投降。

“怎么说呢，我相信它们是大自然中最有帝王相的生灵之一。”

* * *

“哈哈，我喜欢他！”安娜和艾莎坐在接待厅里，格尔达刚为姐妹俩以及莱纳德沏了茶。

“不错，但是艾莎女王，您对达韵阁下印象如何呢？”莱纳德恼火地踱着步，他因为要安排剩余求婚者的出行请求而没能陪同艾莎出席第一场约会。

“他的确让我很感兴趣。”

安娜的表情僵了一秒，但很快恢复了灿烂的微笑。某个念头显然刚刚掠过她的脑海。

“是吗？那太好了！他可以和克里斯多夫一起出去工作什么的，是不是？”

“是的……”艾莎强迫自己回答，有种挥之不去的渴望在她心头萦绕。她暗自提醒自己，一旦有空立刻私下告诉莱纳德关于卧室里那面镜子的事情。但现在应付求婚者们还是最重要的，那个东西可以再等等。艾莎才没有拖延着不移走它呢，她没有任何原因要留着这个荒谬绝伦的礼物呀。绝对没有。

“艾莎？”

艾莎眨眨眼，安娜的问题将她唤回了当下。

“什么？”

“又出神了是不是？”

“抱歉。”

安娜有点悲哀地笑了笑，但还是继续问了下去。

“我就是问你下一个是谁。”

莱纳德飞快地翻着手中的文件。

“我还没有通知艾莎女王，所以她也不知道。现在我已经看完了所有请求，明天您的约会对象将是索雷王子。”

“索雷王子的计划是什么呢？”

莱纳德清了清嗓子，苍老的面容上难得闪过一丝窘迫。

“这上面……没有说。”

“……什么？”

“他的提议很简单，他就说到时候‘见机行事’。您正午之前要去正门前和他见面。”

“哦老天！哦老天！”安娜拍着桌子，止不住地哈哈大笑。“这太好笑了！你说他有点不靠谱，可他简直对这一切都没有放在心上嘛！”

“难怪他仍然未婚呢。”艾莎叹了口气。

“但您却将他选进了第二轮。我能问一句原因吗。”莱纳德闷声说道。

“因为他很有意思呀，显然的嘛！”安娜咯咯笑道。

“没错。”艾莎附和着。

“还需要茶吗，女王陛下？”格尔达问道。听到她的声音，艾莎不禁打了个冷颤，小女仆一丝不挂的画面突然闪过脑海，让她一时不知所措。她感到自己的注意力跳到了一个比这些不得已而为之的政治游戏更容易理解的领域。

“好的，谢谢你。”艾莎挤出几个字，格尔达香草味的香水钻入她的鼻孔。两人目光相遇了片刻，艾莎露出一个友好的，哈，也许有点挑逗的微笑，而对方回给她的笑容可爱却拘谨。这种感觉仿佛与生俱来，她想被另一个女孩子关注。她不在乎其他国家的男性如何看他，但格尔达，索雷的侍从，甚至亚瑟那位惊艳的同伴都在她的潜意识里占据了一席之地。她想让自己的亲妹妹目不转睛地盯着自己，眼神里带着毫无保留的惊叹。

“我明白了。我想这位自由自在的人还是有一点可取之处的。”莱纳德妥协了。

话音刚落，一名侍卫急匆匆地走了进来，期待地在门边站定。莱纳德第一时间注意到了这位来客，他立刻站起了身。

“抱歉。”他小声嘟囔了一句，几乎没能掩饰住内心的恼火。

“我绝对不能错过和索雷这家伙见面的机会，天哪！他要和女王出行约会，竟然什么都不准备？这太过分了，听上去是我绝对会干的事儿！”安娜又开始大笑。尽管艾莎珍惜每一秒和妹妹在一起的时间，尤其是妹妹如此兴高采烈的时候，但她的目光不由自主地落到了莱纳德紧皱的眉头和随着谈话进行越来越垂头丧气的姿态上。

“肯定会是一次不同寻常的体验，我确信。”艾莎漫不经心地回应，注视着正在往回走的莱纳德。“怎么回事？”女王的声音彻底变了。这种鬼鬼祟祟的谈话第一次发生时她没当回事，但二十四小时内出现两次，尽管艾莎最近心绪繁杂，她也不能容忍自己继续被蒙在鼓里了。

“抱歉，没什么大事，女王陛下。”

“也不是小事。”艾莎追问道，她的头开始疼了。

“大事不好喽。”安娜在一旁窃笑，她显然想缓解一下突然紧张的气氛。

莱纳德对女王保守秘密从来都是有原因的，但艾莎现在已经能够熟读他的表情，而她知道王宫里有什么地方肯定不对劲了。年长的助理深叹一口气，喉咙里传出一声低沉的咕哝。

“您这周的日程已经很满了，我不想再为您徒添烦恼，女王陛下。我并无失敬之意。”

“发生了什么？”艾莎继续追问。

“……我们还不确定。”助理说道，示意格尔达帮自己斟一杯茶，虽然这很可能不是他此刻最想要的饮品。“我们目前只知道有一些王宫工作人员近来的行为……有些奇怪。”

“什么？真的假的？”正在喝茶的安娜呛到了。

“怎么个奇怪法？”艾莎仍不甘心。腹部似乎有一团东西令她焦虑不已，而她完全知道那是什么。

莱纳德的声音低了下去，以将该讨论保持在三人之间。

“没有任何预兆的昏迷、恶心、疲倦，以及，虽然很少见，但有人心理和生理上都出现了反常的状况。”

艾莎腹部的感觉更强烈了。

“能具体一些吗？”

莱纳德双臂叉在了胸前。尽管他比达韵年长很多，那正式礼服也无法遮挡的可观前臂还是诉说着他当年兵戎沙场的经历。

“异常地发脾气、性施暴与性受虐的倾向，以及……性饥渴。有时候对象甚至非典型。”

艾莎看得出，莱纳德说出这番话的同时内心进行着激烈的心理斗争，因为他知道这些信息一定会烦扰女王。他确实没错，但导致艾莎慌乱的原因和她助理怀疑的那些可谓大相径庭。不。她努力让自己不要就地失控。事到如今，除非她是个傻瓜，否则不可能不怀疑那面镜子在这件事中扮演了某个角色。她故意将摧毁它的事情一推再推，都是因为……因为……

“我真的很抱歉，女王陛下。现在我们知道的太少，所以我本想等到有了更多证据之后再告诉您。”莱纳德的语气真的很煎熬，无论事情大小，令艾莎失望都让他厌恶至极。

对于艾莎来说，这是她绝佳的机会。她终于可以告诉他关于镜子的事情了。她必须得赶紧将它移走，没有任何理由留着它了。

可是……可是……如果真的是镜子的原因呢？如果艾莎所有的自我发现其实都是谎言呢？她将一下子回到原点，回到那个无法发现爱的躯壳。虽然她也没有不计代价地主动寻求它，但明白她为什么无法对男性产生感觉这件事还是给她带来了些许抚慰。如果这个问题要再次被划上问号……

“这就是为什么我不愿告诉您，女王陛下。您的精力应该用在他处，而这些事情显然对您造成了困扰。”

艾莎确实觉得困扰，可是造成这些困扰的原因却迥然不同，而且完全不合常理。她的自我认知再次出现了疑问，这让她恐慌。自从她的魔力失去控制，这就是一场持续不断的抗争。她是谁？她的意义何在？她要如何过完这一生？

“艾莎？”安娜轻碰姐姐的手，女王却畏缩了一下，仿佛被电击了一样捂着掌心。安娜的担心依然是个美好的存在，而如果艾莎能从这一堆乱麻中找出一个正面效应，她至少可以把之前脑袋里那些有关她亲妹妹的可怕想法一股脑归罪给镜子了。

“我，我没事。”

_快。告诉莱纳德那面镜子的事。其他人也被影响了。私藏这个消息等于是在重蹈你之前的罪过：为了自己的私欲而牵及无辜。_

“我……”艾莎干巴巴地开口，体温随着每一次心跳渐渐离她而去。

_快说啊。告诉他。毁掉那个可能被下了咒的镜子，一了百了。向前看，向前进。让你的家族——你的妹妹——为你骄傲。够了。就算你真的偏好更美的那个性别，这也是永远不可能成真的。还是顺从公众的要求吧，你的感情一文不值。你的牺牲换取的是整个王国的幸福。_

“艾莎女王？”

“那面镜子。”艾莎仿佛是一个词接一个词地将这句话从喉咙里拽了出来。它们一路刮蹭着，艾莎感到自己头痛欲裂。“我收到的礼物中有一面镜子。我怀疑它是王宫中这些变化的始作俑者。”

“镜子？不可能吧，那东西好着呢！我是说，它把我照得有点肿，但没关系啦，刚好从后面踹了我一脚，提醒我控制自己。”安娜笑着说道。可看到她姐姐严肃的表情，她的笑容渐渐凝固了。“天哪，等下，你认真的吗？”

“是的。”艾莎喃喃道。

“这真的……问题严重了。”莱纳德低哼一声，愤怒地跺着脚。“这就是说某个求婚者可能是来毁掉我们王国的。虽然他们都经过了严格的筛选和观察期……”

“我可能已经排除了幕后黑手。”艾莎继续说道，她瞟向格尔达，不禁怀疑自己内心萌发的欲望真假几何。显然镜子在她身上的影响依然存在，不仅格尔达，还有安娜——多么罪恶，特别是后者，还是能让女王的五脏六腑翻来覆去。艾莎感到十分沮丧。

“那就再好不过了，但是我心里有怀疑对象了。”莱纳德揉着额头。“我现在公文不在手边，但我会去确认送镜子进来的人的身份，然后按照规定处置。但是我必须得问您，女王陛下，您为何怀疑它呢？哪怕它是这一切混乱的起源的可能性微乎其微，我也一定会毁掉它，但我仍想知道您下此结论背后的原因。”

艾莎显然不可能为了找出王宫人员不适的源头而吐露自己的秘密，但编造几个异常反应还是相当容易的。这是明智的做法。

“我自从照过那面镜子后就一直不太正常。尽管安娜和格尔达没有发现她们受到了什么负面影响，但是你刚才提到的症状和我近来的感觉十分相似。”

“真的吗？”莱纳德语气中的担忧明显了起来。

“是的。过去这两天我一直在和自己的心理阴影斗争，确实不是什么愉快的经历。”

“艾莎！搞什么？”安娜猛地站了起来，格尔达不禁惊呼了一声。“你为什么没告诉我？所以你今天才精神不振吗？你怎么总是这样？！”安娜大步跨到姐姐面前，手抚上她的脸。艾莎难堪不已，几乎是本能地推开了她。

“你。必。须。得。跟。我。沟。通！”安娜继续说道，语气里满是真切的不满。“你保证过不会再把我拒之门外了！”

“我，我不知道造成这一切的原因是什么！”艾莎含糊地回答，拉着妹妹的手试图让她不要再斥责自己了。“我现在还是不确定！”

“真是的！”安娜愤怒地呼出一口气。她这么恼火当然合情合理，这是她们俩共同的伤疤。

“既成事实。”莱纳德片刻后开了口。“无论如何，我都会采取相应措施。一定要在局势失控之前将镜子毁掉，希望我们的问题都会随之而解，但我也会继续我这边的调查。现在的问题是，我们要拿这些求婚者怎么办呢？”

“噢！这是个好问题……”安娜坐在艾莎身边，充满保护欲地握住她的手臂。艾莎狠咬着下唇，竭力将她过去的欲望和自我探索而得的愉悦赶出脑海。让另一个人这样触碰她会是什么感觉呢？

艾莎摇了摇头，如此容易分神的自己让她震惊而气愤。

“所有安排暂时按原计划进行。“艾莎一字一句地答道，”只要我的侍卫们在场，就没有什么好担心的。再说了……呃，我还有魔力。”

莱纳德眨了眨眼，随即偷笑着点头。

“此话不假。也许这就是他们选择这种间接方式的原因。考虑到这种攻击的本质，还是挺奇怪的，但我们现在也只是猜测。我会多派些侍卫过来，但除此之外，我相信您的判断，女王陛下。”

“谢谢你。”

说实话，艾莎只是在孤注一掷。她想爱上这些求婚者里的一个，她的人生会因此简单多少啊！索雷是个独特的家伙，放弃和他的约会似乎有点愚蠢。她的王国要想繁荣昌盛，需要的是一位国王，而不是另一位女王。这就是个值得继续保持的自然进程罢了——如果可能的话。

“我最好赶紧开始吧。您明天要和索雷王子见面，我会确保侍卫都准备就绪，至于镜子我会亲自处理。”

“谢谢你，莱纳德。”

“乐意之至。一切请交给我吧，女王陛下。”

助理打了个立正，鞠了一躬，便立刻离开了，几个侍卫跟着他走出了房间。艾莎摇了摇头，房间里此时只剩格尔达，安娜，以及门边的两名侍卫。

“那可真是会搞乱人脑子的东西……”安娜叹了口气，仍然抱着艾莎的手臂，这让她感到一丝有些矛盾的忧伤。

“是的。”

“所以呢，”安娜放低了声音，嘴凑到艾莎耳边。她温柔的鼻息惹得对方的耳垂一阵发痒。“那面镜子真的把你搞昏头了吗？”

“……是的，可能现在还有反应。”

“天呐，这太疯狂了。很奇怪，我为什么没有感觉到不对呢。它给你脑子里灌了什么东西？”

艾莎看了一下格尔达所在的位置，如释重负地发现她的女仆正在房间附带的一个水池旁忙着什么。她在那个结构类似于壁橱的地方打水准备洗盘子，直起身抓住水泵把手的时候短裙随之被向上撩起，露出了她纤细的双腿。

“很多东西。”艾莎犹豫了。那真的是镜子的责任吗？艾莎腹部沉甸甸的感觉似乎在暗示事实就是如此。这多糟糕啊。杀伤力多大啊。如果真的是镜子的责任，那么把镜子送到艾莎房间的人一定非常了解她。要么是这样，要么就是他们撞了大运。

“比如呢？”

艾莎的呼吸变得痛苦，她张开嘴想说点什么，可是妹妹那饱含着怜悯、惊讶，以及恐惧的目光仿佛击中了她的灵魂，她根本无法继续下去。现在解释还有什么用呢？一切都不重要了，一点儿也不重要。等到镜子被搬走，艾莎又能回去做那个困惑不已的自己了。

可是她仍然控制不了自己。自从来到这间会议厅，她不止一次偷偷打量了格尔达，而她的目光依旧时不时在安娜的嘴唇和脖颈处流连，内心的渴求丝毫未减。这已经够奇怪了，咒语的作用肯定增强了。这是唯一的解释。无论如何，安娜也不在她可选的范围之内。安娜不能在这个范围内，她不应该在。光是这个想法就让艾莎一阵恶心。可是……

“艾莎？”安娜又问了一遍。她知道她有多美吗？她知道她表达如此诚挚的关切时脸上的表情吗？她知道她身体前倾、离对方令人发疯地近的时候会露出一点点若隐若现的乳沟吗？惊为天人。怡然自得。值得信任。周到体贴。善解人意。如美酒般温润……

“老天……”艾莎一只手揉进她的头发。

“现在正在发生吗？”安娜继续追问着，艾莎心跳随之加快了。

“有点吧……”

“它在说什么？发生了什么？”

“我，我不能说。” 艾莎紧紧地闭着嘴，她的双眼像有火在烧。

“别憋在心里，艾莎。我就在这儿，好不好？你和我，记得吗？我会接着你的！我永远会在你身边！无论如何！”安娜紧紧地握着艾莎的手，不让她姐姐从这充满爱意的连结里挣脱。

“安娜……！”艾莎几乎在哀求了，她胸口起伏着，体内的压力突然激增。她觉得自己要疯了，似乎随时都会失去她珍贵身体的一部分。暗影之手抚上她的小腹，令她的五脏六腑翻腾着，将所有的恐惧和担忧注入了她的声带。她肯定是被下咒了。艾莎所有的秘密随着她脚下的土地一起崩塌了。她得掐死它们，她需要释放。这样下去她甚至无法移动半步。

“嘿！”安娜捧着她姐姐的脸，两人额头相对，她冰冷的皮肤提供了些许抚慰。“看着我!”

艾莎感到牙床打起了架，她不得不眯起双眼，双手紧抓着安娜的两侧。她听到侍卫们走动的声音，他们的脚步声渐渐逼近这张小桌。格尔达擦干了手，她甩毛巾的声音如此之大，艾莎猛地抖了一下。

“艾莎？到底怎么了？”安娜喃喃问道。她姐姐抬起目光，所有的弱点此刻都落在了她瘦弱的双肩上。面对着眼前这个比任何人都要理解她的女孩子，阿伦戴尔的女王彻底露出了内心的痛苦与煎熬。那一刻很短，却强烈而震撼。安娜甚至下意识地向后退了一步，姐姐嘴里低声吐出的几个字让她彻底丧失了说话的能力。

“它试图让我相信……我对你有感觉。”


	12. 第十二章 藏无可藏

“……啊？”

艾莎一动不动地定在原地。安娜脸上的困惑和迷茫说明了一切。她还能有什么反应呢？艾莎又在期待什么呢？这恰恰是女王最为需要的当头一棒，完美地让她认清现实。无论自己有没有中那个恶咒的招，对妹妹产生超出姐妹之爱的感情——单是这个想法就已经足够罪恶扭曲，彻彻底底，毫无争议，恶劣程度堪比这句话的言外之意。

大声将这句话说出来，并目睹这个她从未见过的表情在安娜脸上逐渐形成，是艾莎头脑混乱程度的有力佐证。

“我是说……我对你也有感觉呀，艾莎，而且都是特别好的感觉，知道吧？所以呢……呃，这也不算太奇怪对吧？”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，她感觉自己脖子快断了，眼睛里的烧灼感只增不减。善解人意的安娜这是在为她开脱，以免她们之间无比美好的姐妹之情被艾莎不知为何执意吐出的表白而玷污。安娜不可能误会她的意思啊，是不是？艾莎的用词也许有点含糊。毕竟她是在绝望中将脑袋里那个几乎算是被迫承认的事实表达出来的。也许一切都会相安无事吧。

无论如何，艾莎本来也没有对自己的感觉信心十足。魔镜为所有东西都蒙上了一层疑雾，包括她最近才了解的性取向。她对妹妹的在乎确实深过普通兄弟姐妹之间的感情，在当下的混沌中，她敢说自己能分清这种在乎和对对方产生性欲之间的区别吗？虽然几小时前她自我愉悦的经历似乎让后者看起来显而易见。

距离下结论还是太早。可是艾莎当时不得不说点什么回答安娜的逼问，她很庆幸自己说了出来，因为安娜的回应终于能让她正式舍弃内心已经开始蓬勃生长的诡异欲望了。要不然，谁知道这些该死的欲望会不会让她做出比边色迷迷地盯着安娜后背边探索自己更糟糕的事呢。

可是……如果艾莎此刻的感觉在魔镜被毁后依然存在的话要怎么办呢？如果她的同性仍然比竞争她青睐的男性求婚者们更吸引她呢？如果她内心深处因为安娜而产生的隐隐不安无法消退呢？艾莎才不想考虑最后这个问题。事实上，阿伦戴尔的女王此刻不想考虑这些问题中的任何一个。既然她的情绪不稳定到了能让她亲口承认对自己亲妹妹已然萌芽的感情的地步，除非经过充足的休息和恢复，从此刻开始，她完全无法相信自己的判断力。

“哈，你说的没错……”艾莎让步了，从能缓解当下危险局势的办法里选了更简单的那种。这样才是合情合理的。无论安娜是不是有意给她台阶下，她都得顺势走下去。如果她都不敢完全相信自己嘴里说出的话，那方才的疯狂也就毫无意义。为了它而毁掉她和安娜之间好不容易才重新找回的感情基础也太不值了。

“我的意思是，这么说是有点奇怪，但是我懂你的意思！我疯了一样崇拜你，有时候我总想着怎么样才能更像你，这简直令我痴迷！有时候我就会跟别人讲，‘你知道吗？我对我姐姐艾莎的感觉快把我逼疯了，她真是太了不起了。’而你竟然对我也有同样的感觉？呃，我想我就是有点被吓到了。从小时候起我就是抱着你腿不撒手的小跟班，我总觉得我没事就会惹你心烦，但我知道你就是那样啦！你是我最好的朋友和最亲爱的姐姐，艾莎，如果你对我的感觉也向我对你一样强烈，这也没什么丢人的呀，是不是？我看那镜子也没把你怎么样嘛，别自己吓自己。”

艾莎竭力控制住自己因为痛苦而扭曲的面部肌肉。安娜完全误会了。要么是她误会了，要么就是她妹妹根本无法理解她那句话背后的含义。艾莎知道这是最好的结果了，但随之而来的心痛远远超过她的预期。她想毁掉魔镜。如果魔镜是这种痛苦的来源，哪怕艾莎还没有完全理解自己的情感，她也不想和这样的痛苦有半点交集。

“你在我心里的地位无人能比，安娜，永远都是。”艾莎妥协了，她强忍住就要溢出眼眶的泪水。

安娜怜惜地抚过姐姐的脸颊，她轻轻揉捏着，露出了最灿烂的笑容，脸上写满了对艾莎的关切。

“一切……都还好吗？”格尔达片刻之后问道，她不小心碰上了这个有点尴尬的场面。

艾莎抬起头，发现自己没有之前那么难过了。无论艾莎的自白真假几何，格尔达的出现稍微缓解了安娜不经意的回绝带来的痛苦。就在刚才，艾莎脑海里闪过一系列矛盾的想法，可她固执地将它们推向脑后，虽然它们在她的想象中存在的时间只有一秒，也足以让她怀疑自己的精神是否足够稳定了。

“我们没事。”安娜答道，她抓着姐姐的手把她拉了起来。“我们就是准备休息了。不然去你房间的壁炉前坐坐？”

“当然。谢谢你，格尔达。” 艾莎努力挤出一个热切的笑容，可是就连格尔达都注意到了她强装的表情中的不自然。小女仆的大眼睛里充满了疑惑，恳求着，不，几乎是在无声地哀求她的女王，让她帮忙。

艾莎转过身，和安娜肩并肩走出了会议室。她心事重重的样子没有逃过某个神魂颠倒的小女仆的眼睛。

* * *

“所以明天是索雷王子，是吧？”安娜回自己房间换上了睡衣，可爱的绿色调和她赭色的头发相得益彰。她现在正在艾莎这里，而她姐姐也换上了一件浅蓝色的睡裙。

“是的。”艾莎坐在梳妆台前开始卸妆，并试图解开脑后的发辫。

“让我来，这个我可以帮忙。”安娜自顾自开始梳理艾莎白金色的发丝，女王在她的碰触下不禁打了个冷颤。

“噢。”艾莎的声音低得只能听见一声咕哝。“谢谢你……”

“永远这么美。”几缕碎发在安娜指间滑落，艾莎竭力让自己的自己的表情不那么僵硬，她知道妹妹能看到镜子里的自己。说起这个，那面看起来十分古董的镜子已经从她房间里消失了，感谢老天，莱纳德的工作效率真的不赖。他如此重视艾莎的担忧，真是太体贴了。

“看来莱纳德说到做到，那面送来的镜子已经不见了。”艾莎换了个话题，心里却在怀疑它里面可能藏着的危险魔咒带来的影响是否会经久不散。毕竟她对妹妹的那种错得离谱的感情仍然真切可触，而她无能为力。

“噢，是啊，没错。”安娜窃笑，“你总是受不了别人夸你。”

看起来她没那么容易放过艾莎。

“我的头发和我的魔力一样怪异，安娜。”女王承认道，“和你还有爸爸妈妈比起来，我总是显得极不合群。”

“那说明你很特别。”

“说明我和大家不一样。”

“那又有什么错呢？无论如何我都爱你。”

艾莎猛地闭上了双眼，那个词令她欣喜若狂的同时却又宛如万箭穿心。魔咒什么时候才会消退？她需要它马上停止。这种痛苦无以名状，尤其是她一切温暖的来源近在咫尺之时。

“我……也觉得你的头发很美，安娜。”艾莎突然开口，吐露自己真实心声带来的释然令她感到羞愧。

“噢，谢谢你！你那点染发的小技能也不耐嘛！哈哈。”

艾莎深吸一口气，而善解人意的安娜明显准备转移话题。

“我对这个索雷王子真的好好奇！他最好有个像样的计划。”

“如果他没有，我也不会觉得奇怪。我和他的初次会面……非常有趣。”

“天哪，噢，天哪，我看我们走着瞧吧。但我有点担心诶，一个人偶尔不着调倒也没什么，甚至还有点酷，但是就算是我也会对这样的约会加倍上心吧，有没有搞错，这可是女王啊。”

“哈哈！”艾莎感到一丝轻松，暗自庆幸妹妹此刻和自己在一起。“确实。但他身上那种冒险劲儿让我想起了你，也许是个天不怕地不怕的人呢？”

“又让你想起我了？”安娜笑得灿烂，“你这马屁拍得可真到位，艾莎。”

“也许我多重复几遍你才会意识到自己有多珍贵。”

“和你相比吗？哈，行，我就是颗多余的扣子啊，记得吗？”

“你才不是。” 艾莎厉声说道。她转过脸，满意地看到妹妹在自己的瞪视下有点坐立不安。

两人的对话被一声轻柔的敲门声打断了，安娜露出了天真无邪的微笑，立刻跳起来冲到门前，却只拉开一条缝。另一边间或传来奥莉娜的声音，随后一个托盘被递到了公主的手里。安娜几乎是蹦跳着回到了窗前，一边的壁炉正啪啪作响。

“虽然我不讨厌和你斗嘴皮子，艾莎，但我想着你肯定喜欢这些，所以让厨房准备了一点，就当是对你辛苦一整天的奖励！”

艾莎还没看见这些小点心之前就已经闻到了它们的香气。巧克力和牛奶，她和安娜最喜欢用这个犒劳自己。要想平复艾莎内心不断积累的沮丧，没有比这更棒的办法了。

“真有你的，安娜。”她投降了，也走到床边坐下，仔细审视着盘子里形态口味各异的巧克力。

“那是当然。虽然我可没想着咱们俩会吵起来。”

“你肯定注意到了吧，每当你轻视自己的时候，我都会失掉所有的耐心，是不是？”

“噢，试试这个！”安娜将一块裹着焦糖的巧克力举到艾莎面前。她本想拒绝以强迫妹妹回答自己的问题，但最终还是翻了个白眼，一口将整块巧克力吞入口中，甚至还尝到了一丝安娜手指别有的味道——也许是这个过程中最美味的地方。

“太美味了……”艾莎感到自己脸红了。显然那个该死的魔咒仍有些许残留，而来自妹妹皮肤的天然香气令它们蠢蠢欲动。

“是吧？”

艾莎更加仔细地研究了一下盘里的食物，这次换她挑了一块举到安娜面前。

“算是我谢谢你今天的帮助，安娜。有你在，和陌生人互动对我来说也没有那么难以忍受了。”

“这个我收下了!”安娜哈哈大笑，她的唇拂过艾莎的手指。不知她尝到了什么味道？她感受到那丝只属于艾莎的精华了吗？显然没有。艾莎才是古里古怪的那个，永远都是。

女王喝了一口牛奶，吃过甜食之后，它的味道总是令她无比欢喜。

“索雷是……瓦科莱塔的，是吧？”安娜开口了。

“是的。”

“啊，还记得吗？我们帮他们搞定了那个温度过高的小麻烦。为了接见他们大使，我们还把冰宫装饰了一把？这个国家要是特别想和我们的关系更进一步，我才不会觉得奇怪呢。”

“你说的没错。”艾莎不想继续唉声叹气了，可是没有巧克力的安慰，她的焦躁无可遁形。“虽然我十分怀疑事情会朝那个方向发展。索雷王子目前排位第五，除非他明天表现突出，我还是会保留对他的成见。”

“唔。”安娜仰起脸思索着，“比如呢？”

“你是在问他要如何赢得我的好感吗？”

“是啊！”

艾莎的手指摸索着盘里的巧克力，面颊的温度又开始飙升。她尽可能给出了一个最为诚实的回答，却藏不住嘴角浮起的笑意。

“我也不知道，也许送我一盘巧克力就足够了呢……”

等到两人将剩下的巧克力一扫而空后，艾莎向妹妹道了晚安并劝服她回自己房间休息，虽然她无比希望安娜能留在自己身边度过余晚。事实上，艾莎根本不信任自己，她对安娜脖子、肩胛骨、嘴唇，以及双腿的执念令她恐慌，这一切都在告诉她也许咒语还没有彻底消退。这太危险了，看在妹妹的份上，艾莎轻声催促她回自己床上好好睡一觉，而只有这样艾莎才可能自己平安度过这个夜晚。

“要是我告诉你，和你在一起的时候我才睡得最好呢？”安娜最终这么顶了回来。艾莎一时语塞，却还是在门口捏了一下妹妹的手，并碰了碰她纤细的肩膀。

“我们总有一天要告别这种日子，而我们……应该现在就开始做准备了。”

这是艾莎能想到的最糟糕的借口，但安娜不以为意地笑着点了点头。

“好吧，那明天一起睡，不许找借口。我们也应该珍惜剩下在一起的时间，是不是？”她举起小指，艾莎颤抖着倒吸一口气，坚定地和她立下了这个约定。

“好的，我保证，明天一起。”

也许那时咒语就会彻底失效了吧。艾莎只能如此祈祷……

* * *

“索雷王子，听说你对今天和我姐姐的约会没有任何计划？”安娜一上来就咄咄逼人，侍卫方才关上城门，他们正沿着通向城堡的迎宾道朝外走去。今天实在很热，艾莎庆幸自己的身体在这种天气里能享受天然的凉爽。

“哈哈，你说对了！我确实有几个主意，但是只要我们在一起享受当下，主意什么的都不重要，对不对？”

艾莎内心发出一声绝望的呻吟。她才没心思应付这样的虚假造作。她本以为自己的状况足以撑过今天，但现在看来一切都没有意义了。也许她还处于魔镜的影响下，这也就意味着她对被索雷追求的欲望几乎为零，哪怕他再有趣再惹人注目。至少艾莎又看到了这位王子的侍从，近距离之下她显得更气度不凡了。她深色的皮肤和浅得有点灰白的头发可谓人间奇景，而她浑身上下显露出的自信和力量更加让艾莎觉得，如果情势需要，这位高挑的女子绝对有能力消除一切潜在的威胁。

艾莎一直在偷偷观察这位本籍也许是埃尔多拉的异族女子，突然感到一阵恶心。她想起自己被这个人摁在墙上的场景，她的身体在对方的桎梏下有如待采的果实。艾莎感到自己的呼吸漏了一拍，她努力让自己集中精力面对手头的任务，而不是幻想那个不能离现实更远的人。

“唔，这是罗丝，如果你们想知道的话。她一直是我们家几代人的得力助手，差不多这样吧。她特别害羞，所以别老盯着她看。”

“我才不‘害羞’，索雷王子，我只是不喜欢在非必要的情况下多费口舌。”

“是吗？你确定？”

罗丝摇了摇头，她颀长而棱角分明的外表令人神魂颠倒。她肯定比艾莎年长很多，毕竟她的举手投足之间都流露着岁月的沉淀，而她金色的瞳仁更助长了整个人身上的神秘气息。

“幸会，艾莎女王。”这位侍从深鞠一躬，这大概是她国特有的致意方式。

“担任皇家侍从是莫大的荣耀，而你表现得十分出色，罗丝。”艾莎说道，虽然她只想盯着罗丝身上的曲线以及各种细节看，也只得尽量不让自己表现得那么明显。她已经不在王宫里了，为什么还会有这种感觉呢？她思索着，咒语很可能留在了自己体内，而且一个人也不一定非得照过魔镜才能被影响，毕竟那么多侍卫也被波及了，而没有艾莎的同意，他们之中的绝大多数都不可能进入她的房间。

“我配不上这样慷慨的形容，但我收下了。”她回答道，随即后退一步融入了背景。她的眼睛虽小，艾莎却觉得自己要沉溺其中。

“好啦，我们出发吧？”索雷拍了拍手。

“……去哪里？”艾莎问道，难以遮掩语气中的不耐烦。

“是啊，索雷王子，去哪儿呀？”安娜一脸坏笑地问道。

“那要看大风带我们去哪了！出发！”话音刚落，索雷和他的侍从以及一小队侍卫便迈步朝阿伦戴尔的中心广场走去。艾莎冲安娜耸了耸肩，大概刚才对话中感到的一丝不适是她的幻觉吧。

他说得没错，索雷真的对和阿伦戴尔女王约会出行这件事没有任何概念。虽然他的确有一个幽默风趣的灵魂，对周围的一切都有自己独到而丰富的见解。他赞美了阿伦戴尔的建筑设计风格，尤其喜欢大多数建筑物都具有的陡峭屋顶和对于棱角的偏爱。除此之外，阿伦戴尔的市民们也很乐意向王子和他的随从们介绍自己，艾莎甚至想给予他更多的肯定——他确实是调动群体气氛的一把好手。虽然有时候付出代价的是她，而这实在让她开心不起来。

“没错，我就是那几个很可能来这里做国王的幸存者中的一个！你们觉得我有戏吗？艾莎最近可是对我 _冷_ 眼相待，所以啊，我可真不太确定了！”索雷有一次这么说道。他的侍卫们都觉得这是个好笑得不得了的笑话，可是安娜的笑声却透露着勉强，很快便催促大家继续朝前走了。

最终皇家队列来到了阿伦戴尔城内的一个小公园里，这里专门用于娱乐消遣和社区公共活动。索雷立刻找到了一张长椅，并唆使艾莎在自己旁边坐下，开门见山地表示，如果他们日后要成为夫妻，那他得提前感受一下她在自己身边的感觉。

“你一直和你妹妹黏在一起，我也理解，但是至少坐下来让自己 _凉_ 一下嘛！”

他的侍卫们再次笑得前仰后合……除了罗丝，她只是翻了个白眼。

“你没有意识到这些玩笑有点不合时宜吗？”艾莎终于开口，她将裙子揽在身下，还是就座了。

“哦……？”索雷飞速眨了眨眼，显然没料到艾莎会如此直白。“呃，是的……你说的没错，抱歉。都是我的错。我可能有点太无拘无束了。”王子嘴上说着这些话，但他被宠坏的天性已经露了出来。艾莎能看出来，他并不喜欢被别人以任何方式规训他如何行事。难道这就是瓦科莱塔最好的选择吗？

“我的魔力曾经瞬间冰封阿伦戴尔及其周边领土，我并不以此为荣。”艾莎继续说道，越来越无法控制自己内心逐渐蔓生的不耐烦。这句话似乎在索雷嘻嘻哈哈的脸上泼了盆冷水，意识到艾莎可能导致的后果如此严重，他的笑容凝固了。

“这么说……那还挺可怕的。”

“是挺可怕的，现在依然很可怕。所以我希望你不要再以如此轻浮的方式评论令我痛苦的东西。”

“噢。”索雷闷声说道，他叉起双臂，不安地在座位上扭动了一下。“我可不想在这种时候令女王痛苦。”

“谢谢你。”艾莎却笑了，她发现了索雷王子的真实为人，这就足够了。目前为止，达韵在两人中领跑。尽管索雷面相英俊，无拘无束而且容易相处，但他是位真正的王子，他所受到的家教在如此短的时间内就暴露得淋漓尽致。他想在阿伦戴尔招摇过市，他想为众人所知。他说起成为国王时的样子就仿佛这是他命中注定。然而，一旦他我行我素的习惯受到哪怕一丁点劝阻，这个乳臭未干的小男孩竟然需要强忍住哭鼻子的冲动。达韵至少努力将艾莎作为约会的重点对象，而现在女王觉得自己仿佛是索雷自我中心的附属品。

“哎呀。”艾莎听到安娜悄声感叹。

从这一刻起，索雷的约会基本算是结束了。

* * *

“这可真尴尬。”终于等到只剩姐妹两人，安娜疲惫地叹了口气。她们正靠在阿伦戴尔宫殿正门侧面的围墙上，享受着片刻的阴凉。太阳渐渐落下去了，天空又被涂成了温暖的色调。如果说今天是令人费神的一天，这已经是她们能想到的最好评价了。

“……是啊。”艾莎有点难堪地咕哝了一声。

“我对这个人是没什么好印象，但是你也明显不在状态。”安娜直白地说道。

“你说的没错。”

“你要不要让莱纳德取消明天的约会，好让自己休息一下？我可不想看到白马王子先生因为我姐姐心情暴躁而吃闭门羹啊。”

“我才没有心情暴躁。”

“唔，行吧。”安娜咯咯笑了，“可说真的，你这么善良这么聪慧，至少你得把这一面展现给他们啊。”

艾莎烦躁地咬着下唇，她感到怒火中烧。含沙射影的话语总是能激怒她。

“怎么，你现在开始鼓励这些安排了吗？”她尖锐地问道。

“没，没有！我就是……我不是想着你决定要一路走下去吗，我就是想帮忙而已。”安娜的笑容有点慌乱，仿佛干了什么坏事被现场抓了包一样。她轻碰姐姐的胳膊，但艾莎能感觉到这个动作对她来说有多艰难。肯定是的。艾莎的身上似乎又长满了刺，威胁着要毁掉她如此珍视的这份美妙的姐妹情。她还要在这周内做出多少愚蠢至极的决定啊？她劝说自己平静下来，心里不断诵读着她的人生信条。

“我是这么决定的，这是我的职责。这是正确的选择。”

两人一时都没有说话。一阵微风拂过两人的裙角，为她们的脚踝带来一丝凉意。

“你还在因为那面镜子而感到不对劲吗？我以为它被搬走了。”安娜的声音突然变小了，也失去了往日的那份活泼。

“真对不起，安娜，我想是的。它让我脾气极不稳定，而对我来说这已经是压力极大的一周了。这些安排本身就让我无所适从，而这两件事碰到一起，更是让它们难上加难。”

“哈，这对那些求婚者来说可不是什么好消息，是不是？”

“是啊……”艾莎揉了揉脑袋。她转向安娜，想说点什么为自己方才的行为道歉，可是她妹妹迷人的面庞以及其上的每一个曼妙的特质仿佛攥住了她的心脏，她几乎要因此而哽咽了。魔镜现在肯定已经被毁掉了，可为什么，单是想想她有幸和安娜有如此亲密的关系，她便会感到如此快乐？这个魔咒到底有多扭曲？它的影响到底有多深？

“噢！嗨，你们俩！”克里斯多夫的喊声戳破了艾莎的思绪，她立刻被带回到了这个不怎么令人愉快的现实。“真高兴在这里看见你们，省得我跑进城堡。”

“克里斯多夫！”安娜惊了一下。

“嘿，我吓到你了吗？”克里斯多夫倾身想给她一个拥抱，而艾莎觉得安娜在短暂投入对方怀里之前目光似乎移开了片刻。但这很可能只是她的幻觉，眼睛只能看到她想看到的东西。

“有点吧。我们在谈很沉重的事情，你明白的吧？”

“其实我一点也不明白，我从来没谈过这种事情。我还以为你也不谈这种事呢。”克里斯多夫哈哈大笑。

“哈哈，你说的没错。但是这次的事确实很重要。”

“说的是呢。”克里斯多夫冲艾莎笑笑，他在姐姐面前总是有点羞涩。“战况如何？”

“目前为止倒是很有意思。”艾莎逼自己摆出一副友善的样子，她知道面前这个人很可能会成为自己的妹夫，虽然这个念头又让她的五脏六腑翻腾起来。“舞会快要到了，不过那之前我还得和剩下的三个候选人单独见面。”

“噢，天呐！听上去接下来的日程很满啊。真抱歉你这么忙。”

“只是我职责的一部分。”艾莎坦白道。

“有谁通过了安娜的考察吗？我猜这些会面……呃，你也在场吧？”

“我当然在场！”安娜一下子吐出了胸腔内的闷气，多亏克里斯多夫的出现，她总算恢复了之前的状态。“第一位还不错，但是第二个家伙我们都不太喜欢，是不是，艾莎？”

“确实。”

“如果我是你的话，我可不敢完全相信安娜的判断力，艾莎。毕竟她都能看上我。”克里斯多夫轻推了一把两姐妹里较小的那个，而这句话也让她脸上的表情在几秒钟内上演了风起云涌的变化，虽然最终还是露出了笑容。

“嘿，你够了！你本来就挺好的，你自己也知道！”

艾莎看不下去了，安娜和克里斯多夫非常般配。他真的是她的完美伴侣。安娜如此谦逊快乐，如此有爱心，她值得一个拥有类似品质的人。克里斯多夫勤奋、体贴、幽默（虽然有点太接地气），而且总是通过清晰严苛的自我评估以试图提升自己。

如果他没这么惹人喜欢就好了。

“你说是就是吧，安娜。”克里斯多夫继续逗着她。“反正啊，我是想问你愿不愿意一起吃晚餐，然后也许我们可以去湖边走走，因为明天我就得跟着考察队出发了。我们一大早就走，短时间内可能没法回来。自从艾莎和邻国签了这些协议什么的，冰块可真是供不应求啊，知道吧？”

“噢……”安娜看向姐姐，随后目光又转回克里斯多夫。“我，我还以为我们还有时间呢。你一大早就走了吗？天亮就走？”

“是啊，这次旅行估计不轻松。斯文已经在休息了，雪宝在给他唱摇篮曲，挺可爱的……但是有点诡异。我猜这个小家伙想和我们一起去，反正旅途这么长，有他在一边说话逗趣也挺好的。艾莎，如果他离你特别远的话，他头上那团云不会失效吧？”

“不会，那团云算是独立存在的，和雪宝一样。”艾莎挤出一句回答，这些对话中暗藏的含义令她头痛欲裂。

“难以置信。”克里斯多夫似乎在思考着这句话。

“没什么啦……”艾莎四下看看，她对面前这个男人的厌烦根本毫无根据。她厌恶自己会对这样一个好人产生如此感觉，但是她的思绪不由自主地回到了之前，当她向安娜坦白自己对她超出正常范围之外的感情时，妹妹看向她的眼神中有点异样。也许那只是单纯的困惑，但是艾莎无法排除这样一种可能性——安娜真正明白的东西比她显露出来的要深得多。

“所以呢，安娜，你今天还要忙着参加这些会谈吗，还是你想一起做点什么？哪样我都不介意啦，我知道选择未来国王有多重要，哈哈！”

“我……”安娜犹豫了，不安地玩弄着放在膝上的手。

皇室责任。艾莎太明白了。她不能再让安娜为难了。尽管非常想要安娜陪在自己身边，艾莎知道，在魔咒彻底消散之前，对她而言这根本就是自我折磨。是的。正是那个魔咒让她如此煎熬。等到魔镜被销毁，或者魔咒通过其他什么方式被化解，艾莎就能以全新的姿态继续自己的生活了，她对安娜这种荒谬绝伦的感情也会被扔到一边。如果安娜继续留在她身边……白天，甚至晚上，那这种由于面对一个不可战胜的对手而产生并不断发酵的嫉妒和愤怒只会让她更加无法呼吸。艾莎不能再自私下去了，她不能继续伤害自己了。

“和他去吧。”艾莎坚定地开口，她的小指隐隐作痛。

“艾莎？你认真的吗？”

“我没事的。他是你最在乎的人，别浪费时间迎合我的私人政治了。我们改天再兑现那个约定。”

克里斯多夫挠了挠脖子背后，艾莎关于安娜感情的那句话让他脸红了。

“那，那可不仅仅是你的私人政治，我也受影响的呀。阿伦戴尔的每一个人都受影响！”她为什么看上去一副受伤的样子？为什么眼下的冲突让艾莎如释重负？

“明天只有一场约会。我一个人没问题的。你好好送一送克里斯多夫吧。”艾莎艰难地咽了口唾沫，眼前浮现出安娜在不得不和克里斯多夫道别前亲吻并碰触他的场景——鬼知道那持续了多久。她的眼睛又开始生疼，自己得尽快结束这场对话了。

“你确定吗？”安娜跨入姐姐的私人空间，热切地盯着她。

_拜托别这样。_

艾莎看到安娜微张的双唇和脸上闪过的一丝担忧。

“我确定。玩开心。祝你旅途顺利，克里斯多夫。”

“谢谢，我希望你接下来的会谈也一切顺利。我会为你打气的，好不好？”

“感激不尽。”

艾莎仿佛故意要折磨自己，她注视着克里斯多夫牵起安娜的手，朝广场中心的方向扬了扬脑袋。

“我们走吧？”他绅士地征求着她的同意。

安娜最后看了艾莎一眼，笑容却有点僵硬。她朝姐姐点了点头。

“明天你得告诉我所有细节，听见没？”

_明天……？_

“没问题，我会让人记笔记的。”

“哈哈哈，下一位候选人压力可大了，是不是？”

“那是当然。”

_明天，也就是说安娜会……_

“再见，艾莎，一切好运！”

“再见，安娜，玩得开心。”

_他们已经发生关系了吗？_

_这已经不是第一次了吗？_

艾莎注视着克里斯多夫和安娜远去，直到他们彻底离开她的视线。每次安娜转过身朝她招手作别，她的心痛都会陡增十倍。等到两人的背影终于消失在远方，艾莎轻拭湿润的眼角，转身走上通往她的王宫，不，她的监牢的阶梯。看到她出现，侍卫们有点不安地挪着脚，似乎本能地察觉到了空气中的一丝不对劲。

艾莎觉得自己仿佛在水中行走。整个身体都异常沉重，每一次呼吸都痛到无以复加。思考也令她心痛。一切都令她心痛。

_作为爱人的安娜会是什么样的呢？_

_她会不会反常地羞赧犹疑呢？_

_或者她更主动更贪婪？_

“艾莎女王。”

_克里斯多夫对她呵护备至吗？当然了，安娜怎么可能忍受另一个蠢货。_

“女王陛下？”

_今晚。明天。当艾莎在孤独中挣扎之时，安娜会……_

“艾莎女王！”

“嗯？”艾莎几乎没意识到莱纳德就在身边。

“您看上去气色不太好。”

“是的，我不好。”艾莎直白地答道。

“我们处理了那面镜子，所以希望这能多少帮到您一些。我正在继续调查这件事，但目前为止还无法确认送镜者的身份。我很抱歉，可是我们的记录被篡改了，这件事已经升级成了一场精心策划的阴谋，但多亏了您敏锐的侦探技能，我还是持乐观态度。”

“那就好。”艾莎叹了口气。

“女王陛下，我担心您的身体状况无法胜任下一场会面。需要我……？”

“请将它至少推迟到明天下午，拜托了。今晚我不想被任何人打扰，我需要休息。”

艾莎没有捕捉到莱纳德的反应，但她猜想，他的女王突然之间变得如此唐突无礼，想必他一定很震惊，但其中很可能也有一丝释然。

“出了……什么事吗，女王陛下？”

“我相信只是魔咒的残余影响罢了，我没事的，抱歉。”

“拜托不要道歉。您需要多少时间休息都没问题。”

艾莎头也不回地走进了自己的房间，立刻关上门脱掉衣服，全身只剩一件衬裙。这件衣物的做工是如此精细，在特定的角度和光源下挑逗地玩弄着人的视线。女王透着几分优雅的深色内衣诱惑着这个四下无人的房间，只有迷你雪人们睡梦中不时发出的低哼骚动着艾莎的耳膜。

女王扑倒在床，将脸埋进肩窝。她咬紧牙关，竭力不让自己在情感中沦陷而失声痛哭。可是她的想象力总是如此残酷，而面对着她脑中夸张的虚幻场景，她再次失语了。

_克里斯多夫轻吻安娜的脖颈，她的双臂被支起，而他轻抚她身体的动作是那样令人难以置信地温柔。安娜撅起双唇，一声呻吟从中溜出，她的裙子从后面被解开了，整件衣物从她纤细的身体上滑落。她的双腿摩擦着，直到一只手游走到了它们中间，挑拨着她的神经，而她低声咕哝了一句什么，克里斯多夫随之倒吸一口冷气……_

“不……”艾莎泣不成声。她抓挠着手边的床单，幻想仍在继续。“拜托不要……安娜……”

魔咒什么时候才能结束啊？艾莎什么时候才能摆脱这些不堪入目的想法啊？她恨这一切。恨这一切。恨这一切！

传来一声轻柔的敲门声。艾莎难道没有明确表示自己不欢迎任何人打扰吗？也许如果她假装睡着了，这个不请自来的人就会离开了。她只想要这份属于自己的隐私。她需要利用这段时间让自己从心理上彻底崩溃，这样才能有足够的勇气重新立起她的防御。她双眼红肿，那是肯定的了。她才没有时间应付来客。

作为防御的那道门响了一声，艾莎的心漏跳了一拍。可是片刻之后门又关上了。艾莎身体又放松下来，可就在她准备再一次试着让自己平静下来的时候，一个声音令她浑身战栗。而这个声音中的某种东西总是能让艾莎的情感拐往另一个方向。

“女王陛下。”格尔达轻声说道，虽然语气中的羞涩并没有消失。“我想帮帮您。”


	13. 第十三章 女仆

艾莎本想立刻赶格尔达走，可是总体来说，她也没有特别反感这个小姑娘的不请自来。然而令女王担心自己会在咒语的残余影响下做出可能后悔的事情。眼看某些猎奇的场景就要开始骚扰她此刻情感上最脆弱的地方，她立刻在心前竖起了铜墙铁壁。

“你想帮我？”艾莎想先搞清楚状况。她竭力让自己平静下来，深知她在仆人面前依然是阿伦戴尔的女王。

艾莎瞟向魔镜之前所处的角落，几乎有点想念它的神秘气息了。正是它将她引入了一个全新的领域，否则她根本不会放任自己朝那个方向探索。从前不需要为性取向纠结的日子简单轻松，却相当死气沉沉。女王的注意力转回到格尔达身上，她点点头，换了个姿势，随后拍了拍身边的床垫。

“有你陪我解闷也不是什么坏事。”尽管安娜留下的空虚地带实在太大，填补它的希望几乎为零，但她诧异地发现格尔达是减轻这种痛苦的最佳人选，哪怕效果微乎其微。

小女仆脸红了，虽然她还是来到床边并在空出来的地方坐下。她就坐前的表情里满是犹疑，似乎单是这个想法就令她坐立不安。

“我不该坐在这里，怎么可以坐在您的床上呢，女王陛下。”

“没关系的，就当这是特殊情况。”

“特殊情况？”

“你是我的新任私人女仆，我想我需要多了解一下你。如果我之后在公开场合的形象和安排都要托付给你，那我得亲自确保你为人可靠才是。你能来王宫里任职多亏了那位和你同名的祖母，而你能够让劳拉刮目相看并提拔你继承她的旧职，我相信你的职业素养肯定非同一般。可是除此之外，我对你几乎一无所知。”艾莎镇定地吐了口气。终于能将自己的注意力从安娜和克里斯多夫身上移开，她感到无比轻松。

“我祖母……”小女仆的声音低了下去。

“自打我记事起，她就在这里了。她是位心地善良的人，而且在王宫各处都是位称职可靠的侍从。她和盖伊没有因为求婚者的事情操碎心我还真有点惊讶呢，肯定是忙着招待那一大堆宾客呢吧，更别说还要帮忙准备舞会……”

“是的。祖母对我说过，她特别希望能抽空陪您多说说话，但情况正如您所说。”

“你的眼睛很像她。”艾莎顿了一顿后说道。

“是，是吗？”

“格尔达的眼睛总是如此深邃慈祥，在最黑暗的时刻也能给人安慰。我父母遇难的消息传来时……”艾莎喉咙一紧，她和安娜共有的那些无可避免的绝望回忆在她脑海中盘旋。她尽力甩掉了这些想法，至少内心的不适不会暴露得太明显。安娜在这种时候可以在克里斯多夫的怀里需求安慰，可是艾莎……

“女王陛下。”格尔达想要伸手轻碰艾莎的胳膊，可是却停在了半空，显然在担心自己的行为是否越界。艾莎不知为何有点失望，可她并不知道自己在期待些什么。聊聊天就挺不错，可是她渴求某种更亲密的安慰方式。她心里的阵阵剧痛确实稍有缓解，稍有。

“真抱歉，我不该只顾着说我自己。说说关于你的事儿吧，格尔达，如果你不介意的话。说点我不知道的事儿。”

“没什么好说的啦。”格尔达在她的深色裙子上画着圈，看来除了说话有点吞吐之外，这也是她紧张时的习惯性动作，却莫名令人感到亲切。“我……您加冕日那天，我就彻底被您迷住了。”

“我的加冕日？”又一个苦涩的回忆。艾莎真是巴不得将那个布满阴霾的日子忘到九霄云外。

“是的，特别是喷泉被冻住时的样子，我觉得仿佛就发生在昨天。”

艾莎当然也如此记得。她确信喷泉给自己造成的惊吓堪比当时在场的市民们感受到的恐惧。那是她藏匿许久并一手打造的噩梦。可她并不记得人群中有格尔达这张脸，但话说回来，在艾莎对那天的印象里，所有细节都是一片模糊。

“你不害怕吗？”艾莎咕哝了一句。

“不，我被迷住了。那真是太美了。您也……呃……太美了。我不知道要如何形容那个瞬间，但是我觉得那仿佛是我第一次看到您。我想那应该是我第一次近距离看见您，因为您很少从王宫里出来。而且您的脸……终于有了生气。”

艾莎知道她在那天的混乱中彻底失控了。惊恐。惊恐死死攥住了她。她失去了理智，逃进了深山并一时兴起创造了一幢能让她自由自在生活的宫殿。食物无关紧要，舒适无关紧要，她只想要属于自己的自由，付出任何代价也在所不惜。她敢发誓那段时间里自己一定疯了，所有最黑暗的记忆都在那一刻汇集成河。她向世界宣告了自己的自由，可是现在回想，她身上的枷锁其实比之前更紧了。孤独而自由？不，只是孤独罢了。

“我明白了……”艾莎只能挤出这么一句回答。

“我，我知道这听上去有点奇怪，但是……但是我就是那个时候决定要成为你身边的女仆的。我早就决定要来王宫里工作了，因为祖母从小就给我讲故事，我可从来没想过自己会……呃……”格尔达的声音越来越小，她不安地扭动了一下，和艾莎之间拉开了一点距离。“就是，自己有一天会坐在这里。”

“你工作这么努力，劳拉不可能把自己的职位留给一个她不信任的人。”

某种东西霎时间掠过了格尔达娇小的脸，仿佛一片暗影，但这很可能是艾莎的幻觉。小姑娘却轻快地继续说了下去，无论她脑袋里产生了什么想法，都迅速被掩盖了。

“我，我干活很利索，但是和其他侍卫女仆在一起的时候我有点不善交流……”

听到这里，艾莎不禁笑了。

“当然了，我能看出来。你事无巨细，实在令人佩服，但是言辞方面确实有待提高哦。不过很幸运，作为女仆，你可没有皇室演讲的压力。”

房间里安静了片刻，随即格尔达咯咯笑了，她赶紧伸手到脸侧，礼貌地捂住了嘴。

“没，没错。”

“还有什么？有没有哪个侍卫对你发起过攻势呀？他们总是喜欢这样逗新来的女仆。”

“有，有几个，但是我现在真的没什么兴趣……”

艾莎捕捉到了格尔达的目光，小姑娘不得不飞速将脸转到一边，假装自己刚才没有偷偷打量身边的女王。

“我一点也不觉得奇怪。”艾莎继续说道，她感到自己心跳开始加快。她在做什么？“你是个非常可爱的女孩子。”

“噢，噢！艾莎女王！我，我不是……和您的美貌比起来……”

“现在又不是在说我，记得吗？你可是我的私人女仆啊，我希望你能更自信一点。”艾莎感觉自己的胸腔被一阵温暖填满了，赞美格尔达让她感到无与伦比的满足，尤其是当她看到面前的小姑娘半是难堪半是惊喜地在她的位置上坐立不安时。

“我会努力的……”

之后的一段时间内两人都没有说话，艾莎的思绪再次游走到了安娜身上，也许现在她正拉着克里斯多夫的手吧，或是在他们以为没人注意的时候偷偷接吻？她额头突突地疼，干脆稍微换了个角度躺下，好和格尔达正面相对。她为自己明里暗里的打情骂俏感到羞愧，可随之而来的还有愤怒，正是这怒火和背叛导致了她的焦虑和多疑。安娜和克里斯多夫，他们在一起。在一起。而且深爱彼此。好啊，艾莎又不是不能另找一个人作伴！

“你能帮忙把我的晚餐送过来吗，格尔达？今晚我想自己待着，除了我们之间的聊天外，我不想应付任何社交了。”格尔达又一次因为如此明确地被单独出来而面露喜色，当然这一点也没有逃过艾莎的眼睛。

“当，当然了！我这就去取您的晚餐，然后就离开！打扰到您我真抱歉……”

“别呀，你留下来吧，我很开心你能陪着我。”

格尔几乎是蹦跳着跑出了门，整个人明显情绪高涨起来了，脸上也挂起了之前从未有过的笑容。艾莎躺倒在床上，伸了个懒腰，顺势朝天花板举起一只手。她的魔力顺着手臂扶摇直上，一片冬日迷雾随即探上天花板周围的装饰瓦，形成了一个宛若枝形吊灯的冰雕。迷你雪人们纷纷从碗里跳出，似乎被这种曾创造他们的魔法所吸引。他们聚集在艾莎周围，依偎在她身边，不时发出满足的低哼。

“被迷住了……”艾莎低叹。“唔。”

魔镜的力量肯定还在，至少还有一部分。艾莎越是在大脑里回放刚才和格尔达的对话，她的想象力营造出的画面就越生动可见。这是完全可以实现的，这将会帮助女王治愈她妹妹无意中在她心里划下的道道伤口。这又有什么坏处呢？只要格尔达愿意，难道女王没有权利时不时放纵一下自己吗？艾莎从未向他人索取过什么，事实上，她也并未打算命令格尔达以类似的方式“服侍”自己。如果艾莎能够准确引导对话，格尔达会主动开口的。

女王的目光扫过四周，她猛地坐了起来。她捂着脸，内心的羞耻就要喷薄而出。

她怎么可能这么做！哪怕在她如此敏感如此脆弱的时候也不可能！但是想想……！

“我是不是个很糟糕的人？”艾莎问着身边的迷你雪人们，至少有四个小家伙仰起脸看着她，眼神里却满是毫无偏颇的景仰和爱慕。“都过了这么久了，我渴望有点身体接触有错吗？”如果艾莎脑子还清醒，她确信莱昂甚至索雷都会无比愿意满足她此时最渴望的东西，但是女王心里知道，至少这一刻，她不希望身边的人是男性。多亏了魔镜对她玩的把戏，她的首要选择已经以一种最令她难以接受的方式被占取先机了，而艾莎的自制力此时正接受着某种奇怪诱惑的考验。

门被轻敲了两次，格尔达二十分钟后又回到了房间。她轻轻闭上门，一只手上端着女王和她自己的盘子，甚至上面还有几个看起来价格不菲的杯子，不禁令人刮目相看。

“抱歉久等了，女王陛下。”小姑娘道着歉，将食物和饮料放在艾莎的小桌上。

如果一个人生活中的方方面面都令人焦虑，这可以说是一项体力活。艾莎确实很饿了，所以她很是欢迎面前肉类、土豆，以及蔬菜的组合为这个夜晚平添的愉悦。格尔达几乎是被摁着头才唯唯诺诺地在艾莎身旁坐下，两人吃喝之间随意地聊着天。

“简直不敢相信。想到我有一天竟然能和女王共进晚餐……”格尔达激动地说着。她说话时总不忘捂住嘴，以防还没有咽下去的食物不小心掉出来。

“这是我们的小秘密了。我们可不能让其他人嫉妒你，是不是？”

“是，是。”格尔达点着头。“我总是……总是很羡慕安娜公主，她总是能和您在一起。这有点傻，我知道，但是……”

“安娜现在有克里斯多夫了，所以我估计以后见到她的时间会大不如前吧。”艾莎多希望自己的回答没有透露出内心的苦涩。

“我，我觉得安娜永远会留时间给您的。她也许比我还要仰慕您。”

“也许吧……”

“什么也许！”格尔达的声音突然坚定了起来，艾莎有点被惊到了。“您注意到她看您的眼神了吗？她比我们其他任何人都要了解您，她知道您有多了不起。”

艾莎甚至想冷笑一声。她有多了不起？格尔达眼中的阿伦戴尔女王太过理想化了。艾莎甚至不算个称职的领袖，更何谈一位配得上溢美之词的人物？是，她发展了一些新邦交国，带领着王国平稳度过了几个争端，可她仍觉得自己站在某个又高又冷的地方，和周围脱了节。安娜有一次不就这么评价她的吗？难道还能反驳她的亲眼所见吗？

“谢谢你，格尔达。”艾莎还是笑了，她感到胸口突然轻松了起来。对这样一个心善而真诚的女仆抱有如此罪恶的想法实在是罪不可恕。无论艾莎有多受伤，她依然无法彻底摆脱魔镜的摆布，而她不想做出一定会令自己悔恨交加的事情。她劝着自己，安娜“误会”她是个好结果，有克里斯多夫照顾自己视为珍宝的妹妹是个好结果，艾莎没有对自己纯真无暇的私人女仆提出不成体统的要求更是个好结果。

格尔达将艾莎面前的盘子和杯子收了起来，并整齐地垒好放在一边。她随即为女王送上一片薄荷叶，深知如此丰盛的一餐后清新口气是必不可少的。

“您介意我……问问那些求婚者的情况吗？我真希望亚瑟王不会对明天的计划调整太过失望，他本来想邀您共进早餐呢。他看上去是位不错的人。”格尔达继续说道，虽然依旧不确定自己是否可以继续留在这里。艾莎害怕自己孤身一人后会做出出格的事情，所以更是加倍鼓励小姑娘主动找话。

“明天的约会是和亚瑟王吗？这真是太不幸了，我也觉得他是位非常令人印象深刻的人。”

“我来见您之前碰到莱纳德，他告诉我的。他看上去似乎很焦虑呢。”

“我给他添了太多麻烦……”

“可，可是，您这一周过得也不轻松呀。”格尔达双手握拳，似乎要为艾莎辩护。女王不禁莞尔。

“你真是个好心肠的女孩子。”她叹了口气。

“我，我只想看到您开心，女王陛下。今晚您似乎特别难过。”

“……说实话。”艾莎犹豫了一下，但还是决定将话说完。“我确实很难过。”她终于承认了，这感觉真是太美妙了。

“女王陛下？”

“我可不想让我的伤心事扫了你的兴，那太不公平了。”

“哪里的话！那也是我工作的一部分，我，我确定！”

艾莎屏气凝神。她究竟为什么会想着把这件事说出来呢？她指望从中获取什么呢？可是，如果她用词谨慎，也许她不需要直接坦白自己有违伦理的感情就可以将心中的苦水吐出。

“你发誓永远不会说出去吗？”

“当，当然了，我不会说的！天哪！”

“哈，我相信你。”艾莎回到了床上，再次拍了拍身边的位置示意格尔达过来。“事实是……我相信我爱上了一个人。”

“噢，老天！”格尔达一声惊呼，她的脸再次埋进了手里。

“但我们之间是不可能的。”

“他……不是贵族吗？”

“我不想说太具体。”艾莎喃喃道。格尔达稍微靠近了一些，很可能她自己并未察觉。“这件事情的关键是，今天我的示爱被拒绝了，我现在有点不知所措。你看，这些求婚者来之前，我对爱情完全没有兴趣，可是现在我的好奇心被点燃了，所以今天这件事让我整个人十分失落……可以说是沮丧。而我这份爱甚至可能不是真的，也许只是某种外部力量施加的影响，随着时间流逝自然会慢慢消散。”艾莎只能寄望于此了……

格尔达缓慢地点了点头，艾莎突然脊背一阵发凉。她不可能知道女王在说谁吧，不会吧？不，肯定不可能，艾莎说得这么隐晦。她一点线索都没有透露，正是因为她知道格尔达本身比表现出来的要聪明得多。

“我明白了……”女仆的回应十分简短。

“可以这么说，这份爱……有点不寻常。”艾莎继续说道，内心却巴不得自己赶紧闭嘴。“作为女王，我无法让自己卷入这样的丑闻。所以我的感情没有得到回应也是情理之中的。我自己都不是很理解。”

“唔，我，我觉得我大概明白了。”格尔达的眼神有点慌乱，注意力也恍惚起来。

此时艾莎却闭紧了嘴，她肆虐的情感又来敲门了。安娜和克里斯多夫的虚幻场景又开始在她脑海中闪现，她拼命克制着，双眼也因此而泛红了。如果魔镜已经被处理掉了，为什么她还会有这种感觉？这令人恼羞成怒，每一秒都是折磨。她的理智逐渐滑入暗影，而她的卧室也变成了囚室。

格尔达的手抚上了她的，光又回来了。来自这个小姑娘的肢体接触令女王一阵紧张。

“我，我能帮上什么忙吗？”格尔达主动问道，又圆又大的眼睛哀求着。

艾莎咽了口唾沫，她的喉头无法发出任何声音，最后只听到她倒吸一口冷气。她的目光不自觉地落到了镜子上，与此同时感到自己的心跳正在飞速加快。女王不经意地耸了耸肩。

“能和你说说话就已经帮到我很多了……”艾莎撒谎了。为了她自己的救赎，也为了安娜。

“可是您……似乎压力很大的样子。呃，我可以……呃，有种办法帮您放松，女王陛下。我看过的书里都说，女仆……呃，用这种方式帮助主人……呃，也不是……不常见。我，我也不介意……真的……”

面对性暗示的场合，艾莎可以说是毫无经验，可就算是如此无知的她，此刻也完全领会了格尔达的言下之意。她的本能当然是回绝格尔达，可是女王那不安分的想象力的产物再次闪过眼前，床帏之下，克里斯多夫的手在安娜一丝不挂的身体上游走，而女王的心在这可怕场景的驱使下彻底陷入了疯狂的嫉妒和痛心的愤怒。她受不了了，这太痛苦了。她需要解脱。

“我……”艾莎整个身体开始发抖，身处的真实场景似乎是个梦，但又和之前受魔镜影响时的情况迥然不同。除了身体和心灵上的双倍折磨，她多么渴望感受到一点别的东西。她得忘掉安娜，哪怕就这一秒。解脱，她渴望解脱。这一切都错得太离谱，可这正是她私心深处的渴望。

格尔达缓缓滑下床，踩着小碎步走到门前。她要走了吗？她突然害怕了吗？艾莎此刻内心的空虚的唯一原因难道是这个女孩子突然改变的心意吗？艾莎张开嘴想说点什么——什么都行，但她听到了门被锁上的声音。女王屏住呼吸，她做好了准备。

“呃……您随时可以让我停止，知道吗？”格尔达的声音融进了烛光摇曳的空气里。她解开衬衫最上面的纽扣，来到艾莎身边，而几近恐慌的女王胸口大幅度地起伏着。过去这几天她都在纠结，可现在却不得不在这一秒就做出决定。

安娜……安娜……安娜……

安娜和克里斯多夫。

克里斯多夫和安娜。

做爱。深爱彼此。一起远走高飞，留下艾莎……一个人。

女王闭紧了双眼，她双唇颤抖，等待着那一刻的到来。一双手握住了她的右臂并开始揉捏，她不禁抖了一下，随即感到对方的手指挤压着她的肌肉又很快放开，指甲盖则在她苍白的皮肤上划起一串鸡皮疙瘩。

“唔……”艾莎根本无法阻止这个声音从喉头蹦出。

“这样感觉好吗，女王陛下？”格尔达听上去似乎很开心。

“是，是的……”

“那我就继续了。”

格尔达真的继续了。艾莎早就知道这个小姑娘有双巧手，而这场突发的按摩更是证实了这一点。艾莎感到自己的胳膊渐渐酥软，她也终于躺倒在了床上，身体完全舒展开，任由女仆的手游走到自己的肩膀、脖子、肩窝、腰腹，以及臀部。艾莎现在终于可以放松了，她不禁怀疑她女仆的本意究竟是什么。只是按摩而已，更温柔也更合理，艾莎怎么会想到其他东西呢？这真是太棒了。艾莎的每一块肌肉都得到了精心的呵护，虽然格尔达按摩腰的时候她不得不强忍住想笑的冲动——格尔达的揉捏均匀适度，但她确实有点怕痒。

“您的体型真是太美了，女王陛下。”格尔达的声音就在艾莎的耳边，被话语带出的气息拂过她敏感的肌肤。“您现在觉得放松了一些吗？”

“嗯……”艾莎点点头，女仆的触碰令她愉悦无比。她希望这一切永远不要结束。这多少也算是她渴求的东西，更何况艾莎现在至少可以尽情享受这件事，而无需担心自己以权占取格尔达便宜。这个小姑娘熟知如何令他人快乐，尽管艾莎的思绪已经飘到了禁忌的领域，那反而更让当下的感受更加真实可触。她浑身发烫，腹部还残存的一丝欲望也翻滚了起来。

艾莎以为女仆的工作基本到头了，她睁开眼睛，却发现格尔达又解开了衬衫上的一颗扣子，露出了幅度不大却有些诱人的乳沟，以及下面若隐若现的白色内衣。虽然整个过程只持续了一瞬间，当格尔达发现艾莎盯着自己看的时候还是脸红了，两只手在脸前呼扇着。

“抱，抱歉。我觉得这里有点热。”她如是解释。

“对我来说，这是个非常容易解决的小问题。”艾莎笑着碰了碰格尔达的手腕，她的魔力立刻为对方送上了一份凉爽，彷佛一阵清凉的微风扫过并留在了周围。

“谢谢您……”格尔达如释重负地呼出一口气。

“你可以不用继续的，毕竟你做的已经绰绰有余了。”

“我，我知道。但是……我还没做完呢。”

艾莎痛恨自己小鹿般乱撞的心，想到安娜此刻可能享受到的感觉，嫉妒使她前所未有地疯狂。格尔达心领神会地看了艾莎一眼，短短几秒内两人之间仿佛进行了某种不可言说的奇特对话。

“我可以现在就走，或者……”格尔达接着说道，只等女王的回答。

难道仅仅是艾莎脑中那些被魔镜放大了的感情又在暗中作祟吗？她只是因为经验不足所以才对藏在这些表述之下的性暗示做出了错误的解读吗？刚才的按摩令她如痴如醉，而格尔达看起来十分乐意继续效劳。艾莎无法欺骗自己，此刻的她已经相当兴奋，并且不得不刻意将某些令她浮想联翩的场景赶出脑海。

无论是不是这样，艾莎的好奇心以及对克里斯多夫的妒火冲昏了她的头脑，而她随即想起自己看到安娜和另一个爱人在一起时那种心如刀绞的痛苦。女王的命运在这一刻已经被决定了。

艾莎深深地注视着格尔达褐色的眼睛，缓慢地点了点头。小女仆飞速眨了眨眼，显然被这个回答吓到了。

“您，您确定吗？”

艾莎当然不确定，但是她还是挂上了一个自信的微笑，似乎对自己提出的要求胸有成竹。可实际上没有人比她更无知了。

格尔达的呼吸颤抖了起来。她怔了片刻，然后爬到了艾莎身上。女王发现自己的肌肉已经因为恐慌而僵硬了起来——格尔达早些时候的功夫全白费了。艾莎太紧张了，她的想象力这次可没有跟她开玩笑，这一次，她没有一丁点误会。当格尔达娇小的手抚上艾莎大小适中的乳房，她终于意识到这并非自己的梦境。小女仆继续揉捏着艾莎的胸，而她甚至能感觉到自己身体内正在发生的生理反应，硬挺的乳头在她轻薄的白睡裙下展现尽致。

“啊……！”艾莎不禁尖叫，她的双手紧紧地攥着毯子，床单在她几近狂野的抓扯下乱成了一团。

“您的反应很不错。”格尔达轻声说道。她的指尖轻掐女王亢奋的身体，而另一只手继续揉捏着某个需要特别关注的区域。艾莎双腿不受控制地前后伸缩着，胸口也剧烈地一起一伏，呼出的喘息凝结成了冰冷的水雾。

这感觉真是太美妙了，无与伦比的美妙。格尔达的触碰打开了艾莎身体上保护最深的部位，女王甚至觉得自己之前对性行为抱有的所有顾忌都不重要了。格尔达的手时而推进挤压，时而松开轻抚，艾莎的视线渐渐模糊了。

“噢，噢，这……”艾莎试着开口，可是吐出的只有喘息，她那臭名昭著的高冷端庄形象早已不见踪影。她感到自己一点点滑离现实，目光毫无廉耻地探进了格尔达已经解开的衬衫。小姑娘手上的动作还在继续，她已经眼神迷离，双颊绯红。

“想要我停止就告诉我，记得吗？”格尔达提醒道，而此时的艾莎只能勉强做出一个点头的动作。至于小女仆为什么要在这种时候提起这茬，她不得而知。她的疑问很快得到了解答：一只手摸进了她早已不成样子的裙摆内侧，并抚上了她的大腿。

艾莎倒抽一口凉气。她整个人都僵住了，女王的房间里静得能听到一根针落地的声音。这真的要发生了。她的私人女仆就要开始挑逗她最私密的部位了。艾莎自己甚至都没有怎么探索过那里，更别提她几乎不了解的某个陌生人了。可是女王却在这触碰中放松下来，她的内裤早就被渴望浸透，而除了双唇间不断迸出的呻吟和呜咽，她找不到语言来形容这一切。格尔达的触碰在艾莎全身最温暖的堡垒外试探，而她几乎是鼓励般地挪了一下以迎合对方，困惑的喘息声清晰可闻。

艾莎似乎对欲火中烧这个词完全没有概念。她的身体忽冷忽热，正常的体征控制系统早已失效。她表情狰狞，双唇紧闭，臀部随着格尔达熟稔的手同步移动着。小女仆就是不愿去碰艾莎最敏感的部位，而是在周围挑逗着，甚至不愿越过她那价格不菲的内衣里衬。

“啊……啊……这感觉……太好了……”艾莎听到了自己的声音，虽然那听上去完全不像她发出来的。

“那我就太高兴了，女王陛下。”格尔达答道，她听上去比之前任何时候都要自信镇定。难道她之前有过经验吗？她怎么会知道哪里需要特别关照，怎么会懂得如何才能激发艾莎的身体？

女王的裙摆早就被撩到了腹部，她早已被浸透的内裤在床单上留下了印渍。格尔达换了个位置，她来到了床的一侧，正对着女王的腿心。

“别，别……看……”艾莎哀求道，可就连她自己都知道这个命令完全不可信。

“我怎么能忍住不看呢，女王陛下？您比我印象中任何时候都要美……”

艾莎蒙住脸，感觉天旋地转。此刻的床早已彻底失去了整齐的伪装。

“不，不……”艾莎呜咽着，可是格尔达并没有就此停止。她的触碰沿着艾莎的大腿逐渐上移，她的唇也在悄然向女王颤栗不已的身体靠近，她精致的指尖挑逗着艾莎的肌肤，而这一切都在帮她达到她的目的。难道她……要亲吻艾莎的那个地方吗？那会是什么感觉呢？艾莎本能地觉得那会为自己带来前所未有的愉悦，可是这个想法还是让她难以接受。尽管艾莎渴望拥抱这一切，尽管她拒绝承认自己心中隐隐出现的懊悔情绪，可她的身体越是接近悬崖，脑海里安娜的形象就越具体。这真是太令人恼火了，为什么要现在蹦出来呢？她终于有机会体验从认清自己性取向那一刻起就开始渴望的东西了，为什么要在这个时候蹦出来呢？她永远不可能像这样拥有安娜啊。她永远不可能和安娜做这样的事！永远，永远不可能！

可是……

可是……

可是……

艾莎感到身体内部开始震颤，她知道一触即发的释放就在眼前了。可是安娜天真无邪的脸突然映入她的眼帘，她碧蓝的眼睛注视着姐姐，目光里满是骄傲和感激。她多么美，多么完美！她是那么有爱心，那么体贴，那么善解人意！她是艾莎最好的朋友，然而……然而……！

“我，我可以吗？”格尔达终于问道。她的鼻息在艾莎腿间跳跃，而她的手依然在女王暴露的肌肤上游走。

“啊……啊……我，我……”艾莎喘着气，她死死抓住格尔达的头发，双眼紧闭，竭力控制着自己的身体。小女仆的手完全知道哪些地方需要照顾。艾莎甚至有点想即刻将自己和对方扒光，朝更危险的领域更进一步。可是安娜……安娜……安娜……！她妙不可言的安娜！

“停，停下……”艾莎低声阻止道，她脖子紧绷，内心仿佛在燃烧。

格尔达咯咯笑了，她显然知道她的女王离美妙的高潮只有一步之遥。艾莎感到某个柔软的东西正轻触她的身体，她小腹内不断累积的狂热终于得到了其一直渴望的肉体接触。艾莎浑身颤抖，她知道自己离某种释放不远了。而她多渴望那一切，多想要那一刻成为现实！安娜此刻也许正在同样的深渊边缘挣扎，浑然不知她姐姐是何等嫉妒那个能为她提供如此愉悦的男人。她不该觉得自己做错了什么，不该觉得羞愧，不该抑制自己心中的烈焰。艾莎值得像其他所有人那样被欲望支配。为了一份命中注定不可能的爱恋悬崖勒马能帮到谁呢？

艾莎咬紧了牙关，她就要败给内心的软弱发出的轻佻召唤，可还是在最后关头强迫自己从这诱惑中挣脱了出来。她不会做出这种事的。她不能做出这种事，不能这么对待安娜。哪怕这份爱终会背上诅咒，当下这一刻却是真实的，她太在乎安娜了，她不能容忍自己在道德的航线上越偏越远。

“我不能这么做……！”女王突然抓住格尔达的手臂，扑面而来的一股冷气迫使她停下了手上的动作。她的脑袋仿佛要炸开，身上每一个地方都在痛，所有感官都敏感得令她难以承受。她不能就停在这里，她不想停在这里，可是……！

“女，女王陛下？您就要到了，而且——”

“不，格尔达，我……不该这么做。”

“可是每个人在需要的时候都有寻求解脱的权利。”

“格尔达……”

“特别是您，您值得这一切……”

艾莎突然怒目圆睁，她终于受不了了，头脑中的种种煎熬汇聚成了一句毫无掩饰的坦白。

“我不能这么做！我，我爱安娜！”艾莎吼道。一阵突如其来的暴风雪席卷了房间，震惊的小女仆吓得跌落在地，她扭动着后退了几步，瞠目结舌，双唇微颤。

“什，什么……？”格尔达抹了一把脸，她的裙子也撩到了腰间，腿心在烛光中闪烁着。

艾莎不知道要如何回答。在她最脆弱最无助的时候，为了阻止自己和格尔达做出越轨的事情，她在绝望中吼出了这句自白。然而不幸的是，这也是会毁掉她、她的家族，以及她整个王国的单一真相。


	14. 第十四章 夜之命运

即使魔镜真的会造成什么影响，艾莎却深知自己的性取向很可能不是它对她下咒的结果。自打小时候起，艾莎从来没有对男孩、王子，或者成年男子产生过任何兴趣。她总以为这一切的阻碍是自己的魔力，这种能让她对身边的人造成真枪实弹伤害的力量分走了她太多的神。那些日子真是黯淡无光，而她完全不想回到这样的过去。可现在她终于学会了在一定程度上与自己和平相处，婚姻也成为了她生活的主题，除了打起精神面对这个坎，艾莎别无选择。其实艾莎也不是从来没有考虑过爱情，毕竟有安娜这样的妹妹，这个问题上她同样别无选择。但对于她这样一个相对情感克制的女孩子，这几乎算是极限了，似乎间接通过安娜来体验这一切对她已然足够。安娜提起王子和男孩子就滔滔不绝，爱上某个人对她来说是家常便饭，而艾莎总是静静地在一边聆听。耳有所闻，眼有所见。妹妹越说越起劲，她脸上的表情也随之越来越激动，直至幻想中千回百转的情节发展成最终皆大欢喜的婚姻。安娜的性取向毋庸置疑。艾莎当然知道这一点。她多想忘掉自然交配法则之外的那些所谓感情啊！

可是她忘不掉，至少现在不行。

若没有艾莎最后关头的制止，格尔达肯定会心甘情愿地舔舐艾莎腿间的。然而现在，就是这个小姑娘听到了艾莎内心深处最黑暗的秘密。如果艾莎不小心泄露的只是她觉得女性比男性更有吸引力这件事，那也许还有不小和对方达成理解的可能。可是，她已经很明确地表示她爱上的是自己的亲妹妹，假如说这句自白导致的后果是灾难性的，那这已经可以算是最正面的形容了。

哪怕这种时候，艾莎的思绪仍然会间或飘回到小女仆片刻之前带给她的那些感官上的体验。女王的小腹依然在翻滚，乳房依然渴望更进一步的刺激，而腿间那种沉甸甸的感觉也没有消退，似乎在恼火大结局的缺失。艾莎有点想继续，但是她知道整个气氛已经被自己情绪上头时脱口而出的自白彻底毁了，真是谢谢那个至今还无法被完全识别的魔咒，对于这份感情，她自己都还一知半解。她瞟向格尔达解开的衬衫，清楚地看到了对方的内衣，以及幅度不大却引人注目的乳沟。

与此同时，艾莎也看到了格尔达圆睁的褐眼睛和因为震惊而大张的嘴，这立刻将她拉回了现实。瞬间定格了，时间静止了。艾莎必须想办法说句什么，可是她完全不知道哪条路才是正确的。

撒谎，她当然可以撒谎。就像安娜做过的那样，她也可以扭曲一下真相。她完全可以宣称，自己是为了拒绝不合常理的性行为才在情急之中将对妹妹的爱拉出来作为挡箭牌。安娜不会赞同的。哪怕格尔达只是出自忠诚而尽力为女王效劳，安娜也不会赞同的，所以呢，艾莎的理智才会在自己如此接近激情倾泻之时阻止她继续进行，尽管这次失掉的良机到这一刻还在挑逗她的神经。

艾莎眨了眨眼，时间依然静止，似乎想给慌不择路的女王一个喘息的机会。

艾莎可以用魔力将格尔达冻住，然后威胁她保持沉默。可是这明显更糟，她还没彻底想清楚就立刻在脑中否决了这个主意。格尔达是个多么善良真诚的女孩子，如果艾莎为了保住自己的王位而对她进行折磨，她如何心安？况且艾莎也不愿在疑神疑鬼中度过余生。

可是还有什么别的选择呢？艾莎可以责怪魔镜。当然了，格尔达的工作需要直接和女王接触，肯定有人将最近城堡里的异常情况告诉了她。莱纳德一定通知她了，这正是艾莎求之不得的出路。为了阿伦戴尔的未来和她自身的繁华前程，艾莎必须否认这种感觉——尽管在失去她的太阳的这段时间里，这感觉每一秒都在变得更加真实可触。

“那面镜子……”艾莎终于开口，格尔达却已经起身冲到门前。她理好自己的妆容，颤抖着整了整身上的衣服。“等，等一下。”艾莎喃喃道，想到女仆就要离开，她体内的每一寸地方都不寒而栗。

格尔达拉开了门栓并抓住了门把手，可是此时艾莎找到了她的力量。她跌撞着走向对方，一只手夺过了把手，另一只手则落在格尔达另一侧的墙上，将她困在女王的私人空间内。她的裙子有点怪异地挂在腿上，而腿间的潮湿感令她十分不适。她需要洗个澡。她需要把这一切都洗掉，可这都不是不能推迟的事情。

“我让你等一下！”艾莎嘶声吼道，她再次与格尔达咫尺之遥，而奇怪的是，两人之间的温度又开始飙升了。艾莎冒险看了一眼格尔达微肿的双唇，感到自己身上同样的部位正因为克制而颤抖着。“那，那面镜子……我这些心痛的感觉都是它里面的魔咒导致的。正是它让我相信一些……极其恶劣的东西。我刚才说的那些？那都不是真的。我，我爱我妹妹，但不是那种爱。”

“……我知道。”格尔达答道，她仍在整理自己的衬衫，并回避着女王的目光。

“那你为什么要跑呢？我，我……很抱歉推开了你，但，但……我刚才真的很害怕。我从来没有……呃，体验过这些东西。这是我第一次，我……”

“您第一次？”格尔达抬起来，深邃的眼睛里满是诧异。

艾莎脸红了，她无法直视对方的目光。

“……是的。”

“我，我不信！您这么美！我，我知道您是女王，可是……！”

“是真的。我只是从来没关注过这方面……直到现在。”

“这么说，”格尔达低声说道，她的手落到了腰间，此刻正不安地玩着手——这是她紧张时的习惯。“那不是因为我让您失望了吗？”

“让我失望？”艾莎感觉自己胸口的重量消失了。难道她又躲过了一颗子弹？难道她的自白如此隐晦，就连格尔达都无法相信艾莎话语背后的真相就是事实吗？又是魔咒在作祟吗？这真是个顺手的借口，可是艾莎无法任由自己继续盯着这匹特洛伊木马的嘴了。

“格尔达，你让我感受到了太大的愉悦。我本来精神高度紧绷，沮丧不已，可是你的触碰……真是太美妙了。”

小女仆咯咯笑了，竟然主动碰了碰艾莎的腰。

“我，我……可以继续完成那个，如果您愿意的话，女王陛下。您刚才已经很接近了……我觉得。”

艾莎多想接受啊，可是她无法将安娜赶出自己的脑海。即便是现在，妹妹依然占据着她思绪的中心。她知道这一切都没用的，除非等到魔咒彻底消退，艾莎不会和她心甘情愿的女仆进行任何尝试了。她就是做不到。她的自尊和对安娜的忠诚令她寸步难移。

“我……现在必须得拒绝了。抱歉。”

格尔达理解地笑了笑，一丝恐惧又攥住了艾莎的心。

“没，没关系的，我懂。”小女仆小心翼翼地摸了摸艾莎此刻挡在自己脸侧的手臂，害羞的表情又回到了她的脸上。“就是希望您知道……无论如何，我都会支持您，女王陛下。哪怕整个王国与您为敌，我也不会离开您身边半步，我知道您是个多么了不起的人。”

艾莎深咽一口唾沫，不禁开始怀疑格尔达彼时迅速接受了女王关于镜子的谎言的行为和她现在这句话是否矛盾。不然，为什么她的女仆要突然作出如此大胆的宣誓呢？艾莎突然无法呼吸了。

“如果……如果您需要找人说说话，希望您知道，您的私人女仆永远在您身边。我会为您保守一切秘密。我永远不会背叛您。”

“……谢谢你。”艾莎叹了口气，从门边挪开了身子。“谢谢你。”她重复了一遍，脑袋又昏沉了起来。

格尔达收好晚餐时留下来的盘子和杯子，对女王行了屈膝礼并道了晚安，可走前仍不忘投给女王一记饱含理解却令人疑惑的眼神。艾莎不得不开始怀疑，这个小姑娘表现出来的性格里，有多少是装的？

* * *

“艾莎女王？”

“在呢！”艾莎猛地回过神来，亚瑟轻柔的声音阻止了她在自己的思绪中越陷越深。

“您刚才有点恍惚，您还觉得不太舒服吗？别让我影响了您的休息。”

“不用不用，我没事。”艾莎一只手揉了揉头发，格尔达为她编了一个非常漂亮的马尾辫，几片作为装饰的雪花在朝阳中闪烁着迷人的光。目前为止，艾莎还没有听到某个以她为主角的乱伦丑闻传出，看来格尔达确实信守了自己的诺言。事实上，今早的格尔达对艾莎更是百般关心，不但为女王送来早餐，还在她为今天的日程做准备时全程陪在她身边。

她不是安娜，但艾莎还是非常欢迎这个朋友。

艾莎决定以一件简单的连衣裙应付这个温暖的夏日，于是她今天一身浅蓝色的裙装，而其上那层透明的布料更突显了从裙摆蔓延至腰间的精美刺绣。总体来说，这副穿搭相对随意，但艾莎现在需要的是舒适，她才不在乎别人的想法。

就在女王为今日行程做准备的时候，莱纳德带来了一些令人担忧的消息。尽管魔镜已经被毁，显然魔咒的影响并没有消散。实际上，前一晚陷入难堪场面并令自己颜面尽失的侍卫反而更多了。女王助理并不愿透露过多细节，并保证艾莎不需要担心，虽然他要亲自参与对此事件的调查，所以无法陪同艾莎出席接下来的约会了。

莱纳德的消息令艾莎十分矛盾。她现在无法信任任何人的行为了。格尔达的所言所行是发自内心的吗？魔咒会不会让小女仆的秘密在最不该泄露的时候彻底公开？艾莎得采取点措施才是，可她的心持续被疑虑和不真实的恐惧所困扰。不仅如此，她更是无法将安娜赶出脑海，这让对当下的复杂局势更是火上浇油。据侍卫所说，安娜还没回到王宫，而艾莎的妒火也因为得知了这个消息而重新熊熊燃烧起来。安娜和克里斯多夫昨夜在一起度过，她与那个家伙同床共枕，甚至可能还一丝不挂！他们发生关系了吗？克里斯多夫让安娜感受到了艾莎只差一步就会感受到的东西了吗？艾莎觉得自己要被逼疯了。安娜原本不是计划要陪同艾莎参加这些和求婚者们的约会吗？她难道在因为那天发生的事情有意回避姐姐吗？

正是这样的想法将艾莎从她迷人的单身汉旁边拉到了九霄云外，而亚瑟询问艾莎是否在听的次数之多令她自责不已。他安排了一场多么宜人的约会啊。在城外一棵壮美大树的荫凉下，他们一小队人马享受着野餐，而眼前是无垠的麦田和起伏的草地。艾莎的陪同里包括格尔达、哈维尔，还有四位站在稍远处的侍卫，而亚瑟则只带了他漂亮性感的侍从以及他佩在腰间的气派长剑，而和它配套的则是艾莎见过的最为神秘的剑鞘之一。

“我真的非常抱歉。”艾莎顿了一下，急忙道歉。她得让自己留在亚瑟身边。虽然这位国王坚持自己的侍从和他俩留在一起，所以整个场面感觉像是三人行，但艾莎其实一点也不介意。她得知这位年轻女性名为瑞恩，而现在距离这么近，艾莎完全被她的美貌俘获了。她锐利的眼睛蓝得罪恶，茂密的褐色头发在身后飘扬，身上的红裙让她完美无瑕的身体更加引人注目，而她的举手投足哪怕再不起眼，也会分散掉旁观者的注意力。眼看机会就在眼前，又没有那些沉重的思绪令她神伤，艾莎完全无法将目光从她身上移开。

“我一点儿也没有不高兴。”亚瑟却笑了，顺便咬了一口手里那个美味的司康饼。“实际上啊，我有点开始怀疑之前的猜测可能是真的了。”

“什么猜测？”艾莎微微偏头。

“她很美吧，是不是？”国王继续说道，将落在碧眼前的几缕金发拨开。

“你，你在说什么？”艾莎想装傻，但她确实没料到这一手。

瑞恩嗤笑了一声，她举起手在脸侧扇着风，假装不感兴趣地转过身去。

“当然是我的侍从啦！自从你昨天注意到她，就再也无法将目光从她身上移开了哦。”亚瑟柔声打趣道，但语气中没有恶意。

“我没有……”艾莎再次尝试装傻，可是亚瑟显然眼神敏锐，而他说话的声音也很低，现在对自己的言外之意心知肚明。“她确实很美。”艾莎承认道，惊讶地发现说出内心真实所想比她预计中的感觉要好得多。她的心漏跳了一拍，不得不转过身去，面露难堪之色。

“哈，谢谢您。”瑞恩的回答里几乎能听出一丝害羞，可语气中的机智足以将其掩盖。

“如果您不愿细讲，我是不会继续追问的，女王陛下。但是请您明白，我对您的挣扎感同身受。”亚瑟又笑了，他瞟向瑞恩，两人目光交接的一瞬流露出一丝亲密。“我也有个很纠结的故事，但是您的王国至少不会限制君王的性别，这还是值得自豪的。”

艾莎完全摸不着头脑，这似乎逗乐了亚瑟。

“您真的看不出来吗？好吧，我想这也是件好事吧。”国王不禁轻笑，他温柔年轻的声音被卷入风里，而他光洁的脖颈也随之微微移动。

“那是因为你演得太像了。”瑞恩再次开口了，她的语气表明两人之间的相熟程度显然不一般。

“看起来是的呢。”

艾莎肯定是漏掉了什么信息，尽管这有点困扰她，但此时此刻她竟然感受到了一丝平静。她又吃了一块曲奇饼干，并将刚刚冰镇过的水举到唇边。

“我觉得您非常迷人，艾莎女王，我也很感激您将我选进参加最终竞争的求婚者行列，但如果事情由我说了算，我不想再多欺骗您哪怕一分钟了。”

艾莎的注意力回到了亚瑟身上，她的目光从他的胸前移到了他精致的面容上。现在想想，作为一位男性，他胸脯的形状可真有点奇怪。

“我也许太过信赖我的推测，但对于这种事情，您最好的出路是跟随自己的内心，无论那会将您带向何方。我知道您没有任何意愿选择我作为您的丈夫，那对于我的情况来说真是再好不过了。不瞒您说，我的爱只属于瑞恩。”他耸了耸肩。“好啦，现在我们都知道对方的秘密了。”

艾莎无法隐藏自己的惊讶。亚瑟为什么要告诉她呢？他知道多少？她感觉自己无法逃脱他那能穿透人心的盯视。那是一种无与伦比的超然凝视，仿佛他能看到远在情理之外的东西。

“你不用告诉她这个。”瑞恩咕哝了一句，虽然眉头紧紧皱起，她的脸却快和裙子一样红了。

“那……你们为什么还没有结婚呢？为什么一开始要接受我的邀请呢？”艾莎追问道，她感到如释重负。比起其他几个求婚者，她确实更喜欢亚瑟。而她的排位中莱昂紧随其后。她如此排名当然是有原因的，因为在艾莎打过交道的这几位男子之中，亚瑟是唯一一位能让艾莎感觉到些许吸引的人。也许她也不是彻头彻尾地无可救药嘛。虽然这么说，但安娜仍然是她的首要选择，虽然承认这一点需要她耗费极大精力解除内心的武装。

“事情……很复杂。也许和您的情况差不多，但至少得演场戏迎合公众。瑞恩反正也不是贵族出身……”

“才不是这样。”瑞恩高傲地反驳道。

“哈哈，我知道。但是你现在就是这样呀，还没有受封。”

“切。”

“抱歉？”艾莎越来越困惑了。

“不管怎么说，瑞恩此时无法作为我的意中人，而我的王国又迫不及待想要一个王位继承人。我只能说这么多了。”亚瑟稳了稳身子，缓缓吐出一口气，隐约露出一个微笑。“同是被迫将爱藏于心的人，我的建议是：行止有方。不要让那些视您为工具的人左右您的选择。您的人生属于您自己，而您只活这一次。把握当下，追随您内心的激情，不计后果，不到最后一刻不要放弃。您很坚强，艾莎女王，您也许还不知道这一点，但我看得到您内心坚硬如钢的决心。您已经经历了太多，日后路上仍不乏艰难险阻，但是请昂起头，心怀道义，迎难而上。您的爱并非不可能。只有一种情况下它定会失败，那就是您放弃尝试的时候。”

“听听你……”瑞恩逗趣地推搡了亚瑟王一下。“经验之谈吗？”

“当然。”国王注视着瑞恩的眼神令艾莎的心怦怦直跳。那是毫无保留的爱慕。他对她的爱仿佛只应天上有。至高无上，美不胜收……

“谢谢你……”女王突然答道，一股莫名的勇气涌遍了她的周身。亚瑟真的很会说话，此刻的他尽显国王风范，而艾莎确信，他只需发出一声气宇轩昂的怒吼许诺胜利，就能重振整个军队的士气。

“我送给您的那柄长剑，”亚瑟换了个话题，他终于透露了自己就是送来该精美兵器的人。“当然是比喻意义上的啦，我希望您能够斩断挡在您面前的所有阻碍。这也是我对欺骗您这件事所表达的歉意。这种感觉真的令我坐立不安。”

“我……似乎没有什么立场谴责你。”艾莎如实说道，“毕竟我在这方面也并非模范。”

瑞恩没忍住，咯咯笑了。

“你们俩真可爱。”她这句话令亚瑟不好意思起来。

“不许嘲笑我。”他哼了一声，而艾莎体内的某种东西又不安起来，当前摸不着头脑的场面令她有点恼火。

“既然这样，我祝您一切好远，艾莎女王。”国王伸出了手，艾莎握住了它，却惊讶地发现这和其他男性的手比起来实在是过分娇小。尽管力度非凡，但艾莎还是更习惯其他和男性握手时那种整只手被吞没的感觉。“至少在舞会上请为我留一支舞，如果您有任何需要，请一定前来找我。”

“我会的。”艾莎点点头，松开了亚瑟，随即将目光转向瑞恩。“一切好运，瑞恩。”

“您也是，艾莎女王。就像有个人说的，呃，亚瑟王说的，不要做任何会令您后悔的事情。”

“我……一定会努力的。”

* * *

“这场约会似乎很愉快嘛。”与亚瑟的约会后，格尔达边为艾莎补妆边说道。

“是的。”艾莎仍然听得见自己的心跳。她想起亚瑟看着瑞恩的样子，他们一定一起经历了令人难以置信的考验。他们的心仿佛是一体的，而这一切美得令她叹为观止。艾莎能继续追求她对安娜的这份感情吗？魔镜确实为这一切蒙上了一层多余的复杂面纱，但此时此刻，艾莎爱着安娜，而亚瑟和瑞恩都说了，她只活这一次。

“您，您比早晨的时候开心一些了。“格尔达说道。

“是的。我想……我作出了一个无比荒唐的决定。”

“哦？”格尔达灿烂地笑了，她关爱地摸着艾莎的头发，将某些地方重新编好。“我有什么能帮上忙的吗？”

“也许呢……”在她房间角落堆着的一堆礼物里，艾莎看到了那柄令人油然生敬的长剑。


	15. 第十五章 暗影潜伏

“我听说您不得不推迟昨天和亚瑟王的出行，艾莎女王。希望您现在感觉好一些了。”麦克斯韦低语道，他和艾莎正并肩坐在这座位于阿伦戴尔商业区的音乐厅的观众席上。厅内昏暗的灯光本来已经颇显浪漫，而周围的布景和台上各位大师级别的音乐家们温柔似水的现场演奏更是为这一气氛锦上添花。侍卫和侍从们在靠后几排的地方就座，几乎占满了一整排位置。

“我好多了。”艾莎如实回答。亚瑟对她的帮助不可谓不大。和这样一位魅力十足且鼓舞人心的人物接触令她情绪高涨，也许她还没有从这种状态中缓过神来，但此时艾莎觉得胸有成竹，仿佛她已经完全想好要如何将自己摆在一个更有优势的位置上，从而为她的王国和她自身的未来做出明智的选择。虽然安娜仍旧不见踪影，但艾莎的责任感迫使她将这个念头推向内心深处，而那里同样藏匿着那份会使她声名狼藉的爱。除此之外，艾莎确实感觉好多了，这多亏了她和亚瑟以及瑞恩的谈话。

“那就好。”她年长的同伴舒了口气。目前为止，他是所有求婚者中最让她没有拘束感的人。和麦克斯韦在一起就仿佛回到了祖父身边，而艾莎的直觉告诉她，面前的人对这一点非常有自知之明。想到这里，女王甚至有点伤感。麦克斯韦显然是一个善良干练并且令人景仰的人，而在所有求婚者里，浪费他的时间最让艾莎心生愧疚。她很快就对他产生了亲切感，也许这位沉着睿智的长者令她想起了自己缺席的父亲吧。

“希望我听古典音乐的习惯不会让我成为您眼中的老古董，女王陛下。”麦克斯韦轻笑。

“确实有一点，但我完全不介意。”

“哦？”

“这是我目前经历过的最特别的约会了。这几天我遇到了太多节外生枝的麻烦事，能像现在这样静静坐着欣赏我国艺术家的演奏实在是难得的解脱。谢谢您，麦克斯韦王子。”艾莎转头露给对方一个灿烂的笑容。此刻的她正竭尽全力摆出女王的风范，而并不善于施展魅力的她只得暗自希望她仅有的这几个小招数能事半功倍。无论她此时的性取向是什么，那都不是随便打发麦克斯韦这样优秀的人一走了之的借口。更何况，有机会练习如何和邻国建立坚固关系从来都不是坏事。艾莎知道，如果她能赢得麦克斯韦的好感，那么今后的任何危机里他都会是她坚强的后盾。

除了政治角度上的用意，艾莎只是单纯想逼自己变得更外向更容易亲近罢了……就像安娜那样。如果安娜有一天真的和克里斯多夫一起离开了——上天保佑不要——总得有人来填补她留下的空白啊。艾莎当然做不到，但是她愿意试试看。

整个晚上女王都成功地阻止了自己的思绪被妹妹侵占，而这一刻终于缴下械来。优美的旋律在她耳边萦绕，她不禁开始幻想和安娜一同坐在这样的浪漫场景中会是什么感觉，也许时机碰巧的时候还可以牵起她的手？这个念头令艾莎脸红了，她立刻将这幅景象从脑海中抹去，将注意力重新聚回到身边这位单身男子上。

“这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。您竟然还费神迎合我这个老头子，真是令我惊喜。我感觉自己仿佛回到了过去，一边乐此不疲地追求女孩子，一边和兄弟姐妹们竞争父母的青睐。”

“听起来很有趣，也很……不容易。”艾莎露齿而笑，回想起她曾经嫉妒安娜的日子。安娜就像一束无时无刻都能为父母带来快乐的光，而艾莎带给他们的只有……麻烦。“可是您说错了，王子陛下，因为我并没有像您想象中那样‘迎合’您。如果您最终未被选中，那也不是因为您的年纪，而是我个人对这个筛选流程本身抱有疑问。”

此刻正在上演的音乐渐近高潮，小提琴独奏颤抖着拉出最后一个音符，直至它在顶峰处结束了这一乐章。观众们礼貌地鼓掌致意，有一些甚至站起身来表达自己对台上演奏家们的支持，而这些人中便有麦克斯韦。随后他再次在艾莎旁边坐下，身体后仰并舒展着肩膀。

“小心一点哦，不然您可要给我虚假的希望了。不过，现在我眼前的女王和之前几天呈现给我们的女王有点不太一样。发生了什么事情吗？”

艾莎耸了耸肩，玩弄着落在膝上的拇指。

“我觉得我对于今后的方向有一点模糊的概念了。虽然不知道这种感觉会持续多久，但是我正在为我的未来制定计划。”

两人之间的对话停了一拍，音乐又响起来了，而这个曲目听上去显然更倚仗木管乐器。

“……您如此决心满满的时候更加迷人了呢。”麦克斯韦轻声说道。“您和我已故的妻子很不一样，但是我会尽我所能让您幸福。”

“谢，谢谢您。”艾莎深吸一口气，她的心真的漏跳了一拍。这位饱经沧桑的人和索雷之间可谓天差地别。麦克斯韦的语气中流露着纯净真挚的关爱，而索雷爱的只有他自己。“但我觉得这种感觉不会持续太久的。我确实最近得到了些启示，但更多时候我都是个深陷于自怜自艾的人。”艾莎甚至不确定自己应不应该说这么多，但麦克斯韦身上有种特质教她打开了心扉。

“很少有人不这样，但是，一个人在脆弱时的所作所为才是最有说服力的。鉴于您经历了那样的过去，您时而会感到绝望是再合理不过的事情，而我此刻在您身上看到的坚韧，绝对是阿伦戴尔女王值得引以为傲的东西。您有成为一代明君的潜质，无论身边有没有国王都是如此。如果您已经后继有人，那么对于这场选婚，有勇无谋是我能给出的最高评价……尽管我对能参与其中感到万分荣幸。”

艾莎想对他回以微笑，但眼睛又开始火辣辣地疼了。她不想让对方看出自己的失态。

“您过誉了……”艾莎斟酌着接下来要说的话，这才意识到刚才的对话内容大部分都是关于她自己的。安娜肯定会将对方的感情置于自己之上，安娜会真心实意地关心对方。“如果提起已故的妻子不会令您难过，那我很荣幸能听您说说她的故事，麦克斯韦王子。”

对方似乎有点惊愕，脑袋猛地一颤。

“我的妻子……”他不禁扬起了嘴角。“对我来说真是梦想成真。但可惜啊，她的灿烂夺目正是因为她年轻生命的终结无可避免。她可以说是先天患疾，而她也知道自己时日无多。”

艾莎不知道该说什么，而善解人意的麦克斯韦并没有让这份沉默持续太久。

“人生难以捉摸，但我们人类尽其所能。我们和他人之间建立的关系与连结是我们存在的意义，因为正是这些人证实了我们的存在。我的妻子玛丽曾教会我何为生活。我希望您，无论发生什么，都能将每一天视作人生的最后一天那样珍惜它。我不知道您为何事伤神，也不知道您时而露出的痛苦表情源自何处，女王陛下，但是拖延一件事情只会带来更多痛苦，以及最可怕的东西——遗憾。”

“遗憾……”可是艾莎无法确信自己头脑中正在成型的任何一个计划。如果她的感情本来就寄托在了错误的人身上呢？如果她的心智被外界因素扭曲了呢？她这是在冒险毁掉唯一能为自己带来真正安慰和支持的人际关系。这件事没那么简单。她多希望它就这么简单啊，可这根本不可能。

“谢谢你，麦克斯韦王子。我会用心考虑这番话的。”

麦克斯韦的手移到了座位扶手上并逗留了片刻，可随即便落回了自己身边。他心里的某种东西深知，此时此刻任何更进一步的发展都全无可能了。

而那首曲目还在继续着。

* * *

“您确定吗，艾莎女王？您也知道，议会肯定会不高兴的。”艾莎正坐在书房内，在她对面就座的莱纳德此时正在一份官方文件上奋笔疾书。夕阳透过巨大的落地窗映入屋内，预示着即将到来的辉煌。格尔达留在了她的身边，除此之外，房间里只有莱纳德一人，而他的眉头此时也沁出了些许汗渍。

“议会不需要高兴，虽然要延迟客人们停留的时间，但我们的预算绰绰有余，这个麻烦我认为是值得的。如果这道魔咒无法被彻底清除出我的王宫，我根本没有办法对这桩婚姻做出明智的选择。明天和莱昂的出行结束之后，我会组织一小队人马，之后的第二天我准备亲自去山里拜访地精们。多亏了安娜，如果他们对这种大范围蔓延的魔咒略知一二，应该会愿意告诉我的。”

“我……同意您的观点，女王陛下，但是您有必要亲自出行吗？”

“为什么不？如果碰到任何危险，我的魔力可以保护我。我会和四位最出色的侍卫一同出行，希望这次可以追根究底。帕比爷爷十分睿智，如果有谁能帮我们，那一定非他莫属了。活石谷也没有太远，我只能希望当下的问题能迅速解决。”（译者注：活石谷原文是the valley of the living rock，如果这个地名有官方中文翻译还请告诉我。）

“如果您想的话，我，我愿意和您一起去，女王陛下。”格尔达突然主动开口了，她的声音令艾莎脊背一阵发凉。直到现在，她仍能感觉到小女仆抚过她肌肤的手指，以及她游走在自己因为期待而颤抖的肉体上的樱桃小嘴。虽然艾莎这两天还算成功地将那晚令她释放自我的念头置之脑后，但格尔达仍时不时会蹦出来考验一下她的决心。

“我不觉得这是个明智的做法。这次旅程尽管距离不算太远，但并不是一次坦途。如果克里斯多夫还在这里就好了，他比我们最厉害的侦察兵还要熟悉那里的地形。”莱纳德抱怨道，沮丧地揉了揉他闪闪发亮的脑门。

“……我同意莱纳德在这个问题上的看法，格尔达。这场旅行并不轻松，我不想你经历这些毫无必要的艰险。”

“可，可是……我更愿意陪您去，女王陛下。我是您的私人女仆，您身体欠安的时候我应该留在您身边。我知道这次旅行会很辛苦，但是，但是……我比看上去要坚强多了！”

“艾莎女王已经决定了，格尔达。”莱纳德接着回答道，语气里流露出一丝不耐烦。

“没关系的，莱纳德。”艾莎举手制止了他。格尔达知道什么时候该闭嘴，在艾莎这几场约会中以及其他场合里，她表现出了惊人的自制力。而现在格尔达竟然提高了声音，这正表明了她对自己的女王有多么忠心耿耿。不仅如此，鉴于这个小姑娘能够瞒天过海的聪慧大脑里藏着某个尤其敏感的信息，艾莎觉得此时最明智的做法便是不要惹她不开心。

“如果你真的特别想一起来，格尔达，那我也不会反对的。但我可是警告过你了哦。”

看到小女仆回给她的灿烂笑容，艾莎对自己刚才的回答颇为满意。一边有得力的侍卫守在身旁，一边有她自己随时可以派上用场的魔力，艾莎本来也不觉得有什么好担心的。

“那好吧。”莱纳德的声音表明他显然对这一决定不怎么高兴，但最近令他恼火的事情实在太多，这种完全超出他控制范围之外的事情根本不值得计较。“这么说，我是需要将舞会推迟两天吗？通知如此突然，就算我们愿意继续提供住宿，很难讲你那些求婚者们是否还愿意留着这里。”

“这样的话真是再好不过了。如果这种事情发生，那省得我亲自打发他们离开了。”

这句话终于令艾莎的助理露出了笑容。

“此话不假。”

“现在王宫的情况如何呢，莱纳德？”艾莎追问道，她简略地扫了一眼这份出自她最信任的顾问之手的报告，可上面的内容显然不合她意。

“差不多和之前一样，而发生的频率甚至略有增加。至于被牵连的人以及原因目前都不清楚。”

“既然这个魔咒源于王宫，那么将所有人从王宫里撤离是不是个可行的选择呢？”

莱纳德双手叉胸靠在椅子后背上，冲着女王面前的报告点了点头。

“请您看一下第三页的最后一段，女王陛下。”他严肃地开了口。

艾莎并不需要重读这段文字，但她还是仔细看了一下其中包含的细节。魔咒已经渐渐开始蔓延至阿伦戴尔城里的市民身上了，虽然事发随机，概率也较低，但这表明现在已经没有时间可以耽误了。

“一位议会大臣提出，打碎那面魔镜也许不是最明智的做法。他认为这正是魔咒传播出去的原因，镜子里封着的某种乱人心智的东西就此被放出来了。”

“我的议会对于这个问题还有什么高见呢？”艾莎其实有点好奇，那些顾问们对于这个棘手问题的不闻不问确实有点奇怪。

“很不幸的是，他们目前决定在一旁冷眼观望，看您会采取何种措施。”莱纳德嘶哑的声音里藏着怒火。

“什，什么？！”格尔达不禁惊呼。

“我倒是理解他们为何要这么做。”艾莎的表情扭曲了一下，“不过，等到他们的家人被魔咒波及，估计他们就会改变主意了。”

莱纳德点了点头，显然很为他的女王骄傲。

“我鼓励侍卫们今后至少要结伴出行，这样好有个照应。说到底，除了轻微的性饥渴、生理不适，以及精神恍惚之外，这个魔咒很少造成其他恶果，虽然偶尔会有一些暴力事件发生。无论如何，我们最好赶在这些症状发展严重之前将它除掉。”

艾莎缓慢地点着头，她将面前的文件收成整齐的一沓，并放回到莱纳德递给她的一个文件夹里。

“最坏情况，假如我们无法移除这个魔咒，而它又成为一个影响民生的大问题呢？”艾莎捧着下巴，棱角分明的脸上愁云密布。“那……那我们必须得将所有人撤出阿伦戴尔了。”

房内一阵沉默，可随后莱纳德固执地哼了一声。

“不会到那一步的。我们不会让它发生的。您不会让它发生的，女王陛下。”

“我，我同意。”格尔达也在一旁附和着。

艾莎笑了，她的手指在桌上轻叩，十分感激能有此良机让她暂时将思绪从这个仍然令她寝食难安的事情上分散开来。其实艾莎是有私心的，她希望这道魔咒被彻底驱除，而只有在那之后在她才能着手认真考虑自己对安娜这份突如其来的迷恋。至少当前的计划就是如此。这似乎是个合情合理的计划。远离王宫，远离求婚者，甚至远离自己的妹妹，也是合情合理的做法。艾莎需要清醒一下自己的头脑，她得先退后一步。在对任何决定下承诺之前，她得先确认脑海里繁杂的念头。

“谢谢你们。”

* * *

艾莎得到通知，明天莱昂准备邀她共进晚餐，于是女王决定在那之前少吃一些。已经这个点了，她不由自主地开始猜测安娜的情况。克里斯多夫不是一早就走了吗？那为什么安娜仍然失踪呢？艾莎倒也没有特别为此烦恼，至少她的小心脏免遭被妹妹挑逗的折磨了，她甚至还有点高兴呢。

格尔达正在帮艾莎脱衣卸妆，她准备就寝，但内心却不住地祈祷莱纳德已经开始加紧筹备自己几天后的出行了。她想在破晓时出发，希望这能让她在傍晚之前赶到地精们居住的山谷里。然而，能否如期到达完全依赖于当天的天气、附近游荡的狼群，以及随行侍卫们的行为。

格尔达梳理着艾莎的头发，她随意地扬起几缕发丝，动作虽不寻常却无比令人愉悦。站在艾莎身后的小女仆揉着她的肩膀，小手时而紧绷时而放松，而她也知道女王此时正通过梳妆台上那面完全正常的镜子注视着自己的一举一动。

“今天约会时的您真是太美了，女王陛下。”格尔达开了口，镜子里只能看到她下半部分的脸。

“你过誉了。”艾莎礼貌地打发掉了这句赞美。

“没人能看出来您内心有多煎熬吧，是不是？”

艾莎有一瞬间甚至忘记了呼吸，但她很快想起来，格尔达对她精神压力的状况可谓了如指掌。

“那正是我的目标，毕竟我是这个王国的领袖。”

“是的。”格尔达叹了口气，双手依然在艾莎的肩胛骨和手臂周围愉悦地游走。“谢，谢谢您同意我和您一起去拜访地精。我知道我肯定帮不上什么忙，但，但是这对我来说意义重大。”

艾莎轻笑出声。

“你可真不知道你对我的情绪有多大帮助呢，格尔达。”女王坦白地答道，“知道身边有如此忠诚的朋友总是件令人宽慰的事。”

“我……我真的很开心听到您这么说。”格尔达也笑了，她的手悄然移到了艾莎的胸侧，却想要触碰却又在一旁逡巡，似乎想等听到积极的反应后再继续进行下去。艾莎不禁发出一声呻吟，某个亟待完成的事情在脑海闪回，呼唤着她对彼时的记忆。

“您入睡前我们还有时间，女王陛下。”

艾莎当然懂得她的言外之意，而格尔达的触碰只会带给她无尽的愉悦，她也不会被那些令人疲惫的情感包袱所拖累。安娜在那个奇特日子里对她真心表白的反应仍令她无比受伤，而妹妹此时的缺席更令她心痛不已。再一次在他人那里寻求安慰真的就那么错不可恕吗？比起这个问题，艾莎觉得还是思考格尔达那句话中暗藏的意义更容易一些。她正准备回答，门却突然被推开了，而她心心念念却又不愿面对的那个女孩子风风火火地闯了进来，对方看上去比平时更不修边幅，表情也更疯狂。

“艾莎！”安娜喘着粗气冲向姐姐，并从后面一把抱住了她。格尔达不得不极不情愿地退到一边。

“安，安娜？”艾莎本以为自己早已做好了见到妹妹的心理准备，可她的双眼瞬间被热泪盈满，只得迅速抬起手将眼角的湿润尽力掩盖。女王感到自己的心仿佛被紧紧攥住，安娜温暖的怀抱融化了艾莎就在几秒钟前还挂在脸上的冰冷表情。

“我糟透了！我从头到尾、百分之百糟透了！我欠你的债一辈子都还不清了！”

“没关系，安娜，我理解的。”艾莎机械地说道，但她颤抖的声线无法逃过任何人的耳朵。

“怎么可能没关系！我不是得一大早起来送克里斯多夫吗——好吧，我也不是非得起来，但我想起来——然后我就又睡过去了，直到，呃，一小时前才醒来！我整个不省人事了多久？一天多？哦老天！他凌晨三点就爬起来收拾行李准备出发了，凌晨三点！你知道我不爱早起，但是搞这么砸？这太离谱了，我感觉糟透了。我觉得自己跟一条鼻涕虫一样恶心。你最好往我身上撒点盐，快呀，赶紧撒！”（译者注：往蜗牛或鼻涕虫上撒盐会导致它们脱水而死。）

安娜越是滔滔不绝，艾莎就越是感到自己的胸腔逐渐被对妹妹的钟爱所盈满。这种喜悦，这种熟悉，这种亲密——这正是令艾莎为她亲妹妹所倾倒的原因。这是艾莎突兀表白后两人初次相处，而幸运的是，安娜的表现看上去似乎十分正常。也许她妹妹只是将其对艾莎那句话的真实所想藏在心里罢了，艾莎当然不会否决这种可能性，但安娜也不是什么说谎高手，所以她暗地里多少还是感到了一丝欣慰。

“这么说……你和克里斯多夫睡过了？”艾莎没管住自己的嘴。无论有没有魔咒的影响，这个问题的答案她一定得知道。也许这么问过于鲁莽，但她是安娜的姐姐，所以她多少有点过问安娜感情生活的权利吧，总得确保她的言行举止符合阿伦戴尔公主的形象啊……实际上呢，在这个问题上，艾莎觉得自己没有任何立场。

“艾，艾莎！注意下我的隐私行不行！”安娜瞟了格尔达一眼，高举的双手仿佛在为自己辩护。艾莎也站起身走到床前，这个角度更有利于她仔细观察面前的妹妹。

“请不要在意我。”格尔达礼貌地鞠了一躬，但了解她如艾莎，还是听出了她语气里的一丝僵硬。

“我，我是说……我在他身边睡的……也就到此为止了！没别的了！事情就到那一步了呀，你明白吗？我想送他上路，然后……想陪他说说话……然后，天呢！你可真会让我尴尬！”

“总得有人确保你言行得体呀，这可不是你第一次冲动行事了。”艾莎想把自己的嘴缝起来，但是内心就要喷薄而出的嫉妒实在难以抗衡。“你确实不应该像以前一样鲁莽了，安娜，如果王国内有人发现这些事，那你的名誉就会毁于一旦，而我也会被你牵连。无论你喜不喜欢，你就是一座受人景仰的灯塔，特别是在孩子们的眼里。请你时刻记住这一点。”

安娜撅起了嘴，她满脸通红，双手也攥成了拳。虽然她点了点头，但艾莎看得出她内心的沮丧。要是她知道说出这番话的艾莎有多虚伪——至少安娜喜欢男性，至少安娜没有爱上自己的亲姐妹。艾莎有时候觉得自己真是可悲。

“你说的没错！我知道你说的没错！就是……算了算了，你说得对！就是这样了！”

艾莎的注意力完全被安娜的迟疑夺走了。她在掩饰什么吗？如果是的话，那到底是什么？艾莎想知道吗？也许这根本就不算什么事，可是女王的大脑不由自主地从一个可能性跳跃到另一个，尽管她前往拜访地精的目的就是为了将这样的深层情绪斩草除根。

“抱歉，安娜。”艾莎的语气平缓了，从昨天两人分开后她就一直在想妹妹，而她不愿在这种时候将对方训得抬不起头。“我不该因为自己的烦心事就拿你出气，这太不公平了。”

“没有没有，真的，我是应该提前告诉你。但事情就那么……发生了。”

“事情确实有这个习惯。”艾莎努力表明自己已经不生气了，安娜显然也意识到了这个转变。她灿烂地笑了，蹦跳着来到了姐姐的床前。

“所以呢？所以呢所以呢？其他几个约会怎么样啦？只剩下一个人了对不对？这一次我肯定要参加！我可以吗？我可以的吧，是不是？”

“当然了。都还算好，你不在时我见到的这几位都还不错。”

“是吗？传说你推迟了和亚瑟王的约会还是什么的？我听到他手下几个人在说这件事。”

艾莎脸红了，但她坚定地将那些场景推出自己的脑海，那个激情的夜晚也被她轻飘飘一笔带过。她甚至不想知道格尔达此时作何表情。

“我不太舒服……”

“噢。呃，因为那面镜子吗？我回来的路上还听到几个侍卫在说魔咒啊疯子啊什么的。可真是热点话题啊，是不是？”

“不奇怪，魔镜的影响已经蔓延出去了。”

“但它被毁掉了呀，是不是？那就是说这个魔咒也该跟着一起消失了，对吧？”

“那不一定。”

“真的假的？”

“真的。后天一早我准备亲自去拜访帕比爷爷，希望他能给我点答案。”

“喔喔喔，这计划什么时候冒出来的？我就离开了一两天而已嘛，又不是一周！”

“我必须迅速行动了。阿伦戴尔已经陷入危险，我不能袖手旁观。舞会也被推迟了，在我追查清楚导致王国民众不适的根源之前都不会举办。”

“可这不会有点危险吗？”

“哈，有一点吧，但不要低估你姐姐的能力哦，安娜。”艾莎举起手，魔力正从中流淌，它旋绕在指间，蓝色的光晕和飞舞的雪花霎时间在房内萦绕，美不胜收。格尔达发出一声惊叹，而安娜则瞠目结舌，姐姐的神秘力量总会时不时对她产生这样的效果。

“那我要和你一起去。”安娜小心地拉起艾莎的手，感到那丝来无影去无踪的清凉已经消失了。

“那我真是……感激不尽。”艾莎不敢相信自己这么容易就妥协了。她刚才不是还相信和安娜分开一段时间是最好的办法吗？可现在她怎么可能做得到，特别是安娜的音容笑貌甚至能令艾莎膝盖一软的时候。“除了克里斯多夫之外，能和他家人流畅沟通的最佳人选就是你了。”

看看，至少她还是能为自己的悖论找个理由嘛。

“是，是哦……”安娜耸了耸肩，缓缓松开了艾莎的手，脸上闪过一丝略显奇特的落寞。动也好，不动也好，艾莎多希望自己不会因为妹妹的这些行为而一惊一乍啊。可是她离得如此之近，要想不做白日梦实在是件难事。

“女王陛下？”

艾莎眨了眨眼。她翻了个身，目光移到了她的私人女仆身上。

“我……想和我妹妹独处一段时间，格尔达。”艾莎缓缓开口，恐惧使她的心怦怦直跳。

“您确定吗？”格尔达的声音比平时略轻，她的脸藏在阴影里，表情高深莫测。

“……我确定。”

明理的女仆没有继续追问下去，她打开艾莎卧室的门，走前却不忘留下一句寄语。

“请您好好休息，女王陛下。明天就是最后一场约会了。”话音刚落她便离开了，艾莎紧绷的胸腔终于感到了些许解脱。

“最后一场了？”安娜深吸一口气，朝姐姐那边挪了挪并轻碰她的肩膀。艾莎真希望自己不要和她有任何身体接触，这样下去，要想克制她泛红的脸颊和无端的傻笑可是越来越难了。

“是啊，感谢上天。”

“这个幸运的家伙是谁？”

“莱昂阁下。”

“哦！就是那个让你想起我的家伙……？”安娜嘴巴大张，可能潜意识里也意识到自己的这句话听上去有点奇怪。她之前真的误会艾莎了吗？女王心中的疑点比之前更多了，而这让她不寒而栗。

“就是他。”艾莎做了个深呼吸，她想起亚瑟的话和格尔达的鼓励，决心坚定了起来。她想说出来。她想赞美安娜。她想……和妹妹调调情，哪怕就这一次。她想知道那会作何感觉。“正是因为这个原因，我才觉得他是所有人中最有魅力的一个。”


	16. 第十六章 怦然心动

无论对方抛来何种话茬，安娜很少有无言以对的时候，但艾莎这句赞美瞬间堵住了她的嘴。她敬畏的表情里夹杂着些许不解，似乎对艾莎如此恭维自己感到手足无措。可话说回来，艾莎这句话实在算不上隐晦，她故意用了“有魅力”这个有点危险的形容词，而安娜也没有瞎到这个程度。

“天哪，艾莎……”安娜顷刻之后摇了摇头。“听到你这么说真是感觉太棒了。我是说，我真的很开心，但是我不知道你想表达什么哎。”

艾莎长舒一口气，看来冒这个险是值得的。这就像给一处化脓的伤口涂抹药膏一样。解脱，她只想让自己解脱。和安娜调情是太没道理的做法，艾莎甚至都不确定自己的方式是否得当。她的尝试最多能算不愠不火，还是尽快把两人从这个眼看就要尴尬到不可收拾的局面中解救出来为好。

“我就想表达我有多重视你，安娜。我和你一直这么合得来，你从不会令我厌烦，你是我最好的朋友和最能令我安心的人。我还要重复多少遍啊？难道我想在这些求婚者身上寻求同样的感觉是很奇怪的事情吗？”

“那倒也不是吧。没错，这样一来就说得通了。”安娜眨了眨眼，显然大脑还在处理接二连三涌入脑海的思绪。她又露出了笑容，却突然从侧面戳了艾莎一下，后者也因此咯咯笑了起来。

“你干什么呢！”艾莎不禁尖叫。

“报复你！谁让你搞得我小心脏怦怦直跳的。”她妹妹偷笑，“怎么，你是在我身上练习如何色诱那些求婚者吗？我都不知道，你竟然这么油嘴滑舌。”

“油嘴滑舌？你在说什么啊？！”

“你明明知道我想表达什么意思！”

艾莎此时发起了反击，她两手分别抓住安娜身体的一侧，即刻只听见妹妹的声音在房间里回荡。她的笑容如蜜糖般甜美，而她快乐的表情令艾莎仿佛升入了极乐之地。今晚安娜穿了一件有点轻薄的粉色睡裙，她甚至能感触到这件衣物下对方起伏的肉体。艾莎喉咙一紧，某种残存的欲望悄然溜回了她的血管内。

可是她无法控制自己。

“哦老天！停，停下！”安娜在床上打着滚，艾莎甚至不确定她脸上的表情代表着什么。她在笑吗？还是在做鬼脸？还是因为渴望而脸红？紧接着，她悬在了安娜正上方，两手分别撑在对方身侧，而安娜则喘着粗气。她抬头仰视着姐姐，目光却偷偷地四下游荡。

这个瞬间就这样过去了。艾莎的目光游走着，从安娜的眼睛移到脖颈，再朝下到胸口甚至臀部。如果艾莎就这么……触碰她，她会作何反应呢？就像格尔达触碰自己那样？艾莎怎么样才能让这个行为看起来还算正常？这根本……不可能。永远不可能。永远。哪怕艾莎只活这一次，哪怕她应该把握住生命中的每时每刻，就像求婚者们鼓励她时说的那样，这份不可逾越甚至错不可恕的爱也绝不会因此少掉半分悲哀。

“艾莎?”安娜突然问道。女王翻了个身，在床边坐下。

“抱歉，我觉得我就是太想念你了，安娜。我本来希望你能陪我参加所有约会的。”

“我知道呀！我真的真的很抱歉！”

“你不需要道歉。你去陪克里斯多夫了呀，他毕竟是你的爱人。他也有和心爱的女人共享时光的权利，我不能这么自私。”

“呃，你当然能。我是说，这可是件大事。我不该低估睡眠不足对我的影响。我简直就像……死了一样。”

艾莎脊背突然一阵发凉。她明显颤栗了一下，转向安娜时已是泪眼朦胧。这些天所有和妹妹有关的事情都能让她极度情绪化。

“拜托不要说那个字。”

安娜虽然做了个鬼脸，可还是点了点头，显然知道这个话题对她来说有多敏感。

“好。”她也坐起来，从后面抱住了艾莎，而这样的亲密动作对后者来说可谓是巨大的折磨。“嘿，不然我们去屋顶坐着聊聊这些约会吧？我想听你讲具体经过，每一个小细节都要告诉我！”

艾莎倒抽一口凉气，但还是点了点头。她闭上双眼，享受着这份难得的亲近，而她甚至无法想象失去它后的感觉。

“那你也得告诉我克里斯多夫的事情，也不许漏掉细节哦。”

安娜手上的力量突然松了下去，但还是同意了。

“好。来，穿上外套，我们要午夜野餐啦！”

* * *

夏夜的凉风惬意地拂过艾莎的脸庞，她和安娜正坐在一张舒适的毯子上。安娜从她的房间找出了这张毯子，而除此之外，这个小淘气鬼还带来了对姐妹俩来说都诱惑十足的焦糖饼干。她递给艾莎一块，脸上挂着令人难以抗拒的笑容。

“夜晚谈心总不能没有点心相伴，我说的对吧？”

“你确实没说错。”艾莎嚼着饼干，一脸满足地眯眼盯着夜空中的那轮残月。为什么这样的时光不能满足她所有的需求呢？能这样和安娜共度亲密时光的日子不多了，并且逐日受到威胁，而这恰恰是艾莎内心唯一渴望的东西。克里斯多夫终有一天会拥有她的精神、肉体，甚至灵魂，或者，艾莎会为了民众和王国的繁荣将自己完全交给那个终将和她步入婚姻的男人。

“这么说，首先是亚瑟王，对吧？”

“是的。”是啊，现在是讨论现实的时候，才没有时间给她做梦。

“特好看的那个男孩子。”

“他确实不错。”

“他和你干嘛了？”

“我们在阿伦戴尔城里转了转，然后他请我到树下的一片空地上进行了非常愉快的野餐。从头到尾都很惬意，而且这肯定是场我短时间内不会忘记的一场约会。”

“简单却美味！我对未来国王的期待就是这样了！”安娜又吃了一块饼干。“没有我在旁边活跃气氛，你们聊天聊得如何呀？”

“……大开眼界。”艾莎小心翼翼地答道。她其实不确定亚瑟是否明白她那“异于常人的喜好”异到了什么程度，但他显然知道点什么，艾莎也不准备把这段对话内容转述给自己的妹妹。“我无法告诉你具体细节，但是他的情况非常复杂，虽然我们谈过之后我确实更倾向于他，但就算我想，估计也无法选他作为我未来的丈夫了。”

“喂喂喂！等一下！”安娜嘴里塞得满满的，好不容易才咽了下去。“这也太神秘了吧！”

“我知道啊，但是我得尊重亚瑟对我的信任。他告诉我的这些事情都是要保密的。”

“哼！怎么这样！”

“如果你那天在场，没准也会觉得大开眼界呢，可惜呀可惜。”艾莎逗趣地回答，安娜双颊立刻胀得通红。

“算了，你赢了！”她撅起了嘴，“那关于这场神秘的约会，你还有什么能告诉我的吗？”

“当然了。”艾莎笑了，“他希望我能斩断所有烦恼，而且经过仔细考虑后呢，我……正有此意。希望能成功吧。”

“呃……好吧，还是很神秘啊。”

姐妹俩一齐笑了起来，两人的手短暂地扣在了一起，而刹那间感觉到某种欲望涌入了灵魂深处的艾莎不得不立刻放开妹妹的手。她迅速将手抽了出来，假装自己想再拿一块饼干。

“好吧，下一个呢？”

“麦克斯韦王子。”想起他令艾莎倍感亲切，她不禁回忆起两人那天敞开心扉时欣赏的美妙音乐。

“那个老家伙吗？”

“成熟稳重的那一位，是的。”

“他看起来挺有皇家气质的，我觉得。”

“他是位完美的绅士，而他一开始就确信自己没有任何机会。”

“哦，不是吧！为什么？”

“本能吧，我猜。”

“他知道你疯了一样挑剔吗？”

“……也许吧。”

“哈，我还在想什么地方露出了马脚呢。当年那个秘密仰慕者闹得鸡飞狗跳时也没见你有多少兴趣嘛。你到底看上过哪个男人没有？”

“没有。”艾莎尖锐地答道，但她立刻意识到自己情绪的不成熟，迅速扭转了语气。“至少目前还没有。”

“哇，好吹毛求疵哦。”

“不是每个人都能一见钟情的，安娜。”

“嘿！你这就太损了啊！我那个……才不一样。”

“哦？哪里不一样了？”

“……还需要我讲一遍吗？”

艾莎眨了眨眼，立刻抓过妹妹的手并紧紧握住。她这么问太残忍，而她瞬间就后悔了。某块饼干上的巧克力将将粘在安娜的嘴角，艾莎轻笑着用拇指将它抹去，随即一口舔掉。安娜见此不禁莞尔，而艾莎的心跳也快了起来。

“我……现在就在你身边呀，对不对？”

“是啊，所以我才准备一切都慢慢来。”

“和克里斯多夫吗？”

“嗯。”

这个名字像一团怒火在艾莎的血管中熊熊燃烧。她内心的嫉妒迅猛窜高，不得不用尽了全力才将它压制下去。

“他……”艾莎耸了耸肩，在妹妹面前她只想做一个体贴的姐姐。“无论如何，他总比汉斯好得多。”

“天哪，我知道。那会儿我真是太糟糕了。”

接下来的对话不必说出口。艾莎知道妹妹厌恶说起这段往事，不是非常情况绝对闭口不提。女王任由安娜将话题引开，妹妹还没做好面对这些情感对峙的准备，而她不希望对方被它们吓跑。

“所以呢，现在领跑的是谁？达韵？”安娜换了个话题，艾莎默许了，算是略表歉意。

“是的，我想就是他了。”

“但是莱昂可能后来居上吧，是不是？就像和你妹妹结婚一样，对不对？哈哈！”安娜大概觉得这个提议荒谬无比，所以才笑得如此夸张，还一连吞下了好几块饼干。是啊，多么荒唐的想法，不是吗？无论何种角度何种形式都是最不切实际的幻想。这个魔咒越早离开艾莎的思绪越好……为了她，也为了她珍宝般的妹妹。

“听上去不会太坏，综合考虑的话。”艾莎有点伤感地答道，她不想继续说求婚者的事情了。“这刚好把话题引向了你，是不是？”

“你又不是不认识克里斯多夫，所以啊，我也不知道还有什么好说的。但是，行，我准备好了。”

和格尔达发生的亲密经历再次浮现在艾莎的脑海中，她将参与人物换掉，眼前涌现出克里斯多夫以同样方式爱抚安娜的样子。这个场景简直令她生理不适，而对于这个问题的一知半解几乎要把她逼疯。

“我们之前说过这个问题的……作为你姐姐，我觉得我应该对你的……呃，经历，有所了解。我们都不想有意外发生，而且……”

“天呢，艾莎……”安娜脸红得厉害，她挠了挠后脑勺，躲避着艾莎的目光。艾莎厌恶将安娜逼到这个地步的自己，而她心里也知道这么做一点也不公平。她越界了，她不应该质疑克里斯多夫的品行。如果她没有这些可怕的……感情，那她还会如此打探吗？

“对不起，我不该逼你回答我。也许我就是太想保护你了吧。”也许是疯狂的嫉妒心所致呢。

“我懂的，真的，而且我喜欢你这样。”安娜停了一下，似乎在搜寻合适的措词，而这样的安娜真的很奇怪。“没有，艾莎。我和克里斯多夫对那些东西都没什么欲望。”她开始语无伦次了，显然精神已经紧张了起来。“我是说，他那么尴尬一人，你知道吧？而这种事情呢，我又希望它……就，自然发生？当然得等到我们结婚之后了，哈哈！肯定要等到结婚之后！如果我们结婚！我们都没往那儿想呢，对吧？聪明一点，安娜！下一次可别给艾莎说‘不’的机会！”

艾莎怎么能在无比如释重负的同时又感到自己快要失去理智呢？她真是哭笑不得，于是只好又吃起了饼干。

“我明白了……”

“咱俩之间，你应该会是最先享受的……那个……”

“我怀疑享受这个词用在这里可能不大合适。”艾莎咕哝道。

“不行，你必须得享受。”安娜突然挪近了，她的声音真诚而温柔。这种声音很少出现，而艾莎倾向于认为这是专门为她而留的。她捧着艾莎的脸，对上姐姐的目光，仿佛有人在她的心被捅穿的同时为她按揉抚慰。“如果你不爱他，我就不会让你嫁给他。你不能假装这种程度的亲密！”

“听你说这些事可真有点奇怪。”艾莎闭上眼睛，她感到泪水就要溢出眼眶，声音也开始哽咽。

“你，你在哭吗？”

“没有……”

“就是，你就是在哭！”

“……那我就是吧。”

“为什么啊？!”

“因为……我很怕……”

“怕？”

“怕我的感情……还有感情的缺失。”

安娜和艾莎额头相对，真是暖人心脾的触碰。

“我就在你身边，艾莎。我哪儿也不去。”

“你总有一天会走的。”

“我才不会离开你，永远不会。”

艾莎多想相信她啊，可是她无法允许自己这么做。这太冒险了。可是此时此刻，她至少可以享受这个瞬间。于是她终于不再抑制内心的欲望，伸手抚上安娜的细腰，虽然这个动作为她带来的快感和喜悦令她无比恶心。

“噢，安娜……”艾莎哽咽了，她多讨厌此刻的自己。“谢谢你。”

“哈，谢我什么？”

“谢谢你做自己。”

“这我倒是很擅长。”安娜的回答有点可爱，艾莎不禁破涕为笑。她放开了对方，转身擦拭着眼角的泪花。不能再这样了，不能再像虚假的感情缴械投降了。至少，艾莎祈祷这些感情是假的。“不过，我倒是觉得有机会和你说这些事也挺好的。”

“……我们长大成人的时候从没聊过这些吧？”

“没有。我不得不搬了好多书看，还缠着奥莉娜问一堆尴尬的不得了的问题。”

“你可不是得这样。”艾莎的笑容更灿烂了，“我早些时候的私教内容里倒是就有这些了，毕竟是王位继承人。”

“喔，我打赌盖伊和哈维尔的描述肯定绘声绘色吧。”

艾莎哈哈大笑，当年上课的画面生动地浮现在眼前。

“没有，信不信由你，但负责这些内容的是格尔达。”多讽刺啊，鉴于她的孙女多年之后可是给艾莎上了实践课呢——部分实践课吧。

“听起来都有点……吓人。”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，她想知道，以安娜这样旺盛的好奇心，她对这个问题的探索有多深？她碰过自己吗？她有没有一边幻想王子和国王，一边爱抚自己的身体，秀眉汗湿，喉间低喘，臀部颤抖，全身在欲望的燃烧下温度飙升呢？

“啊，啊……”艾莎突然发出一声低吟。安娜整个人警觉了起来，一脸狐疑地看着她。

“你说什么？”

“没，没什么。我……呃，有点累了，似乎是。但是没错，我同意你说的，那确实有点……吓人。未知的东西难免如此。”

“好吧……”安娜怀疑地点了点头。

“无，无论如何，我们也该回房休息了。我可不想明天和莱昂阁下约会时无精打采。”

安娜的目光依然在艾莎脸上流连，可她最终还是妥协了。她帮艾莎收拾好东西，将姐姐送到走廊另一侧的卧室门外，并给了她一个紧紧的拥抱。

“睡个好觉，艾莎。明天我会一直陪在你身边的！”

“那太好了，除了你，我不想任何人陪在我身边。”

安娜似乎又有些迟疑了，她美丽的眼睛里流露出一丝看起来像是恐惧的东西。可她很快耸了耸肩，冲姐姐眨了个眼便朝自己的房间走去。

艾莎注视着安娜离开的背影，直到她消失在房门的另一侧。顷刻之后，阿伦戴尔的女王也进入了梦乡……虽然在那之前，她独自一人的时光被无休止的噩梦纠缠不止，而她甚至不确定自己是否想让它们放手。


	17. 第十七章 睡美人

蜡烛，包厢，以及再次出现在约会里的现场演奏。莱昂选择了全阿伦戴尔最昂贵高端的餐厅，他为艾莎包下了露天阳台以及整个二楼的座位……当然啦，一同前来的还有安娜、格尔达、格里莫，以及来自两国的众多侍卫们。看到眼前的情形，艾莎不禁哑然失笑，但是莱昂的安排确实值得肯定——他一气包下这间优雅餐厅二楼的做法颇为周到，随从们可以在室内的吧台附近谈笑风生，并不会打扰到阳台上两人的隐私。

“这都是格里的主意啦。”莱昂叹了口气，抿了一口他手中的果酒。对这种甜味略重的酒水的偏爱还被他当作糗事自嘲了一番，而艾莎更是对面前这位自信且不失亲切的人表示了加倍的支持。

“你不需要全盘托出啦。”

“能说实话的时候我绝不撒谎。”靠在椅背上的莱昂一只手捏着吸管，不住地搅拌着杯里的酒。他的目光正扫过餐厅室内的主要就餐区。“您妹妹一直在朝这边看，我们要不要邀请她出来坐？”

“不用。”艾莎迅速答道，赶紧抿了一口手中的冰酒。鉴于她如此不胜酒力，哪怕酒精含量很低的饮料也能上头，喝下这杯酒的感觉其实并不怎么好，但它带给她的享受仍超出预期。话虽如此，她已经感觉到有点昏昏沉沉，而她需要在最后一位求婚者面前保持头脑清醒。如果安娜在这种情况下出现在自己身边，那她的精神状态便岌岌可危了。更何况昨天晚上发生的事情已经将她的情感世界搅了个天翻地覆。

“您可真无情。”莱昂坏笑着答道，“可是您们本来就很亲密呀，我敢说她这会儿肯定有点伤心呢。”

“她消失了快两天，让她多等一下又何妨。”艾莎感到双颊火辣辣地烧，不禁伸手碰了碰，而面部肌肉甚至对手指的触碰毫无知觉。“我是来和你约会的，又不是她。”

“我倒是不介意啦。倒是我有几个侍卫觉得她和你的女仆非常可爱呢，没准他们会上前搭讪的。”

艾莎的表情显然出卖了她，因为对面的莱昂已经自我辩护般地举起了双手。

“别担心，老格里会盯着那些人的，她们绝对安全。”

“这样……”

“我很喜欢您现在微醺的样子，真的非常迷人。”莱昂朝前坐了坐。艾莎甚至不敢看他，她觉得自己正越飘越远，思绪也渐渐轻佻起来，不禁感到一丝危险。她的手指在杯沿摩挲着，享受着这精致餐具的冰冷触感，嘴角毫无缘由地绽开了笑容。而她此时一手支头的样子看起来是如此的放松惬意。她太需要这些了。凉爽的空气，柔美的音乐，周围众人谈笑的声音不绝于耳。莱昂……或者说格里莫，对于这场约会的安排堪称完美。

“我真的很不乐意做最后一个请您出来的人，无论我安排什么大概都不会是独一无二的了。”

“共度如此时光的人才是最重要的。”艾莎不以为意地摆了摆手。

“此话不假，依我看。”莱昂又摆出了他标志性的迷人笑容，而如果艾莎都自己有点被面前的人吸引，那这件武器对她的大多数同性同胞们的杀伤力可想而知。“您今天看上去比平时要放松多了，女王范也更足了。怎么说呢，我都差点认不出您了，真是有点影响我的发挥。”

“哦？我最近有了一些十分耐人寻味的新发现，也许是因为这个吧。”

“也许吧。”莱昂叉起双臂。“不管是什么，其他几位求婚者战绩如何呀？我还处于领先位置吗？”

“还？”

“难道只有我感受到了初次会面时我们之间产生的心灵感应吗？

“不，不只是你……”艾莎虽然承认了，但她永远不会坦白自己被莱昂吸引的真正原因。她是对安娜这么做了，而对于她那句有点挑逗的解释，安娜的反应只是从一阵紧张不安的讪笑变成了最终大不咧咧的逗趣。自己显然让她难堪了。而看到妹妹因为自己的一句话如此……坐立不安，艾莎竟然有点喜欢这种感觉？怎么会。也许她在重新考虑这个问题吗？不太可能。

“是吧？我就知道。我一开口就滔滔不绝，但是啊……”莱昂指了指自己的酒，“我可是费了好大劲才把这副外表之下的废柴藏起来呢。”

“你才不是废柴。”艾莎咯咯笑了起来，转眼便将自己片刻之前的冲动抛至脑后，甚至又喝了点酒。这液体令她的咽喉冷却下来，令她无比愉悦，而这种冰冷的感觉总是会为她带来一阵妙不可言的欣喜。“对我来说，能坚守自己内心真实性情的男人才更有魅力。”

“那其他男人表现如何呢？”莱昂追问道。这样的方式也许显得他过于急躁了，但艾莎在他的语气中听到更多的是他对自身情况的担忧。艾莎甚至有点感到荣幸了，面前的这个人没有追不到手的女人，但艾莎显然是真的触动了他的心弦。这些求婚者们的目的都是和她步入婚姻，而她却感到内心对他们那种朋友般的关怀日益增长，并且一天比一天更难驾驭了。

“实话实说吗？他们表现真的不错。几乎每个人都给我留下了愉快而深刻的印象。”

“真的吗？”莱昂喃喃道，感觉有点气馁了。

“真的，你要做的工作还有很多呢。”艾莎不禁逗趣道，笑容也调皮了起来。

“天哪，别这么看着我。可爱得有点过分了。”

艾莎不禁猜想安娜会不会有同样的想法。她瞟向餐厅的主要就餐区，看到妹妹和格尔达正被莱昂的侍卫们围成一团。他们似乎聊得很开心，毕竟安娜只要露出半分真性情就足以让她成为全场关注的焦点。她一只手中端着一杯色彩鲜艳的饮料，正因为听到了什么有趣的事情放肆地大笑着，而她的目光却突然扫向阳台的方向，刚好和艾莎四目相接。她怔了一下，调皮地冲姐姐眨了眨眼，继而轻轻耸肩，并举起了手中的酒杯。

艾莎觉得自己的心瞬间跳到了嗓子眼。也许这都是酒精的作用，但她的生理反应比平时更剧烈了。她的目光在安娜身上流连，可随即将自己的注意力拉了回来，深知自己的脉搏不能再继续飙升了。这太危险了。

“连个反应都没有啊？您可真是块硬骨头。”莱昂轻声笑了。“如果您真的这么担心您妹妹，我们就请她过来坐吧。”

“不，不用，抱歉，我就是出于本能想要照应她。”

“我懂的，您能拥有这样的优点是很令人刮目相看的。我国的女王陛下确实跟我提过，您和妹妹之间的关系有点神秘。”

“神秘……？”艾莎感觉舌头打结了。

“是啊，就像——她怎么说的来着——这种关系远不止表面所见。某种超出姐妹之情的东西什么的。”

艾莎机械地抓住自己的手臂，感觉有点天旋地转。

“我想那是因为我们一起经历了太多东西吧。”

“没错，就是那样……”

终于，一位侍者将莱昂和艾莎的食物端了上来，艾莎如释重负。她将两个盘子分别放在两人面前，并一字不漏地重复了一遍菜名。这位侍者看上去有点紧张，但还是保持了专业的服务水准，尽管他们餐厅的二楼坐满了这么多在王国内举足轻重的客人。艾莎的注意力转移到了面前热气滚滚的菜肴上，她暗自庆幸地切起了盘里的鸡肉。而对面的莱昂在谢过服务生之后也投入了同样的工作。

* * *

两人用餐时的气氛有点沉默，他们各自评价了几句面前的食物，除此之外只能没话找话。艾莎其实并不介意这样的安静，她又喝了几小口酒，也只有这东西能让她负重过度的大脑停歇片刻了。可是莱昂却神色紧张，他一边玩弄着自己的头发，一边不停地调整着身下的座椅。

“这么说，舞会被推迟了几天对吗？我和格里莫可真有点惊讶呢，发生什么事了吗？”

艾莎本想如实回答，但现在还是谨言慎行为好。毕竟她也不确定究竟哪些人值得信任，想想还真是令人难过呢。她感到舌头有点沉甸甸的，但还是尽可能给出了一个得体的回答。

“我就是需要更多的时间罢了。这场舞会本来就是作为整个选拔流程的最后一道程序才举办的，而这几天的约会之后，我觉得要考虑的还有很多。我希望我的决定是在深思熟虑的基础上做出的，而不是草草了之。”

“有道理。但肯定还有其他原因的吧，是不是？”莱昂眯起了眼，突然摇身变成了艾莎初次见到他时那个洞察力不俗的人。然而女王可没有这么容易中他的计。

“确实有，但那是阿伦戴尔自己需要解决的问题。”

“我可以帮忙的。”这位施展魅力的行家自然不会放弃。

“我感谢你的好意，但我自己来没问题的。”

“也许吧，毕竟你有魔力相助什么的。”

“……确实。”

“这个表情我第一天见到您的时候可是看到过。”莱昂揶揄道，将一大口浇着奶油卤汁的马铃薯和蔬菜送到嘴里。

艾莎当然知道他在暗示什么，她立刻调整了自己的情绪。

“我的魔力有时候的确会令我烦恼，我不会自欺欺人。但我也懂得如何驾驭它。”女王喝掉了杯底的酒，不禁感到眼睛有点疲倦，口里也有几分干涩。她很快在杯中注入了些冰水并一饮而尽。莱昂突然站起身离开了座位，并伸手用自己的餐巾轻拭艾莎的脸，而他的笑容却更灿烂了。

“那是当然，但您还是有点不自在，不像安娜公主那样。不过您的进步已经很大啦。”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，感到酒劲又上头了。她今天喝得太多了。这种逃避现实的感觉虽好，可与此同时，她的情感也随着周围的景象天旋地转起来。

“是她向我看齐，而不是反过来，这一点我可要告诉你。”艾莎吐了口气。

“哈哈，也许是这样吧，也许。”

“是不是有人说了我的名字？”安娜终于来到了阳台上，双手叉腰地站在艾莎身旁。她的脸也挂着几丝红晕，但酒精对她的影响显然远不及姐姐。“喔喔喔，她这是喝酒了吗？哎呀，艾莎根本没有酒量，多亏了莱纳德的点拨，她最近才开始碰酒呢。”

“我就在这儿呢。”艾莎孩子气地咕哝了一句。

“她是不是快醉了？”莱昂哈哈大笑。

“有一点点吧。”安娜夸张地用拇指和食指挤出一条细缝。

“我才没有醉，我就在这儿呢。”艾莎重复了一遍，然而她的注意力却移向了明朗的天空，群星在她的眼前闪耀。繁星如雨，而她却如此渺小。在浩瀚宇宙面前，她当前的问题简直苍白得不值一提。

所幸的是，晚餐终于渐入尾声。莱昂也终于妥协，同意艾莎必须得回去休息了。

“你这是想把我姐灌醉好占她便宜吗？”安娜戳了戳莱昂的鼻子。她显然是在开玩笑，但也可能是觉得此人的品行仍待考察。

“想都别想！”艾莎脱口而出，可话音刚落她就倒在了安娜身上，不得不扶住对方的细腰才得以站直。

“我同意。”莱昂一脸无辜地举手投降。“我们就聊着天呢，那杯酒似乎一下子就上头了。”

“噢，好吧……这我倒是信的。你要操心的事情太多了是吧，艾莎？”

“没错。”女王的声音小到几乎听不清。

“我听得出来。那么，祝你们明天好运啦。”

“她……告诉你了？”

“没有，但无论明天会发生什么，我都祝你们好运。”

“呃……谢谢？”安娜做了个鬼脸，逗得莱昂哈哈大笑。而这时格里莫也加入了阳台上的三人。他阴沉的气质仿佛一片暗影，而不知为何，那圆滑的声音虽然为他平添了一丝奇异的神秘感，却也令周围的人下意识地感到一阵毛骨悚然。

“时间就要到了，老爷阁下。”他开口说道。

“对的，我知道啦。”莱昂叹了口气，他最后看了艾莎一眼，起身将手中的第二杯果酒一饮而尽。“能与您共度今夜是我的荣幸，我无比期待在舞会里和您再次相遇。”

“我也是，那一定会是一场盛大的舞会。”艾莎有点不好意思地笑了笑。

格尔达突然出现了，她一语不发地扶住了艾莎另一侧。

“她就交给你们了，女士们。”莱昂接过话茬，语气里似乎流露出一丝沮丧。

“再次谢谢你，莱昂王子。我很享受今晚的约会。”艾莎结束了这场对话。面前的男人脸色微红，而这个时候安娜和格尔达分别勾起了女王的一只手臂，搀扶着她穿过人群，以防她不慎跌倒而将自己现在的精神状态暴露在众人之前。

* * *

艾莎醒来的时候突然一阵惊慌。她的周围一片漆黑，而她甚至不记得自己是如何躺到这里的。身上的被子倒是很熟悉，甚至周围的香气也让她感到了些许平静。艾莎坐起身抓着自己的脑袋，她感到太阳穴处嗡嗡作响，仿佛有人在大力敲鼓一样。她尝试为灼痛的地方手动降温，但无济于事，这显然是宿醉的征兆。

“又是一个棒极了的决定……”艾莎表情扭曲了一下，她跌撞着下了床，摸到床头柜上格尔达特地为她留下的一大罐冰水。她没有多想便一口气灌下三大杯，虽然感觉稍微好了一些，但还远远不够。

艾莎的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，她坐回到床上，边叹气边揉着眉毛，并咬紧了牙关。令她懊悔的并不是喝下那些价格不菲的美酒，而是明天一大早就得起身着手清除笼罩着王国的魔咒这件事。在这种情形下她还做出了如此轻浮的决定，整个情况就没有那么简单了。无论如何，这个浪漫的夜晚还是很惬意的，她也真的很享受莱昂的陪伴，哪怕他和初次见面时比起来略显沉闷。他有点不在状态，似乎心思完全在别处。艾莎对这种感觉太熟悉了，难道她同样不在状态的时候在别人眼里也这么明显吗？希望不会吧。 可是话说回来，女王那时根本无法将安娜赶出脑海。单是想想她被侍卫勾搭的场景都足够让艾莎喝得酩酊大醉了。

还真是可悲呢。

床单突然动了一下，艾莎挣扎着起身，捂着胸口的同时意识到自己已经换上了睡衣。她用魔力制造出些许光亮，发现躺在床上的正是自己的妹妹。黑夜死一般地沉寂，艾莎不得不屏住呼吸，等待自己狂跳的心脏平静下来，好让其他感官藉此恢复正常。

安娜……和她一起睡了？可是为什么呢？出于……什么目的呢？她们确实说好了，艾莎心里这么想着。可是……！

女王感到无数情感在自己体内层层堆积。有焦虑，有恐惧，有欲望，有解脱，有爱。除此之外还有很多她此刻无暇顾及的情感。

“安娜……”艾莎不禁低语，却一把捂住了嘴。她坚定地告诉自己不要出声，同时竭力抑制着腹部逐渐沸腾的冲动。

不知为何，那一刻艾莎突然有点想哭。她可以责怪喝下去的酒对自己的残留影响。她可以责怪魔咒。她可以责怪任何东西，除了此时此刻她内心明镜一般的真相。她对安娜的欲望令她欲罢不能，可是她无能为力。安娜的心属于克里斯多夫。无论她们的关系有多亲密，无论她们共度的岁月有多长久，安娜永远不可能回馈艾莎的感情。她当然不可能这么做了。她也不应该这么做。艾莎才是古里古怪的那个。艾莎才是精神不太正常的那个。一直以来，艾莎都是异于常人的那一个啊。

阿伦戴尔的女王跪在床边，她周身颤抖，呼吸也变成了急促的喘息。她爬到了安娜所在的那侧，坚硬的地板磨着她的膝盖。妹妹平稳的呼吸声撞击着她的耳膜，而她甚至能嗅到对方身上果酒的香气。她们点了同样的酒。将将透过窗帷的月光投在艾莎四周，而她只能呆呆地盯着安娜令人怜爱的睡相。那可爱的纽扣鼻和周围淡淡的雀斑令她爱不忍释，倏尔忽闪的长睫毛令她魂不守舍。那微张的双唇似乎在邀请她上前品尝某个她一直竭力压在脑后的禁果。

如果魔咒对艾莎感情的影响如此之深，那这件事一定要马上处理。这份贯穿艾莎全身每个角落的爱太令她疯狂了，而没有一位求婚者能让她体会到相同的感觉。一个也没有，一点也不够。她觉得亚瑟和瑞恩非常迷人，她对麦克斯韦也保有一丝爱慕，可是在这种不计任何代价为安娜带去快乐的渴望面前，她对求婚者们的所有感情都黯然失色。

除了这份渴望，还有艾莎体内她一直浑然不觉的、令她无法描述的生理欲望。

艾莎感觉自己糟糕透了，可这就是她内心最真实的自白。她想触碰安娜，她想拥抱安娜，她想将安娜据为己有。想到克里斯多夫会夺去她生命里的太阳，她痛不欲生。他和安娜多么相配，可是这个夜晚，艾莎的自尊和贪欲占据了上风。安娜是艾莎的初恋，而这个蠢货竟然有胆将她从女王身边夺走。

然而，这些念头只会让艾莎更想加倍惩罚自己。她才是道德败坏的那一个，克里斯多夫是无辜的。

女王抿紧了嘴唇，牙齿恼火地在上面留下印迹。夜晚的静谧分明是在捉弄她脆弱的情绪。她又开始做白日梦了，她又将自己天马行空的想象力放任自由了。她这是在将永不可能成真的美梦和她的心之所念混为一体啊。艾莎继续留在了妹妹身边，女王布置精致的房间内，她纤细体型的轮廓在苍白的月光下显得无比清晰。她又思索了片刻，一只手随后落在了安娜迷人的面庞附近，上面的大拇指不安地扭动着。

_如果我吻了她……_

_……会怎么样呢？_

她的心跳停止了。

这样的念头太丧心病狂了，可是艾莎知道，除非她满足自己的情感在这一刻的欲望，否则今夜她将彻底无眠。去他的魔咒，此时此刻她所感觉到的东西，就这一秒，就要将她吞没了。再高深的魔法也无法阻止这份急需解脱的炽烈欲望。艾莎想缴械投降了，她不要再将这份爱藏在心里了。如果她还想继续自己的生活，无论以哪种方式，她至少都必须先明白，爱上自己的妹妹究竟意味如何。她的想法也许大错特错，她的感情也许完全选错了对象，而接下来的这个动作将会为她揭晓许多疑团的答案。

阿伦戴尔的女王如此劝说着自己，直到她渐渐地，缓缓地，朝安娜的面庞靠近。她不知道安娜鼻子周围有多少雀斑，但此时此刻，每一个小点都在这离奇夜晚的冷光下异常清晰，都被她尽收眼底。艾莎的小妹妹，这个她从记事起就比任何人任何东西都要在乎的珍宝，正毫无防备地熟睡着。

这不会有任何意义。就是个吻罢了。艾莎又没有侵犯她身体。

_我不得不这么做。对不起，安娜。_

艾莎的唇轻轻扫过安娜嘴边，而她的胸口几乎要因此爆裂了。她逗留了片刻，唇瓣颤抖着，妹妹之前喝下的果酒残余的香气混杂着一丝浓汤的奶香涌入她的鼻腔。这个动作不顾一切地停在了最后一刻，仿佛时间本人想给女王最后一次收手的机会，然而，艾莎的唇随即落在了安娜的唇瓣上。


	18. 第十八章 花满衣袋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的题目原文是a pocket full of posies， 出处是英语国家很流行的一首童谣。欧洲中世纪黑死病肆虐的时候，人们会在衣带里装满鲜花 ，一是为了遮盖满街死人的味道，二是他们相信这些花有驱逐瘟疫的神力。大家看完这一章，想必会理解这个标题的用意。

大事不妙，大事不妙，大事不妙。这下真的大事不妙了。艾莎本来希望自己吻了安娜后突然觉醒，终于明白她当下的执念有多荒唐可笑，这样自然会对她以超出亲情的方式爱着妹妹这件事感到排斥。然而，当她感觉到安娜柔软甘美的嘴唇贴上来时，浑身仿佛过电一般战栗不已。而同一瞬间，她也拼命挣扎着想将自己从当前的位置上拉开。

可她做不到。她做不到。她不由自主。

时间一秒秒地过去，尽管艾莎在接吻方面的经验完全为零，比起就地停止这桩怪诞的闹剧，更诱惑她的却是继续进行这个实验的渴望。安娜的唇软弱无力，在艾莎的攻势下轻而易举地败下阵来。而这唇中的丰满激起的可不仅仅是女王身上的鸡皮疙瘩。她仿佛瞬间置身于极乐世界，大脑一片空白，只想将这个动作继续下去，想让它再久一些。

“呵……呵……”艾莎听到了自己急促的喘息声。她双眼微闭，面色通红，离现实世界越来越远。

安娜似乎要醒来了，欲火焚身的女王猛地从催眠状态中惊醒。她跌撞着后退了几步，心跳是如此之快，她几乎确信安娜肯定听见了它的狂奔。

“啊……？”安娜迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一声。她伸了个懒腰，眼睛却并没有睁开，似乎在对抗体内某个想唤醒她的东西。

“拜托不要醒，拜托。”艾莎低声自言自语着，却不禁舔了舔嘴唇，深知自己想对安娜做的事情绝不止于此。她的本意是劝服自己彻底丢开爱安娜这个概念，可完全相反的结果发生了。至少在这一刻，无论有没有魔咒从中作梗，艾莎非常确信自己对安娜的欲望已经压倒了一切。格尔达的触碰已经令她无比满足，而倘若能和自己真心渴望的人如此探索感官之愉，那种感受艾莎可想而知。

“艾莎……？”安娜喃喃唤着，她睡意朦胧的目光扫过四周，脸上的表情真是价值连城。

艾莎捂住嘴偷笑了起来。除非安娜能清醒地感知自己周围的世界，否则她根本没有办法做到优雅得体，而这总是能令女王忍俊不禁。

“我吵醒你了吗？”艾莎顺势问道，同时回到了妹妹身边坐下。她确信安娜对刚才发生的事情根本一无所知。

“什……？吵醒我？我在哪？”安娜缓缓地打了个转，立刻将身边的被单搅得乱七八糟。“噢……噢！我在你房间呢！呃……对啦！对不对？我……呃……”

艾莎知道妹妹此时正在竭力回忆，而这样的她真是太可爱了。明明做不到，还固执地逼自己显出一副机警的样子。

“抱歉啦，我大概记得……跟你一起睡了？格尔达帮咱俩换了衣服。我……呃，可能没给她好脸色？我真的不记得了。哦……我的脑子……”

“我明白你想说什么。”艾莎侧身躺在床上，安娜刚好就在她的眼前。她们的脸又靠近了，可这一次和之前完全不同。如果艾莎现在再吻安娜的话会怎么样呢？她会作何反应呢？这下总不会有任何误会了吧，是不是？酒精的威力显然还没有消退，因为阿伦戴尔的女王此时此刻正在认真考虑是否要迈出这大胆的一步。克里斯多夫又不在场，天赐良机。

“格尔达好像往我们嘴里塞了薄荷糖，但我绝对还是能闻到你身上的红酒香！”安娜哈哈大笑，顺手拍了拍姐姐的脸颊。

“我也能闻到你喝的果酒，其实是很不错的味道呢。”

“什么！真的吗？”

“真的。”艾莎凑近她身边吸了吸鼻子，这显然是她缩短两人之间距离的绝佳借口。安娜稍稍后退了一点，但除此之外似乎并没有特别介意。

“味道不错吧？格里莫让我试试来着。我猜大概莱昂喜欢这些酒吧，它们太好喝了！”

“我也想尝尝呢……某一天。”艾莎最后还是加上了这个定语，脸却烧了起来。她胆子还没那么大，但她可以继续尝试。否则她要如何判定安娜对自己的感情究竟是什么样的呢？

等等，安娜的感情？艾莎这是在天真地以为她和妹妹之间会有机会吗？她那显然爱着另一个人的妹妹？爱的还是个男人？一个和她没有血缘关系的男人？

“我们下次当然可以一起试试，这计划怎么样？”

“棒极了。”

夜晚的凉风透过半掩的窗户拍打着窗帘，一时间房内光影变幻。姐妹俩一言不发地坐着，而艾莎狂跳的心仍在考验着她的自制力。安娜嘴唇的触感越来越模糊了，她想就这样抛下一切，就在此时此地将安娜据为己有，而这欲望几乎要将她吞没。艾莎的舌头玩弄着口腔内壁，寻觅着也许残留在某个角落里的那只属于安娜的味道，可是她什么也没有找到。

“这么说……莱昂表现怎么样？”

艾莎突然感到一阵恶心。她不想讨论求婚者们。她甚至不想考虑和某个人结婚这个念头。方才那个吻在女王体内激起了千层巨浪，而这激情仍未退散。难道安娜看不到艾莎眼中的绝望吗？难道她看不出，此刻的女王不得不竭尽全力抑制住自己，才不会就此跳到床上对自己的小妹妹做出一些劣不可言的事吗？

“他还行吧……”艾莎轻声答道。

“噢，行，你可真有说服力，艾莎。哇，我打赌啊，要是莱昂听见你这么说，估计心都要碎了。格里莫跟我说，他已经完全被你迷住了。实际上啊，好几个人都比他们预期之中更喜欢你，哈哈。听他这么说我可骄傲了呢。”

“什么？”

“没错。格里从其他侍从那里听来的八卦，目前只有索雷有点挫气，但就连他都说了你很多好话。比如啊……呃，什么来着？反正就是，他觉得你对他是个好影响之类的？看来你真是让他们刮目相看了嘛！” 安娜哈哈大笑，声音宛若银铃。

达韵、索雷、亚瑟、麦克斯韦，还有莱昂。不知为何，艾莎竟然都或多或少迷住了他们？这下她的形势……出乎意料地难办了。亚瑟倒是不用担心，但是就连索雷都没有被打击到一气走人，这也太前所未有了。麦克斯韦似乎多少理解一些艾莎的心思，但是莱昂、索雷，以及达韵三人显然还不打算离开这个竞技场。

“有，有意思……”艾莎一只手挠着头发，感到困惑异常。

“我总跟你说什么来着，你比你想象中有魅力多了，对所有人都是！”

可是艾莎才不在乎所有人。至少，比起所有人的看法，她更在乎安娜眼里的自己。作为女王，她自然需要在某种程度上赢得整个王国的心，但是她如何才能赢得安娜的心呢，就像……就像克里斯多夫那样？这是一道擎天的阻碍，而对于如何才能绕过它，艾莎毫无头绪。在魔镜的魔咒被彻底处理之前，她只能慢慢试探妹妹的感情，看看她对那些最不易察觉的暗示作何反应。如果她这些感情在那之后依旧存在——虽然它们有时为她带来的痛苦几乎要令她希望事情不要朝这个方向发展了，那时，女王再回来直面这个挑战。目前为止，安娜总是表现出一副不知真假几何的无知笑脸，艾莎的攻势她从未当真。虽然艾莎知道也不能全怪安娜，毕竟她的某些表达方式确实模棱两可，但毋庸置疑，对方如此态度还是令她倍感心痛。

“那对你呢？你觉得我怎么样呢？”艾莎问道，声音小得要听不见，似乎她根本不是那个身为一国之君的姐姐。

“你又不是不知道我觉得你怎么样，艾莎。”安娜叹了口气，调皮地笑了。“我们不是才说过这个问题吗？我失忆了吗？我老了！”

“我最看重你的意见，所以我想再听你说一遍。”

安娜咯咯笑着从床上挪了过来，抓起姐姐落在身边的手。她的皮肤如此柔软，她的触碰如此温暖——艾莎不想要来自其他任何人的触碰。如果这样的极喜没有极悲相伴该是多好的事啊。

“呃，显然嘛，作为一个小女孩，我觉得找不到一个更能激励我启发我的姐姐了。你经历了这么多，而你却以无比优雅的方式战胜了它们。看看你自己呀，你现在肩负起了国君重任，而你看起来就像是为之而生一样。你帮助阿伦戴尔完成了管道工程，你周游列国发展邦交，阿伦戴尔的每一场年度活动中都有你的身影。你有时甚至把这个责任交给我，而这对我来说真是莫大的荣幸。五位王子和超级贵族都为你倾倒，你的国民会为你征战沙场。哪怕发生了这么多事情，你依然证明了你的人格本色。每一天，哪怕是我和克里斯多夫在一起的时候，我都觉得能有你这样的姐姐是天大的幸运。每一个方面你都是我的楷模，真的。”

安娜越是滔滔不绝，艾莎就越是为她的嘴唇所吸引。她不由自主地死死盯住那个部位，脑子里只有一个想法：如果在安娜知情时吻她会是什么感觉？妹妹越是对她赞美不已，她内心的欲望就越不能自已。

“能听到你这么说，对我真的很重要。”艾莎试着开口，她的声音听上去莫名奇怪。她狂飙的脉搏依旧高度紧张，而她深知自己离做出下一个愚蠢的决定已经不远了。

“我爱你，艾莎，你知道的吧？”

那电光石火的一秒中，艾莎任由自己的想象力将安娜吐出的这个字扭曲变形，并和她心里对安娜的那种爱融为一体。她知道安娜想表达的是亲情之爱，但面前的人说出这句话时的样子如此真诚恳切，女王感到自己就要站不稳了。

“我知道。”艾莎咽了口唾沫，到她回馈这句话的时候了。她在脑海里预演了一遍，几乎在祈祷这几个字能精准传达出她内心的真实所想。“我也爱你。非常非常爱你。”

安娜似乎脸红了，虽然飘忽不定的月光让这一点变得难以辨认。她轻笑几声，将几缕碎发从眼前拨开。

“天哪。你……呃，你说这种话的时候总是正中红心呢。哎呀，我的心都跳出去了！你要是对某个求婚者这么说啊，他肯定这辈子都对你死心塌地了，哈哈！太疯狂了……”

艾莎满意地笑了笑，但是她并不准备就此收手。她想让安娜拥有另一种体验，尽管这让她觉得自己像个残忍的阴谋家，但暗礁密布的海域需要的老谋深算的舵手。这个计划就这么悄然成型了，她也任由这个夜晚的放纵和残余的美酒引领自己。亚瑟和麦克斯韦的话依然鼓舞着她，她终于决定为了自己的私心自私一次。这可能是她唯一的机会。

“说到求婚者们……我其实有个顾虑，安娜。”艾莎开始行动了。她的视线模糊起来，似乎在劝阻她继续进行这一荒谬绝伦的计划。

“哦？快告诉我！你和莱纳德说过吗？”

“我没法和他说，至少这件事没法说。我……其实有点难为情，我也不想麻烦你，但是随着选择的大限越来越近，我也越来越担心了。我可以向格尔达倾苦，但是……”

“不用，你当然可以来找我了！”安娜尖锐地打断了她。艾莎顿了一下，尽管她提起女仆并不是因为任何这方面的动机，但女王不得不承认，安娜对于格尔达显而易见的嫉妒为她送来了一丝惊喜和鼓舞。

说实话，对于接下来要说的话，艾莎其实很忐忑。片刻之前的这个小插曲突然令她痛苦地意识到一个她直到现在才考虑到的问题。严格地说，艾莎并没有撒谎，但是她显然在这里耍了点小花招。

“你看……我实在是对这件事有点紧张……”艾莎停住了，她借着呼吸的间隙偷瞄着对面的妹妹。她才没有装，正相反，她分明是在怂恿自己迎面而上。“我……我从来没有认真吻过别人。”

当然了，艾莎刚刚才“吻过”安娜，但那最多算个幼稚的蜻蜓点水，怎么说也不值得算到她这方面的经历里。就连艾莎也知道，那个偷吻中并没有这个动作本该拥有的激情。她曾带着渐长的妒火注视着安娜亲吻克里斯多夫的样子，也许双方都清醒的时候会不一样吧，可是……

安娜眨了眨眼，脸上的表情僵滞了一秒。可她随即恍然大悟，一股脑儿从床上坐起，艾莎的被单飞得到处都是。

“噢-噢……！噢，天哪！天哪天哪天哪！这还……真是这样，是不是？我，我是说，小时候我老亲你来着，但是，呃，那都好久之前了，是吧？好久好久之前了，哈哈……！”

“要是我让你不自在了，那我真的很抱歉，安娜。可是这件事对我的困扰越来越强烈了。我也不打算在这种时候让自己变成这方面的专家，但是我总得有点概念吧，不是吗？如果真的要举办婚礼，我必须在众目睽睽之下亲吻未婚夫的时候心里总该有点谱吧？”

“没，没错。我懂你的意思。至于我嘛，基本就是现场发挥了。我知道一开始的时候我肯定很糟糕，但克里斯多夫又不介意。再说了，我也不是女王。”

想到克里斯多夫亲吻安娜的样子，艾莎几乎畏缩了一下。现在她自己也有幸品尝了安娜的唇，无论那个瞬间多稍纵即逝，也足以令这个场景为她带来的怒火加倍猛烈了。

“……我还是等选了求婚者后再担心这个吧。这个夜晚，还有那些酒，搞得我有点神志不清了。”艾莎瞟了安娜一眼，惊奇地发现对方已经彻底清醒了。她双眼圆睁，整个身体姿势都紧绷了起来。“你……能给我点建议吗？”

艾莎其实还真不介意听一些建议。当然了，她确实没撒谎，可是到了这一步，她已经准备放弃最初的目标了，说好听点，那也只是一个蠢货的孤注一掷啊。

“呃，怎么说呢……你知道我的，是吧？我这么疯疯癫癫的，所以当年我迷恋各种王子的时候试了好多东西，特别是你加冕典礼那会儿。没错，我为了能完美接吻，快把自己折腾疯了。”

“可以想象。”艾莎咯咯笑了起来，这显然鼓励了妹妹，因为她也笑了，随后继续讲了下去。

“说起来真丢人，但是我想帮帮你！我姐需要我帮忙这种事又不是天天发生，所以……所以啊，我豁出去了！”安娜恼火地扬起右臂，裙带在这巨大的力度下从她另一边的肩膀上滑落。“请看，我的初吻对象！”

晚风轻摇，艾莎尝试理解着这句话。

“……什么？”

“你没想错！我，我拿我的胳膊练习来着，行不行？我，我才没有不好意思呢！我没有！”

艾莎内心不禁偷笑，她尽量不动声色地捂住了嘴。

“你的胳膊？”

“没错。反正我都招了……”安娜恶狠狠地指着身边的枕头，几乎要站起来了。“枕头们也没法躲过我这张嘴！哈哈哈，我真是个疯子！我不是得为遇见王子做好准备吗，你知道吧？”安娜控制住了自己，突然摇了摇头。“没，没有这个枕头。我自己的枕头，后来反正也洗过了。是呢，洗过了。呃……反正呢……”

“这……有帮助吗？”艾莎无辜地问道。她不是很想继续迎合妹妹了。

安娜一脸悲惨地叹了口气。她的整个身体也随之悲伤起来。

“专业意见吗？没有，一点也没有。真人完全不一样。枕头和胳膊又不会回吻你，所以啊这个问题就有点纠结了。你肯定希望自己的初吻很特别吧，是不是？可是呢，你必须得经历了才能让初吻变得特别。有点像鸡生蛋蛋生鸡的问题……或者什么的。”

“我不确定是不是真的有你说的这么复杂，但我明白你的意思。”艾莎捧着下巴，她突然意识到，无论前路如何，单是这样简简单单地和安娜聊聊天就已经很幸福了。她生命里这么多人，她只想和安娜在一起，在这个小能量球身边度过一生。也许这就是她如此鄙视克里斯多夫的原因吧。他很可能将安娜从她身边夺走，而这是她万万不能接受的。

“所以啊……我也不知道该给你什么建议。也许你可以试试在胳膊或者枕头上练习，热热身什么的，但这确实没什么帮助。还有啊……你看上去肯定傻透了。相信我，我是过来人。”安娜难得地脸红了，她挠着后脑勺，有点局促地笑了笑。大概那些不怎么光彩的年月里的回忆又涌上了心头。

“我的私人女仆也许能帮我呢，我想。”艾莎接下去说道，同样也不算说谎，但出于单纯的好奇，她又回到了最初的计划上。

“啊？你要亲她的胳膊？这更奇怪了，艾莎，我要是你的话可不会这么做。”

“不，不是。”艾莎转过脸，想到格尔达和她爱抚的手令她的身体起了些许反应。“她……很明确地告诉我，如果我要弥补这方面的无知，她随时都可以帮我。”

“呃……我不确定她在这方面可以帮你。”

“她当然可以。”艾莎迅速答道，语气几乎有点凶狠了。安娜的瞳孔缩小了，她径直爬到了床的前端，似乎终于明白了姐姐的言外之意。

“等——等等，等等！这……！你说什么疯话呢！”

“我知道你会觉得我疯了，但是作为女王，我必须在任何场合下展现出自己最好的一面，特别是和邻国互利结盟的时候。我只是把这种情况列在考虑范围之内，当然啦，我……也会考虑你的建议。”艾莎笑了，她对上安娜的眼睛，竟看到了里面的一丝绝望。这不是她幻想出来的吧，不是吧？不管怎样，她也算是得体地结束了这个话题。她不想继续这场闹剧了，这只会伤她更深。安娜甚至都无法想象亲吻另一个女孩子这件事，遑论爱上她的亲姐姐。某种深切、可怕、沉重的感觉再次涌遍了女王的灵魂。

“你真的……会这么拼吗？”安娜接过话茬，这个话题又被打开了。

“我倒是不介意。更别说，和一个同样理解我这个性别的人做这件事也许更容易呢。”艾莎的心怦怦直跳。这种逐渐涌起的期待是怎么回事？也许是本能，但冰雪女王此时有种非常强烈的预感，而且……

“格尔达，是吗？她也行吧……我猜……”安娜显然正在努力思考，也许整晚的对话都在她脑海中回放。艾莎当然不知道，她也无从知道，但她妹妹此刻正百爪挠心。

“无论如何，我耽误你休息太久啦，我们真的得去睡了，明天一大早就要出发。”

回答艾莎提议的是令人喘不过气的沉默。可随后她听到了一声响动，随后意识到那是安娜用拳头砸向自己胸口的声音。

“我，我是你妹妹。帮你做这些事的应该是……我的责任，而不是格尔达的。”

艾莎一时语塞。她感觉自己整个人下一刻就要自发地变成一座冰山，而她的情感则疯了一般地肆虐。她胆敢妄想这样的结果，可是却不敢放任她的想象力。

“如，如果这件事这么重要……那，那我会做的！我会做的！我几乎没有机会帮你，艾莎，所以……所以现在我一定要帮你！这也不是什么大事，不是。姐妹就是要互相照顾不是吗！”

艾莎简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。这是魔咒的作用吗？这种魔力的影响终于波及了安娜，才让她做出了这一系列妒火中烧的事情吗？艾莎才不在乎。她甚至无法仔细思考，她得集中注意力控制自己的呼吸。

“你真的没必要这么做。”艾莎小声尖叫道。

安娜固执地哼了一声，转眼便从床上跳了下来，站到了姐姐面前，她的手捧住了对方的脸。

“我知道我没必要这么做，我知道。真的知道。但是就像我说的……我想帮帮你，而你……你从来不需要我帮。这太疯狂了，我也知道，但其实也还好吧，是不是？我们小时候不是经常这么干吗？兄弟姐妹总是喜欢瞎摸索什么的，对不对？没什么大不了的啦！”

艾莎抓住了妹妹的手腕，她确信安娜能看到自己胸口的一起一伏。

“你说的没错。”她的声音略显低沉，因为安娜的手掌正紧紧挤压着她的双颊。“但我们现在是成年人了。”

“而你的经验和一个小孩子差不多。简单不简单？哈哈，我赢了！”

艾莎不想继续争下去了，于是她将胜利拱手让给了安娜。不，这可是她最渴望的东西啊。在完全清醒的情况下和妹妹接吻？这可能是她这辈子唯一的机会。她当然要抓住它了，她一点都不会迟疑。艾莎是如此地渴望这一刻，她感到自己的眼眶湿润了。

“好吧，你赢了。”

“好！所以呢……准备好啦，小朋友！我……我来教你怎么做！”

艾莎点了点头，她的脸依旧紧绷，可随后便闭上了双眼，微微撅起双唇。

“我，我真的要做了啊，好不好？你，你真的不介意吗？我疯了吗？”

“有点吧。”艾莎努力挤出一个微笑，她的双颊在安娜的掌心里扭动。“但是……你能帮我这个忙，我真的很感激。”

“行，行吧！三……二……”安娜夸张地深吸一口气，并暂停了片刻，虽然对于艾莎来说这仿佛有一个世纪那么长。艾莎感到自己的身体在尖叫，这真的要发生了。这不是她的梦境，这不是她的幻想，她真的要……真的……

“一……！”

安娜嘴唇的触感再次回到了艾莎的感知里，然而这次的感觉和半小时前她偷食的禁果全然不同。姐姐和妹妹真的在接吻了，无论意图如何，艾莎毫无保留地欣然接受了这一良机。安娜的嘴只是将将贴在艾莎的唇上，而当艾莎冒险睁开眼时，映入眼帘的是安娜那有点可爱但紧紧闭住的眼帘。

是主动出击的时候了。艾莎才不会让这个机会从身边溜走。在她的认知里，这是可怜的自己此生唯一的机会。尽管女王之前的话不是这么说的，但她的想象力在这样的吻面前毫无止境，她偷偷观察了克里斯多夫好久，足以不止一次在脑海中和他对换位置。现在有点手足无措的安娜离自己如此之近，艾莎当然要撷取她长久以来心之所向的果实，再带着它远走高飞。

艾莎稍稍张开了嘴，而她的这个动作迫使安娜跟随起了她的脚步。她的唇随后游走到了妹妹的齿缝间，将这个吻层层推进，而她的手也抚上了安娜的腿，并以一种不引人厌恶的方式停留了片刻。安娜的喉咙深处发出一声轻喃，而艾莎也再次发起了攻势，她改变了走向，集中精力安抚着妹妹美味无比的唇面，直到耳边传来那令人心满意足的双唇相接的响声，这预示着亲吻大功告成的声音可出现了不止一次。

这个时候安娜自然将自己拉开了，她紧攥着艾莎的手逐渐松弛下来，眼睛也几乎全部闭上。她依然和姐姐鼻头相碰，甚至有点微喘，也许不确定要如何在如此奇怪的场合下控制自己的呼吸。

艾莎对上妹妹的目光，尝试再次将自己的感情通过这个链接传递过去，然而又一次无功而返。这么快就结束了吗？艾莎想要更多。安娜柔软的唇和她自己的融为一体却又时而互补，这太一发不可收拾了。艾莎仍能尝到舌尖上那来自安娜肌肤的薄荷与水果香。她不想就这么停下，这完全不够，远远不够。

“这，这……太……呃，什么鬼？”安娜嘟囔着，仿佛喝醉了。

“我想我开始有概念了。”艾莎揽过安娜的肩膀，再次吻上了她的唇，而这一次，她比之前还要野心勃勃。此时的安娜比起之前却多了一份抗拒，艾莎不得不使出自己的坚决，才得以让妹妹和自己回到了之前停下来的地方。艾莎一秒钟也不想浪费，她舔上安娜的下唇，舌尖扫进对方的齿间。

“唔……！”安娜发出了一个声音，这声惊呼有点困惑的同时又有点担忧。

而艾莎几乎没听到。从来没有任何东西能像亲吻安娜的念头这样支配着艾莎的灵魂。女王紧紧地拥着安娜，和她十指相扣。就在她探索妹妹湿润的双唇甚至更深的地方时，安娜的指甲也陷入了她的肌肤。

“嗯……唔……”艾莎自己的声音也加入了安娜，她已经做好准备进行下一步了。她完全被这种疯狂扼住了咽喉。尽管她根本不知道下面等待着自己的是什么，艾莎一边吻着颤栗的妹妹，一边在脑海中搜寻着关于格尔达的记忆，希望能从中找到进行下一步的灵感。她以为这样就足够了，可是现在……现在……！

然而，尽管艾莎如此渴望的结局就在眼前，来自艾莎房门处的一声轻响却惊醒了两人。她们立刻跳开了，四仰八叉地倒在了相反方向的地板上，瞠目结舌地盯着门廊下格尔达瘦小的身形。她手中的蜡烛摇曳着，照亮了她写满震惊的脸。


	19. 第十九章 藏身之处

三个女孩子同时僵住了，然而每个人消化当下情景的速度却全然不同。对于艾莎来说，她当然不得不考虑这样一个事实——格尔达很可能一眼不漏地看到了她热烈亲吻自己亲妹妹的样子。如果真的是这样，那她必须得赶紧想几个能消除这个误会的借口了。

她明知道自己应该等到魔咒彻底消散后再冒这种险，可是在这个夜晚的月光下，安娜离她如此之近，再加上萦绕在她心头的那蠢蠢欲动的自信心，艾莎完全无法抵抗这样的诱惑。哪怕安娜的头发早已凌乱不堪，她依然那么美，她的声音，她的五官和躯体无时无刻不在刺激着女王脆弱的神经。所以尽管艾莎竭力想从她脑海中构造的景象中脱身而出，事情也还是就那么发生了。虽然格尔达的突然出现将整个计划全盘打乱，艾莎仍不由自主地回想起两人唇齿相接的感觉。那个瞬间里，妹妹的唇瓣追随着她自己的动作，哪怕幅度微乎其微。

“哈哈！”安娜突然爆出一阵笑声，她从地上站起，煞有介事地整了整自己的睡裙。“哇！我这酒劲肯定还没下去，是不是，艾莎？”

艾莎注视着安娜的一举一动。她已经退到了墙边，跌跌撞撞地沿着墙根朝门口的方向挪去，直到几乎站到了格尔达身边。

“是啊……”艾莎接过妹妹的话茬，顺水推舟。她还能怎么办呢？时机全错了。还有这么多疑问亟待解答，艾莎根本无法在此时此地站出来捍卫自己的立场。看到安娜惊慌失措想要逃离的样子，她心痛欲绝，可是同时她也理解对方如此态度背后的原因。安娜就是再天真无邪，她也肯定意识到，方才艾莎的举动根本不是所谓以练习为目的的试探。艾莎这次的表现非常明确了，她的所作所为分明印证了她内心对于安娜的欲望。

艾莎已经迈出了第一步，她的意图也毋庸置疑，而现在安娜肯定需要时间好好考虑艾莎呈在自己面前的东西。女王知道她和妹妹之间的可能性几乎为零，可是如果她试都不试，那毫无疑问，她的成功率一定是零。现在至少她试了，这多少也让她感到一丝安慰吧。

只是她心里越来越剧烈的痛苦并没有因此而变得容易忽略。

“好，好啦，我也得回房间了，是吧？是呢，当然了，不然这张床就太挤了。”安娜靠在格尔达耳边悄声低语。“跟她一起睡可不是什么好体验，你知道吧，她太能抢被子了！呃，呃……好啦！晚安，艾莎。再见，格尔达。呃……我走啦！”

艾莎抬起胳膊，本想对正要离开的安娜挥手作别，可此刻的她甚至连这样一个动作也无法完成。安娜就这么消失在了门的另一侧，她对格尔达那显而易见的嫉妒也无法留住她的脚步。如果艾莎无意中将安娜推出自己的人生，那她永远也不会原谅自己。和妹妹如此亲昵地接吻是多么危险的行为！她这是下了惊天的赌注。而如果当时的她连这一点都无法意识到，那她的欲望究竟有多扭曲多变态？

“我真是……”艾莎低语，转过脸去背对着门口。“……太讨厌了。”

格尔达保持着静立的姿势，片刻之后才关上这道装饰精美的房门。她缓缓朝女王走去，手中的烛光也跟随着她的脚步穿过了房间。她终于将这摇曳的光亮放下，并小心地跪在了艾莎身边。足足十秒，她一言未发，而此时艾莎终于开口了。

“你看见了什么？”她的语气中流露出女王的威严。

“……您想让我看见什么，我就看见了什么。我可以看见了一切……我也可以什么都没看到。”

艾莎很感激格尔达此刻的诚实，可是她突然感到一阵来势凶猛的头痛。虽然女王之前就怀疑格尔达可能已经意识到了她对安娜的感情，但那时她至少可以装傻。现在这条路彻底行不通了。现在，阿伦戴尔的女王终于将她私人女仆的命运攥在手心，而她得做出决定了。

艾莎三次想开口继续，而每一次都只能发出微弱的喉音，她内心的挣扎可见一斑。

“我真的很抱歉，女王陛下。”格尔达主动解了围，艾莎不禁松了一口气。“我……我就是想看看您们是不是还在睡。我真的没有想到会打搅您们……”

“我知道。”艾莎挤出几个字，可是她的声音却沙哑异常。

“请，请您相信我。我会把这件事带进坟墓的，我永远，永远不会背叛您。我……我会尽我所能帮助您……”

空口无凭。艾莎和韦斯顿公爵那样的腐败政客们打交道多年，她深知这些口蜜腹剑的人说谎的本领有何等高超。然而艾莎也知道，虽然格尔达的小嘴能耐不俗，但撒谎成性似乎不是她的作风。无论如何，现在的事实是，女王最巨杀伤力的秘密被暴露了。艾莎自然十分惊恐，可是她不得不承认，能这样将她心里看似疯狂的想法说出来，她竟感到了一丝自由的曙光。

“我相信你，格尔达。如果我不相信你的话……”艾莎在床上坐下，边揉着额头边说道。“……那天晚上的事情就不会发生。”

格尔达的回答听上去像是一声饱含着欣喜的惊呼，但也可能她只是倒吸了口冷气。艾莎还没有自信到敢和女仆对视的地步。

“这么说，您之前说的……是您的真心话吗？”女仆接下去说道。

“是的，都是真心话。”艾莎坦白了，她的心又开始乱舞了。能够光明正大地向别人倾诉心里这份爱竟是如此出乎意料地令人自由舒畅。她感到自己越来越兴奋，尽管心知自己成功的希望低得令人沮丧。

“女王陛下……！”格尔达等到艾莎点头示意，才在女王身边坐下。“这太……悲情了！”

悲情？艾莎可没有想到女仆的第一反应会是这个词。恶心？下流？可怕？罪孽？可悲？荒唐？污秽？没错，在艾莎自己看来，能形容她这份感情的词当然属于这一分类。而是格尔达的本能反应竟然是同情？

“并不是。”艾莎声音大了一些。“我这些异常好感背后的罪魁祸首估计还是那个魔咒。所以明天——准确地说应该是今天了，的行程非常重要。”

“可，可是……如果不怪魔咒呢？”格尔达问出了眼下最迫切的问题。“还，还有，如果您真的这么想，那为什么……”

那一刻，艾莎几乎要让女仆闭嘴了，可是她更珍视两人之间的这段对话的坦诚。真的没有第二个人能让艾莎这样倾诉心声了，和格尔达的这份友谊当然值得倍加珍惜，不然艾莎迟早会疯的。

“我那时失控了。”艾莎叹了口气。“我的感情逼我那么做，而我无力还击。她……我……我就是太在乎她了。也许我一直都以某种方式爱着她，而我始终都在劝服自己不要去追求她和克里斯多夫之间的那种爱，现在却越来越难了。

“她的爱人……”格尔达确认道。

“是的。更别说他是个好人，而且真心实意地爱着安娜。如果他是个混蛋的话就简单多了，可是……可是，“艾莎绷紧了下巴，想让自己缓一下。她不想哭，她也不能哭，于是她找回了自制力，让自己的声音平稳下来。“我希望这一切都是魔咒的错，那样才是最好的结局。对于所有人都是如此。”

“安娜……爱克里斯多夫吗？”格尔达柔声问道。她的提问方式非常聪明，看似简单的问句中别有深意，只是艾莎一时间意识不到。

“她没有明说过，但就算是瞎子也能看出来他们有多般配。”

“可是……她吻了您。”格尔达继续说道。艾莎几乎要来火了，这句话又点燃了她内心的痛苦。

“没错，但那完全是因为她落入了我设计的圈套里。我妹妹仰慕我，而她又有点妒忌你。我可耻地利用了这两点，你才看到了你进来时看到的那一幕。她……”泪水又挣扎着要溢出眼眶。“她几乎没有回应我。这本来是为了帮助可怜而毫无经验的艾莎女王‘练习’接吻，可是我想要更多，于是我不择手段了。她显然很震惊，因为她的嘴唇只是略微随着我的动了一下。”艾莎捂住了脸，准备打发女仆走人。她感觉自己要崩溃了。这段对话比任何镜子都能映射出她内心的真相。

“她，她的嘴唇动了？”格尔达问道，突然警觉了起来。

“我觉得是吧，可她并没有选择，真的……”

“不，她有的。女王陛下。”格尔达轻碰艾莎的肩膀。“如果她真的特别反感这件事，那她根本就不会选择吻您。而您后来的吻那么热烈，她竟然回应了您，哪怕只是很小的回应，也足以说明问题了。”

艾莎不想燃起希望。还是扮演受害者容易一些，这样才不会那么心痛。

“我是她姐姐，她一直很崇拜我。安娜如果觉得某件事可以帮到我，那么她一定会去做。她自己就这么说的。”

这句话让格尔达思索了片刻，可她还是摇了摇头。

“也许是这样，女王陛下，但我看见了那个吻。”小女仆热切地接着说道。“当然，安娜公主看上去有点不自在，可是她的肢体动作有点矛盾。她的手半张着，而她眯着的眼睛里没有露出任何痛苦或排斥。我进来时她那种反应不是因为羞耻，而是因为尴尬，这里面的区别虽小，但足以……足以……”格尔达刹住了车，这才意识到自己说了多少。

“足以什么？”艾莎靠近了一些。

“足以……令我相信，安娜也许对您也有感觉。”

不，艾莎不想听这些。虚假的希望。这显然是虚假的希望。格尔达眼光敏锐，艾莎当然知道这点，可是她不可能如此轻易地读懂安娜的感情。艾莎才不要相信她，她会努力抑制住的。

“无论如何，”艾莎受够了。她越是允许这段对话继续进行，自己受到的伤害就越深。“等到魔咒被移除，我自然就会知道答案了。在那之前，我不想再让我妹妹陷入这种为难的局面。我也许可以将这次的失策归罪于我那被误导的好奇心和痴心妄想，但是如果发生比这更严重的事情，要想蒙混过关就不太可能了。等到魔咒移除之后，我会从求婚者里面选一位合适的作为丈夫，开始一段我能引以为荣的生活。”

“您，您准备和某个求婚者结婚吗？”

“是的，这是最理想的情况了。要么这样，要么干脆独自执政。但是一位国王肯定更有利于阿伦戴尔未来的发展。”

艾莎感到格尔达的目光几乎要穿透自己。小女仆显然不吃这套，可是她也不会直截了当地反驳女王的立场。艾莎的手下里，她是和自己关系最密切的一个了，但即便这样，格尔达也懂得适时收手，而这也是她的本分。

“我不是有意无礼，女王陛下，但……您那天晚上的生理反应说明……呃，您确实更喜欢女性的触碰。这一点我非常确定。”

“以现在的情况，那也可能是因为魔咒的影响。一切都无从定论，事情明确之前，我不会再犯任何错误了。”

“可，可是……您不能总是怪……！”格尔达突然停住了，死死地闭紧了嘴巴。房间内温度骤降，表明女仆是时间离开了。她有点迟疑地接受了这一暗示，但里面的忠诚丝毫未减。“抱歉，艾莎女王。”

小女仆重新端起了烛台，拖着脚走到房间另一侧的门前。她拉开门，却在门口驻足了片刻。

“我一直在您身边，女王陛下。”她悄声说道。

“我，我知道，谢谢你。”艾莎的声音又变得温柔善意起来，但语气中还是流露出一丝紧张。

“我愿意为您做任何事。”

“我相信你。”艾莎回答道，对方应该领会了她话里的暗示。

女仆鞠了一躬便离开了，她关门的时候一声未发。

艾莎仍旧一动不动地坐着，时间一分一秒地过去，她任由周围的黑暗将自己吞没。她抱紧了双臂，手指抚上自己的嘴唇，下唇也随即被微微拉开，却很快又松开了。她不由自主地回想起安娜的吻。她的气息，她有些克制的呻吟。和安娜做爱会是什么感觉呢？她还会发出什么样的声音、会做出什么样的表情呢？艾莎还能在妹妹身上发现什么新东西呢？她比任何人都要了解安娜，包括克里斯多夫在内，但他却拥有安娜最令艾莎渴望的一面。她想要安娜的双臂缠绕在自己的脖颈周围，她想要安娜的胸口与自己紧紧相贴并沐浴在那样的肌肤之亲里，她想要探索安娜身上的每一寸领土，看着她在有几分克制的幸福狂喜中蹙额呜咽。

“呵……呵……呵……”艾莎的呼吸立刻粗重了起来，但她及时控制住了自己，站起身抹了抹嘴，仿佛是要和内心的魔鬼对抗。

“我刚才说什么来着？”女王愤怒地咕哝了一句，目光在房内环绕，最终落在了亚瑟送给她的那柄长剑上。她将它拽出并拉到床边，费了点劲才将长剑从剑鞘中拔出，对这件兵器的荣光惊叹不已的同时不禁回想起安娜上次尝试挥舞它而立刻败下阵来的场景。皎洁的月光激起了迷你雪人们的好奇心，它们纷纷从碗里跳出，绵绵不绝的呢喃声提醒了艾莎这些小家伙们的存在。艾莎继续盯着面前这份来自亚瑟的礼物，上面的花纹细密精致，她感到自己的脸红了起来。所幸迷你雪人们此时已经入睡，可是艾莎方才跨越道德底线的时候它们却是在场的，这让女王十分不自在。

无论如何，亚瑟的剑还是平复了她的情绪，艾莎不禁回想起这位国王关切且睿智的寄语。她找回了记忆中的那番话，也找回了它为自己带来的启示。

“眼下的冲突不能继续下去了，我必须为未来选择一条道路，并尽我所能去追寻它。等到魔咒的事情被处理完善，我便可以做出一个明智的决定了。好，就这么定了。我不会再让步了。”

然而，艾莎深知自己只是说出了自己想要相信的话。人心何其复杂，而无论她如何努力，她能做的也不过是尽己所能，见机行事。

* * *

“您确定这是最明智的做法吗？”莱纳德问道，他深切地注视着艾莎的眼睛。

女王的一小队人马已经来到了阿伦戴尔的外围。晨雾弥漫，天空仍是一抹淡蓝，昏暗的森林中却已经出现了几缕朝阳的影子。正如之前所允诺的那样，陪同女王一同踏上这次重要旅途的是四名全王国最得力且忠诚的侍卫。除了其中一位被派去驾驶满载着物资的大篷马车，其余三位都骑着自家的出色骏马。对于这一小队的队长，艾莎只知道他的名字。他叫珀西瓦尔，看上去也确实有几分领队的气质。身材高大，棱角分明，头发乌黑，坚忍起来甚至不像人类。在艾沙手下的士兵里，他早已证明了自己数一数二的剑术，自从声名鹊起，还没有在任何一场决斗中败过阵。

“我确定。地精们是我们最好的机会了，我必须获取他们的信任。”

“为什么您妹妹也要一起去呢？”莱纳德冲安娜点了点头，她此时正和剩下的三位侍卫谈笑风生。艾莎借机又看了她一眼，并对她平实的衣着发出了这个早晨以来的第一百次惊叹。女王和妹妹鲜有机会随意外出，而这样的旅途中最常规的一项准备便是隐匿她们的皇室身份。这当然是明智的做法。安娜穿了一件朴素的衬衫，配着一条黑裙子，脚上一双不那么红的鞋虽然平淡无奇却无比可爱。艾莎选了类似的上衣，却配了一条宽松的长裤以及一双低帮的皮靴。她这次也任由自己的头发随意落在脸旁，整个人看上去竟颇有几分母狮的风韵。最终的形象她还是非常满意的。就连格尔达也穿了一件无袖的长衬衫以及一件连衣裙，看起来泯然众人，那个当今女王的得力女仆早已了无踪影。

“双重保险。”艾莎耸了耸肩。“地精们不可能对她说不，毕竟在他们眼里她基本已经和克里斯多夫订婚了。”

“这倒没错。”莱纳德笑了。但是艾莎在提到妹妹的爱人时涌过全身的那股妒火显然没有逃过他的眼睛，因为他乐观的表情很快消失了。“您不舒服吗？”

“我没事的。”艾莎叹了口气，跟自己生着闷气。

今早醒来时，艾莎紧张得不得了。一方面是紧张，另一方面是疲倦。她不确定安娜见到她会有什么反应，尽管她有自己的猜测，格尔达也安慰她一切都会相安无事，但真正的考验还是在早餐时间到来了。安娜和姐姐坐在一起，而她比平时刚起床时看起来还要凌乱。

幸运的是，或者说，不幸的是（艾莎并不知道自己的心情是哪一种），一切看上去就像什么也没有发生过一样。安娜的表现和往常一样，而艾莎心里也觉得，比起其他可能性来说，当前的状况算是较好的一种了。确实，艾莎发现捕捉妹妹的目光没有以前那么容易了，但是安娜也没有直截了当地对她不理不睬。再说了，至少安娜仍愿陪她一起踏上这次征途，而这本身就是个好迹象。如果时机恰当，艾莎甚至可以试着和妹妹讨论这个问题，但就算这种情况不会发生，她也有理由暗自庆幸。自己的欲望失控到这个地步，竟然还没有意外地将她生命中最珍贵的人一把推开，实在是吉星高照。

“我们该出发了。”珀西瓦尔抽了抽鼻子。他才和手下三人讨论好如何在行进中保持队列的问题（当然还有赖在三人旁边的安娜），正跨上自己的良驹。

“您离开时我会打理好城堡内的一切事项，女王陛下。哈维尔、老格尔达以及盖伊会帮助我，如果我需要，议会也会出面，无论好坏。”莱纳德朝女王深鞠一躬，协助她登上马车，加入已经坐在里面的安娜和格尔达。

“你一定没问题的，莱纳德，对此我毫不怀疑。我也相信你会款待好我们的客人。”艾莎听到马具发出了一声脆响，驾驶马车的侍卫也随之发号施令，整架车缓缓地开始移动了。“给你造成这么多麻烦我真的很抱歉，莱纳德，我一定会补偿你的。”

令人钦佩的助理对此只是摆了摆手。他灿烂地笑了，顺手揉了揉自己光亮的脑袋。

“您平安回来就足够了。”他朝前方喊道。艾莎注视着他持续挥舞的手，直到他彻底离开了自己的视线。而此时周围剩下的，目之所及，只有环绕着阿伦戴尔近郊的那一望无垠的森林。


	20. 第二十章 此路可行

出乎艾莎的意料，对她而言，驾车途经阿伦戴尔周边的森林完全是耳目一新的体验。她很少冒险离开王国城门附近，而这一次她不仅这么做了，还有安娜和格尔达陪她一起微服出行。在这段压力极大的日子里，倘若拨开伪装看本质，此等良机可谓是上天的恩赐。虽然她离开阿伦戴尔的原因并不那么令人乐观，但艾莎几乎——几乎——要对这个机会心怀感激了。

艾莎挪到了马车的尾部，她靠边坐下，悠闲地荡起了双腿。泛蓝的晨雾渐渐退去，王国乡间如画的风景从她眼前悄然掠过。

当然了，艾莎心里承认，安娜对于那个吻的反应令她心烦意乱，她也因此时而沉思冥想，时而自我怀疑。但多亏了周围的自然美景，女王得以保持一个清醒的头脑。除此之外，她也期待着魔咒被彻底移除的时刻，只要她能确定自己不再受其影响，对于安娜在自己心中的位置，她自然会有个明确的答案。想到这里，女王隐隐作痛的胸腔似乎都不那么难以忍受了。

“这儿真美，是不是？”格尔达这时挪到了艾莎身边，两人的腿几乎要挨在一起。小女仆身上有种天然的吸引力，特别是像现在这样穿着便服的时候，这番打扮也显然更适合她。意识到格尔达就在身边，艾莎竟备感安慰，这样的感觉不禁令她有些惊讶。她们俩什么时候变得如此亲密了呢？也许分享内心深处的秘密确实会让两人的关系更进一步吧，艾莎思索着。

“确实呢，我觉得以后应该多多探索我的王国才是。要对这么一大片国土负起责任，整日关在城堡里可帮不上忙。”

“我，我愿意陪您一起去，女王陛下。我觉得这是个非常棒的主意！”

艾莎笑着点了点头，目光依然追随着两边向后退去的树木。他们所选的路平常人迹稀少，所以路况欠佳，但莱纳德为她们准备了充足的靠垫，艾莎的臀部此时真是无比感激他的体贴。哪怕坐在一个大枕头上，她依然会感到些许不适。

“这种旅行啊，有克里斯多夫跟着就太棒了！他对这一整片地方都熟得不得了！”安娜的声音宛如一把双刃剑，艾莎被心痛击中的同时却也感到一阵喜悦。近来克里斯多夫的名字总是能戳到她的痛处，但安娜还愿意和自己说话，这也算是个不赖的补偿。

“没错。”艾莎应允着，妹妹还能这么自然地坐在自己的另一边，她有足够的理由感到快乐。虽然每当安娜靠近的时候，她的想象力便会变得异常活跃，如何平复内心持续的欲望也成了难题，而这无时无刻不在考验着她的意志力。特别是现在，安娜的气息在四周萦绕，她的眼前又出现了那个吻，体内的欲望更是被成千倍放大，几乎要夺去她的理智。

“这些家伙看上去很靠谱呢。”安娜的拇指朝后指了指。“有一个我在王宫里见过，所以我知道他，那个珀西瓦尔名气也很大，剩下两个人我就完全不认识了。我之前在王宫里就认识的那个是阿韦德。”安娜指了指她的右边，同时是马车行进的左边，“他是块比较大的那个，壮得像头牛！另外那个是乔斯坦，”安娜朝驾着马车的人点了点头，“还有尼尔斯。”

安娜这一番即兴介绍令艾莎很是感激。莱纳德完全忘记了这件事，但艾莎当然会原谅他了，女王在如此重要的节骨眼上临时决定出行，他受到的压力可想而知。

“尼尔斯有点矮，不怎么爱说话，但是他在追踪和狩猎上是一把好手，所以他走在最前面。乔斯坦是位出色的驯马师，但他也很擅长使用弓箭。阿韦德在任何对抗中都像是一堵令人敬畏的高墙，他能驾驭最重的铠甲，所以总是被称为人形盾牌。”格尔达细数着队中几位次要骑士的本领，艾莎不禁对她刮目相看。

“听到这些真是太好了。”艾莎笑了。莱纳德对这次出行的计划堪称完美。如果途中遇到危险，就算艾莎没有魔力在身，整队人马也应该可以充足应对。

“不错嘛，格尔达！你没来王宫多久，对于这些小伙子们倒是很了解啊，是不是？我们没准还真能从她这儿学到点新知识呢，对不对，艾莎？”安娜的声音高得不自然，可是马车的吱吱作响的轮子实在太大，艾莎并不确定自己是不是幻听了。

“这真的没什么。我毕竟每天都和他们一起工作。您们都有更重要的事情要操心。”

“呃，那是艾莎，我可没有借口。”安娜摆摆手打发了这句话。

“不管怎么说，知道我们身边都是些靠得住的人，总是件安心的事。”

“你知道亚瑟王特别想和我们一起来嘛，艾莎？我不知道谁给他通风报信了，但是莱尼告诉我，亚瑟早餐之前就问到他脸上了，荒不荒唐？他肯定特别特别喜欢你，哎呀我要是跟你一起去了那场约会就好了……”

艾莎咽了口唾沫，心里暗自庆幸安娜彼时未能成行，否则她也不太可能从那场谈话中得到那么多收获。

“但你带上了他送你的剑，所以我觉得啊，他要是知道一定开心死了。”

确实，亚瑟的剑给了艾莎莫大的鼓励，她深知这次旅途将是一场巨大的考验，所以十分希望这柄剑能陪在自己身边。莱纳德对于这个做法自然不怎么高兴，毕竟马车因此又增加了不必要的负重，但他很可能注意到了艾莎眼中的倔强，而这已经足够让他做出让步了。更何况那场小型争论中安娜也在场，可怜的助理在双重压迫之下只得投降。

“这真是一件艺术品。”格尔达的目光扫过剑鞘。

“我也觉得，这是我目前收到的最珍贵的礼物。其实我不该在做出最终决定之前得知每件礼物的来历，但亚瑟王是个例外。”

“哦哦哦？”安娜突然凑近了，艾莎一下子屏住了呼吸。如果她的脸再朝那边转一点点，就能碰上安娜的嘴唇了。她的心痛苦地跳动着，使出浑身解数才逼自己移开了目光。“怎么个例外法？”

“对于这件事，我没有权利透露太多细节……”

“艾莎！你不能这么对我们！”安娜趴在姐姐的肩膀上，胸口紧贴着对方的后背，可怜的女王那原本被压制下去的感情此刻又波涛汹涌了起来。“她有资格这么对我们吗，格尔达？我可不觉得！我们肯定能保守秘密的！拉钩保证！”

“这，这次真的不行，安娜。”艾莎好不容易挤出一句。她稍稍挪动了一下，希望妹妹能就此放开自己。她就要受不了了，想象力已经开始天马行空。按摩安娜的乳房会是什么感觉呢，就像格尔达为艾莎做的那样？安娜的弱点是哪里呢？艾莎要怎么做，才能让她彻底服从呢？

“我知道啦，我知道啦。”安娜叹了口气，重新在姐姐身边坐下，两条腿在逐渐后退的土路上方荡漾着。

三人的对话突然停了片刻。艾莎心满意足地注视着王国的自然风光掠过身旁，一旁的安娜则哼着小曲，虽然一小时后她终于瘫在了马车里，钻进毯子下面呼呼大睡了起来。整个过程只用了这位小公主不到十分钟的时间。

* * *

安娜睡着后，艾莎终于能稍微放松心情，可是妹妹不在身边的同时，她心里也打起了鼓。马车已经进入了完全陌生的领域，尽管她信任莱纳德亲手挑选的侍卫，他们越是深入森林，笼罩四周的静谧感就越是令人心神不宁。除了马儿的嘶鸣以及珀西瓦尔和阿韦德之间间或传来的某句没头没脑的评论，整个氛围寂静得有点可怕。

“您要不要也小睡一下呢，女王陛下？”格尔达提议道，她舒缓的声音愉悦地撞击着艾莎的耳膜。

“暂时不用。”艾莎倒也实话实说，“安娜也许在哪儿都能睡着，我就有点挑床了。除此之外呢，当然了，我现在也有点紧张……因为其他的原因。”

“应该的。”格尔达附和着，却突然放低了声音，“安娜看上去还行，您觉得呢？”

“是啊……”艾莎转过头寻找妹妹，却只能看到一缕红发。

“又是一个好迹象。”格尔达小声说道，艾莎感到脊背一阵发凉。

“等到解决了魔咒的问题之后再说，格尔达。”女王几乎要发火，但还是及时控制住了自己，深知此时不是发脾气的时候。

“我明白的，可我以为您想听到这些话呢。”

艾莎咬紧了下唇，声音平稳而坚定。

“我不想有这种感觉，格尔达。这对任何人都不是什么好事，拜托不要再提起它了。”

“……我明白了。”

艾莎揉了揉额头，关爱地碰了碰女仆的肩膀。

“我……我还是很感激你的鼓励的。我就是……有点和自己过不去，而这让一切都变得更难办了。我觉得我快疯了，我……”女王的声音比之前更低了。“她一出现在旁边，我就开始止不住地胡思乱想，现在越来越严重了，这个魔咒……”

“您，您也许有点……呃……”格尔达突然打断了她。艾莎有点惊讶，但并没有因此感到恼火。“……欲求不满。”

“……什么？”

“当人渴望……呃……解脱的时候，他们就更容易……呃……产生这些想法。”

艾莎回想起她之前和格尔达在一起时体内那不断累积的欲望。直到现在，她仍清楚地记得，小女仆本可以完成最后一步，而放弃这个机会后，一阵剧烈的遗憾瞬间涌遍了她的全身。难道这就是格尔达所谓的解脱吗？艾莎想了想，觉得有些道理。

这么说，最近困扰她的就是这个了。

如果艾莎能找机会掐灭内心不断加剧的渴望，这次旅途也许就会不那么难以忍受了。可是显而易见，这样的机会几乎不可能出现。就算艾莎能找到时间独处，她却本能地觉得光靠自己是无法满足这个需求的。现在她能做的只有忍耐了，这是唯一可行的选择。她只得将脑内所有与安娜有关的肮脏念头推至内心深处。

“女王陛下。”格尔达的声音变成了一阵低哼。“我，我随时随地都愿意帮助您，如果您需要的话。”

艾莎脸红了，整个人看上去惊慌失措。她将一根手指挪到嘴边，拼命想让格尔达噤声。

“别，别大声说这种事情，格尔达！”她低声呵斥。

“抱歉。”尽管女仆嘴上道着歉，脸上却挂着有点可爱的微笑。不知为何，这样的情景令艾莎感到一阵亲切。

女王又回头望了安娜一眼，确定还能听到对方粗重的呼吸，这才转回身来，面前的世界仍旧一刻不停地缓缓向后退去。

“我一直想问你，”艾莎试着摆出平常和政客们打交道时的派头，毕竟她接下来要问的问题可是有点奇怪。“你怎么……怎么对这些事情这么熟悉呢？当然我确实从小就被护了起来，我个人来说呢，也确实直到最近才开始留意，但你的那些……技巧还真让我有点摸不到头脑。”

艾莎不得不再次强行为自己的身体降温，否则肯定又会被布满全身的异样刺痛感折磨够呛。格尔达咯咯笑了，虽然透露这个秘密明显让她害羞了起来。

“……我从书上看来的。”她最终还是说了出来。“我，我从小就喜欢看书，现在我在王宫里也工作了一段日子了，手边有这么大一个图书馆，我能看的东西就更多了。”

“书上……？”艾莎不禁重复了一遍。这可能吗？她盯着格尔达，对方的小脸微微红了起来。

“我特别喜欢看……爱情方面的书。我看了好多呢。如果你这种书看多了就会发现，那些故事中的描写……可真是绘声绘色。”

“真的吗？”艾莎捧着下巴思索着这句话，仰头望向湛蓝的天空。以后她也许可以让格尔达推荐一些相关作品。如果这些故事里有她一直欠缺的知识，那毫无疑问值得看看。

“其，其实啊，我竟然能把那些描述如实转换成现实中的动作，还真有点惊讶呢。”

“我……是你的第一个实践对象吗？”艾莎逼自己问出这个问题的原因有很多，而她的自尊现在岌岌可危。

“呃，呃……不是的。我，我之前有过一些……经验。”

“噢。”女王有点泄气，仿佛头顶上突然黑云密布。格尔达显然比艾莎年轻，虽然艾莎本身也不算那么老，但这个血淋淋的现实还是有点难以下咽。

“我，我朋友和我……好奇来着……然，然后呢，甚至……呃，呃。”格尔达的声音高了整整一个八度，手也在裙子上不安地扭动着。她试图继续说下去，但整个人都缩成了一团，脸红得像个番茄。“我，我妹妹……”

“什么？!”艾莎瞠目结舌，喉咙中发出了一个听上去有点像尖叫的声音。

“我，我是说……我们那会儿还很小，所以也没做什么……但，但是，我就想……让您知道，因为……呃……”

艾莎明白了。格尔达原本说话就有点吞吐，现在更是厉害了许多，艾莎看得出，小女仆能坦白到这一步已经十分不易了。她真的是在竭尽全力帮助自己的女王，而这一刻艾莎突然意识到并深信不疑，面前这个女孩子是她可以毫无顾虑地以性命相托的人。她一定得找个机会感谢劳拉，正是她将这个妙不可言的小姑娘送进了她的生活。

“格尔达……”艾莎一时无语，但她还是抓起了女仆的手，努力将此时此刻涌遍自己全身的敬畏和共鸣传递给对方。

脸依旧红得像个柿子的格尔达终于再次抬头对上了女王的目光，她小巧的五官上绽开了一个有点拘谨的微笑，而这样的她却比平时更惹人怜爱了。

马车突然一个猛子停住了，颠醒了熟睡的安娜，也让艾莎换了副面孔。她从车后的开口跳下，加入了正在听尼尔斯汇报的侍卫们。格尔达自然跟紧了她的女王，安娜却选了条捷径，脑袋从坐在车前的乔斯坦旁边探出。

“怎么回事？”艾莎问道，她又回到了女王的角色里，自然也要有个女王的样子。他们才上路没几个小时，实在没有突然停下的必要。

珀西瓦尔和其余的侍卫纷纷拍打着胸口向女王致意，而小队队长油滑且听上去甚至有点危险的声音很快又响了起来。他面相中流露着一种天然的不耐烦，所以艾莎对他一直没什么好感。

“尼尔斯刚刚发现，我们前方的路两边分别立着一块有点诡异的巨石，那地方距离我们大概还有五百英尺。据他所说，之前这条路上是没有这些东西的。”

“石头？”安娜做了个鬼脸，显然在强忍笑意。

“巨石。”珀西瓦尔纠正道，但安娜还是咯咯笑了。

“你怀疑这两块巨石有问题吗？”艾莎追问道，妹妹的态度令她有点不快。

“路上遇到的任何异常事物都应该小心应对才是，特别这条路本身就以吸引魔法生物而闻名。普通人是没法挪动这些巨石的，它们的高度和宽度几乎赶上两个像阿韦德这样的成年男子了。”尼尔斯接着说道，他的声音有点稚嫩，仿佛一个还未进入青春期的男孩子。

“那可是够大的。”阿韦德偷笑。

“我们考虑绕一下路，但是这个森林太茂密，路也崎岖不平，为了这个潜在的危险而兜这么一大圈实在有点不值。就算是马车也无法让这样的旅途变得轻松一些。”

“我明白了。”艾莎叉起了双臂，意识到所有侍卫的目光都落在了自己身上。他们这是在期待她的决定啊。“说说绕路的具体情况。”

“确实还有一条路可走，但是它基本沿着森林外围，最后才会拐进来直通我们此行的目的地。这样的话要耽误我们整整一天的时间。我们现在的速度不慢，可是要考虑马车，它虽然舒适，却会让整个旅途耗费更多的时间。”尼尔斯流利地说道。

要不是艾莎必须得亲自会见地精们，她就可以直接派尼尔斯一个人去了。除此之外，如果安娜在场，这些有点挑剔的家伙帮助他们的可能性也会大大增加。将舞会再推迟一晚确实是下策，虽然莱纳德已经对此种意外做好了准备。旅途的长短本身就会受到众多因素影响，他也深知随之而来的挑战有多巨大。

“我们还是按照原计划前进吧，但靠近巨石的时候一定要小心谨慎。就像我妹妹说的，它们只不过是石头而已嘛。”

“哈哈哈，这就对了！”安娜跳出了马车，一脸爱意地从背后抱住了艾莎。

艾莎知道她可能走了一步险棋，但冒这个险是值得的。越早摆脱掉这些该死的感情对她越有利。此时此刻它们正威胁着她的理智，她竟无比渴望将安娜就地摁倒，然后……

“好吧。”珀西瓦尔冲尼尔斯使了个眼色，艾莎将这一切看在眼里。她还没有和这些侍卫打过太多交道，她心里也明白，这一众人对她决策能力的不信任也是情理之中。话虽这么说，她心里还是有一丝难过。无论外在的气势多么强盛，她的内心依然是那个缺乏信心的自己。

侍卫们简短地讨论一番后，队形发生了剧烈的变化。尼尔斯之前一直跑出去勘察地形，现在也骑马走在了马车的左边，前方是阿韦德，珀西瓦尔则来到了右侧。他们紧紧地贴着马车，而艾莎也在驾车的乔斯坦身边坐下，身为女王，她也得对即将碰面的巨石有个概念才是。格尔达留在了马车里，虽然她的位置距艾莎不过几英尺。安娜则坐在了女仆身边，此刻正和小姑娘聊着她的日常工作以及每天做这些事情是否得心应手。妹妹竟然对女仆这么感兴趣，艾莎不禁心生好奇，但她以为这只是安娜的天性罢了，毕竟她和任何人都能找到不可思议（且迷人）的共鸣。

“你们真的很小心呢。”艾莎悄声对乔斯坦说道。有些沉默寡言的车夫紧握着马具的手换了个位置，不以为意地耸了耸肩。

“毕竟车内的货物很珍贵嘛。”

艾莎觉得自己似乎没法以一句妙语来反驳这句简单的评论。她想到安娜……以及格尔达，虽然并没有出声附和，心里还是坚定地对这句话表示了赞同。

不久，两块巨石便出现在了他们的视线中，而它们那怪兽般的形状不禁令艾莎目瞪口呆。除此之外，它们的位置也有点过于刻意，女王也再次回想起了尼尔斯之前的顾虑。它们像两根擎天石柱一样伫立在小路两边，周围一片死寂，气氛诡异而令人慌神。女王不禁质疑起自己之前的决定，可是现在已经不能回头了。

“哇，老天！尼尔斯！你说的可真没错！它们真的好吓人！”安娜显然在拿他打趣，她的双手夸张地捂着脸，整个上半身都探出了马车。

队伍慢得几乎在爬，珀西瓦尔殿后，阿韦德和尼尔斯则分居两侧走在车前。艾莎直到现在才意识到，这个地方的森林要更寂静，四周全然听不到鸟叫和其他生物的嗡鸣。她感觉心跳本能地加快了，只得尽全力不让自己胡思乱想。然而她的右臂还是闪烁起了一阵微光，从中流淌的魔力似乎在劝她时刻做好进攻的准备。

“武器准备……“珀西瓦尔一声令下，拔出了自己的长剑。尼尔斯拉起了弓，阿韦德笨重而庞大的权杖搭在他宽阔的肩膀上。

马蹄声的回音传出了好几里，气氛明显紧张起来，就连安娜也没有心情逗乐了。什么东西有点不对劲，但没人知道这种感觉的源头在何处。

“稳住。”珀西瓦尔接着命令道，队伍已经来到了两块石头中间。

艾莎一脸恐惧地盯着这两块巨石。也许是她想多了，侍卫们只是想做好本职工作，所以才推荐了一条更保险的路线。它们只不过是两块石头嘛，安娜这一点可没说错。现在这场旅行似乎又回到了安全的轨道上，艾莎甚至能听到妹妹狂放的笑声。终于，两块巨石基本离开了女王的视线，她也终于如释重负地松了一口气……然而顷刻间地动山摇，马车翻到在地，周围天旋地转，女王和身边的其他人一同陷入了黑暗。


	21. 第二十一章 恍若隔世

“您的决定呢，女王陛下？”

五双眼睛齐刷刷地看向她，无一不想博得她的青睐和肯定。艾莎嘴中即将吐出的那个名字将会彻底改写她未来人生自此刻起的走向，而她却依然毫无头绪。莱昂？达韵？索雷？亚瑟？她该报出谁的名字呢？谁将会成为她的丈夫呢？丈夫？丈……夫？

一面镜子。一条项链。几瓶香水。一对耳环。一柄长剑。艾莎最想要的是哪一个？

或者罗丝？瑞恩？格尔达？还有……还有……

“我……”

“女王陛下？”

“我选……”

场景突变。现在艾莎回到了自己的房间。冷色调的卧室里摆满了蜡烛，蓝色的花瓣散落满地。女王喘着粗气，双手埋入柔滑的浅色秀发，而肤色偏深的罗丝从她腿间抬起了头，对上了她的目光。羞耻感涌遍了她的全身，她想逃离这里，可是另外两双手抚上了她的锁骨和乳房。她转过头，瑞恩正调皮地冲她笑着，并在她耳朵上留下了齿印。

又传来一声呻吟。

艾莎捕捉到了格尔达的身影，鸡皮疙瘩不禁爬满了全身。女仆娇小且一丝不挂的身体正轻蹭女王的手臂，她不怀好意地笑着，而她的不大的乳房也因此被挤到了一起。这是一场愉悦之欲的狂欢，艾莎则正处于漩涡中心。她得赶紧逃走，不然安娜看见了可怎么办？她要如何解释这一切？根本无从开口啊。她无论如何也做不到。

“我喝了太多的酒……”

不行，这招肯定没用了。下不为例。安娜肯定一眼就能看穿她。艾莎，她的姐姐，淫荡而令人作呕，甚至觊觎她的血亲。

她的脑袋像灌了铅一样沉。罗丝、瑞恩，以及格尔达，三人的肉体形态各异，竞相为阿伦戴尔的女王提供感官之愉。尽管艾莎心里充满了恐惧，她深知自己对这场感觉上的盛宴欲罢不能。

某个柔软的东西突然抚上了女王的双颊，她的眼睛找到了这双手的主人，迎上她目光的却是安娜可爱至极的面庞。

“我，我很抱歉……”艾莎抽泣起来，可是安娜却困惑地摇了摇头。

“为什么抱歉？”

真是个好问题。她们正处于一个小木屋里，一点烛光是唯一的光亮。空气中弥漫着干草和动物的味道。

“我就是……很抱歉。我错了，我不该强迫你……吻我。你是我妹妹，你是我……”

安娜却用双唇堵住了艾莎还未说完的话，一股暖流瞬间包围了她。她张开嘴试图加深两人之间的连结，双手也抚上了安娜的细腰，可是却失败了。某个东西阻止了她的动作。安娜也放开了她，这个吻短得不像真的。

“我想帮帮你呀，艾莎！姐妹就是要互相帮助！”

艾莎想就此相信她，可是安娜突然站起身将木屋的门一把拉开，而艾莎的五脏六腑也随之翻腾起来。房间刹那间缩小了，而门口那个若隐若现的高大身影不得不弯腰才得以进入。他不禁轻笑，声音低沉而憨厚，艾莎的声音凝固在了喉头。克里斯多夫。

一阵厌恶刺穿了艾莎的理智，她狠狠地咬着下唇，直到它鲜血淋漓。腥红的液体从她下巴处滴下，落在她起伏不止的赤裸胸口上。不，不，不。这是她最不希望成真的场景。安娜不可能和这个蠢货发生关系，安娜才不属于这个乡巴佬，安娜是艾莎的！自从她来到这个世界上，她们就没有分开过。

“我们之前一直都分享美好的东西呀，艾莎。”安娜开口了，紧接着解开了克里斯多夫的皮带，褪下了那条脏兮兮的外裤。“现在也不例外。”

* * *

“艾莎？”

这是安娜的声音，听起来正常多了。这才是她认识的那个安娜。艾莎转过头，意识到她已经坐了起来，两条胳膊随意地耷拉在两侧。安娜一只手扶着她的肩膀，而眼前的妹妹看上去着实受了不小的刺激。她的脸上青一块紫一块，头发乱成一团，旅途之前精心打理的发型早已不见踪影。她的衣服也被划破了好几处，但大部分地方还算将就能穿。

艾莎努力想摸清当下的新环境，她强迫自己从方才纠结不堪的噩梦中惊醒，并仔细观察着四周。这个地方看上去像是森林深处某个小山洞的洞口，多亏了此处天然形成的阴凉，夏日的酷热被远远地挡在了外面。女王的大脑缓慢地将碎片一点点拼凑起来，过来好几秒才意识到，比起她上一次清醒时的情况，当下的处境实在有点奇特。

“你还好吗，安娜？”这是她首先需要知道的。永远都是。

她妹妹点了点头，可是牙齿依然死死地咬着下唇，眼泪也不争气地想要夺眶而出。

“我，我没事。”她还是坚持这么说。可是等到艾莎微微靠近，她立刻紧紧地抱住了女王，尽管竭力想控制自己的情绪，不时还是会迸出一阵有点克制的呜咽。此时的艾莎依旧没搞清究竟出了什么事，但她还是回馈了安娜的拥抱。她知道，如果妹妹如此不加掩饰地将自己的负面情绪挂在面上，那无论发生了什么，她都一定受到了不小的惊吓。

艾莎的头忽然一阵剧痛，仿佛一把尖刀刺穿了她的理智。姐妹俩也因此不得不松开彼此。女王一只手捂着痛处，立刻被半遮在刘海后那个异常巨大的肿块吓了一跳。她试着为伤处冰镇降温，可此刻她施展魔力的能力实在有限，竭力挤出的那一点点冷气对她痛苦的舒缓作用微乎其微。

“你磕到头了。”安娜咕哝了一句，声线依然颤抖。“我快急死了。你，你可能有点脑震荡，然后我根本叫不醒你。你一直在发出奇怪的声音什么的，我简直没法……”

艾莎感觉脸颊在烧。要是可怜的妹妹知道自己的姐姐在她惊慌失措的时候大脑里掠过的东西如此不成体统，她会有什么反应呢。她眼皮还是很沉重，可是似乎也没法继续安静休息了。女王小心地理了理散落在脸颊两边的头发，整了整衣衫，随后看了看身上其他部位是否完好。有些地方有点淤青，但除此之外，艾莎的感觉还是不错的。

“真对不起，安娜。”

“你为什么要道歉啊？你本来就什么也做不了嘛！我就是……我不知道要怎么帮你。我，我觉得自己跟个疯子一样四处乱撞，还老是发出气急败坏的尖叫。说真的，你没听见我发疯，我可太高兴了。我整个人完全傻掉了，你妹妹绝对不正常。”

艾莎笑了，目前她看起来并无大碍，面前的安娜也渐渐变回了日常的样子。

“我也有过同样的经历。”

安娜再次抱住了艾莎，异常珍惜这个时刻的女王也加重了手臂上的力度。

姐妹俩注视着对方的眼睛，两人的脸近在咫尺，手臂也依然紧紧地拥着对方。艾莎深吸了一口气，不知为何竟有点无法抗拒再次亲吻安娜的诱惑。妹妹的目光在她脸上出乎预料地多停留了一秒，里面某种意味深长的东西撩起了艾莎内心的欲望。

然而这个瞬间立刻溜走了。安娜移开了目光，两人间的距离也随之拉大，方才的诱惑此时已经不可能实现。可她却温柔地抚上艾莎的额头，眯眼打量着那个女王不久前试图为之止痛的肿块。

“哎呀，还好你头发多，这家伙看上去真吓人。”

“噢，谢谢你啊，我今天确实不需要自信心。”

“哈哈，其实没那么吓人啦，艾莎。听上去可能有点奇怪，但我觉得它有点可爱呢。”

“我不得不怀疑你的品味了。”

“被女王怀疑我的品味？那我可惨了。”

两人不约而同地笑了，安娜热切的目光对上了艾莎的眼睛，而作为姐姐的她只得竭力呵斥自己的心不要多想。现在的情形看上去很是严峻，不管是谁都会因为不用独自面对这一切而如释重负。是时候搞清楚事情的来龙去脉了。

“发生了什么事，安娜？”艾莎终于问道，心里却有点不愿听到答案。他们只是从两块有点过大的巨石中间穿过去而已，怎么就会落到这个境地呢？

“说实话吗？我并不比你知道的多。”安娜举手表示投降。“我们正穿过那两块诡异的石头，然后所有东西都开始疯了一样地晃，然后……我睁眼就看到了森林，你躺在我旁边。你头上肿了个超级大的包，完全叫不醒，所以我就扛着你找了个隐蔽的地方躲起来，准备至少等你醒来再做决定。还好我力气大，是吧？你的靴子可能有点撞坏了，但除此之外我对我的成果还挺满意的，你觉得呢？”

艾莎匆匆看了一下脚上的靴子，半是恼火半是安心地叹了口气。

“谢谢你，安娜。我真不知道说什么。看起来，我……我似乎做了个愚蠢至极的决定。我们说话的当儿，侍卫们肯定把我骂得不轻。”

“呃，才不是这样。你当时做出的决定是考虑了大局的。我肯定也会那么做。那个魔咒什么的不是越来越严重了吗？我们已经没有时间再浪费一天在路上了。这个决定当然有风险，但你正是因为这条路不会浪费更多时间才坚持选了它呀。”

艾莎很感激妹妹为了鼓励她所做出的努力，但她也知道，自己和手下某些人的关系早已如履薄冰。她也许虏获了格尔达和其他几个人的心，这并不代表她从此可以高枕无忧了。珀西瓦尔和尼尔斯早些时候交换的那个眼神又唤醒了她心中的恐惧。

“就算是这样，我们还是落到了这个境地。也许迷路了，而且毫无疑问肯定会浪费更多的时间。”

“你能不能闭嘴？！”安娜一面戳着姐姐的脸一面皱起了眉头。“你这种话也许能说服格尔达，但你是不是忘了现在是和谁在一起！”

格尔达。想到格尔达可能受到的伤害，艾莎胸口一阵剧痛。

“你说的没错。”艾莎决心振作起来，她知道怨天尤人不能解决任何问题。她们必须得行动起来了，越早和其他人会合越好。艾莎站起身拍了拍身上的灰，她的目光移向还坐在地上的妹妹，朝她伸出了一只手。在那个无比短暂的瞬间里，艾莎觉得自己就像个王子，而安娜笑着接受了她的帮助时，她觉得自己的心就要因为脑中闪过的种种幻想而炸裂开来。

“你知道吗？你现在的样子可真酷。”安娜咯咯笑了，艾莎凌乱的头发和身上的便装令她看起来像是一个踏上冒险旅程的富家子弟。

“我的感觉可不怎么‘酷’。”姐姐摇了摇头。可安娜刚一站起来，表情便扭作一团，艾莎赶在对方完全失去平衡之前一把接住了她。“怎么回事？”

“完了，露馅了。”安娜做了个鬼脸，缓缓坐了回去。

艾莎立刻坐到了她的身边，从肉体到精神都陷入了惊慌。

安娜固执地继续拍着自己的脸，可艾莎强迫她对上了自己的目光，这场反抗也就此为止了。哪怕到了这个年纪，艾莎只要摆出姐姐的样子，小安娜根本无法抵抗，只得乖乖就范。

“……我的脚腕。”安娜咕哝道。

艾莎褪下妹妹脚上的靴子，从面前这个女孩子身上脱下某个东西这个动作不禁令她脉搏狂奔，而妹妹右腿上那块异常凸出的骨节周围肿得发青的皮肤突然映入眼帘，她不禁抖了一下。

“安娜！你伤成这样，到底是怎么把我拖到这里来的啊？”

“嘿嘿，显然是我永不言败的精神啦！”

“哦，安娜……”艾莎深吸一口气，她的手轻抚那个敏感的部位，竭力将注意力集中在受到损伤的地方，而不是一味惊叹安娜身体的曲线有多么顺滑。“我可以把这里冰镇一下，但是……看起来很可能扭伤了。”

“天哪……我还暗自希望你不会这么说呢。”

艾莎将体内的魔力导向手心，这个动作比起平日要吃力不少。早些时候也出现了这种情况，而这很可能是女王头部的伤所致。事情还能更糟糕点吗。

“噢——噢！冷死了！”安娜紧张地笑出了声。

艾莎继续按摩着妹妹柔软的肌肤，一团淡淡的蓝光在她手边萦绕。如果形势不是这么严峻，艾莎肯定会很享受这个过程，哪怕只是按摩安娜的脚踵。

“还……疼吗？”艾莎问道，安娜的感觉始终是她的首要考虑。

“这周围都还是有一点，但是……你，你的手很舒服。”在艾沙看来，安娜的脸似乎有点红，可是对方转过了脸，她没有机会确认这是不是真的。艾莎知道自己早就保证，在魔咒解除之前绝不会尝试任何愚蠢的举动，但眼下这份诱惑实在难以抗拒。安娜受伤的脚摆放的姿势使得她的裙摆从腿上滑落，大腿根部以下的部位全都露了出来。如果她的另一条腿没有像现在这样平放着的话，艾莎肯定能看见那个隐匿的禁果，哪怕对女王来说也是如此。然而，现在她只能冒险瞟了一眼妹妹那条肤色略淡于其他部位的肢体，这个身材苗条的小姑娘太过迷人了。

“我的魔力能让你舒服一点的话，我还是挺开心的。”

“你的魔力不是一直都有这个效果吗？”

艾莎几乎吼出了声。

“阿伦戴尔被困在那个无穷无尽的冬天里的时候可不是这样。”

“哦，随你怎么说咯。你不就是稍微失控了一下下嘛。我们都要经历青春期呀，而你只不过还得和你的魔法一起长大，肯定很难办。”

“安娜……”

“你真的不记得我有多爱你的魔法了吗？我有太多关于它的美好回忆了，多得有点可笑呢。我每次说起你，克里斯多夫甚至有点吃醋呢，不过他这样还挺可爱的。”

“克里斯多夫？”艾莎停下了手上的动作，早些时候的噩梦推搡着挤进了她的思绪，而她突然感到一阵不适。

“噢，是啊。我是说，那家伙可以算个冰块方面的专家了，但是和你比起来，他还是得努把力才能赶上呢。”

“是，是啊……”

“你还好吗？”安娜追问道，她也许注意到了艾莎瞬间失去了血色的脸。

“嗯，我很好。”

“哼……”所幸仁慈的安娜没有继续问下去。

艾莎重新恢复了按摩的动作。而很快她便意识到自己已经彻底无法抑制内心的冲动，就要不顾一切地抚上安娜的大腿并探入裙摆，只得在脚腕扭伤最严重的地方附近施展一个小魔咒，确保这个部位能得到持续的冰镇。虽然这个魔咒无法维持太久，但总比什么也没有要强。艾莎随后从自己的衬衫伤撕下一小块布，将安娜受伤的脚踝紧紧包住，对方紧闭的嘴唇中不时蹦出一声尖叫。

“感觉怎么样？”

“好点了。你这急救本领不赖嘛！”

“哈，我不知道我这么包对不对，但希望这能帮你消肿吧。”

“谢谢你，艾莎……”

“不客气。”

艾莎随即走到了洞口，观察着四下的环境，而她的眼前除了森林以外什么也没有。这下肯定不能漫无目的地到处乱走了，艾莎必须得开动脑筋。站得高看得远，可是她体内的魔力现在极不稳定，要想造出一座可以让她登高瞭望的冰雕城堡绝非易事。

“我想不出下一步我们要怎么办。我是说，我可以大喊大叫什么的，但是那样可能引来某些不友好的家伙，而不是我们的同伴。”安娜挪到了洞穴的侧面，她靠在石壁上，等待脚踝处传来的疼痛在艾莎的魔咒下渐渐缓解。

“你说的没错，虽然呢，这要是平常，我对付几个不请自来的家伙还是绰绰有余的。但我头上的伤似乎影响到了我的魔力，不过控制温度或者施几个小咒语应该不成问题。”

“天哪！真的吗？伤得这么重吗？”

“我也不知道。当然我感觉有点痛，但也没有夸张到有生命危险的地步。”

“还是小心为好，艾莎。”安娜略带谴责的声音实在有点可爱，艾莎顺从地点了点头。

“我知道啦。”

“哈哈，我们还真是惨到家了呢，是不是？现在只有等尼尔斯找到我们，或者等我的脚腕恢复到能去森林里溜达的时候了，既然这样，不如在那之前抓住机会享受我们的姐妹时光吧。我就知道，克里斯多夫讲旅行小窍门时我就应该认真听，他总是在说什么根据太阳来确定你的方位，还有周围各种东西的位置。我有时候可真是个傻瓜……”

“你才不是傻瓜，安娜。”艾莎仍旧拼命搜刮着自己的大脑，试图找出一个能联系上珀西瓦尔以及队里其他人的办法……假设他们也都平安无事。

“我可不就是吗，但所以我才这么招人喜爱呀，对不对？”

“你才不是！”艾莎突然转过身，大步走到妹妹面前，即便双膝跪地也还是得以居高临下地俯视着对方。“如果你再侮辱我欣赏的女孩子，那我可要不客气了！”

安娜的笑声有点冷淡，目光也躲到了一边。艾莎很少在妹妹的脸上看到这样的表情，而这难得的流露令她意乱神迷。安娜几乎从不卸下自己的伪装，可现在的她竟如此脆弱多疑。

“格尔达倒是挺聪明的吧？她休息的时候头总是埋在书里来着，而且她有时候说话真的非常……非常聪明。”

这……是从哪儿冒出来的？格尔达怎么又被提起来了？

“格尔达是个蛮能干的女仆，我同意，我也很感激她对我的支持。”

“是吧？她真的特别棒。还很可爱呢。”

“安娜？”

安娜摇了摇头，又摆上了她惯常的戏谑表情。

“反正呢，我想着，她肯定觉得咱们俩怪怪的。她……呃，昨晚我走后她有说什么吗？”

这可出乎艾莎的意料了，她完全没料到安娜会提起这茬。毕竟昨天晚上，这位阿伦戴尔的公主可是把自己撇得干干净净。本来两人都心照不宣地假装什么也没发生过，可是现在安娜却非得让她们重新体验一下这段有点尴尬的历史？

“呃……她看起来似乎没有特别震惊。我也解释了，我们只是一时犯傻，酒精也影响了我们的判断力。她知道我们很亲近，所以这个道理她接受起来也不是很难。实际上，格尔达甚至承认自己之前也做过同样的事情。这么看来，这似乎挺常见的呢。”

“可那不是……”安娜咕哝了一句，但半路闭上了嘴，她终于敢和艾莎对视了。“哈哈，不管怎么说，我真的很高兴，你现在已经准备好迎接你的王子了……或者爵士……或者国王什么的！我姐姐现在可是个接吻高手了！我可是有第一手经验！呃，呃……唔……划掉刚才那句话！哈哈！我感觉我头开始疼了。对不起，艾莎。”

“为什么要说对不起？”

“我就是……感觉对不起你。我不知道啊，我感觉我要疯了。也许是因为那个魔咒？我终于中招了吗！噢不！我们要完蛋了！”

艾莎不禁莞尔，她的心还在因为安娜方才自顾自提起的话题怦怦直跳。

“我会救你的，安娜，别怕。”女王的回答听上去充满了骑士风范，虽然这并不是她的本意。

安娜捂着胸口又笑了起来，可是听起来却像是一声轻咳，她立刻假模假样地扇着手，似乎想为自己降温。

“你得赶紧把这套王子范收起来，你明明知道我最受不了这个！而且你还穿成这样……呃……这都是什么鬼啊！”

艾莎眨了眨眼，安娜今天的表现真的非常奇怪。也许脚上的伤对她的心理状况产生了影响？要么是因为这个，要么就是她太紧张了，而这些冗长甚至有些诡异的对话是她应对这些紧张情绪的方式。

“我……我们小时候读故事书的时候，其实我总是能从王子身上找到共鸣，安娜。”艾莎突然听到了自己的声音。如果格尔达是对的，如果艾莎真的更喜欢女性，那她希望安娜是第一个知道的人。也许短时间内她会是唯一知情的人。无论如何，这都是她要走出的第一步。

“真的是这样诶，是不是？哪怕我们角色扮演的时候，你也总是扮演男孩子。”

“从巨龙嘴里把你救出来。”

“或者妖精！”

“或者邪恶女巫！”

“或者地精！哈哈，帕比爷爷大概要气死了！”

“然后呢，等你从这些邪恶生物的魔爪里逃脱，或者某个威胁你生命安全的咒语被解除后，我们还会举办婚礼，从此幸福地生活了下去。”

“是，是呢……”安娜漾着笑意的脸突然又红起来，艾莎也完全不确定这其中的原因。

“无论如何，”艾莎清了清嗓子，“我……也许这就是整个筛选求婚者的流程令我非常不舒服的原因之一。也可能正是因为这样，我才难以爱上那些男人之中的任何一个。我从来没有把自己想成等待救援的少女，或者公主，或者新娘。我一直扮演的都是男性角色。这些日子对我来说完全是一个全新的视角。我总是觉得，看着你追求梦想中的王子，我就很满足了……”

“然后你一个人留在原地吗？”

“……是的。”

安娜眯着眼摇了摇头。

“可是那样不行呀。现在你有我，之后某个求婚者……肯定会把你照顾得很好。”

“我不需要他们也可以很快乐。”艾莎肯定地说道，“有你在我身边，对我来说已经足够了。”

“艾莎……”安娜突然失语了，有点羞涩地移开了目光。

“唔，我不是有意让你尴尬的。”艾莎饱含爱意的眼神最后一次落在了安娜的脸上，她紧接着立刻回到了这个小避难所的入口处。目前就到此为止吧。肯定有什么办法能让别人更容易找到她们，艾莎得利用周围的地形增强自己仅有的那一点点魔法的威力。最坏的情况无非是留下来等着艾莎的魔力彻底恢复，可是这个计划中涉及到的可变因素实在不怎么乐观，于是女王继续考察着附近的地貌。而这里最显著的东西便是树了，艾莎也因此做出了一个草率的决定。她准备对面前的森林施展魔法，覆盖的范围越大越好，这样尼尔斯……或者随便什么愿意提供援助的人就能找到她们了。野狼和其他危险的野兽总不会顺着这片被冰封的树林找到这里来，可是珀西瓦尔则可以轻而易举地意识到这道亮晶晶的冰雕来自何处。这至少比高声呼救要安全得多。

“你有办法了？”安娜突然抬起了头。

“你怎么知道？”

“你先是愣了一下，这通常意味着你正在眼前构造头脑里的想法。我一直很喜爱你的想象力呢！你真是太了不起了，有时候你用魔法造出来的东西简直就是艺术品，你知道吗？你在山里建的那座城堡？没错，那现在已经是个旅游胜地了……哪怕棉花糖先生能把任何有胆量走进去的人吓个够呛。雪宝？他可爱死了！我还没算那些迷你雪人呢。就连我们小时候，你也能画出最酷的画。我身上的小妹妹综合症就是那时候产生的。我是说，我笨手笨脚的，头脑还特别简单。我甚至都无法想象你能做到的那些事情。如果我拥有你的魔力，最多也就能滚个雪球吧。”

尽管妹妹的夸赞让艾莎很是自豪，但同时她也无比厌恶听到妹妹如此贬低自己。她也不是在博同情，那不是安娜的作风，她就是在陈述亲眼所见的事实罢了。话虽这么说，艾莎还是很恼火，她觉得自己有必要再次提醒妹妹回想起那几个重要的真相，当然了，这得等到她成功施展此刻颅内正在具象的咒语之后。

安娜真挚的支持给了艾莎不小的鼓励。她将两手置于距离洞口最近的两棵树上，立刻感到暗涌的魔力流过她的双臂，虽然明显要比平常弱一些。这个差距令她有点不安，而她竟然会有这种感觉，这个重要转变令她颇为惊讶，毕竟不久前的她可是会欣然同意放弃自己的所有魔力的啊。

“就像我‘王子范’的表现会让你坐立不安一样，来自妹妹的一句惊叹也会让我相信，一切皆有可能。”

艾莎将体内储备的全部魔力推向手心，她的手指和掌心闪耀着明亮的光芒。与此同时，她感到自己的头仿佛要裂开，逼迫肉体将内部饱受压抑的魔力成倍放大。她从未觉得如此力不从心，而这让女王前所未有地恐慌起来。想到可能失去自己的魔力，她惊恐万分，因为现在她终于明白，这魔力不止是艾莎自我认同的必要条件，更是守护整个王国的重中之重。有一位能召唤自然之力止敌于斯的冰雪女王坐镇，谁还胆敢前来挑衅呢。

这个未知的邪恶力量威胁到了每一个她爱的人，这个念头将艾莎推到了极限。她的王国在魔咒的笼罩下愈发混乱，这个每天不断上演的噩梦此刻却为她提供了巨大的动力。

“呵……啊！”艾莎平时很少发出这样的声音。一股刺眼的光从她的掌心喷薄而出，她面前绵延至几百里外的树木也随即变成了晶莹透亮的冰雕，仿佛出自大师之手的杰作。这个计划并不完美，但肯定多少能帮尼尔斯找到她们。如此格格不入的装饰出现在阿伦戴尔的森林里很难不被注意到。这些树形的冰雕在夏天的热浪里最多能维持一个钟头，艾莎只得在心里默默祈祷这些时间已经足够。

“看见没？多了不起啊！”安娜舒了口气。

艾莎回头看向妹妹，脸上绽开了笑容，可是她的胃突然感到一阵恶心。女王跌撞着挪到妹妹身边，喘着粗气坐了下去。

“天哪……！你，你还好吗，艾莎？”

现在就连安娜的拥抱也无法让艾莎好起来，她感觉自己快吐了。虽然每次使用魔力之后都会有一点反冲，仿佛她体内的某条辅助电路正在冷却充电，但这次的感觉全然不是一个级别的，艾莎浑身都在颤抖，双手像有千万根针在扎。

“我，我没事。”

“你明明就有事。你白得像张纸，肯定又过度使用魔法了吧，是不是？”

“……也许吧。”

“什么也许，肯定就是。你一点也不乖。”

艾莎不禁露齿而笑。最初的强烈反噬和冲击已经过去，现在只剩下间或出现的一些轻微的不适了。

“你倒是说对了……”女王附和道。安娜的声音和气息总是能让她产生一些不那么体面的想法。

“快过来躺我腿上，但是不许睡觉！如果你睡过去的话我就要扇你脸蛋了，扇五十次！记住了吗？”

艾莎甚至没有力气说不。当然，她竟然有机会躺在安娜腿上，两人落入这个倒霉境地后受的所有罪似乎都值了。她故作轻松地躺在了安娜温暖而令人安心的大腿上，抬起目光仰视着对方，而她的心中溢满了难以计量的爱，这肯定早已在她的脸上暴露无遗。

这才是艾莎渴望的一切。怎么会有如此强大的魔咒呢？艾莎怎么会因此产生如此剧烈的感情呢？哪怕还是孩子的时候，艾莎对妹妹的爱就深得不自然。也许那时的爱进化了吧。困在森林深处的某个洞穴里，这样的逻辑似乎信手拈来，可是等回到现实生活中就不同了，她的肩上有一个王国，而这个王国需要一位为主流社会所认可的君主。艾莎紧咬着下唇，她内心深处也知道，自己的唯一出路便是将这一切归罪于魔咒，并寄望于她的感情在魔咒被移除的那一瞬间恢复正常。她不能爱上安娜啊。她不能爱上自己的亲妹妹。这不正常，这不合体统。这样的感情肮脏而丑陋，猥琐而下流，绝无实现的可能。

“看来在有人找到我们之前，我得一直说话逗你开心了。是不是？你准备好被安娜烦死了吗？”

艾莎却无法移开目光。她充满爱意的眼神落在面前的女孩子脸上，而这张脸为她的灵魂带来了多少安慰，多少安宁，多少快乐啊。与日俱增的爱将她引到了这里。安娜正因为自己讲的笑话忍俊不禁，艾莎却伸出手轻碰对方的面颊。她的手在颤抖，她不知道自己为什么要这么做，她只知道，这是她此刻最想做的事。她多想抚摸安娜从头到脚的每一寸肌肤啊，但是此时此刻，能碰到她的脸就足够了。今后的全部人生里，她都只能像这样劝服自己接受这样的妥协了啊。

安娜接下来的动作却大大出乎艾莎的意料。她死死握住了艾莎的手，而片刻之后，艾莎却看到了她眼睛里闪烁的泪花和表情中无法掩饰的痛苦。

“艾莎……”她哽咽了。“为什么？”


	22. 第二十二章 真相亦错

为什么？

艾莎几乎无时无刻不在问自己这个问题。为什么她有魔力安娜却没有？为什么她非得做一个常人眼中的异类？为什么父母对她的爱里掺杂着残酷？为什么艾莎非得做女王？为什么她非得挑一个陌生人做丈夫？为什么艾莎觉得女性比男性更有吸引力？还有，也许是所有疑问里最令她困惑的一个：为什么艾莎爱上了自己的亲妹妹？

为什么？为什么？为什么？她真的想知道答案。如果魔咒不是这些问题背后的原因，那会是什么呢？

可是艾莎明白，这并不是安娜此时想问的问题。她不知道妹妹的眼泪由何而来，虽然它们来得突然，但去得也迅速，安娜抹了把脸，起初带着颤音的讪笑变成了此刻放纵的大笑，短暂的失态也在这笑声中消逝了。然而安娜问题的神秘色彩并没有因此减少半分。艾莎知道妹妹想竭力掩盖自己失态背后的原因，可她现在更好奇了。要不要继续追问呢？在艾莎看来，这甚至不算个问题。安娜才不会因为随便什么事情就心生苦恼呢，她的为什么一定是有原因的。

“……什么东西为什么？”尽管艾莎收回了抚在安娜脸上的手，她此刻的目光里很可能依然溢满了爱意。

“噢，没什么。真的，不值得一提。”

“我才不相信你，安娜。”艾莎追问道。尽管她感觉头昏脑胀，但是心里十分明白这番对话本身的重要性。

“我就知道骗不了你。但是……我都不知道要怎么说。我就是……情绪突然上来了一下下？咱俩陷在这个洞里，魔咒在捣乱，你马上又要结婚，我们……离对方越来越远。我有点害怕。我真的特别害怕。我长这么大从来没有离开过你，我甚至不知道离开你后要怎么继续生活。我明白自己得学着做个成年人，我也明白你有你的责任，你是女王，你得找一位国王，然后为我们的王国造出许多公主和王子，可是……这好不公平啊。我喜欢我们在一起的日子，我喜欢现在这样，虽然听上去肯定傻极了。你就这样躺在我腿上，我这样安慰你。我就是觉得……这样的时光多美好啊，可是我知道这是我们为数不多的机会了。”

艾莎现在可是一点睡意也没有了。她的头嗡嗡作响，可是安娜的话令她彻底清醒了。当然了，这些话里的意味不太可能是艾莎心里暗自期望的那样，但此刻的女王还是觉得浑身上下都被来自妹妹的爱和珍视所包围。这已经足够了。这应该足够了。可是她觉得不够，就是不够啊。在这个稍纵即逝的瞬间里，艾莎好爱安娜，她不得不拼死挑战那些蛰伏在心里的原始欲望，才能阻止自己无视两人身上的伤而就地扑倒安娜，拼上她那点三脚猫的功夫和她初试云雨。她必须停止胡思乱想了，不然肯定又会酿成巨错。

“自从你选择和克里斯多夫在一起，安娜，我们就注定要走到这一步。就像你说的，这是我们长大成人后对阿伦戴尔应尽的责任。”这就对了。她无法打败的竞争对手。如果说有什么东西能扫艾莎的兴，那一定非他莫属了。

“是，是呢……”安娜的表情突然变得十分别扭，而艾莎几乎没注意到这一变化。安娜的牌被她小心翼翼地攥在手里，甚至艾莎也猜不出她下一步的动机。但女王可不会被自己的想象力牵着鼻子走，毕竟她大脑最近的运转方式不是那么靠谱。

“可是这也没有回答那个问题。”艾莎继续说道，突然有点担心安娜是为了照顾姐姐的情绪才隐瞒实情。“你的为什么到底是什么意思？”

“为什么？呃……哈哈哈！这倒是个好问题。我想啊，我是想问……呃……我在想，为什么我们必须要长大，必须要分开，还有，你知道的，那些乱七八糟的事情……什么的。”

艾莎知道，这次她依然没有听到全部的实话。可是能对安娜内心的挣扎管中窥豹，她已经很满足了。艾莎想故意说点什么伤害她，可是随着时间一点点流逝，她发现自己越来越难以集中注意力。

“我明白了……”女王揉了揉眼睛。

“嘿！不许睡觉！”安娜使劲敲了一下姐姐的脑门。

“抱歉。”

“天呢，艾莎。上一秒你还王子范十足，潇洒迷人得不行，下一秒你又跟个窝在我怀里的小猫一样。你这技能太多了，简直有点烦人呢。那些外国男人哪个会不想拥有你啊？”

艾莎感觉眼皮开始打架了，她又朝安娜怀里挪了挪，好让自己躺得舒服一点。她才不想谈论那些王公贵族呢。她只想和安娜在一起，可是这么做只会越来越考验她的意志力。她得再次让自己的情绪平复下去才是。艾莎此刻的情感状态不堪一击，心理防线随时可能崩塌。用不了多久，她估计就要抱着妹妹哀求爱的施舍了。绝不能走到那一步。她需要点能转移注意力的东西。

“如果克里斯多夫回来后向你求婚，你会答应吗？”

“什，什么？！你怎么突然袭击啊！干嘛没事问这个？”

“我就是好奇嘛。你爱他的，对吧？”艾莎估摸着自己可能有点受虐狂的体质，不然怎么有事没事求着别人伤害自己呢。可这是她唯一的选择。她不想要希望。如果她的感情一开始就是错上加错，希望于她何用？她得从现在就开始做好心理准备。

“我，我挺在乎克里斯多夫的。我和汉斯在一起的时候还以为自己明白什么是爱呢，所以现在我对这事儿挺害怕的。除非我真心有这种感觉，不然我不会轻易用那个沉重的词了。但是我爱你，艾莎，这我可是确定的。”

“但这种爱不一样。”

“是呀，当，当然了。我是说，我不用特意说明这一点吧，是不是？兄弟姐妹不能爱上对方，对不对？哎呀，话题变得诡异起来了呢。姐姐和妹妹？天哪，你这些疯言疯语越来越疯了，哈哈！艾莎，你有时候说话可真逗，竟然对这些小细节这么在意，你没觉得吗？”安娜语无伦次地说了一堆，而这段时间里，艾莎只能缓缓点头，眼睁睁地看着自己的心被一点点攥紧，不住地祈祷这无边的心痛能早日结束。

“确实有点疯呢。我大概有点出现幻觉了吧。真是抱歉，安娜。”

“啥？噢！不，不不不，没关系的！我就是为了不让你睡着才不停地胡说八道的，记得吗？这是我的工作！我对待工作可是超级认真的！”

“谢谢你……”艾莎发现心底的绝望又回来了。为什么安娜非得表现得这么迷人可爱呢？这对她而言是炼狱般的折磨。女王只是想好好休息一下，但现在这根本不可能。能这样和安娜聊天真是再美好不过了，周围没有第三个人，没有议会大臣们，没有咄咄逼人的国务，可是与此同时，这样的对话又像一盆现实的冷水一般浇得她痛彻心扉。艾莎知道这一切都是她自找的，可是伤口愈合的过程并不会因此而容易半分。她想就这么钻进被窝里一了百了，她想让格尔达随便用什么方法为她减轻痛苦。艾莎还能承受多少这样的折磨？魔咒必须马上被移除。

“嘿，你听见了吗？”安娜突然打起了精神，她的表情专注而担忧。

“我什么也没听见。”艾莎如实回答。她脑中的负能量声音实在太大了。

“我觉得……有人过来了。”

姐妹俩立刻安静了下来。这下艾莎听到了。这声音很轻，但绝对真实。听上去像是……有石头在滚？什么鬼？另一块巨石吗？还是同一块？安娜和艾莎又要被攻击了吗？

“哦，老天！”安娜捂住了嘴。“它们来了！”

“什么？”

自顾自滚进山洞的六个石球迅速回答了艾莎的问题。女王吓了一跳，整个人贴到了安娜身上。看到姐姐如此惊慌失措，安娜笑得没心没肺。

“唔，你这个能凭空造冰的人竟然会怕几块会动的石头？”安娜逗趣地问道。

“我——我就是没料到它们会突然出来而已！”

“行行行，啧啧。”安娜热切地冲它们招起了手。“嗨，大伙儿们！你们是注意到了那些被冻成冰的树了嘛？”

刚滚进来的石头静伫了片刻，这让艾莎很是不适。可它们随即变成了女王也立刻认了出来的地精。距艾莎上次见到这些有魔力的生物已经有一段时间了，而面前这些家伙和她记忆中一样傻里傻气。话虽如此，他们还是颇为可爱，脖子上挂着水晶做成的装饰，色彩斑斓且气派十足。地精的长相都大同小异，但这也许是因为艾莎并非和他们同一种族，所以自然难以分辨生理特征上的细微差异。

“安娜！我就知道！我就知道是你！”

“布尔达？怎么这么巧啊？”

地精们看到妹妹，都笑得合不拢嘴，他们六个朝姐妹俩走来，兴奋地交谈着。

“这是小艾莎吗？老天！都这么久了！你还记得我吗，孩子？很久之前我见到你的时候，我还是个精神百倍的小年轻呢，可你真是长成大姑娘了！虽然没有我们安娜那么可爱，但比她漂亮多啦！”

“你嘴太毒了吧，布尔达。”对于这位地精妈妈的调侃，安娜一笑置之。她早已习惯了对方粗犷真诚的天性。

“谢谢你们找到了我们。”艾莎礼貌地说道，很高兴有东西能将她从负能量的万丈深渊里拉出来。

“唔，森林里发生这种不太常见的地震倒不是什么大事，但是一排被冻住的树可是够奇特的了。我们地精尽可能不掺和这些事情，但是克里斯多夫说他要离开一阵子，拜托我们最近多留心一下安娜和艾莎女王的动向。虽然我不知道那傻小子有没有预计到会发生这种事，但还好我们都提高了警惕。对了，你什么时候准备和那个小伙子把事办了呀，安娜？我觉得我们已经够有耐心的了，就等你一句话，我们可以立刻将上次进行了一半的婚礼继续下去。”布尔达听上去就像一个想要为家族锁定前程的老祖母。要不是艾莎一想到安娜和克里斯多夫结婚，喉咙就紧到发不出声，她也许会被这个地精奶奶逗笑呢。

“难道我们不该关心一下为什么安娜和艾莎女王会出现在这里吗？”另一位地精发问了，他看上去似乎和布尔达很熟。后者叹了口气，不禁翻了个白眼。

“你总是保持理智的那一个，是不是，克里夫？”

“我就是提醒一下大家。”

“我也希望我们就是为了增进姐妹感情跑来这里远足，然后在这个山洞里休息，但实际上呢，我们本来是要去拜访你们，可是路上发生了一件不可思议的事。路两边立着两块巨大的石头，我们从它们中间经过的时候什么东西突然塌了，然后我们就被扔到了森林里的这个地方。我觉得艾莎可能有点脑震荡，我的脚腕彻底扭了……大概。”

所有地精们都吓得缩成一团，立刻急切地窃窃私语起来。随即他们的目光又落回到两个人类女孩身上。

“首先，你们竟然觉得随随便便从魔法森林里两块不知来源的石头中间穿过是个好主意，但我们就暂且忽略这一点好了。我可以临时帮你们治疗一下，不过要彻底治愈还得靠帕比爷爷。克里夫？你去帮艾莎，安娜就交给我。剩下的人负责放哨，万一那些石头又出现可不好了。”另外四只地精听从了布尔达的指示，一股脑儿滚到了洞口，他们摆出的那副想要劝阻不速之客的样子还真有点可爱。

“你是指……会有石头滚下来吗？”布尔达开始疗伤了，安娜不禁咬紧了牙关。

“当然不是了。我是指那些到处乱晃，而且能毫无预兆地把马车掀个底朝天的石头。噢！这儿已经有个帮你脚腕消肿的小咒语了呀，真是个好主意，艾莎女王。”

“没，没什么啦。”艾莎立刻觉得自己的头痛减轻了许多。“谢谢你，克里夫。”

“虽然这个效果不太好，但暂时应该能让你感觉好一点。”

“这些会动的石头到底是什么来历啊？听上去还挺可笑的呢。”安娜站起身跳了一下，一阵剧痛立刻射穿了她受伤的腿，她不禁发出一声尖叫。

“那位棉花糖先生也好不到哪里去。”布尔达轻叹一口气。“幸亏你很可爱，安娜，说真的，小心一点!”

“抱歉，抱歉。”

“和棉花糖一样？”艾莎也随着安娜站了起来。她不知道自己的魔力是否恢复了，虽然现在这也不是什么要紧的事情，但这件事仍然困扰着她。“你是说这些石头活了吗？”

“你可以把他们当作棉花糖的石头表亲。我们那儿的几个地精之前就看到过这些家伙在附近晃悠。说实话，艾莎女王，我们说话这会儿，有一小队人就在我们家的山谷里，他们自称是你的侍卫。其中有一个小姑娘，特别可爱的小不点——快赶上你了噢，安娜，她特别急着出来找你。这些年我也见过不少忠诚的伙伴，比如克里斯多夫和斯文，但是她展现出来的这种忠诚可不简单。她自己本身情况就不怎么好呢。”

信息量太大了，好消息坏消息一齐涌来。艾莎保持着镇静，一言不发地消化着刚才接收到的所有消息，可仍然无法轻易决定什么才是最佳的应对策略。事实上，她此次旅行的目的就是拜访地精，而以现在的情况来看，这个问题基本已经迎刃而解了。抛开他们有点笨拙的动作和傻里傻气的长相，这些家伙看上去足够可靠，艾莎也因此舒了一口气。然而，还有一个问题亟待解决。

“所以它们是……石魔吗？它们危险吗？”

“据我看，它们要比你的棉花糖先生危险一点。你的手下被我们发现的时候可是相当狼狈呢。因为这些家伙的行为是没有经过任何思考的，它们也不懂得感情这种东西，完全依靠本能。虽然这么看来它们不如你造的雪怪高级，但正是这一点让他们更难对付了。我们得赶紧离开这片森林回到我们山谷里去，应该不会花费太久时间。你们记得跟紧我们，知道了吗？”

艾莎和安娜交换了一个眼神，后者信心满满地冲她点了点头。她已经恢复常态了，刚才的泪痕已经了无踪影。艾莎一方面感到如释重负，另一方面却又感到某种错失良机的遗憾。

“前面带路吧，布尔达！”

“你什么时候才能改口喊我妈妈，嗯？”

* * *

穿越森林的旅途对于艾莎和安娜是一场对她们意志力的考验。女王发现自己的头又渐渐开始痛了，安娜则在林间小路每次出现坡度的时候就一瘸一拐起来。地精们倒是能够自如地在树丛中滚进滚出，但安娜和艾莎则要费劲得多，她们不得不艰难地在树间绕行，有时还得弯腰躲过头顶上的树枝。

最惨的一点是，地精们为了不引起注意，坚持所有人必须全程保持沉默。所以艾莎又开始胡思乱想起来，而近来这总是会为她带来更多的麻烦。得知格尔达和其他人都安好确实减轻了一些艾莎的焦虑，但随着目的地一点点地接近，她止不住地开始思索自己对安娜的感情究竟会得到一个什么样的答案，而越是这么想，她心里越是恐惧。可能出现的两种结果都会引发新的问题，事已至此，艾莎甚至不确定自己更倾向于天平的哪一边。她头脑混乱的时候自然无法理智思考这些可能出现的后果。而不仅如此，这些石魔也令她心烦意乱。它们显然是特地为艾莎设下的圈套，而幕后的始作俑者的目的则是阻止女王这场解疑之旅。看来那个将魔咒从镜子里放出来的家伙也一手设计了这个路障。就算魔咒能被驱散，艾莎的身边依然藏着这样一个会魔法的人物，而这个人的能力从各方面来看似乎都和艾莎不相上下，甚至还要略胜一筹。这个赤裸裸的事实本身就足够令艾莎惊慌万分了。截至目前，似乎还没有什么威胁能与她的魔力匹敌，可是如果艾莎面对的是一位女巫或男巫，这种程度的危机她又要如何应对呢？

这个不伦不类的队伍走了二十多分钟后，一行人离地精们藏在森林和群山深处的山谷越来越近，而两个女孩子的呼吸也愈发吃力了起来。布尔达为她们伤痛提供的临时缓解几乎消失殆尽，艾莎的大脑又不肯停止运转，这一切都让这场旅程更加艰难了。尽管如此，女王还是挪到了妹妹身边，为她提供了一个可以倚靠的肩膀。

“多谢，艾莎王子。”安娜喘着气，但脸上的笑容依然真挚，而女王的心也因此打了个筋斗。

克里夫突然举手示意，六只地精都停下了前进的脚步。看到地精们默声示意，安娜和艾莎也顺从地蹲了下去，而接下来映入她们眼帘的景象不禁令姐妹俩同时屏住了呼吸。

正如布尔达描述的那样，距离他们停脚处不到两百英尺的地方，两个由石头组成的巨型怪物正漫无目的地晃悠着，看起来和棉花糖先生还真有些类似。它们肆无忌惮地推开身前的树木和枝干，毫不在意对这些大自然的延续造成的伤害。这些无脸的怪物不成比例的上肢在身体两侧摆动着，整个景象无比阴森恐怖。没有人敢出声，等待中的艾莎一行人紧张得一气不发。知道此刻无法倚仗自己不那么可靠的魔力，艾莎觉得她从未像现在这样不堪一击。如果这些家伙发起攻击，她有能力保护安娜吗？她能保护谁呢？

备受煎熬的十分钟后，石魔们缓缓离开了他们。至于他们是怎么看见周围的环境的，这是个重要的问题，可艾莎并不在乎答案是什么。

“我们走吧。”布尔达低语。

“太吓人了。”安娜凑到艾莎耳边悄声说道，然而这低下来的声音却有种独特的魅惑。女王继续搀扶着妹妹上路，后者的一部分重心转移到了她身上。两人的脚步也因为安娜的伤愈发艰难了起来。

“如果我的魔力还完好，这都不是问题，但是……”

“是啊，还是小心为好。”

所幸余下的旅程一路相安无事。地精们的大本营位于活石谷，又名隐石谷，虽然石魔们在外围活动，但布尔达向阿伦戴尔的两位王室成员保证，此地名字里的“隐”并非无中生有，而且帕比爷爷有权决定谁能被邀请进门以及谁会被拒之门外。队伍刚一穿过被施了幻视魔法的狭窄入口，看到熟悉景色的安娜不禁长舒了一口气。

“终于到啦！大家好呀！今天我和我姐姐一起来了！”安娜疯狂地挥着手，她的声音和往常一样充满了活力。

隐石谷永远是一片漆黑，地精们喜欢昏暗，而多亏了帕比爷爷和环绕此地的森林，他们得以生活在这样的环境里。艾莎的大脑中还存有之前来访时的一些记忆碎片，但细节都早已模糊不清。这种感觉可以说是似曾相识，却又不尽然。说实话，地精们总会让艾莎心里产生一丝不安，也许是因为他们是除她之外唯一能运用魔法的生物吧。

安娜的话音刚落，成百个石头霎时动了起来，整个地形仿佛都变了样。还没等女王作出反应，他们就被这群个头不大的家伙们包围了，而不少地精看到这个备受喜爱的来客时都发出了开心的惊呼。克里斯多夫的名字被提起了十几次，而某场似乎已经板上钉钉的婚礼也成了同样受欢迎的话题。要不是艾莎还得扶着妹妹，她早就离这一大群生物远远的了，因为她确信自己如果再听下去，心中的怒火就要控制不住了。

“够了够了！”布尔达举起手，她粗犷的声音威严而响亮。“你们看不出来安娜不太好吗？帕比爷爷人呢？帕比爷爷！”

说时迟那时快，一个比普通地精个头略大的石头有气无力地滚进了人群中央，随之出现的这位地精看上去年纪很大，面相甚至有些令人害怕，和族里的其他成员相比特点鲜明。然而令艾莎愣住的却是同时在山谷转弯处出现的格尔达以及其余的侍卫们。看到小女仆的艾莎惊讶地发现自己的胸口像是有小鹿乱撞，而格尔达显然也有同样的反应，因为一贯迟疑的小姑娘突然箭步猛跑了起来。她飞速穿过一个个会动的石头，看上去下一步就要扑向艾莎了，但她却在最后关头制止了自己，换成了一个简单的屈膝礼，虽然她竭力克制自己的样子并没有逃过艾莎的眼睛。

“女，女王陛下！感谢老天！感谢老天您没事！”

艾莎感到安娜搭在自己肩上的手臂微微收紧了一下，但还是对她回以微笑。

“我也很高兴看到你平安无事。”艾莎向格尔达示意。她暗自希望能告诉对方此刻自己心里有多如释重负，但是并不想在其他侍卫面前对小女仆表现出异常的偏爱。

“来，都进来吧。”帕比爷爷打断了两人的重逢，看来他的耐心随着年龄的增长反倒越来越差了。一大队人来到了山谷的中心，艾莎发觉这里笼罩着的诡谲气氛比起其他地方要更胜一筹。格尔达始终守在女王的身边，甚至在艾莎和安娜在这位最年长睿智的地精对面的一块平石板上就座后，格尔达也坚持要站在艾莎的右手一侧。

“现在呢，安娜，你先来……”这位地精长老抬起安娜的腿，另一只手试探着伤处，随着诊断的进行，安娜不禁疼得呲牙咧嘴。地精竟然这么快就能决定该如何处理这种伤势，不得不令人刮目相看。

“轻一点，帕比爷爷！”

“别出声，我正在找扭伤的具体位置，施展这种魔法已经够困难的了，我可不想浪费时间。你的健康平安对我们来说非常重要，安娜。”

一道绿光从帕比爷爷的小胖手中射出，而他也取出了地精的水晶吊坠配合治疗。艾莎趁机观察了一下她的侍卫们。他们似乎对眼前发生的事情颇感兴趣，但是她还是在珀西瓦尔的脸上看到了一丝不满。当然了，这也可能是因为她内心的不自信导致的眼花。可是他们当然有权对女王失望至极，毕竟正是她将所有人置身险境。所幸他们看上去都还完好，但估计帕比爷爷已经为他们疗过伤了。

“感觉怎么样？”地精问道，他的声音没有之前那么生硬了。

安娜扭了扭脚腕，一边的艾莎则目不转睛地盯着这一动作。她痛恨这样的自己，仿佛她是某个心思不轨的变态一般。逗弄安娜脚心的情景涌入了她的脑海，女王只得尽量不动声色地摇了摇头。

“哈哈，你可真是个行家，帕比爷爷！地精之王！”

所有地精都笑了起来，为他们的领袖送上一阵阵喝彩。他们拍着手又跳又叫，毕竟这就是他们的风格。

“到你了，”帕比爷爷的声音立刻让整个族群安静了下来。“艾莎女王。”

“真抱歉就这么打扰到您，帕比爷爷，但是现在情况十分危急，而且……”

“让我先看看你头上的包，艾莎女王。”地精打断了她。他显然对艾莎颇为尊敬，但比起艾莎的臣民，他更像一个对后辈关爱有加的祖父。女王对此倒是毫不介意，整日被人迎合的日子有时实在令她倍感疲倦。

艾莎微微倾身向前，她意识到地精粗糙的触碰落在了那个鹅蛋大小的肿块上。安娜则在一边偷笑。疼痛仅仅持续了一秒，可她很快感觉到某种膏药在潜意识里被涂在了伤处，而她之前甚至没有意识到的某种压力瞬间消失了。艾莎不禁如释重负地叹了口气，听到这声叹息的其他地精了也纷纷大笑起来。艾莎很少允许自己在公众场合如此失态，她不禁脸红了起来。

“他是不是超厉害的？很了不起吧？是不是？”安娜笑得合不拢嘴。

“是，是啊。”

“现在呢，”帕比爷爷自己也坐下了，眼神坚定，表情严肃。“艾莎女王，您这次前来拜访的真正原因是什么？阿伦戴尔森林里如此不安定，想必您们不会挑这个时候前来作客。”

“如你所说，帕比爷爷。就像我之前提到的那样，现在的情况十分危急，我相信某个魔咒此刻正笼罩着我的王国。我们认为这个魔咒源自一面镜子……对此我们有十足的把握，可是在毁掉镜子之后……”

“镜子?”帕比爷爷的小眼睛突然瞪大了，一阵低语扫过，整个山谷的气氛瞬间变了样。他脸上呼之欲出的万千表情里夹杂着一丝好奇。地精通常是很一群快乐的生物，而如此迅速的气氛转变只能说明，艾莎刚才传递给他们的某条信息彻底改变了他们的心理状态。

“您的城堡里住着许多陌生人吧，不是吗？克里斯多夫上次来的时候这么说过。”布尔达的声音几乎变成了耳语。

“是的。我们也觉得，正是他们中的某个人将魔镜带进了王宫，但是魔咒仍有残留，也许，所以我才……”

“那面镜子并没有被毁掉。”帕比爷爷低声咕哝道。“如果魔咒依然存在，那么镜子就没有被毁。您亲眼看见它被毁了吗？”

“……这倒没有。”艾莎望向她的侍卫们，然而没有一个人能拿出有力证据证明那面镜子确实被处理掉了。

“那一定是他阻止了这件事的发生。”

“他？你这么一脸严肃地是在说谁啊，帕比爷爷？我有点被你吓到了。”安娜插了进来，她抚慰人心的声音此刻也带着一丝紧张。

“你确实应该被‘吓到’，亲爱的安娜。”帕比爷爷摇着头并叹了口气。“如果魔鬼回来了，谁不会被吓到呢？”

听到这个名字，每个地精的背后都一阵发凉，他们的反应艾莎也都看在眼里。没有一个地精开口说话，他们的眼神中流露出的只有恐惧。女王又看向她的侍卫们，发现他们此时似乎恢复了活力，仿佛平淡的日子里终于迎来了一次挑战。格尔达的表情倒是很镇定，令人十分佩服，而安娜则嘴巴大张，目光四下乱窜着。

“再说一遍？魔鬼？这是个玩笑吗？”她半是笑着问出了这句话，似乎更希望帕比爷爷是在颇费周折地逗她开心。

“我真的希望这只是个玩笑，但是魔鬼是个真实存在的家伙。他是个邪恶的地精，很多年前就被驱逐出了我们的族群。他可以任意变形，一面能施展魔咒的镜子听上去正像是他为了制造混乱而会使用的伎俩。别人的痛苦是他的生命之源，而在宁静稳定中制造骚动则是他亘久不变的欲望。我保证，你那些客人中的某一个一定是魔鬼本人，正是他的魔法确保了那面镜子不被毁掉。等到这个东西的影响开始扩散，他很可能又把它藏起来了，所以那个魔咒才能不受拘束地向瘟疫一样席卷阿伦戴尔。

一时间听到的全是坏消息以及无尽的猜疑。艾莎不得不提醒自己别忘了呼吸。她可没有料到这样的结果，虽然她甚至不确定自己的期待是什么，但显然不是这个。

“那家伙可是个聪明的地精。如果他的法力持续增强，我甚至不确定自己还能抵抗他多久。幸运的是，他很少愿意给人带去肉体上的伤害，如果他不是没有选择的话。但是精神上的伤害可就是另一回事了。”

艾莎揉了揉脑袋，竭力抓住自己体内仅存的那一点镇定自若。

“所以我们得找到那面镜子，对吧？明白了！这还不是小事一桩，是不是，艾莎？”安娜耸了耸肩。

“……帕比爷爷。”艾莎低声问道，仍没有停下按摩太阳穴的手。“如果我被魔咒影响了，您能看出来吗？”

这群沉默的地精终于发出了某种声音，艾莎也从眼角里看到了正一动不动盯着自己看的格尔达。

“是的，当然了。如果影响程度不是很严重，我甚至还可以暂时抑制它。”

艾莎几乎要微笑了，可是这一刻她却热泪盈眶。终于。她终于要找到答案了。她终于要知道“为什么”了。她望向安娜，妹妹的目光里满是关切，但还是回给她一个有点迟疑的笑容。她这些感情不可能是真的，艾莎不可能爱上她的亲妹妹。而她想得越多，这个概念就越荒谬不堪。她将这种感情朝灵魂深处推去，越推越深，试着让自己的情绪平复下来，找回了自己的理智。

也许艾莎根本不喜欢女性。格尔达也许大错特错了。她又没有对艾莎知心知底。帕比爷爷肯定会让一切都回归正途的。魔咒会被驱除，艾莎也能借此找回自己的正常心智。这样她就能爱上别人了，她也能够允许自己和安娜像成年人一样学会别离，组建自己的家庭并继续今后的人生了。不然她还会期待什么呢？

“艾莎？”安娜将信将疑地开口了，可是她的声音更是激起了艾莎心里的千层巨浪。这个时候，艾莎必须忽略她的存在。

终于。终于。终于。

“那么请告诉我吧。”

“……乐意之至。可不能让女王继续被魔鬼的小把戏影响下去啊。”帕比爷爷碰了碰挂在脖子上的水晶，他一只手抚在艾莎心口，一缕红光就势从掌心里射出。

终于到了这一天。解脱。彻底的解脱。艾莎不会再是一个罪不可恕的异类了。

一股暖流涌入了她的肺部，艾莎长舒一口气，露出了毫无遮拦的笑容。帕比爷爷流露着喜悦的声音刺穿了她终于自由的情感，还未等他说完，艾莎已经点起了头。

“唔，您可真是吉星高照呢，艾莎女王。”帕比爷爷开口了。

**你已经彻底摆脱了魔咒。快说啊，拜托了。我必须——**

“您没有受到任何影响。清清白白。”

清清白白？不，他真是错得离谱。


	23. 第二十三章 话已惘然

其实艾莎心里早已有数。这份爱，这种纯粹的感情，并不是最近才开始的。只是在此之前，艾莎一直没什么机会考虑爱情，她自然对自己的感情一无所知。当现实终于来敲门，随之卷起的狂风暴雨令这位冰雪女王能造出的任何场景都相形见绌，而也许她一直以来对这个结果都心知肚明。

艾莎爱上了安娜。这种爱生于同性之间且违背伦理，可是她心向往之。而她现在无法用任何借口为自己开脱，甚至不能归咎于魔咒的从中作梗。

“我……没有被黑魔法影响吗？”艾莎重复了一遍刚刚听到的话，绝望地想要抓紧最后一根稻草。

“没有，亲爱的，您完全没有被影响。”

尽管她的感情在直觉上有了答案，这并没有令这个带给她毁灭性打击的真相变得更容易接受。如果她爱安娜，那么接下来她要怎么做呢？阿伦戴尔需要一位国王，或者，艾莎手中的这个王位至少需要一位继承人。如果艾莎现在拒掉这些求婚者，那以后她继续拒绝任何形式的伴侣关系时要怎么解释自己呢？不仅如此，如果克里斯多夫真的将安娜从她身边带走，哪怕这种分离只发生在情感层面，她又要怎么办？艾莎能做到将这二十多年来深藏心底的感情一弃了之吗？难道她非得等到那个时候才能说服自己放下这一切吗？可就算她能做到，她依然不可能对男性产生兴趣。和男性发生关系这件事对她来说都是天方夜谭，遑论怀上对方的孩子……而这甚至不是安娜的骨肉，哪怕这个想法有多荒谬多不可能。

艾莎的脑海里一时涌满了无数可能性，她天生活跃的想象力此时已经绘出了千百条可以选择的道路，而新产生的每一条都比上一条更令人沮丧。既然她现在已经知道自己的感情是真实的，内心想不顾一切和安娜在一起的欲望也因此更加强烈了，可是她能想到的每一条道路上似乎都挡满了有毒的花刺。无路可通。安娜永远不可能回馈她的感情。安娜也不应该回馈她的感情。这份爱是错的，就连艾莎也知道这一点。她还能怎么做呢？她还有什么选择呢？

“艾莎？”安娜的声音刺破了女王的思绪，她倒吸一口冷气，却不小心呛到了自己，不得不捂住嘴掩盖这阵持续不止的轻咳。地精们靠近了些，可最终还是安娜和格尔达来到了女王的身边，两个女孩子简短地交换了一个眼神，随后不约而同地选择了妥协，决定一起帮助女王度过难关。

“来吧。”帕比爷爷催促道，他转过身，短小的手臂挥舞着。“我们把她扶到你们手下搭建的帐篷里吧，天要黑了，女王显然也已经累了。”

“我，我没事。”艾莎固执地反对道，并试着站起身。“我们没时间可以耽误了。”

“艾莎，你得休息一下，好不好？你今天太累了。”安娜轻声在姐姐耳边劝说着。

“女王陛下，拜托您听安娜公主一次。我们只是想确保您身体安好，这样才能继续接下来的计划。”

艾莎绷紧了下颚，气恼地转过脸。她们说的没错，以艾莎现在的状态，她根本不可能做出理智的决定。一阵喘息之后，女王终于妥协了，任由自己被领向侍卫们早些时候搭好的帐篷。他们非常出色地完成了这份工作，而她甚至不敢多看他们一眼。不知为何，艾莎注意到了他们的马车。虽然它的框架看上去有点不成型，但主要功能似乎并无大碍。

艾莎的头刚一挨到枕头，一阵汹涌的困意便扑面而来，她不禁飞快地眨了眨眼。现在她终于可以安全放心地入睡了，饱受无端思绪折磨的艾莎对此真是求之不得。可是安娜和格尔达都守在她身边，女王也知道自己还未平息的欲望一定会让自己保持清醒的。

“这就对了，宝贝儿。”笑得合不拢嘴的安娜认真为艾莎掖好了被角。这间不大的帐篷对于三个女孩子来说实在有点挤。

“我……就睡一下下。”艾莎气恼地答道。她为最近如此脆弱的自己气愤不已，可是转念一想，得知自己爱上亲妹妹这件事足以让她彻底失去平日的从容，而现在，这已经是一个毋庸置疑的事实。

“你放心睡吧。我会和帕比爷爷处理好剩下的事情，好不好？他没准能帮我们找到那面镜子什么的，是吧？要想找它出来，我可能得拧住他胳膊逼他借只地精给我们呢。”

“安娜……”艾莎喃喃道。她对上妹妹的目光，却看到了跳动的泪花。

“怎么了？”安娜的声音柔和下来，手指轻抚上女王的脸颊。“我没问题的，真的。你也得时不时让你妹妹帮下忙嘛。我和大伙儿这么熟，他们又都很喜欢我，我现在提几个要求反倒顺了他们的意呢。”

艾莎深吸一口气，安娜的气息瞬间涌遍了她的全身。她转过脸，埋在枕头里点了点头。

“啧啧，你这个样子还真可爱，但可别让侍卫们看见啊，知道吗？”安娜突然停住了，局促不安地在原地磨蹭着。她转向格尔达的时候完全像是换了个人。“帮我照顾一下她，好不好？”

“当，当然了。”

“她是我姐姐，也是我最好的朋友。我能信任你吗？”

时间静止了一秒，艾莎几乎想要转过头去，这样就不会错过这安静时刻里两人之间可能正在进行的无声交流了。然而格尔达的声音打破了沉默。

“我死也不会让她出事的。”

气氛又安静了。安娜的声音却正常了起来。

“哈！呃，你这有点夸张，但你说服我了！谢谢你，格尔达。”

“不，不客气。”

安娜离开前最后握了一次姐姐的手，喜悦和痛苦一齐涌入了艾莎的心，她一时头昏目眩。

“一会儿见。好好休息，艾莎。”

“……好。”

艾莎终于听到了帐篷入口的帆布被掀起又放下的声音。她真的想加入这场和地精们的谈话，但是她心里也深知自己现在根本无法进行任何理性思考。安娜才是她想要与之步入婚姻殿堂的人，而不是那些求婚者中的任何一位，她必须得逼自己接受这个现实了。这个念头令她发昏。女王蜷在毯子里，这个幼稚的抵抗方式是她对自己的放纵。忠诚一如既往的格尔达则耐心地在旁边等待着自己说话的时机。

“我该怎么办呢，格尔达？”艾莎喃喃的声音从毯子中传出。

“什么怎么办，女王陛下？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

“……是的。”

“我不能这样。我不能有这种感情。”

“可是您有。现在您也不能继续责怪魔咒了。您，您爱安娜。您爱您妹妹。”格尔达尽量压低了声音，知道帐篷几乎没有任何隔音效果。

伴随着格尔达的低语，艾莎抓着毯子的手攥得更紧了。

“你没必要非得说出来。”

“我知道。但是……我觉得这会帮到您。”

“这真荒唐。”艾莎从牙缝里蹦出了这几个字。

“是的。但是这是事实。您，您可以选择去追求……或者，您也可以选择一生都活在谎言里。”

“如果是你会怎么选呢？”艾莎走投无路了。她疯得有多厉害？她的未来人生和整个王国息息相关，如此事关重大的决定，她竟然会求助于自己的女仆。这个问题的答案一目了然，可是一旦给出，便意味着对艾莎这个人的全盘否定。

“我爱的人怎么样会幸福，我就会怎么选。”格尔达的回答里完全没有了平日的犹疑，仿佛她已经在脑海里将这句话排练了好多遍。

艾莎从毯子里露出头，头发比之前更乱了。她双眼圆睁，显然在很用力地思考。

“所以，我必须让安娜和克里斯多夫结婚。”

“也，也许吧。”格尔达犹豫了，目光游离了片刻才继续说了下去。“可是……我还是觉得，这并不是完全不可能。”

艾莎苦闷地笑了。

“拜托……格尔达。我不需要听到这种虚假的希望，这只会更折磨我。”

“……当然，我也许看错了，但是我觉得……我觉得安娜对您也有超越姐妹之爱的感情。她……她一直在吃我的醋。”

“她一直就是那样的。”艾莎摇着头叹了口气。“安娜有时候想把我据为己有。对她来说这就像一场比赛。我当然理解她的感情，但我对她的感情却是彻底超越姐妹之情的，而她只是难以接受自己的姐姐被其他人抢走罢了。当然了，如果我最终和某一位求婚者结婚的话，她肯定会慢慢适应的……”

“我就是……就是觉得您不应该不试试就这么放弃了。”

艾莎真想抱头痛哭，可她却再次笑了出来。

“你是在建议我追我的亲妹妹吗？这个想法就令我恶心。我永远不可能……”

“您，您可以的。”格尔达做了个深呼吸。“我觉得您应该去追。”

“在整个王国的眼皮子底下追吗？”

“当然不了。在安全的私下场合，周围没有外人的时候再行动。”

“难道我要为了这种傻事赌上我们现有的关系吗？我不会这么做的。”

“那么……那么您会后悔一辈子的。”格尔达仍然坚守自己的立场，而艾莎也知道这句话此刻的含量和几天前相比要沉重得多。两个女孩子沉默了几分钟，远处传来了安娜模糊不清的声音，而艾莎的心跳又因此快了起来。谈判正在进行，计划正在制定，而身为女王的艾莎与此同时却在为自己违背伦理的感情烦心伤神，真是可悲可叹。

“我……后悔的事情已经够多的了。”艾莎承认道。

“……是的。”

“但是……”

“如果最后您失败了，”格尔达重新开启了对话。“我也会永远留在您身边的，女王陛下。我，我不是安娜，但是我愿意为您做任何事。这您也知道的。”

“为什么呢？”艾莎不禁问道，她痛苦而美丽的面庞上满是疑惑。

“……因为我是您的私人女仆，您使我的生命有了意义。”

艾莎揉了揉眼睛，她何德何能配得起这样纯洁无暇的忠诚？！这样程度的信任和付出令她难以理解。做人她尚且无法问心无愧，更何况做一位明君？为什么格尔达敢于立下这种鲁莽的的誓言呢？而艾莎同时却又对她的承诺深信不疑？女王突然间觉得自己更可悲了。她不再是那个文文弱弱的小姑娘了，至少她不愿让自己沦落到那个地步。虽然她有时候依然会情绪失控，因为她感受到的东西比常人要多，但是这不再是她躲起来的借口了。她也曾一遍遍地告诉过自己，那不是她想要成为的人。

“我不会这么利用你的，格尔达。”艾莎掀开盖在身上的毯子，出神地盯着天花板。有那么一瞬间，她感到自己的密闭恐惧症就要犯了。

“我，我不介意的。”

“我知道你不介意。”女王坐起身的同时也转过脸来，她的左臂支撑着自己，目光终于落到了女仆身上，而对方的脸在昏暗的灯光下也抹上了一丝红晕。“我还是不知道我想要什么，但是我……我不应该在他们商量重要决议的时候置身事外。我不能爱安娜，就这么简单。她永远不可能以同样的方式看待我，我也决不会为了我对她的愚蠢执念将我国的未来置于险境。”

“艾莎女王……！”格尔达几乎是在哀求了，但是已经开始整理头发的艾莎看上去已经做好了出发的准备。

“谢谢你，格尔达。”女王的表情温和了一秒，可她很快强迫自己重新戴上那坚硬如钢的面具。“但现在……我已经决定了。这是我想要的结果，我心里也明白这是正确的做法。我不想再抗争命运了，爱不应该这么复杂的。如果我必须得撒谎，必须得将这份爱藏起来，那就意味着这份感情并非命中注定。”

“不，不是这样的！爱上另一个女孩子并没有错！错的是规定和守则！不是你或者……！”

“我爱我妹妹！”艾莎打断了格尔达的话，她的低语也变成了自怜的讥讽。她的心脏抓挠着胸腔，面颊也因为痛苦而胀得通红。“这两者是有区别的，而且这个区别是问题的关键。没有任何东西可以证明这种感情是对的。如果我爱上的只是另一个女孩子，那也许还值得放手一搏，可是我不能也不会允许自己试着把错得如此离谱的一件事说成……扭曲成对的！”艾莎的声音颤抖了，她捂住了嘴，泪水就要溢出眼眶。

“女王陛下……”格尔达喃喃道，轻轻碰了碰艾莎的肩膀。

可是艾莎还是板起了脸，擦掉眼角的泪花后便匆匆逃离了帐篷。她大步穿过山谷朝其他人聚集的地方走去，地精们纷纷投来好奇的目光，而她深知自己一开始就应该加入这场会议。虽然她的太阳穴突突地跳，浑身上下也疼痛不已，但她不能再深陷在自己的思绪里了，格尔达自然紧跟在她身后。参加帕比爷爷这场会议的地精之一这时注意到了正在走近的女王，顿时所有人都转过脸看向她，就连奉命保护皇室的侍卫们也不例外。

“请允许我表达歉意。”艾莎强迫自己展现出历练多年的尊严与优雅。“我现在好多了，目前为止都有什么进展呢？”

“艾莎？你确定你能起来吗？之前你的样子可不怎么乐观呢。”安娜开口了。她的声音是那样和谐悦耳，撞击着女王的耳膜，撕扯着她深囚于心的欲望。

“我没事。”身为姐姐的艾莎不带感情地答道。安娜肉眼可见地抖了一下，而看到这样的妹妹，艾莎觉得自己的灵魂都被撕裂了。可这是她迫不得已的选择。“我们要如何确定魔镜的位置呢？”

“呃……这个东西很难找，说真的。”帕比爷爷答道。他知道艾莎在重压之下已经身心俱疲，但恐怕并不明白这一切的起因为何。“镜子现在可能藏在王国的任何地方，但是它肯定离直接受影响的地区非常近，毕竟魔咒的传播距离有限，超出范围后魔力会大大下降，对于我们地精这样的生物来说基本没什么大影响了。”

“尼尔斯？”片刻之后，艾莎下了指示。被点名的侍卫先是看了珀西瓦尔一眼，可还是向女王微鞠一躬。

“有何吩咐？”

“侦察和追踪是你的本职，所以你的观察力一定高于常人，对吗？”

“是的。”

对上面前这位年轻人的目光，艾莎看得出，他显然被女王的这一面震住了。他想必对此有所耳闻，毕竟她做过那么多公开演讲，在王宫里的一言一行也都颇有威严。但是这次旅行也许让这个小伙子想当然了，他大概以为自己终于见识到了真正的女王，而这可谓是天大的误会。艾莎成长了许多。现在她不会逃走了。她大可以继续在帐篷里躲着，可她还是出现在了这里。也许内心已经支离破碎，她的头颅却依然高昂。

“你的手下也和你能力相当吗？”

“是的。”

“你有多少人？”

“二十个左右。”

“帕比爷爷，如果让您估计的话，这个魔咒的影响范围大概距起源地多远？”面对这位德高望重的地精长老，艾莎的语气柔和了一些。和自己的侍卫们不同，她知道地精们并没有服从她的义务。

“这个我也不确定，但是这种附着在某个实物上的魔咒一般不可能覆盖太大的范围，基本不会大过阿伦戴尔的人口聚集区。魔鬼每到一处便会制造混乱和恐慌，而他觉得这就是一场游戏。他这是想要考验您呢，艾莎女王。他想让您找到魔镜并亲自摧毁它。魔鬼是个非常邪恶的地精，但他也是个聪明绝世的家伙。玩弄人类内心深处的感情是他的快乐源泉。战胜他非常困难，但这是您必须要克服的阻碍。因为如果您输掉这场游戏，他倾尽心力的计划就会付诸东流，等到那时，就算整个结局演变为一场大屠杀，他的良心也不会有半点不安。”

“意思是说，这家伙已经疯了。”珀西瓦尔讥讽道。

“……他确实疯了。他离开我们已经很久了。地精天生偏爱群居，我们总是靠人数取胜。可是魔鬼想要做特别的那一个，他想要独一无二。他也确实这么做了，为了降低自己在我们之中的地位，他可是没少煞费苦心。”

其他长相大同小异的地精们都悲伤地垂下了脑袋。艾莎注视着这一切，感到自己的脉搏突然震颤了起来。这可不只是她一个人的竞赛，她能否从中取胜关系到太多人的利益了。可是话说回来，如果她集中精力迎接魔鬼的挑战，会不会更容易放下对安娜的感情？比起魔鬼的计划，她的担心和焦虑根本不值一提。只要她没有余力顾及和妹妹有关的情感纠葛，一定可以熬过去的。她得再次将自己的内心藏起来，不能觉察。

“尼尔斯，我能放心把寻找魔镜的任务交给你和你最得力的手下吗？等我们回到阿伦戴尔之后，你们一旦有任何消息，请马上前来告知我。”

“乐意效劳，女王陛下。”尼尔斯自信地咧嘴笑了。

“谢谢你。你和你手下的家人都会得到相应的补贴。拯救王国的行为可不会被轻易遗忘。”艾莎点头示意，随即发现其他侍卫突然调整了站姿，举手投足之间多了几分敬重。

“帕比爷爷，”艾莎转回到地精长老的方向，平和地迎上了对方的目光。“我能麻烦您再容我们借宿一晚吗？现在上路实在有点愚蠢，还有可能碰上石魔。我们可不想冒这个险，特别是在看不见他们的时候。”

长老笑了，他引人注目的牙齿甚至都闪烁着喜悦。

“啧啧啧，原来这才是你的真实面貌啊，艾莎女王。”

“形势所逼。”艾莎调皮地眨了眨眼。

“你们想住多久都可以。你妹妹和克里斯多夫之前照顾过那几个小不点，他们可是爱死她了，我们也非常乐意为你们提供食物和水。只是我的同胞们太容易激动过头，所以还请您多多包涵。”

“他说的没错！”安娜咯咯笑了起来，而艾莎不得不闭眼片刻，才竭力阻止这银铃般的声音再度勾起自己好不容易压制下去的欲望。她不敢看她，那样就全完了。她现在实在太过脆弱。

“谢谢您，帕比爷爷。我就领了您的好意了。等这一切都结束之后，如果您有需要我帮忙的地方，请尽管开口，我一定会尽力而为。”

“……也许我会的，艾莎女王。”

* * *

“不错嘛，艾莎。你简直是在五分钟内从狗熊变成了英雄。秘诀是什么呀？格尔达给你喂了什么特别的活力药水吗？”安娜正坐在她姐姐和格尔达身边就餐，令人惊讶的是，珀西瓦尔、尼尔斯、阿韦德，以及乔斯坦也一起加入了他们。这一小队人旁边，零零散散能看到几只地精的身影。

“我就是稍微失态了一下而已，安娜。”艾莎多讨厌说出这几个字的自己，可是她不得不这么做。她说话时甚至不想直视安娜——她知道自己的决心已经开始动摇了。

“女王确实经历了很多。”阿韦德附和道。

“确实。我们这样的士兵身经百战，对这种事情已经习惯了，至少我们也应该习惯了。不过魔咒确实令人慌张。”乔斯坦也借着喝汤的间隙表达了对女王的支持。

“您恢复得很不错，女王陛下。”珀西瓦尔跟着致意道。

“我还是应该向你们道歉。因为我想赶时间，才将各位的安全置于无端的危险中，实在抱歉。”

“别对自己太苛刻了，艾莎女王，人都会犯错，你知道的吧？”布尔达接着说道，随行的一大群地精正热闹地聊天，这嘈杂的环境也令他们之间的对话难以顺利进行。“帕比爷爷时不时也会犯错呢，我可要说了。”

安娜哈哈大笑，她轻碰姐姐的手臂，却明显感觉到对方有点抗拒地扭动了一下。

“艾莎可不会就这么放过自己，她天生就是个完美主义者。”

**别表现得跟你多了解我一样。别碰我。别看我。我简直令人作呕。**

“我，我可以作证。”格尔达也附和道，安娜笑得更夸张了。

“格尔达可是我姐姐的私人女仆，所以你看，我的话一定不假了！”

他们这一小队里的所有人都爽朗地笑了起来，现在终于有了明确的计划，暂时也没有遇到危险，大家都很是开心。甚至艾莎的侍卫们看上去也十分自在，就连有点自视甚高的珀西瓦尔也不例外。艾莎的情绪也因此好了许多。

“大概吧。但我并不觉得这是件坏事。”艾莎脸红了。

“你得学会时不时让自己放松一下，知道吗？”安娜捏了捏艾莎的脸。尽管艾莎躲闪的动作稍微过猛，她明白自己不能就这么直白地将内心的痛苦表现出来。其他人的笑声依然在周围萦绕，但安娜估计已经看出了姐姐表面之下隐藏着的忧虑和悲伤。

**每一个眼神、每一个笑容，每一次触碰都是无尽的折磨。**

“毕竟侍卫们还在场，女王自然不会忘记自己的专业水准。”珀西瓦尔打趣道。“但是，女王陛下，您大可以放轻松做自己。无论怎样，我都对您忠诚如一。”作为艾莎阵营中最自命不凡的士兵，他单膝跪地，一只手随即贴上心口，身上的盔甲早已在刚到山谷的时候脱掉了。其他人见此也纷纷效仿，他们放下手中的盘子，一个接一个跪了下去。甚至旁边有几个小地精也有模有样地学了起来，大概这个动作本身就引起了他们的兴趣吧。

**你们若是知道自己发誓效忠的女巫曾经有多么扭曲，会怎么想呢？不，现在依然很扭曲，尽管她不由自主。**

“你们不必多礼……我仍在学习呢。”艾莎举起双手，仿佛在为自己辩护。

“话是如此。”阿韦德充满肯定的男低音突然传来。

“您有一颗如此强韧的心，而我们只有走近才能看到。我们心中此时充满了对您的敬仰，这大大助长了我们的士气。”乔斯坦跟着点了点头。

“请您继续保持，我们全心全意为您效劳。”珀西瓦尔最后说道。

气氛安静了一秒，可安娜却大声地叹了口气，一个人吃吃笑了起来。

“你们夸张死了！”

四名侍卫尴尬地眨了眨眼，又重新拣起了盘子。

“谢谢你们。”艾莎还是朝他们表示致意。“我会的。”

晚餐结束后，艾莎一行和地精们又聊了会天，很快就到了就寝时间。艾莎知道自己得早点休息，明天将会是繁忙的一天，而天很快就要亮了。她已经有点昏昏欲睡，哪怕安娜的声音也无法阻止她跌入思绪繁杂的梦乡，格尔达则一直在旁边帮助艾莎保持清醒。而在他们回帐篷的路上，安娜被一群热情不已的小地精们拦住了。他们扯着她的衣角求她一起过夜，那焦急的样子实在惹人怜爱。不过这群小家伙们半句话不离克里斯多夫和安娜的婚礼，他们说起这个话题可是滔滔不绝。

**把她带走吧。她离我越远，我就越不容易受诱惑。**

“我该怎么办啊，艾莎？他们这么热情！”安娜望向姐姐，她的发型早已不见踪影，身上的衣服也有点凌乱。昏暗的夜光下，这幅景象宛如一幅绝美的油画，而艾莎不得不闭上眼睛，强迫自己转过脸去。

“你也不是经常有机会见到他们，和克里斯多夫的家人处好关系也是为将来做准备吧，是不是？既然现在我们在这儿了，好好享受一下也不是什么坏事不是吗？”

“……好吧。那你怎么办呢？”

“我准备睡了。明天肯定……不轻松。”

“我知道。你紧张吗？你看上去有点紧张呢。”

“我没事。”

艾莎知道，如果现在只有她和安娜两人在场，自己这种简短无礼的态度肯定无法逃过安娜的责问。也许其他人看不出，但安娜显然在艾莎的语气中听到了一丝愤怒。女王知道善解人意的妹妹不会当场让自己难堪，不禁舒了口气。

“哈，好吧。那睡个好觉吧，艾莎。我爱你。”

**我就要受不了了。我得和她拉开距离。别说那几个字！**

**她说得如此轻而易举。她怎么能说得如此轻而易举？特别是……**

“晚，晚安。”艾莎使劲浑身解数才挤出这两个字，她的喉咙紧得无法呼吸。一路上她都没有回头，而她完全可以想象安娜目送自己离开的场景，那双眼睛里一定溢满了和当年别无二致的悲哀。这是最难以忍受的折磨了。格尔达的手抚上艾莎的后背，她们拐过一个弯，再次回到了为安娜、艾莎，和格尔达三人准备的帐篷里。女王绝望地叹了口气，她仰面躺下，解开腰带并扔到了一边。这顶帐篷要住三个人确实有点挤，只有两个人的话，活动空间就大得多了。

“女王陛下……”格尔达低声开口了。她一边解开衬衫的纽扣试图让自己放松下来，一边散开了头上的发辫，齐耳短发松散地落在她的小圆脸周围。“您以后真的准备继续这样对待她吗？”

小女仆可是毫不犹豫地质问起了艾莎方才的行为。

“……至少现在我必须这么做。”

“可，可是，您能忍受这样度过余生吗？”

“我没有其他选择。”

“您有！”

“我没有！”艾莎愤怒地喝斥道。她砸着手中的枕头，将脸深深地埋在里面。“我没有！我的人生从一开始就已经写好了，我会按照设计好的道路走下去，做一位称职的君王。这是最容易的一条路，而为了我的妹妹、我的人民，以及我的王国，这也是我必须选择的道路。”艾莎颚间激增的压力几乎令她将牙齿咬碎，她终于崩溃了。“我不能……我不能爱上她！这……你不明白吗，格尔达？这会毁掉……毁掉一切的！”

“可是您在哭呢，女王陛下。您为什么要哭呢？”

艾莎吸了吸鼻子，无济于事地抹去眼角的泪水。

“……因为我很痛苦！我太痛苦了……太痛苦了……我没有其他选择，但是我更不想伤害她……我太在乎她了，可是，可，可是……为了我妹妹……为了阿伦戴尔……！”

帐篷内死一般的寂静，除了艾莎因痛苦而急促的喘息声外什么也听不到。格尔达注视着艾莎，在充分信任的人面前，她完美无瑕的女王终于允许自己彻底崩溃了。她深吸一口气，朝帐篷的入口瞥了一眼，随后缓缓地点了点头。艾莎正在她眼前痛苦地啜泣，而她怎么能对此坐视不管呢？小女仆拉过衬衫的下摆并解开了剩下的扣子，她熟练地将它拽过头顶，露出了里面小巧别致的内衣。而她甚至连这一件也脱了下来，接着在艾莎身边躺下，一丝不挂的胸口在被单中若隐若现。毫无察觉的艾莎直到感觉到小姑娘柔软的乳房贴上自己手臂时才猛地反应过来，这才瞠目结舌地擦干了眼泪。

“你，你要做什么，格尔达？不，不行……现在不行。我不会再……！”

格尔达咽下口水，眼睛火辣辣地灼痛着。

“我要帮助您，女王陛下。我发誓过的。”


	24. 第二十四章 格尔达

**_无论什么代价。无论什么代价。无论什么代价。_ **

**_哪怕我会心痛不已。哪怕我会欲哭无泪。_ **

**_只要您幸福_ ** **。**

她是如此努力。她饱阅关于礼仪修养的书籍，她熟习阿伦戴尔皇室的历史，她从不缺席任何一场峰会。纵然身处江湖之远，自打记事起，和那位女孩子成为朋友的愿望便在她内心深处扎下了根。她们之间隔了好几个世界的距离，可是这个小姑娘的梦并没有因此而破碎。

“祖母，我怎么样才能和艾莎公主成为朋友呢？”

“呃，现在看来这可没那么容易。艾莎公主现在的状况不是太好，所以啊，她需要一个人静一静。”

“那，那我能帮上什么吗？”

“恐怕不能，这是她家里的事。”

“你和艾莎公主是朋友吗？”

“我非常非常关心她，因为我在王宫里工作，所以才有了足够多的机会陪在她身边。所以我想啊，这也许是和她成为朋友的一个办法吧。”

“哈，好的。可是我怎么才能去那里工作呢？”

“等你再长大一点了，我会帮你说几句好话的。你母亲给你取了我的名字，所以啊，这肯定会帮上不少忙的。”

“真的吗？”

“哈哈，当然了！你的祖母格尔达可是为皇室工作了大半辈子呢，再来一个格尔达肯定会大受欢迎的。只要你继续努力，一定没问题的啦！有这么一张可爱的小脸蛋，谁会不想要你待在身边呢？而且你又这么聪明，只要你加油让自己变得更自信一些，那就十全十美了！”

“好，好的！”

“你这个小毛病其实也很有亲切感呢，格尔达。记住，你的未来握在你自己的手里。为别人带去快乐可是你的一技之长，你也善于看到别人漏掉的细节。我想啊，等到艾莎公主成为阿伦戴尔女王的时候，你也会为她带去不少快乐的。假以时日，你甚至有机会成为她为数不多会视为朋友的几个人之一呢。”

“好的！”

年复一年，她更加努力地学习并提高自己。等到年纪终于足够大的时候，她立刻向王宫提交了申请，可是尽管有祖母的盛情推荐，她还是失败了。她说话实在太过吞吐，甚至无法说出几个完整的句子。对方让她下次再来试试，可是她的信心已经大受损伤。于是，她躲进了书本搭成的堡垒里，并在一家小咖啡店找了份工作，希望借此机会锻炼自己在公众场合讲话的能力。

两个年头过去，她已经放弃了去王宫做女仆的愿望。艾莎公主几乎不在公开场合露面，她当年的美梦也一点点消融进了平淡的日常。和艾莎公主成为朋友的愿望虽然一如当年那么强烈，她自身的失败以及和皇室之间遥不可及的距离却让这道不可逾越的鸿沟变得更深了。尽管如此，艾莎公主的加冕典礼还是令她无比期待，但就连那个日子也因为后来的混乱和骚动变得黯然失色。

其他人都对艾莎女王的冰雪魔力又惊又怕，而她却感到心醉神迷，内心的炽爱也重新燃起。艾莎女王是那么恐慌失措，而那是她有生以来第一次如此清晰地看到女王本人，尽管脸上写满了恐惧，这个稚嫩的女孩子却依然美若天仙。

艾莎女王随后便消失了，可是她知道她一定会回来。愿意来王宫工作的人数骤减，她立刻抓住了这个机会，在人手紧缺的关口上拿到了一个女仆的职位。从那时起，成为女王的私人女仆便成为了她的目标，最终劳拉也知晓了她的野心。这个善良的女人一定是看到了她眼中纯洁无暇的真诚才将她招至麾下，而真正的培训也由此开始了。

“我会把你培养成女王的私人女仆的，格尔达。你一定会做得比我更好。等到艾莎女王回来，用不了多久，你就会成为她身边不可或缺的得力助手的。”

“好，好的！”

等待漫长而折磨，然而艾莎女王终于回来了，此时的她比格尔达记忆中的任何样子都要美。她屏气凝神地期待着，每一天都加倍努力地工作，尽管某些不太友好的女仆同事们总是以此开她的玩笑。她们没能影响她前进的脚步，终于，她被带到了女王面前，并接受了新职位上的第一个任务——帮女王准备一场十分重要的会谈。

艾莎女王和格尔达想象中的样子大相径庭。她的美流露于安静之中，情愫涌动的眼睛总是在沉思，特别是独自一人的时候。安娜的雀斑可谓无人不知无人不晓，而艾莎女王的雀斑虽然很淡，如果凑得足够近还是会发现它们依稀可辨，特别是鼻子周围的那些。除此之外，虽然艾莎女王心负愧疚，却保有一颗善良的心。如果有什么办法能让她不再被这些包袱折磨，格尔达在所不辞，而就连她也不是完全明白为什么艾莎女王会如此吸引自己。她只是觉得自己的生命终于有了意义，只要她能留在艾莎女王身边，这对她来说就已经是无法想象的幸福了。格尔达才不会放弃这个机会。格尔达会为女王出生入死。为了这个激励了她一生的人，她愿意牺牲自己，就连自己的感情都得退居其次。这才是一切的目的……

**_无论什么代价。无论什么代价。无论什么代价。_ **

**_只要您幸福_ ** **。**

* * *

想到自己赤裸的胸口就要紧贴在女王的肌肤上，格尔达不禁浑身颤抖了起来。对方意料之中地畏缩了一下，她汹涌的感情早已无可循形，特别是那仿佛要吞噬一切的绝望。见者心怜，可是女仆深知自己此时的举动无比重要，能不能达到预期的结果，全看她这一股劲有没有使到正确的地方。而只有实现了这一目标，艾莎女王才不会在遗憾中度过余生。

“我，我们不能……”艾莎再次喃喃地抗拒着，可是她的防线已经开始崩溃了。生活中的方方面面都令她沮丧不已，而这正是格尔达乘虚而入的良机。她会尽己所能完成自己的计划的。

“让我……来帮您吧，女王陛下。”格尔达在艾莎耳边低语，温热的舌尖随即滑入她的耳廓内部。女王的身体立刻因为这个动作绷紧了，鸡皮疙瘩瞬时盖满了她的脖颈和双肩。

“呵——呵……不，我不能……”

“您一下都不用动的。”格尔达鼓励道。艾莎的欲望显然已经嗅到了它们渴求依旧的东西，她的呼吸越来越急促，身上的毯子也随之剧烈起伏着。“我是您的女仆，我会尽全力为您提供愉悦，直到您让我停下。”

“格，格尔达……”艾莎的哀嚎令女仆的脊背一阵发凉。她何曾想过，自己竟然有一天能和景仰已久的女人处于这种情景之中？艾莎和格尔达可谓天上地下之别，而此时她却在这里为她的女王提供不可告人的服务，如此动作也令她的充溢着渴求的小腹翻滚起来。

女王的抵抗慢慢败下阵来，格尔达硬挺的娇小乳房也随即贴上了艾莎的手臂。她轻抚女王的小腹，小手大胆地探入宽松的上衣，对方冰冷结实的腹肌在她纤细的手指下战栗不已。女王的肌肤光滑如丝，而她肚脐周围微微凹陷的肌肉立刻点燃了格尔达体内的欲望之火，她原本完整的理智也开始崩塌离析。

“您真是太美了，艾莎女王。您，您的身体真是太柔软太纯净了。”女仆的低语又回到了艾莎的耳中，她知道对方有多享受这个动作，话音结束后她极其剧烈的反应就是最佳佐证。

“别说……这种话……”艾莎呻吟着，她的髋部扭动着，似乎想要追随格尔达的触碰。粗重的喘息从她微张的双唇中迸出，情欲已然逼近了顶峰。

“我说的都是实话。我，我一直认为您是我见过的最迷人的女人。满足您的需求是我的荣幸。”格尔达舔着艾莎的脖颈，继而在同一处落下一枚轻吻，她已经伸入女王上衣内部的双手又往里探了探，将将停在了乳房的下方。对方的肋骨紧贴着那层单薄的皮肤，在紧张和渴求的共同作用下几乎膨胀了起来。

“啊——啊……”

“您喜欢吗？”格尔达低哼着，鼻尖轻扫过艾莎的脖颈，蝴蝶般的轻吻依次落下，女王的身体也随着每一个动作而紧紧绷起。艾莎明显出了很多汗，而这丝微咸的味道却令格尔达更加欲罢不能。

“唔，我，我……”艾莎迟疑了，格尔达笑得悲哀。这很好，一切都很顺利，只是此时的格尔达发现她已经不甘于停留在之前小心为自己设下的范围之内了，这样的冲动还真有点出乎她的意料。艾莎正一步步陷入愉悦之中，在女仆的轻柔触碰下，她不住地颤抖喘息，而随着这每一次微小的反应，格尔达也越来越了解女王的身体。

“记住，”格尔达低语，嘴唇在艾莎的下颚上游走。“我随时都可以停下。”

“哦……唔……”艾莎一只手抚上了格尔达的后脑勺。小女仆知道，女王此举相当于是在用行动给了她肯定的答案，这也是对方能做到的极限了。格尔达的心怦怦直跳，她的手指比之前伸得更远了，而当她的指尖碰到艾莎紧致圆滑并且一丝不挂的右侧乳房时，嘴边呼出的气也颤抖了起来。她竟然真的在以如此亲密的方式探索艾莎女王的肉体，没有受到任何实质的阻碍，而意识到这一点后再想要保持一个清醒的头脑就太困难了。这是真前所未有的体验，格尔达不得不一遍遍提醒自己此举的目的究竟是什么。

艾莎按在女仆脑后的手随之加大了力度，双腿也扭到了一起。她的头向后仰去，露出了毫无遮拦的脖颈，微微撅起的双唇中不时蹦出几声沉闷的呻吟。

格尔达埋在艾莎衣下的指尖绕着乳头打起了圈，而她另一只手却不动声色地滑入自己的裙下，轻轻爱抚着她那已经无比兴奋的私密部位。身体的湿润程度再次唤醒了女仆的记忆，曾几何时，幻想这样的场景对她来说都需要极大的勇气。格尔达继续亲吻着艾莎的脖子和锁骨，指尖从一侧的乳房游走到另一侧，而此时的女王则伸展着身体，尽全力不让舌尖上跳出的愉悦之声太过响亮。

“感，感觉还好吗？”格尔达有点喘不上气。

艾莎眼睛张开了一条缝，她眨了眨眼，愣了片刻才缓慢地点了点头，瞳孔也随之上翻。见此情景，格尔达伸入自己内裤的手加快了节奏。她大口地喘着气，进入身体的手指再次找到了某个她了然于心的部位，而近来的每一个夜晚，每每想到女王，她总能在此处激起超乎寻常的强烈感触。

可这一切的重点并不是她。她得赶紧停下。这只手本有机会为艾莎女王带去更多愉悦。在这个对女王至关重要的时刻，格尔达没有任何权利将这当作取悦自己的手段。可是小女仆不由自主。她的臀部撞击着自己早已湿成一片的掌心，而与此同时，她又气急败坏地扒下衣服并将它们藏在毯子下面，暗自祈祷女王还没有注意到她不知廉耻的自慰痕迹。然而这场游戏太过危险，就连格尔达也难免挣扎于她的责任感和当下心中的欲望。如果她追随这份激情，那这个计划的走向将会变得一发不可收拾，最终肯定会伤及她和艾莎的关系。但是如果她按照之前的设计走下去，一切都会顺利解决的。

艾莎肯定知道自己的责任是什么。

仿佛从梦中惊醒一般，格尔达猛地抽出了手，虽然她下了极大的决心才完成了这个动作。她抓过方才脱下的裙子将手擦拭干净，这才敢钻进女王的上衣里，好为对方提供更多的鼓励。艾莎向上拱起的脊背回应了这个动作，格尔达也终于面露笑容，暗自庆幸自己足够强大的意志力得以战胜那个已经威胁到计划最终目的的自私诱惑。片刻之后，她干脆将上衣完全掀起并别在女王的下巴下方。山谷里昏暗的天色下，两尊诱人的完美小丘轮廓依稀可辨。格尔达不得不再次提醒自己，不要忘记当前最重要的事情是什么。

她何曾料到，这个计划的实施会如此艰难。

“不——不……！别，别看……！”艾莎发出一声有点沙哑的哀鸣，双手也捂住了脸。

“我怎么能不看呢？您真是……完美无瑕。”

“不……不，不……啊……哈……啊……”格尔达的舌尖在艾莎的右侧乳房上游走，小手则不忘给予另一侧同等的照顾。而随之传来的呻吟声是那样充满诱惑，她几乎要无法自持了。她感到艾莎的手揉着自己的头发，如此简单的动作竟然会带来如此美妙的感觉。而与此同时，她娇小的乳房挑逗着女王的小腹，膝盖也有意地落在了对方的腿心，隔着艾莎宽松的裤子，它几乎就要碰到那个温度骤升的地方。女王的声音里充满了痛苦和煎熬，这几乎让格尔达感到内疚了，她不应该利用对方最为脆弱无助的时刻来达到自己的目的。可是这也是为了她好……

“女王陛下……”格尔达喃喃开了口，她的鼻尖轻拂过艾莎的，终于准备将对方推向计划中的方向了，而那也是能为她带来最大幸福的方向。此举虽然罪恶，却必不可少。虽然这个计划背叛了格尔达此时此地内心最深的渴望，但她知道自己没有其他选择。她会不惜任何代价完成它。任何代价。

“什，什么……？”艾莎的声音竟然有点可爱，她双眼半睁，不时喘着粗气。

“抱歉。”话音刚落，格尔达的手便伸进了艾莎的裤子里，并十分强势地抓住了对方早已湿透的内裤。她使劲咽了口唾沫，不紧不慢地挑逗着艾莎最私密防卫最深的部位，而她的手指却突然发力，几乎将那层薄如蝉翼的布料推进女王体内。受到惊吓的艾莎自然失声尖叫，可是格尔达的嘴却堵住了她的声音，虽然这样主动的攻势从来都不是她的作风。她没有就此收手，反而将舌尖探入艾莎的喉咙深处。

**_现在，女王陛下，做您该做的事吧。_ **

**_这样您就会明白您是谁，以及您想要的是什么了。_ **

**_只要您幸福……_ **

**_……我就很幸福了。_ **

格尔达的理智在天堂中停留了半秒。小女仆完全没有料到，有那么一瞬间，艾莎竟然主动回应了自己的吻，而如果决定权在她手里，她愿意时间永远停滞在这一刻。女王的舌尖轻轻地贴了上来，而无可避免的后果还是在短暂的缠绵后发生了，格尔达却在心里笑了出来。一股强力的冷气流将她彻底推离了阿伦戴尔的女王，她几乎一丝不挂的躯体挣扎着躲进了毯子里。艾莎擦了擦嘴，慌乱地整理着身上的衣物。

“你，你在做什么？！”艾莎低声嘶吼道。

面前的这位女人是她快乐的源泉，而听到她以这种方式对自己说话，格尔达不禁感到一阵心痛，尽管如此，她还是苦笑着回答了对方。

“您不喜欢吗？”

“当然不了！我以为……我以为会和上次一样。我不想……我根本就没想……！”

“可是如果您和一个男人结婚，那结果只会更糟不是吗？如果您想要一个继承人，那，那您要承受的可比这多多了。他会爱上您，他会渴望您，因为您，您实在太美了。您的身体太迷人了。您真的太……无与伦比了。他会想要和您做爱，他会想要拥抱您，想要一辈子都睡在您身边。他会想要进入您，女王陛下。如果您表现出自己真实的一面，没有男人能抵御得了这种诱惑的。就算没有魔力，您也足够令人神魂颠倒。艾莎女王……您必须仔细想清楚这个问题。”

千万种情愫在艾莎脸上纵横交错，格尔达注视着这一切，而越是看到对方眼神里若隐若现的恐惧和煎熬，她的心就越痛。这一招必须成功，艾莎必须得意识到，她抛弃自己与生俱来的欲望而奋力争取的生活究竟意味着什么。格尔达知道女王的情感正在经历巨大的冲击，尽管她很想上前安慰，心里却深知此时最明智的做法是保持距离。

“艾莎女王？”阿韦德强劲的声音从帐篷外传来，两个女孩子不约而同地跳开了。

“怎，怎么了？”

“尼尔斯注意到了您的魔法，您还好吗？”

“我很好。抱歉，我，我在给格尔达做展示。”

“啊，那就好。好好休息吧，女王陛下。”

“谢谢你，阿韦德。你也是。”

“失礼了。”

格尔达之前完全没有听到渐渐靠近的脚步声，但这下她可是将这个声音铭记于心了。很长一段时间里，两个女孩子都没有说话。格尔达多想找点话说，可是她需要女王迈出第一步。艾莎紧张地抿着嘴唇，这个自然得不能再自然的动作却让格尔达又心醉神迷起来。最终，艾莎找回了自己的声音，虽然她似乎强忍着泪水，语气却比之前平静了许多。

“你……提出了一个十分严峻的问题，格尔达。”

“我，我希望您能理解我为什么采取了这么过分的手段。”

“我理解。我当然理解……”

“如果您想的话，我可以离开。”

“不用。”艾莎迅速答道，格尔达如释重负地叹了口气。毕竟自己还光着身子，而她也不怎么愿意穿着脏兮兮的衣服到处乱走。这下她肯定得一早爬起来把自己收拾干净了。“不用。你是出于忠诚才这么做的。你也……从某种程度上打开了我的眼界。我今晚得好好想一想。”

“当然了。请您全面考虑每一个可能的选择，然，然后……如果您需要个人陪您说说话……”

“我知道，你就在这儿。现在我对这一点可是深信不疑了。”艾莎揉着太阳穴，沮丧地叹了口气。“你竟然愿意为了我如此奋不顾身吗，格尔达？为了我这些荒唐的癖好，你竟然愿意赌上自己的职位和前程？”

“在所不惜，女王陛下。”

艾莎摇了摇头，格尔达心里觉得这应该是个好迹象。她感觉胸腔被巨大的满足感所填满，虽然也不得不承认自己的腿间还是有点难受。那一刻她失去了自我，而短时间内也不可能再有第二次机会了。这样的结果还真是可悲可叹。

“……我一定会仔细考虑这件事的。”

“拜托了。”

“今晚不要离开我身边，格尔达。”

“我不会的！”

两个女孩子回到了各自的床上躺下。格尔达不敢相信自己如此顺利地达到了目标，也许中间有一点点磕绊，但为了帮助艾莎女王，她已经尽了最大的努力。现在就要看她的选择了。格尔达微笑着将毯子拉过全身。

“格尔达？”

“什，什么事，女王陛下？”

“你应该帮我减轻烦恼，而不是加重。”

“噢——噢！呃……”

艾莎不禁轻笑出声，可与此同时她也在竭力抑制抽泣的冲动。格尔达肯定十分愿意完成她手头被迫中止的活儿，但她知道现在不是做这件事的时候，更不是合适的地点。之前算她们走运，可是夜渐渐深了，人们的谈话声也已经消失在了月光里，现在的风险要比刚才大得多。

“没关系，这也是件好事。我刚好可以利用它。”

“那太好了，女王陛下。”

空气又安静了一秒，艾莎疲惫的声音再次响了起来。

“格尔达？”

“什么？”

“……谢谢你。”

“这是我的荣幸，女王陛下。”

**_无论什么代价。无论什么代价。无论什么代价。_ **

**_哪怕我会心痛不已。哪怕我会欲哭无泪。_ **

**_只要您幸福_ ** **。**

_**我愿意……付出任何代价……** _


End file.
